The Creation of Naraku's Greatest Spawn Kagome
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Kagome falls for Naraku, upon being ressurected, and eventually becomes a greater evil than even Naraku himself. Quote- "Aramitama, Sakimitama, Kushimitama, Nigimitama! Take the jewel and seal my fate!" Kagome/Sesshomaru & Kagome/Naraku. Enjoy!
1. Death and Ressurection

Prolouge

Kagome's breath came hard and fast, her chest heaving each time she inhaled. She'd been captured again by Naraku, but this time was not like the other's. He'd kidnapped Kikyo as well. She wasn't really sure what the purpose was, for Kikyo would not talk to her, but she was sure it was going to end bad. 'Inuyasha is on his way. I'm sure he is. There's no reason he wouldn't be, especially if Kikyo is here.' Thinking that hurt more than all of the wounds Naraku had inflicted upon her combined. Her eyes quinted shut when a ray of light shone through the room.

"Ah, you two are awake. Good." Naraku's deep, villainous voice filled the dark space. "Inuyasha should be arriving right about...now."

As if on cue, Inuyasha broke through the wall, standing in the room, panting, while his companions fought hordes of youkai outside. "Kikyo! Kagome!"

'Yup. I'm second." She thought bitterly.

"Naraku, let them go!"

Naraku chuckled a bit, lighting a fire in the room. "No. I don't think I will. You let them go."

Inuyasha growled a little, then lowered his sword only slightly. "Quit talkin' nonsense! What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, "Kikyo spoke for the first time since her capture, "that you must choose who you will save."

"Wise as always, dear Kikyo?" Naraku hummed, stomping the foor. Instantly, the ground began to crumble beneath Kikyo and Kagome until they were left hanging over a pool of miasma. "I found an underground stream. Doesn't it look simply beautiful." He watched with twinkling eyes as the deep violet miasma swirled.

'I-Inuyasha will have to choose?' Kagome gasped as she felt something sting her leg. Her head falling forward, she eyed the blood on her ankle. 'The miasma jumped?'

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't take your time. It's only a matter of time before my miasma will spring and consume them both."

"Inuyasha, it is okay. I am already dead. Save my reincarnation."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her. "Kikyo." They breathed.

Kikyo looked up at him, her eyes resuming the glow she'd once had when she was truly living. "Do it. Save her."

"Tick tock, Inuyasha."

"Do it!"

The hanyou looked between the two women. He couldn't decide. He just couldn't pick one. 'I'll get both.' "I won't leave you behind Kikyo!" He jumped at her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. 'He chose her. He chose Kikyo.' A sad smile crossed her face when she saw him grab the older woman. 'At least he'll be happy.' She felt herself falling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, reaching for her, but she had already fallen into the miasma, and was now screaming. He landed, lying Kikyo down, then turning back to Kagome. The screaming had stopped, leaving her floating in the water, her eyes open, that sad smile on her face. "No! Kagome!" He closed his eyes tightly. "Naraku, bring her back."

"You chose, Inuyasha. You chose the dead woman."

"I wanted to save both. Y-you released her before I had even gotten to Kikyo. Now, bring her back, or else."

"You shouldn't close your eyes when speaking to an enemy. I could easily behead you. Hiding tears, hm?"

"Bring her back, you bastard!" The outraged hanyou lunged at the other, tears springing from his eyes. "Damn you!" He looked around when Naraku disappeared. "Get back here! Narakuu!"

Kikyo sighed. "I told you not to save me."

Inuyasha looked back at her, then quickly looked away. "I couldn't."

"So, do not blame Naraku. You killed the girl."

He cringed. "I didn't. I couldn't have."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara rushed into the building. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

"He gave me an ultimatum." Inuyasha mumbled, dropping to his knees. "I was pressed for time. I tried."

"What do you mean, you tried?" Sango panicked.

"Where is she?" Shippo cried out.

Kikyo glanced over at them. "My reincarnation is lying in that pool of miasma."

The members of the inutachi stared in shock, before Miroku summoned the courage to walk toward the pool. "No. Kagome, no!" He reached in to grab her, gasping in pain when the miasma zapped his hand.

Sango scrambled over. "Ka-ka-" She covered her face with her hands. "Not again. Not another sibling! "

Too afraid to go see, Shippo remained at Inuyasha's side. "That's not Kagome, you guys. It can't be."

"It's her. I tried to catch her, I did. Damn Naraku!" He punched the ground.

"Inuyasha, can you get her out?" Miroku whispered, his voice raspy.

Trudging toward the pond and reached in, completely ignoring the pain in his hands. He lifted her body out of the pool, cradling her to him. "I'm sorry, Kagome. So sorry. I wanted to catch you. I swear I did." Closing her eyes with his fingers, he looked to Miroku. "We should bury her."

Miroku nodded, not trusting his voice as he held Sango in his arms bridal style, just as Inuyasha held Kagome.

-x-

"Rest in peace, Kagome-sama." Miroku whispered, patting the mound beside the bone eater's well. "Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Why did her soul not return to Kikyo?"

"I don't know, but don't go getting worked up, thinking she may not be gone. Kagome is gone." It pained him to say it, but he couldn't live in denial.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, of course. When will you tell her family what happened?"

His ears flattened on his head. "I guess I should go now."

"I'll go to check on Sango." With that, the two split up.

The forest was still for a few moments before a dark figure stepped out of the forest and approached the grave. "Little miko." Digging up the body of the recently deceased miko, he held it to him, stalking into the forest. "It must have hurt you terribly for him to pick the dead over you. It's perfectly reasonable to be angry. You have every right to want revenge." Naraku bit down into her shoulder sharply, then began to absorb the miasma from her flesh. "He did abandon you, didn't he?"

Kagome's brows knitted, a whimper passing through her lips. "In-Inuyasha abandon me."

"Yes. And you should hate him. The no good bastard deserves your anger. How dare he choose someone with flesh of clay and bones over such sweet, delicate skin such as yours." He replaced the blood that the miasma had evaporated with his own.

"How dare he?" She repeated in a murmur, clutching Naraku's kimono in her hands. "B-but I loved him. And he loved me in return." She writhed in pain, feeling her bones lengthen and stengthen.

"Did he really?"

"I think so."

Naraku tsked, his tongue clicking against his teeth. "But not as much as he loved Kikyo. He caused your death."

"He killed me." Tiny fangs jutted from her mouth.

"Yes. He killed you. And I've resurrected you. It is only fair that you return the favor however I see fit. I want you to serve me, little miko."

She coughed, miasma sliding down her face, burning the flesh. Hoarsely, she muttered, "Of course, Naraku. Whatever you wish." Her eyes flew open, glowing crimson.

"Good." He smirked maliciously. "We have much training, little one."

"We will make Inuyasha pay, won't we?" Her hair grew, sweeping against the ground as Naraku carried her.

Naraku chuckled. "But of course." He rubbed her back, feeling the spider mark form on her back. "But of course." 


	2. Rice

"Kagura."

The kazeyoukai looked over at her master, then grimaced, "What?"

His eyes snapped to her. "Watch your tongue, bitch." Grabbing a handfull of her hair, he jerked her face toward his. "Is the miko awake yet?"

"No. She is still going through her changes, Naraku." She breathed, her scalp burning as Naraku released some poison from his hand. "Ah!"

"Hm." Bored, he tossed her away. "Kanna, come with me to check on the miko."

The silent child nodded, following after her master, mirror in her hands.

Naraku pushed open the door to the room he'd placed Kagome in. She laid against the bed, jerking at her restraints with her new demon strength. 'She is getting stronger. Eventually, she will harm herself.' Sitting in the bed, he snapped in her face. "Miko, come to."

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. "N-n-nara-KU!" She cried out in pain, arching her back. Panting heavily, she groaned, tossing her head back and forth. "You make it stop. Make it stop."

"The process has begun, miko. There is no way to cease."

"There has to be!" She managed to free her left arm and dragged it over her body, starting at her thigh, then ending at her neck where Naraku caught her arm. "Let go!"

"Kanna, bring me some herbs and bandages from the nearest village." When the child left, Naraku glared straight into Kagome's eyes. "Look here, you troublesome child. I am going to release you. When I do, do not move."

The instant the restraints were cut, Kagome sprang up, dashing toward the door. When she felt Naraku's arms surround her waist, she screamed, "No!" They both went crashing to the ground. Twitching beneath him, she moaned, "Get off me."

Naraku growled. "You are proving to be more trouble than I initially thought, girl." Sitting up, he pulled her into hsi lap, his arms wrapped securely around her middle, holding her arms to her side. "Be a good girl, and calm down."

"It hurts." She whined.

"I know. Relax."

Taking a few deep breaths, Kagome fought against him. "No! Make the pain stop! Make the voice in my head go away!"

'A beast? She has a beast?' He tilted her head back, grabbed a vial from inside his kimono, and poured the contents down her throat. "Swallow it."

Kagome choked as she tried to spit it out, but Naraku wouldn't let her. "Ughh."

"Swallow it, girl. Must I treat you like an infant?" He blew into her face, smirking with satisfaction when she swallowed the potion. "This will null the potion for a while and give you a chance to sleep peacefully."

"Thank you." She pressed her face deep into his chest. "You're not half *yawn* bad, Naraku."

"Wrong, miko. I am horrible." He leaned his head back against the wall and fell asleep.

Kanna entered the room carefully. Though her face betrayed no emotion, she was shocked to see her master on the floor, holding the miko against him in an intimate manner. "Lord Naraku."

Naraku's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up, casting Kagome a bored glance. "Give them to me." He said, knowing very well that she knew what he wanted. Receiving the herbs and bandages, he tended to Kagome's wounds. "Troublesome miko." Carrying her back to the bed, he exhaled.

"My Lord, if I may ask..." Kanna asked, following Naraku out of the room.

"What is it, Kanna?"

"Why do you put up with the miko?"

"She is the key to finding the last shard. And I can use her against the halfbreed whom thinks that she is dead."

Kanna nodded. "Forgive my ignorance. For a moment, I thought it was your obsession with her."

Naraku stilled, then looked down at her. "I have no obsession with the miko. She is a pawn."

"I know that now, my Lord." She turned off of the hall, leaving him to walk alone.

"Foolish nonsense."

-x-

Kagura frowned in disgust, turning away from Naraku while he poked at his rice with his chopsticks. "Is something wrong, Naraku?"

"Silence, wench. I am thinking." 'What would be the most entertaining way to reveal the miko's existence to dear Inuyasha? And there is still the matter of Sesshomaru. I suppose I could capture that girl again. He wouldn't come after that imp. Yes, the little girl will do fine. As for Inuyasha-' He looked up when the door opened to his room, and Kagome came stumbling in, naked as the day she was born.

"What's with the wench?" Kagura questioned.

"Interesting figure." Hakudoshi smirked, glaring at Naraku when he was growled at.

The 'Lord' of the house slowly approached the girl, staring her in the eyes. "What are you doing out of your room?"

Kagome looked up at him, then smiled brightly. "I feel better. I decided upon a walk around the castle."

He rolled his eyes. "Naked. Really, miko?"

"Someone took my clothes." She shrugged. "Were you eating?"

"Yes. I was." He shrugged off his outside kimono layer, tossing it at her, then turning away. "Cover yourself."

"What's the matter, Naraku? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

He arched a brow. 'The miko has changed in personality. She was bold, but never so bold.' "Hm."

"I'm dressed. Can I eat something now?"

"No." He began to walk away from her.

"Why not?"

"You are not to eat until you have completed today's training."

Kagome snarled, baring her fangs at him. "How am I supposed to do anything if I haven't eaten? Naraku, I swear, I will kill you if I don't get something to eat."

Naraku smirked. "If you can take this bowl from my hands, you may eat as much as you like." He held the bowl up.

She launched at him, his overly large kimono fluttering as she flew through the air. She reached for the bowl, dashing after Naraku when he took off. Stomping against the ground, she smirked as the ground cracked beneath Naraku.

"Hm. Ku ku ku, not bad miko." He jumped out of the way, when she went at him against.

Kagome kicked the floor repeatedly, sending large chunks of rock at Naraku. Scowling when the man dodged again, she hissed, "Enough!" Running so quickly that she was nearly invisible, she grabbed the arm that held the bowl of rice. "Enough, Naraku. I win."

"Do you really?" He tossed the bowl, watching it clatter to the floor. "It seems you don't."

"Y-you-" Her eyes narrowed. "No way in hell am I letting you do that." Pointing a finger at the bowl, she watched with mild satisfaction as the rice returned to the bowl, then flew back to Naraku. Snatching the bowl, she glared, "Don't tempt me to kill you again."

"My, didn't your attitude change." Sitting at the table beside her, he watched with approval as she ate. 'She accomodated to her power quickly."

"So, Naraku, what kind of demons did you put inside me?"

He looked her up and down, then closed his eyes. "Element and Time."

"Element? Water, rock, air, fire?"

"Hai."

"Oh." She huffed. "This rice is cold."

He sneered. "Heat it yourself. You are not incapable."

Kagome nudged the bowl to him. "You do it."

His hand snapped out, gripping her make. "Miko, regardless to what you may think, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Why am I here, exactly? Because I look like Kikyo. I put up with shit like that with Inuyasha. I won't take it from you." She choked out.

He gripped her neck tighter. "I brought you back, miko. I can kill you just as easily."

Kagome glared at him, then looked to Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kanna. "Naraku, you're using me. You're trying to make me think you'll help me get revenge on Inuyasha, but you're really going to kill him for your own purposes. I want to leave."

"You can't." He loosened his grip slightly.

"What not?" No answer. Kagome took a deep breath, batting his hand away from her neck. "Fine then. I'm going to my room. And, just so you know, I like it when your hands are around my throat. It's a major turn on." Rising, she left the room without another word.

Kagura shuddered. "You certainly changed that girl for the worse. She's cocky, flirtatious, everything you wanted her to be."

'She will make an excellent mate in due time.' "I hold your heart, Kagura. Watch what you say." He left the room in a different direction than the miko. 


	3. I want to join you

'Wha?' Kagome rubbed her aching head, setting up in the bed. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was...Naraku!' Her heart skipped a beat as she analyzed the dark room around her.

Naraku's aura smothered the room, as did his scent of wet evergreen tress. Chains rested on the side of her bed, and a flickering torch sat in a tray on the wall.

Her eyes lowered to her attire, widening at the site of Naraku's outer kimono layer. "How did I get here? No. That doesn't matter. I jstu have to get out." She eased out of the bed, wincing at the sizzling pain in her wound. 'Did he do that?' She looked out of the window before climbing out.

"That stupid Naraku. How dare he? And Inuyasha-" She halted in her tracks. "Inuyasha." Tears welled in her eyes, and she took off again. "You just let me die, like I didn't mean anything to you. You stupid jerk."

She looked up above her when she heard howls and growls. "Oh Kami." Surrounding the entire castle was a tainted pink barrier, and surrounding that were thousands of demons. "If I go out there...I'll die. But that was what Inuyasha wanted, wasn't it? If it will make him happy, then I'll give my soul to Kikyo." Concentrating her energy into her hand, she pushed against Naraku's barrier, smiling slightly when it broke.

-x-

Naraku gritted his teeth when he felt his barrier shatter. Kagura smirked, looking up at him, "The little wench broke out?"

Hakudoshi snarled, "Shut up, Kagura. For someone with such a strong will to live, you are damning yourself."

"No one asked you, kid."

"Master Naraku, should I retrieve her?" Kanna asked softly.

"No. I will capture and punish the wench myself. It should prove entertaining." Smirking to himself, he disappeared in a mist of miasma, reappearing outside not far from where Kagome laid, slowly being devoured by the demons.

Sensing Naraku approaching, the youkai fled as quickly as possible, none wanting to face the wrath of the hanyou. "Ignorant Miko."

Kagome turned her head slightly to face him. "What the hell do you want, Naraku?"

"Watch your tongue, wench, or I will watch it for you."

"Why won't you let me die? I'm unneeded. Inuyasha made that known." She muttered. "So why won't you let me die, you bastard?!" Instantly, she was lifted into the air, Naraku's hands clutching her forearms.

"It seems you need to be taught manners girl." Lifting her into his arms, he proceeded back towards the castle.

Kagome writhed in his grip. "Release me! Let go, damn you to Hell!"

Naraku grinned crookedly. "Hell? Yes, what a lovely vacation spot that was. I shall have to take you there some time, miko." He carried her into his room, dropping her on the bed. "Now, what shall I do with you?"

"Kill me."

"No. That will not work." He watched her closely, then sat on the futon, his eyes closed. "You've managed to pushed to tainted part of yourself back."

She stopped struggling for a moment. "T-tainted part? I-I'm not tainted."

"How could this have happened? I'm sure I gave you the correct amount of blood."

Kagome coughed. "Wait! You mean I have your blood inside me!"

"Yes. Now be silent!"

"No way! I-" Her eyes opened wide when he straddled her waist, covering her mouth.

"I demand silence, girl." He gazed into her eyes. 'Once upon a time, I believe that they were brown. And they were crimson just yesterday. Why have they become blue?' He arched a brow when Kagome's eyes fluttered shut. "Miko." He moved his hand from her mouth.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath, then sighed. "Naraku, why am I here?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That is none of your concern. Now, stay still." Leaning down, the hanyou ran his tiny fangs over her shoulder, growling softly when she moved. "Stay still!" He dragged a claw down her neck.

"Unh." Kagome whimpered, driving her nails into his back.

Naraku inhaled the scent of her blood, then sank his fangs into her shoulder.

"Uahhh." Kagome groaned out, swallowing her first instinct to scream.

Thanks to the venoumous snake youkai he'd observed weeks before, he was able to send his blood into her easily. Licking up the remainder of her blood, he collapsed on top of her. 'Perhaps I gave the miko too much blood.'

She smiled softly, opening crimson eyes. "Any excuse to touch me, eh, Naraku?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Sleep, girl."

"Whatever."

-x-

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Shippo inquired.

"Just through here." Inuyasha mumbled to himself after scenting the air. He and his companions stepped into the clearing to find Sesshomaru's tachi, sitting around a fire.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" Jaken squawked. "Rin, get behind me!"

Rin nodded a little. "Okay, Jaken." But once she got behind the imp, she noticed something off, "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha flinched, clenching his fists. 'Calm down, the girl doesn't know.' His head snapped up when he felt Sesshomaru enter the clearing.

"Halfbreed, explain your being in This Sesshomaru's presence." His eyes swept over the rag tag group. "Your miko is missing."

"I know." He looked away. "Naraku killed her."

"So you failed to protect another miko, not only that, but one who assisted you in the search for the jewel."

It took all Inuyasha had not to yell at him. "Yeah. I did."

Sesshomaru gave an inperceivable nod. "And why does that concern this Sesshomaru? Did you wish for me to revive her?"

Miroku nodded, touching his friend's shoulder. "Yes, Inuyasha. What does Sesshomaru have to do with this?"

"You can't revive her. It's too late." He took a deep breath, then looked his brother in the eyes, uttering some of the hardest words he'd ever had to say, "I want to join you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably.

Jaken hmphed. "As if the mighty Lord Sesshomaru would allow a lowly hanyou to-awk!" He screamed when Sesshomaru kicked him. "Lord Sesshomaruuuu!" He sobbed into his hands. "Why?"

Sesshomaru set narrowed eyes on Inuyasha. "And why, little brother, would you want that?"

"I can't defeat Naraku on my own. And I want him to pay, for killing Kagome, for killing Kikyo. He has to pay for everything he's done. And Kagome told me, about two weeks ago, that she wanted me to join forces with you, claiming we'd be invincible. I want to try, for her."

"And why should I comply? You miko is of no consequence to me."

"I will beg if I have to, Sesshomaru."

While the others gasped, Sesshomaru smirked. "You cared greatly for the girl." His face became impassive again. "Very well. Until the hanyou is killed, you may join me. But I warn you now, if your presence, or that of your friends, begins to annoy me, I will not hesitate to kill anyone." He turned away from him.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Thank you, onlder brother."

"Hn."

"How sweet. Two brothers joining together for vengeance." Naraku chuckled, emerging from the shadows.

"Naraku." Both brother's growled, unsheathing their swords.

Sesshomaru cast a glance over his shoulder, "Jaken, take and protect Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, brash as ever. "I'll kill you!" He swung, snarling when Naraku dodged.

Sesshomaru flew at the evil half demon next, his sword cutting straight through Naraku's middle.

Naraku smiled as he fused his body back together. "Fools." He batted Inuyasha away with one of his tentacles, dodging Sango's hiraikotsu. "You are lost without your miko. The monk cannot use his wind tunnel because of my saimyo (sp?). The slayer is defenseless, her boomerang caught in a tree. And you, hanyou, you are no where near the challenge you are with her here. Lord Sesshomaru...there is nothing more to be said."

"Stop your blabbin' and-" Inuyasha sniffed. "W-wait. Why do you smell like Kagome?"

"You said that the miko was dead." Sesshomaru commented, monotonously.

"She was. But I've revived her. She graced my bed just last night." Naraku teased.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell do you mean?! I saw you kill her! I buried her!"

Naraku shook his head. "And you haven't bothered to check on her body since. Tsk tsk tsk, dear Inuyasha. You should be ashamed."

"If you have Kagome, prove it!" Sango yelled at him.

"Prove it? Ah, I'm more than willing." Lifting his arms as though he were holding something, he chuckled villainously as her sleeping body appeared in his arms. "Is this what you required?"

Inuyasha dropped his sword. "Kagome. Sh-she's alive. Kagome!"

"Shh. You'll wake her." Naraku chuckled again.

"Give me my Kagome!!" His eyes flickered red, his beast begging for release.

"Hm. She's awakening. Let's see if she willingly comes to you."

A whimper escaped Kagome's lips, and her lids lifted slightly, then completely. "I could have sworn we were at the castle when I slept."

Naraku smiled evilly. "Your 'friends' summoned you here."

"Friends?" Kagome closed her eyes as Naraku let her down on the growned. Slowly she opened them, staring at Inuyasha with crimson eyes. "Inu...yasha."

"Kagome. Naraku, what have you done to Kagome?"

"Nothing. You did this to her, choosing that dead priestess over her."

Kagome's fists clenched. "He did."

Inuyasha was at a lost of words. Kagome looked so different. Se was acting so differently. What had happened?

"He decieved you."

Kagome's hair flew around her. "You did. I loved you, and you let me die!"

"K-Kagome I-"

"Kill him, miko." Naraku demanded.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, don't listen to him.."

"Kill the one who decieved you!"

"Kagome, listen, I didn't decieve you! I wanted to save you!"

"He lies! Destroy him now, miko!"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome screamed, breathing heavily as her power flared around her. "Inuyasha, you will pay for what you did. I will have your head." Her powers flared again, her eyes melting into a soft brown. "I don't want to kill you, Inuyasha." She smiled, stepping toward him.

Naraku's eyes narrowed when he saw her place a hand on the other hanyou's cheek. "Miko, who's blood runs within you?"

Kagome smirked, her fangs glinting, her eyes resuming their crimson hue. She ripped her claws at Inuyasha's cheek. "Just because you put your blood in me, Naraku, doesn't mean that I want it there."

"Damned miko." Naraku approached her, grabbing her roughly by the neck. He snarled when he noticed Inuyasha and his combanions moving. "Attack, and she dies again." Smirking, he looked back to Kagome, "You should show respect to the man who gave you life."

"When I did not want it. When death claimed me, I was satisfied. Know this, I will not become like yours and Inuyasha's beloved, Kikyo. My soul will not be condemned."

He chuckled, then out right laughed in her face. "You fool. It already is." He released her neck.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. "Sweet, ignorant Naraku. Though the part of my soul that does not include you is as pure as it ever was, I will find away to control it."

"Of course you will." He struck her across the face, catching her body before it hit the ground.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha howled. "Let her go."

"You are in no position to make demands. Kagura." When everyone turned to face the wind witch, Naraku took the chance to escape.

Kagura smirked, grabbing Rin by the arm. "Say goodbye to your girl, Sesshomaru." She took to the air.

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru jumped into the air, narrowly missing the wench. "Jaken, you were told to protect her."

"Forgive me, my lord."

Sesshomaru turned on his heels. "Halfbreed, if you are coming, come." He sprinted after Kagura, his half brother on his heels.  
-x-

"Miko."

Kagome didn't bother to look up from the pond. She'd been analyzing the bruise on her cheek. "Go away, Naraku, unless you wish to die."

He smirked, kneeling beside her. "You got what you deserved. You are never to badmouth you master in public."

"You don't own me."

"Ah, but I do." He ran his fingers up and down her shoulders, his lips settled on the back of her neck. "I own all of you, and I will do with you what I please."

"Stop touching me that way."

He laughed. "You obviously haven't heard a word I've said."

Kagome growled, her spine vibrating with the intensity of it. "What have you come for?"

"Ah, that. Child." He called out.

Rin tiptoed out from behind a bush fearfully. "K-kagome, are you alright?"

"Rin." She smiled brightly. "I'm fine."

Naraku rose. "You are to take care of the girl."

Kagome jumped up. "You kidnapped her."

"Hai."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Hm. Your purity is pushing forward again. We'll have to fix that tonight. As I said, dearest, watch over the human child." Pressing his thin lips to hers, he gave her a firm kiss, leaving swiftly when she attempted to slap him.

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from cursing in front of Rin, who immediately ran to hug the older girl. "I was so afraid, Kagome."

She knelt, hugging the little girl to her. "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"Sesshomaru-sama will come for us, won't he?"

"Us?"

Rin frowned, confused. "He's holding you here too, right?"

Kagome lowered her eyes. "I'm not sure. I think so."

"Don't you want to go back to Inuyasha?"

"No. Never back to him."

"Oh. Then you can come with me, to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed. 'Inuyasha has joined Sesshomaru, according to Naraku.' "What do you say we pick some flowers?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "He has flowers?"

"He probably doesn't know. They're really far from the castle. I'll take you." Grinning, she felt her pure self emerging, and did nothing to stop it. 


	4. Hold me

_**Naraku locked the door of the miko's bedroom after entering. His eyes locked on her sleeping form. She was wearing the sleeping gown he'd made out of some fabric he'd stolen after having Kagura and Hakudoshi raid a small village.**_

_**It was a thin, white fabric, pinching her tight just below her breasts, but hanging loosely everywhere else. He'd made her a kimono of the same fabric and another one, which was black with red spiders scurrying around it.**_

_**Smirking lightly to himself, he folded his arms into his Kimono sleeves and sank onto the futon with Kagome, pulling her back against him.**_

_**Almost instantly, she stirred, "Who's there?" No answer. "Naraku...what are you doing in my bedroom?"**_

_**"I gave it to you, did I not?"**_

_**"You did," She opened her eyes and looked down at the arm wrapped securely around her waist. "That does not give you the right to touch me.'**_

_**"Be silent." He breathed into her ear.**_

_**Kagome forced herself into a sitting position. "Naraku, tell me what you came for."**_

_**Naraku rose as well. "It is none of your concern."**_

_**"Rin is afraid." She changed the subject, seeing as she was getting no where. "Her worried scent is beginning to burn my nose." Rising to her feet in one fluent motion, she headed for the window, inhaling deeply.**_

_**"You are the only one the girl trust, miko. It is your duty to calm her." He moved to stand behind her. "Leave it be for now, and rest."**_

_**"I can't rest with you in my room."**_

_**"Miko, you honestly believe your saying that will make me leave?" Naraku chuckled, rubbing his nose against her shoulder. "You are more of a fool than I first thought."**_

_**Growling, Kagome fought back the urge to moan as Naraku dragged his long tongue up her neck. "Stop it."**_

_**He grinned against her skin. "You don't truly want that." Hiking up her sleeping gown, he ran his hand over her thigh lazily. "Do you?"**_

_**"Maybe." She purred when he traced his fingers over the top line of her underwear. "Maybe not."**_

_**"Come to a decision, miko. Do you want me to stop this?" He reached his other hand into the front of her kimono, clutching and groping at her breasts. "Or not?"**_

_**"No, Naraku. Don't stop. Never stop." She mewled, gasping when she was whirled around. "What are you-" She was cut off as he sealed his lips over hers. "Mm." She smiled into the kiss, wrapping a leg around Naraku's waist. Drawing back, she kissed the side of his lips, then his cheek, then his human like ears, then his neck, suckling there for a while.**_

_**Naraku groaned loudly. "Priestess." Wrapping her other leg around his waist, he carried her to the futon, dropping down and grinding against her. "My obi."**_

_**Nodding in understanding, Kagome untied the knot, watching with wonder as his kimono fell open. Stripping him of his haori, she flung the layers aside, running her fingers over his ripped chest with excitement. 'Where to begin? Where to begin?'**_

_**"Try beginning lower, girl."**_

_**Growling at him for calling her 'girl', she lowered her eyes to his hakama, where she could barely make out his erection. Ripping off the pants and undergarments, she marveled at him in wonder. He was larger than she'd imagined. "That isn't going to fit."**_

_**"Of course it will, fool."**_

_**"You know, you calling me anything other than my name will only cause me to castrate you."**_

_**He smirked. "As though you could, but very well, Kagome."**_

_**"Better. Much better." Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she licked her lips, then allowed her tongue to dart out, tasting the drops of pre-cum he had. "Not bad." She lifted him into her mouth, thrusting him in, then pulling him out.**_

_**"Dear Kami." Naraku clenched the bed sheets, biting his lip until blood ran down his face. "What a marvelous tongue you have, Kagome."**_

_**Instead of answering, she squeezed him a little harder, scraping her teeth along his skin. She was hardly aware of what was going on as he grabbed a handful of her hair, jerked her closer, and squirted his seed into her mouth.**_

_**"Swallow," he demanded with a cruel smirk.**_

_**Though she didn't want to, it was either that or dying of lack of oxygen. Glaring up at him, she swallowed, pulling back. "Bastard."**_

_**"Aren't I though?" He smiled, lunging at her. Lifting her gown off of her with ease, he wet his dry lips. "By Kami, I didn't notice how much you had grown."**_

_**"I'm a big girl, now."**_

_**"That you are." He pulled off her underwear, rolling his eyes. "What strange garments." He sat himself at her entrance."**_

_**Kagome frowned. "What? No foreplay for me?"**_

_**Naraku shook his head. "We're running our of time. You'll be waking soon."**_

_**"What do you mean I'll be- Agh!" She cried out in pain as he slammed into her.**_

_***~***_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily. Had that been a dream? No, impossible, her body was aching all over. Rolling over, she found an imprint of Naraku in her bed. "Did he touch me?" She sniffed. "Strange, his scent doesn't go anywhere near there. Just on my waist. Could he have possibly only held me at night? That would explain the dream." There was a knock at her door. "Enter."

Kagura stepped into the room. "Naraku wants to see you before you go to the girl. Hurry and get dressed."

"Get out of here." Kagome snarled, sitting up in the bed once Kagura had left. She dressed slowly, just to piss Naraku off, then made her way to his quarters. "You rang, your highness?"

He cocked a brow, then sighed. "Why were you limping when you came in?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I thought you might know. It feels as though I've been defiled."

"And you think that it was I? My scent is hardly on you. I sat in your room for an hour after injecting you with my blood."

"A likely story." She snorted. "What do you want?"

"My, aren't we feeling particularly rude today." He approached her, gripping her chin. "Should I punish you, Kagome?"

She stared at him for a while. 'He said my name.' "Tch."

He smirked. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand that."

"No."

"Good. You're learning." Kissing her lips with strange gentleness, he felt slightly shocked to have her kiss back a little. "Come." He led her down a few corridors. "The girl is in this room." He directed to a door. "Spend time with her today. The last thing I need is a whiny human. But be careful of the pureness in you. I cannot afford to refuel your blood count everynight." He turned to leave, looking back when Kagome grabbed his shoulder. "What?"

"Would you-" She glared up at him. "I command you to hold me, Naraku. I must test something." When he didn't move, she pushed herself into his chest, her arms holding him tightly. Her body relaxed when Naraku lifted his arms to hold her. "That will do." Pushing him roughly, she hurried into Rin's room. 'He did hold me, last night. That felt familiar.' She looked up to find Rin asleep on a small futon. "Rin."

The small girl stirred, then her wide eyes popped open in fear, until they focused on Kagome. "Kagome-sama! I haven't seen you in days! They wouldn't let me!" She ran to the older woman, hugging her legs.

Kagome stood there, stiff, inwardly fighiting with her pure self. 'Stay down, you pest.'

*Hug her*

'I will do no such thing. I'm only seconds from killing the pest'

*You can't hurt her!*

'And pray tell, why not?'

*If you hug her...I'll lighten up. I won't bug you as much.*

'I suppose it's a deal.' Kneeling, she hugged Rin lightly. "Come. Let us get you something to eat."

*~*

"Halfbreed, with you woman in Naraku's control, she could harm my ward."

Inuyasha frowned, looking off into the distance. "I don't know. She said that she still had her pure soul. I'm not sure what to think."

Shippo narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding, right, Inuyasha?! Kagome's never succumbed to evil before, and she won't do it now!"

"I'm with Shippo." Sango smiled, and Kirara mewed.

"I'm not sure." Miroku sighed. "I'm just not sure."

"You wish to know what the miko is doing with Rin?" Kanna asked as she stepped into the field.

"Kanna." Inuyasha immediately responded by unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Halfbreed."

Inuyasha growled, lowering his sword.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Girl, you know where Naraku is?"

"I don't have directions, no. And Lord Naraku told me none. He doesn't wish to be found yet. However, I can show you the miko and your ward."

"Proceed."

Kanna grasped her mirror, summoning a picture of Kagome and Rin.

(In the Mirror)

"Kagome-sama?"

"What?"

"Why do you look more like a demon than you did the other day?"

Kagome glared at her, then looked into the pond that their feet waded in. Rin was right. Her ears were elf like now, her claws and fangs had grown, and her hair was starting to form red streaks. "Naraku."

Rin sighed. "Rin doesn't like Naraku. Rin doesn't like the way he touches you."

Kagome looked at Rin in annoyance. "It doesn't matter. It's none of your business."

"But Rin saw him kiss you." No answer. "Will you protect Rin from him?"

"Naraku wants nothing to do with you, believe me. He's trying to anger Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, then drag them here."

"Still, will you?" When she didn't get an answer, she grinned. "I know you will. Rin is going to get more flowers." She took off.

Kagome let out a deep breath. "Thank Kami. I thought I was going to kill the talkative little monster."

Another version of Kagome formed before her, this one in a school uniform. She scowled, "No. While you're in my body, you won't harm her."

"Your body? You don't have control of this body, I do."

"And you're ruining it. I don't act that way. I don't have urges to kill people. I don't stand for Naraku's bull."

"Hey, neither do I." The evil version inspected her nails. "Be a good little girl and disappear. I could do what I wanted if you were gone."

Innocent Kagome grimaced, "I'm not going anywhere until I get my body back. You're some sick blend of me and Naraku. You won't last long."

"Says who?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight. We made a deal. You can't hurt her. You swore."

"Sure, whatever, long as you keep up your end and leave me the hell alone."

Innocent Kagome rolled her eyes. "Gladly, and by the way, Naraku is not coming near my body again. Don't you dare let him touch me again. Or I will interfere."

"Yeah. I should be afraid of you. Vanish, girl." She lopped off the innocent version's head with a smirk. "I'll hold my end of the deal. You do yours. Rin, take off that dirty Yukata. We're taking a bath."

(End of mirror)

Miroku groaned. "Kagome was about to get naked."

Sango huffed, slapping the monk upside the head. "Pervert."

"See, Sesshomaru, she won't hurt your ward." Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshomaru frowned slighlty. 'What reason does the miko have to protect my ward?'

Inuyasha looked over to find Kanna gone. "Damnit. We should have followed her."

"You fool, she vanished. She did not walk away." Sesshomaru hissed, standing. "Jaken, come. We hunt." He and the imp left the group.

"Insufferable ass!" He sighed. "Guys, we have to get Kagome back. I'm afraid that the more time we let her spend with Naraku, the more corrupted she'll be."

"I agree. When Sesshomaru returns, we shall begin our journey again." Miroku nodded. "In the meantime, what do you say we bathe, Sango?"

"Hentai!" She whacked him with her Hiraikotsu, storming off.

*~*


	5. Submit for Rin

"Wench."

Kagome looked up boredly at the disdainful name. She was setting on the floor, playing a game of Go against herself. It was rather difficult to play alone, but no one else had been free to play. "Concubine." She snapped back.

Kagura gasped, then clenched her fan. 'The little slut has the nerve? She reeks of Naraku.' "Watch it, girl. I could just as easily kill you."

"And Naraku would just as quickly slay you. What is it that you require?"

"Not me. Naraku is calling you to his quarters."

"Tell him I'm busy."

Kagura's lips twitched as she held back a smirk. "Young Rin will be most disappointed."

The is spiked Kagome's attention, her ears twitching despite the fact that she refused to look up. "He has Rin with him...alone?"

"Why, yes."

"Then you must excuse me, Kagura." Kagome pushed past the wind witch, stalking angrily down halls and corridors. Tossing open Naraku's doors, she hissed, "What is the meaning of this, hanyou."

"Kagome-sama!" Rin started to run in her directions, but was halted by Naraku's calloused hand on her shoulder. Whimpering, she stared at Kagome pleadingly.

The human-turned-demon lowered her gaze to Rin, then lifted it to stare at Naraku furiously. "Let her go."

Naraku chuckled, beckoning her toward him. "Come, we have matters to discuss."

Now directly before him, Kagome took her chance to give Rin the look over. She didn't see scratches, and there was no blood in the air. Allowing herself to calm slightly, she heaved an exasperated sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"Sit." He motioned toward the cushions on the floor before taking his seat and forcing Rin to sit. Once Kagome lowered herself, he proceeded to pour some tea. "You always think the worse of me, miko."

"You give me every reason to do so, dear Naraku."

"My sweet kanojo, I resent that. In fact, I feel that I give you every reason to trust me. Or was that fact that you dreamt of me and asked me to hold you merely a coincidence?"

Kagome clenched her fists on her lap, her legs tucked under her. Rin frowned, looking over to the woman she worshiped nearly as much as Sesshomaru. Glaring at Naraku, she spoke, "Stop being so mean to Kagome-sama."

Naraku cast the little girl a bored glance. "Rin, dear, children are to be seen not heard, like women, save my dearest Kagome. Now, be quiet while your mother and I talk."

"Mother." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this some type of sick fantasy of yours? Having a child and a wife that hates you with a passion?"

"You hate me? My, I didn't know that." He pouted a little, then smiled. "Then I'll just make you love me."

"Naraku, cut the crap. Get to the pont."

His lips dragged into a slow, small smirk. "Would you- I command you to hold me, Kagome. I must test something." His eyes glinted, asking if that sounded familiar.

'That bastard. He's taking what I said what I said the other day and using it against me.' Face set in outrage, she closed her eyes, "Rin, go tell Kagura that she is to watch you for a while."

"But-"

"Rin, do you disobey?"

Rin's mouth snapped shut, and she shook her head. "No, Kagome-sama. I'll do as told. Um, be safe, Kagome-sama." Smiling a little, she sprinted out of the room.

The second Rin was gone, Kagome grabbed Naraku by the front of his kimono. "What is it with you? What kind of game are you playing?"

Naraku frowned, giving off the image that he was really upset. "I only wish to be held, as you did."

"Ugh, fine, then." She suddenly found herself clutched tightly in his arms. "I though I was the one doing the holding."

"You hold me, and I'll hold you, kanojo." He purred into her ear, his face resting on her shoulder.

Sighing, Kagome leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his chest. "You conned me."

Naraku said nothing for a while, only continued to hold her. "And yet you are not struggling to remove yourself from my hold."

"It's pointless to bother to." She snuggled closer to him. "Strangely enough, I feel at home when I am near you, but it could just be that your blood in me is sensing the blood in you."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

'Odd. The pure side of me had always wanted for Inuyasha to grip me this way.' As said side surfaced, tears clustered into her eyes. "Naraku-kun."

He tensed a bit at the added suffix, but immediately relaxed. "Yes, shikon miko."

"Watashi ga kibishiku, omachi kudasai."

Doing what the woman said, Naraku wrapped his arms around her tighter, then scented the air. "You are crying."

Kagome smirked bitterly. "Damn pure side is thinkin' of the halfbreed."

"Hm. I am going to draw blood now, Kagome, to draw Inuyasha."

Her eyes widened. 'My name.' Smiling, she nodded her approval. "Go ahead."

Naraku stroked her back tentatively with his claws, massaging the skin lightly before jabbing his fingers into her skin.

Kagome gasped, her own claws dragging down Naraku's chest in response to the pain she felt.

Catching the crimson drops of life in a vial, Naraku ran his warm tongue over the wound, smirking with satisfaction each time Kagome shivered. "Does that please you?"

"Cheeky bastard." Kagome growled playfully, adjusting her body so that her butt was sitting on his member which was twitching to life. "Does that please you?" She imitated.

"Why, yes. Yes it does."

"Good."

"And there is something else that would please me more." His hands quickly pushed her kimono from her shoulders, caressing her breasts fondly.

Kagome arched a brow, then grimaced in disgust. She pushed him away from her, standing up. "I am off to attend to Rin. Do whatever you have planned for the day. And I suggest you do whatever you must to get your little friend down. The meer thought of rutting with you repulses me." She grinned cockily, a bewildered and furious Naraku left sitting on the floor.

*~*

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he took a deep breath before growling rougishly. "Do you smell that, Sesshomaru?!"

The Taiyoukai scented the air unnoticeably. "Hn. Blood."

"Not just any blood! Kagome's blood!" He took off in that direction, the rest of the tachi following behind him. Being the brash male he was, he didn't notice that the drops of blood on the ground were in a straight line, leading up to, "Naraku!"

The malicious hanyou smirked. "Why, hello, dear Inuyasha. Fancy seeing you here." He said, looking down from the tree he rested in.

"You bastard, why do you reek of Kagome's blood."

"I stabbed her." He said simply.

"You what?!" Inuyasha snarled loudly, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "I'll kill you." He lunged at his enemy, swiping his sword recklessly and failing to make the slightest mark as Naraku disappeared.

Naraku sighed. "Weapons down. I did not come for a fight. I came simply to lead you to the castle. There's a blood trail leading from here to there. Follow you noses, canines."

Sesshomaru smelled the air. "Rin has not been harmed." He concluded.

"No. And whether or not she will be all depends on Kagome's mood."

Miroku frowned, confused, as were the others. "What do you mean."

"The little minx has such raging hormones. One minute she's furious, the next upset. One minute disgusted, the next minute, seductive."

Sango felt the urge to vomit. "S-seductive?"

Naraku smirked. "Why yes, she's always getting me so worked up, then leaving me to suffer. It's upsetting. I might have to take it out on Sesshomaru's ward. My anger needs to be held down somehow."

"Kagome would never touch you!" Shippo shouted, cowering on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh no?" He pulled off his haori, revealing the scars that ran down his front. "She did this nefore leaving me with a rather painful erection."

Inuyasha growled, "You sick, lying bastard!"

"To not believe me is foolish, Inuyasha, but I care not. I'm getting bored. Hurry to the castle."

"Why should we not kill you now?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Then you would never find your ward, my friend. And Inuyasha would not find his chew toy, well, I suppose she's my chew toy now." Laughing viciously, he disappeared in a tornado of miasma just as Inuyasha unleashed the windscar.

"Damn him!" He screamed, then stared at the ground. "Kagome would never, right guys?"

Miroku scowled. "I have no idea, my friend. She does have his blood inside of her."

"So not what I needed to hear."

*~*

"Girl." Hakudoshi called, moving over to where Kagome and Rin waded in the pond. "What are you doing? Master Naraku will be returning soon."

"And you think I care?"Kagome snorted. "You're beyond wrong if you think so. That bastard is a mere flake in my mind."

Rin watched the boy closely from behind Kagome. "Is Hakudoshi a kid like me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yo, Haku-kun. How old is your form?"

He folded his hands into his kimono sleeves. "I'm approximately 14."

'He looked only 10 or 11 when I first saw him.' "How old are you, Rin-chan?"

"I'm almost 10." She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smirked. "You've been soaking a little too long. Your skin is starting to wrinkle." When Rin giggled, she scooped her into her arms, wading over to the side where Rin's clothes sat. "Don't look at her." Kagome commented to Hakudoshi as she waded over to the side where her clothes were.

"As though I would."

"Ku, whatever." 'I'm starting to sound like that prick, Naraku.' Rolling her eyes, Kagome stepped out of the water.

Hakudoshi's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

Kagome looked over at him, then smirked. "I assume you've never seen a woman's body before, huh, Hakudoshi?" She started over towards him.

His hand shot out to touch her breasts.

Her smirk widened. "You probably don't even know what these are called. You see, these are breasts, two of the things that seperate women from men. Tell me you know that other."

Regaining himself, he glared at her. "Of course I do." He snatched his hand back.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Your womanhood. Women like to be touched there, no?"

"What are you getting at?" Her eyes narrowed as she saw his hand moving. "Don't even think about it, you little whelp. Breasts are one thing for an inquisitive pest. That is an entirely different thing."

Hakudoshi chuckled lowly. "And what could you do to stop me?" He visibly stiffened as he looked behind Kagome. Slowly, cautiously, he backed away.

Kagome frowned, then looked over to Rin who was quivering and doing the same. "What are you do-" She felt someone grab her hand and whip her around. "Naraku, it's only you."

He glared at her face with terrifyingly wild crimson eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm wet and naked by a pond."

"That is not what I meant." His voice was deathly quiet, so cold you could practically see his breath. "With the boy, what were you doing?"

Kagome's eyes laughed. "Oh, that. Teaching the pest about the female anatomy." Faster than her mind could comprehend, she saw his hand coming at her face. Unable to intercept, she took the slap full force, flying back and crashing into the ground. Clutching her flaming cheek, she shouted, "You baka, what the hell was that for?!"

Approaching her with the skill of a killer, which he was, he brought his foot down, only missing her sex because she slid herself backward. "You bare yourself to a mere child, but not to the male who gave you life again."

"I didn't want it!" She screamed bloody murder when Naraku sent a swift punch to her gut, causing the little food she'd eaten that day to spew from her mouth, mixed with a little blood.

"Kagome!" Rin cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Naraku growled. "Stay back, child." He turned back to Kagome, jerking her up by her forearms. "You're coming with me." Dragging her with him to his room, despite her howls and fighting, he slammed her down onto the bed, a large hand covering her mouth. "Lay still, wench."

Kagome chomped down on his hand, rebeling when he snatched away, "I'm not just going to lay here while you rape me!"

"You'll lay here, or your child will suffer."

"What child?!"

"That girl." He grinned maniacally. "Rin, I think. She'll suffer great pain."

Kagome open her mouth to retort, to tell him that she didn't give a rat's ass, but was cut short as her innocence came forth, "I'll do anything, just don't hurt her, Naraku."

"Smart choice, girl." He clamped his mouth around Kagome's nipple, sucking roughly just for the sheer pleasure of hearing her choked back sobs and screams. 


	6. Battle

"Naraku says that they will be coming today."

Kagome looked up at the sound of Kohaku's dull voice. Seeing his face, her eyes faded from their bloodlust red, to a solid white, lacking all but her cornea(sp?). She whimpered.

"That woman will be with them, won't she? Who is she?" He watched Kagome for a long while when no answer came to him. "Naraku should not have done this to you. I'm not sure his motives, but it seems that he might be afraid."

Kagome only stared at him.

He reached over to her, setting a bowl of rice on the ground. "Naraku would be angry if he knew about this. I find joy in that."

She gestured for him to hold his hand out. Once he had, she rubbed her face against it, sighing softly after a period of purring.

He smiled slightly, dull eyes flickering. "Don't worry, Kagome. You'll be your regular self in no time. I have to go now. Eat up, and remember where I told you to hide the bowl."

Kagome purred in reply, watching sadly as he left. Sighing, she sank into a corner, heating the rice with the fire she produced from her hand. 'Naraku.'

~*~

"Halfbreed."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched, turning to his brother though his eyes stayed on Naraku's castle. It only made sense for one to be tense within the ominous and menacing barrier of your enemy.

"If you wish for my ward and your wench to return safely, I suggest you not be brash as you always are." Without speaking again, he started toward the castle, Jaken following fearfully at his heels.

Though his elder brother's words frustrated him, Inuyasha knew that what he had said was true. Naraku wouldn't hesitate to hurt Kagome if he just lunged at him, swinging his sword blindly.

Obeditiently, he stalked after his brother, his own companions following suit. They all froze, bodies stiff as Naraku appeared in the middle of the soon-to-be battlefield.

Naraku's lips curled into a smirk. "You're all here. Welcome to my humble abode. Forgive me for the mess." He gestured to the corpses sitting around him. "Good help is so hard to come by."

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. "My ward."

"And Kagome." Inuyasha demanded just behind.

"Ah yes, how rude of me. Your ward, Lord Sesshomaru," He waved a hand towards his castle.

Kagura walked to stand behind Naraku, her hand clasped around Rin's. Shivers ran down her spine as she watched Sesshomaru. 'He's so beautiful with that damn cold face of his.'

Inuyasha looked at the little girl for a second, notcing the glare she was directing at Naraku. Quickly, he brushed her from his mind. "Naraku, where is Kagome?"

"Kohaku, Hakudoshi, bring her out." He smiled cruelly, but there was something strange behind it that no one could decipher.

Kohaku and Hakudoshi wheeled the cage out into the open, and Inuyasha and his companions gasped. "Kagome."

She sat in the cage, her wrist and ankles chained together. Her bangs had grown, shielding her eyes and mot of her face from view. Her once pristine kimono was soaked through with blood in a number of places. And yet, she appeared to be smiling.

"K-kagome? Naraku, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing that she did not bring upon herself." He cast a cold glare her way. "Kohaku, let her out."

Nodding, the amnesiac opened the cage, coaxing Kagome out. "Kagome-sama, come out. It's alright."

Rising carefully, she walked out of the cage, cautious not to walk to quickly for fear of tripping. Smirking, Naraku grabbed her chin. "Let your friends see your face, dearest." Snatching away from him, she started to walk again. Glaring, Naraku stuck his foot out to trip her.

Kagome gasped as she crashed to the ground, dirt flying up into her face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha moved to help her up, freezing in shock with he saw her eyes grow a ferocious red, fangs protruding from her mouth, black stripes clinging to her cheeks. "What did he do to you?"

"You don't like it?" Naraku sighed. "Well, I, for one, love your new look, pet."

With the acquired speed of a demon, Kagome jumped from the ground, launching herself at Naraku, who dodged and caught the end of the chain that binded her wrists. "Tsk tsk tsk, pet. Show the company the things I've taught you."

Kagome growled loudly, causing the ground beneath her feet to rattle. She jerked at her restraints.

Naraku jerked the chain one swift time, chuckling as it wrapped around Kagome, bringing her closer to him each time it wound around her. When he finally had her close enough, he wrapped his arms around her. "What a terrible fate for a miko, to become a demon. You're dirty now, little one."

"Grrr." She froze when she heard a scream.

"Kagome-sama! You meanie, you let her go!" It was Rin. She yanked away from Kagura and ran at Kagome and Naraku.

"Foolish girl." Naraku glared, then he smirked again, releasing Kagome. "Go to her."

Though unsure, Kagome turned, eyes now white again, and knelt before Rin, who was crying silently.

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" She stroked the woman's cheeks, then glared at Kagome. "You hurt her! You bruised my Kagome-sama! How dare you?!" She was about to attempt to attack him when Kagome leaned toward her, purring softly. "K-kagome-sama?"

Kagome cleared her throat, speaking hoarsely, "Rin, don't."

"B-but, K-kagome-sama, he-"

"Do you disobey, Rin?" Kagome asked lowly.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between the two with fascination, though his face did not show such emotion. When had the miko and his warn formed a relationship like this?

Rin shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. It just isn't fair. He shouldn't have hurt you." She tossed her arms around the woman.

Sighing, Kagome nuzzled the girl, growling lowly to calm her. "Be calm, my child." She grinned brightly.

"Enough." Naraku sighed. "That proved unamusing. Kagome, return."

The woman rose as commanded. Rin shook her head, gripping Kagome's sleeves. "Don't leave me!"

Kagome nudged the child aside, starting back to Naraku.

"Don't leave me, okaa-san!"

Time froze for Kagome. Her aura raged around her. "Wh-what's happened?" She glared at Rin suddenly. "You-what did you do?!"

Rin stared with wide eyes. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You had to have done someth- Augh!" She cried out, falling to the ground.

Inuyasha started to race forward, but Miroku held him back. "What are you-"

"Hold on. She is doing something."

Kagome's aura engulfed her, and when it faded, there stood two Kagomes.

Kagura stepped back. "What just happened?"

Both Kagomes pushed themselves off the ground, not looking at one another until they were standing.

"So, all I have to do to get you out is make you overly emotional, eh, Junsei?" One Kagome sneered.

"Shut it, Ashi."

Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga. "I don't understand, Miroku."

The monk stroked his chin. "It seems that Kagome's pure side has severed from the bad, not fully though." Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "There are two Kagome's! Thank you, Kami!" He ran at one, groping her behind.

Spotting the opposite Kagome lifting her claws to Miroku's neck, she jumped at him, pushing him to the ground just in time to save him from the deadly claws.

Ashi, evil, rolled her eyes. "Now, now, you never let me have any fun."

"You can't kill my friends, you psycho!" She stiffened, blushing when she felt a hand on her behind. "Dear Kami, I'm straddling Miroku! You hentai!" She shrieked, jumping off of him.

"You should have let me kill the bastard."

Junsei, pure, grimaced, "What the hell?! He doesn't deserve death! I should purify you to hell!"

Ashi grabbed a a handful of Junsei's kimono, jerking her to her. "Listen, you fool, don't even propose such an idea that you could possibly do me any bodily harm."

"You think I can't."

"I know you can't."

"Shut up!"

"You're such a child!"

Junsei grimaced, looking around. She snatched the sword from her side, raising it. "I'll cut you down!" Swinging the sword with skill she hadn't had before, Junsei frowned when her sword met Ashi's with a loud clang.

Ashi chuckled. "You actually thought I'd let you hit me? Get real."

Inuyasha looked away from the battle Kagome was having with herself to look at Sesshomaru, who he found was already battling Naraku. "Hey, Miroku, I-"

"Busy!" Miroku shouted, absorbing demons into the void in his hand.

"Sango?"

Sango caught her boomerang with a grunt. "Also busy! Hiraikotsu!" She tossed it at Kagura again.

One glance at Shippo had him realizing that everyone was in a fight but him. The little tike was running away from Hakudoshi, Jaken at his side using the staff of two heads.

Growling, Inuyasha threw himself into the fight with Naraku. "Windscar!"

The corrupted hanyou turned an eyes to the other half demon, grimacing as he narrowly escaped the attack.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother, but said nothing, save, "Dragon stirke!"

Naraku's eyes widened as the attack came at him, giving him no time to move. 'Kagura, get the girl! That child! Kill her!'

Kagura nodded to herself, leaving Kohaku as a distraction. She took off after Rin.

The young child backed away fearfully. "Kagome-sama!" Neither Kagomes listened. "Kagome-sama!"

Kagura drew closer. "Dances of blades!"

"Okaa-san!"

Both Kagome's turned at the call, their eyes bleeding red as they fromed into one quickly. At top speed, Kagome ran at the girl. "Rin!" She froze as the scent of blood hit her nose. "No."

The battle scene froze, all attention turning to Kagome and Rin.

'Rin.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha nearly dropped his sword.

"Okaa-san." Rin whispered. "Okaa-san!" She embraced the woman tightly, careful of the wounds that were caused by her. "Okaa-san, are you alright?"

Kagome dropped to her knees in pain. "I'm fine." She muttered.

'Kagura.' Naraku growled mentally.

'She interfered!' Kagura replied.

"Rin, I want you to run to Sesshomaru with i cound to three okay?" When Rin nodded, she smiled softly, "Ichi, ni, san. Go!" Her eyes bled red, and she pushed Rin away, laughing as she leaped toward Kagura.

'What the hell just happened?!' Kagura wondered as she found herself flying backward.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin hugged his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama, I missed you."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, his eyes on the miko.

Naraku glared. "If you pathetic carnations will fail, I will capture her myself."

Kagome dashed in Naraku's direction as he moved toward Rin and Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around the hanyou, pressing her lips to his.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Take Rin and run! Agh!" She cried out as Naraku chomped down on her shoulder, his claws raking down her back. "Get away now!"

She clenched her eyes shut as the area filled with miasma. They were traveling, that much she knew, but how and where to were still a mystery. When her eyes reopened, she could tell that they were not in the same area that they once were. And she found herself staring into Naraku's angry eyes. "N-naraku."

He growled. "Give me one good reason not to kill you, wench."

'Take over.' Junsei thought to Ashi.

'What for?'

'He needs you.'

'I don't care. Let him kill you.'

'If I die, you die."

'...Fine.'

Ashi pushed forward, smirking deviously. "Because, dearest Naraku, you can't go on without me. Besides, wouldn't you rather take me than kill me?"

Naraku smirked slightly. "Take you."

"Then what are you waiting for, aijin (lover)." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Chuckling, Naraku kissed her back, harder and much more wildly.

~*~

"Do you think we should have left Kagome that way?" Sango whispered, wiping her eyes as she stared at the fire.

Inuyasha sat reclined against a tree. "I'm not sure."

Miroku looked over at Rin, who was sniffing as she sat around the fire. "Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you call Kagome your mother?"

"She took care of me." She started to cry again. "Even when that mean Naraku kicked her, hit her, starved her. He put her in a cage. He hurt her so much, and she just smiled and took care of me."

Sango pulled the child into her lap. "It's okay, honey. It's alright."

She shook her head. "I want my okaa-san, my Kagome-sama! He'll only hurt her more."

"Calm down, kid. We'll get her back, and soon." Inuysha answered. "I promise."

"Rin, if you can answer, why did Kagome decide to take care of you?"

Rin smiled a little. "I don't know. She just told me one day that she'd give anything to see me safe." Her smiled faded, and suddenly, she said, "I think Naraku touched her."

Inuyasha's eyes opened. "What do you mean?"

Rin shrugged. "You know, how men touch ladies, lke Monk-sama touched my okaa-san."

"That way?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"Dear Kami, Kagome." Miroku whispered, then he looked over to Shippo, who slept snuggled in Kagome's sleeping bag. "Okay, Rin, don't let Shippo know." 'He's starting to get possessive of her.'

"Okay." She yawned. "Sango-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with Shippo-san? Okaa-san's scent is all over that sack thingy."

Sango smiled. "Go ahead, Rin." She waited until the girl was asleep before speaking. "We have to get Kagome back now. He could molest her or worse."

Inuyasha nodded, fighting a growl. "Yeah." He looked to his brother. "Got any ideas?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then closed them. "Hn."

"Keh, whatever. Let's just turn in. We'll know something tomorrow."

Sesshomaru watched boredly as the people around him all fell asleep. 'The miko has protected and taken care of my ward. I am in her debt, and I will not stop until I am no longer.' 


	7. Kikyo

Kagome narrowed her eyes toward the sky. Across the inky black backdrop, soul carriers were slithering, sailing through the air. That only meant one thing, that wench was nearbye, the one who was always after her soul. Grimacing, she whipped around, heading in the same direction as the serpents, her jet black her swishing slightly behind her.

Her other half, her purer half, Junsei, was crying inside of her. She could almost feel the tears. It made her skin crawl to know that somewhere in her, she was a truly weak being, by terms of emotions. 'Do not worry. It will be for the best in the longrun.' Though she would never admit it aloud, she knew full well her other half was as strong as she was physically. She'd shown that dozens of times, but she was still human, and they were all weak.

"Why are you here, reincarnation?"

Kagome stiffened invisibly, her claws twitching slightly. "I've come for-"

"You're tainted." The walking dead miko uttered coldly. "By Naraku." She knotched up her arrow.

"Drop that. I don't have the time to play with you. This is important."

"Is the hanyou controling you? Has he taken over your mind?"

Kagome snorted arrogantly. "As though that mongrel could. Now, drop the bow and arrow."

Kikyo narrowed her cold eyes. "Do you think me a fool." She gasped softly, staring in shock at her bow that was now stabbed into a tree yards away. _'When did the wench move?'_

"Good. Now, it's about Inuyasha."

A flicker of warmth spread in the dead woman's eyes. "What of him?"

"He loves you, and you love him." She shot the woman a glare when she opened her mouth to deny. "Don't lie. It only further taints you. Your power is fading."

"..." Kikyo took a step back, anger and fear dancing in her eyes.

"And it's because you aren't loving him the way you should. You're forcing yourself to hate him. I want to help, the both of you."

The woman of clay grimaced. "Your assistance is unwanted, reincarnation."

Kagome folded her arms, cocking a brow. "Uh huh. Well, the gaping hole in your abdomen tells me otherwise." She watched boredly as Kikyo folded her arms over her middle protectively.

"How?"

"How do I know? I don't know it. Call it same soul intuition. Come with me, weak human." Kagome turned on her heel, starting off gracefully.

Rage bubbled in her chest. Looking toward her bow, Kikyo dashed at it, whipped it from the tree, and shot two arrows at her. "Watch your mouth, you excuse for a reincarnation!"

Swiveling lightly, Kagome slashed her claws gently, but dangerously, slicing the two arrows before they could harm her. She ran at the other woman, punching her in the chest.

Kikyo screamed as she was thrown back into a tree. "D-damn you, wench."

Squating, Kagome tsked. "Listen, ignorant, I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to help. Inuyasha will be more than glad to see you. He misses you."

I small smile crept onto Kikyo's face. "Could he really?" She clenched her eyes shut. "The fate's cursed our relationship."

"And I'm going against them."

"Foolish girl. What of your own feelings?" She heaved, her lids dropping.

"I'll survive," Kagome remarked as the woman fainted. Collecting her in her arms, she headed off, toward the west.

_S_S_K_K_S_S

"Shippo-kun!" Rin giggled as the young boy tickled her. "Shippo-kun, stop it!"

"Take it back!" He yelled, his face covered in blush.

"But you did purr like a kitty!"

"I'm a fox! It's different!"

"Oi, Sesshomaru, back off! That was the last of the ramen Kagome left me!" Inuyasha screamed, reaching for the small bowl.

The Daiyoukai held out a hand, holding his younger brother at bay as he took a light sniff of the contents. "This does not taste like human food." 'It's far better than anything those humans could come up with.'

"It's called instant ramen! Of course those lazy humans made it!"

"Lazy?!" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, slamming it into the hanyou's skull. "You're worse that we are, seeing as you won't even cook your own instant ramen!"

"Allowing a human to punish you, dear brother, really?" Sesshomaru exhaled disdainfully.

Sango's face suddenyl went red. "Hentai!" She shrieked, turning to whack Miroku, who's hand seemed to be permanently attached to her behind.

He whined. "Dearest, you wound me."

"You, get away from there!" Jaken squawked at Kirara, who laid curled into Ah-un's side.

"Mew mew!" She replied, nuzzling deeper into the beast.

Ah-uh seemed to smile, lowering their heads to press against the neko's.

"You stop that! My lord doesn't need yound dragons and kittens!"

Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. She cracked up, laughing loudly as she watched them. They all turned to her, gaping, "Kagome."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _'When did the miko arrive? Why did I not sense her?'_

"Okaa-san, what are you doing here?" Rin said, a large smile on her face. "And whose that lady?"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha breathed. He hadn't even noticed her. "Why are you carrying her? Is she hurt?" His ears flattened on his head as everyone glared at him.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a brief moment, before sighing and walking toward him. She dropped Kikyo into his arms. "A gift. She's yours, to love, to have, to mate."

Inuyasha blinked at her. "M-mate?"

Hearing the underlying question, Kagome snorted. "I don't love you anymore."

His face fell, hurt in his eyes. But he nodded, accepting it and sighing. "No one can persuade Kikyo to return to me."

Kagome arched a brow as Kikyo cuddled against Inuyasha, murmuring his name with a smile. "I beg to differ."

"But she's dead."

"I can bring her back. I can't give her my soul, but I can give her an artificial one that ought to return her to flesh."

"But how?"

"I'll bring you the soul I created soon."

His eyes widened. "B-but you aren't staying?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "No. I'm staying with Naraku. I will not be on his side, but I no longer belong here, with you, so I will stay with him."

"You can stay here." He assured her.

"Lady Kagome, we need you." Miroku whispered.

"She can sense the jewel shards as well."

"Kagome, to hell with the jewel shards!" Sango cried. "You're my sister."

Kagome growled, a scowl on her face. Her aura flared around her again, as it had during the battle with Naraku, and once again, her two parts seperated. "What's wrong now, pest?"

Ashi glared. "Your attitude."

"What, this-this human thinks that she means something to me."

"You're an idiot. You're not a full demon. You're not even really half. I don't know what you are. But I am human."

"And you disturb me as well. The second I find a way to kill you, you're gone."

"Whatever, I thought we had an agreement. We aren't going back to Naraku."

Ashi sneered. "We are."

Junsei clenched her fists. "Then you can go without me. I'm not going back to that sick,"

"Misunderstood,"

"Hideous,"

"Handsome,"

"Bastard,"

"Hunk."

Junsei rolled her eyes. "You only think that because you have his blood in you."

Ashi smirked, "And you won't admit it because you're afraid of what people will think." She shrugged then. "Fine. You stay, I'll go."

Junsei blinked. "I-I wasn't serious. Can we really split up like that?"

"I'm counting on it to get me the hell away from you. Catch you later when I have the soul, Junsei!" Turning, she stalked off toward the woods.

"You get back here! There's no way Naraku is touching half of my body."

"Don't worry." She smirked, glancing over her shoulder. "You won't even feel it." She disappeared.

Kagome growled. "Damn it." She sat down, covering her face with her hands. Feeling all eyes on her, she snarled, "Leave me alone!" Storming over to a tree, she cut it down with her claws, lying her head against the stump and patting down her kimono. 'This wasn't how it was supposed to heppen.'

*With Ashi*

_'Naraku is going to murder me when he finds out I let her go back. Hell, he'll murder me for running out on him after sex.'_

"He certainly will." Naraku growled, appearing before her as she skidded to a stop. "My little lover, who gave you permission to leave? And after such...intimacy."

"I don't need permission." 'Hm, maybe he didn't hear the first part.'

"You don't." He chuckled a spine tingling chuckle. "I'm beginning to think that you enjoy punishment."

"Maybe." She purred back, untying her obi. "I have been defying you a lot lately."

Naraku smirked, edging toward her. "That you have."

Kagome gasped, pretending, "Oh, but please don't punish me."

"Beg all you want, my tainted miko. It is no use." He lunged at her, throwing her to the ground.

"Kami, you know I like it rough, Naraku."

He gripped her waist tightly, grounding into her while gnawing at her neck. "What was that strange phrase you uttered earlier? Ah yes, "Rough" is my middle name, Kagome." He opened her kimono completely, sliding down her body and licking at her woman hood.

Kagome tossed her head back, mewling loudly. "Oh!" She let out a bloody shriek as his fangs sank into the severely sensitive skin of her nether region. "Y-you're," she winced, "nev-vah done that befew." She smirked. "Do it again."

"As you like." Drawing back, he licked his fangs before once again embedding his fangs in her again.

Kagome clenched her fists. She'd never felt anything so utterly euphoric. She howled as he brought her to her first orgasm of many. Junsei really didn't know what she was missing.


	8. Make love

**_*LEMON IN CHAPTER*_**

"Kagome." Naraku's voice was stern, weighed heavily with annoyance. Hor could she whine and complain to him, and not accept his advice, the shrewd little minx. A part of him wanted to punish her for her insolence, while the other part wanted to ravish her because of her appearance in the weary state.

Her eyes were blood red, her lips pouty and red with blood as a result of biting them. The crimson blood also ran down her chin and stopped just above her cleavage. Her claws, the length of half of her longest finger, were dug into her porcelain skin, staining it with the liquid the wounds leaked. She was shuddering, having just vomited a mere two minutes before. Kagome was a wreck.

"Leave me be." She hissed lowly.

"It is only your own fault for releasing Junsei. Call her back to you." He smirked. "Or better yet, take her back during our next battle. I will be releasing my newest incarnation then. You've been dying to see him." When Kagome only sighed, he frowned, grabbing her chin. "As delicious as you look right now, would it kill you to smile, smirk, chuckle, do something?"

"Don't go acting like you care, Naraku. I'm a fuck buddy, nothing more, nothing less." Kagome pat, jerking her face away from him and looking out the window. Hakudoshi and Kagura were sparring. It was only a matter of time before it became a real battle. "Aren't I just that?"

Naraku sat there, stunned for a moment, before he stood and grabbed her shoulder. "Where has this come from?"

"People tend to answer a question with a question when they are stalling."

"I will answer your question when you answer a few of mine."

Kagome glared over her shoulder at him, then huffed. "Shoot."

"Where has this come from?"

She shrugged. "I want to know. It came to mind."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "How vague." He doubted she knew much more than she said. Her hormones had been raging ever since she'd seperated from her purer half.

"Can't get anymore specific."

"Alright, then." He allowed that to pass, pulling her to him. "What are your feelings toward me? What do you think of me?"

Kagome's spine straightened as her body tensed. "W-wha?"

Naraku smiled slightly, turning her to face him. "I asked what you thought of me. Am I that wonderful that you can't formulate words?" He nuzzled her collarbone, pushing her against the wall before suckling the flesh there.

Rage bubbled inside the young woman. "You want to know what I thing of you?" She pushed him away from her, glaring into his face. "I think you're sick, filthy, arrogant, malicious, foul, trifling, and disgusting! You're a bastard who likes playing games with people's minds! Everything you do harms someone in some way! And looking at your hideous face makes me want to vomit!" She breathed heavily, then smiled ever so slightly. "Dear kami, I love you." Lunging at him, she squealed as they fell to the floor.

Naraku ran a clawed finger up her back, staring into her eyes. Love was something he would never admit, whether he felt it or not. He would not say that he loved her. Instead, he replied, "And my human heart would burst if you were ever to leave me."

When these emotions had come, neither of them knew, but they were here. Perhaps they'd arrived during a rutting session. That made sense. Passion was one of the many forms of love.

Kagome grinned, licking the tip of his nose. "Then make love to me."

Naraku arched a brow. "Ku ku ku." He flipped to a more dominant position and pinned Kagome to the floor.

**_I'M INCAPABLE OF SPEAKING MY LOVE..._**

He stroked his hands up and down her frame, smirking as she purred loudly. "Is the fire neko in you rising, kitten?"

Kagome purred again, nodding.

Naraku pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. She wanted him to make love to her, so that was what he was going to do. Lightly, he dragged his fangs across her bottom lip, thrusting his tongue into her mouth when she sighed contently and submitted.

Their tongues clashed together in a lustful, yet loving battle.

Kagome braced her arms tightly around her lover, letting out a throaty moan as his hand reached into her kimono, and he began to tease her clit. Mewling like the neko she was, she flexed her claws, making quick work of his kimono and his undergarments.

**_BUT ALLOW ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS TO YOU._**

Naraku growled loudly at the feel of her small, dainty hands clasping around his manhood. Flipping her over, he thrusted into her from behind.

Kagome cried out in pain, which soon melted to ecstacy as Naraku began to rock against her. She grinned. "You make love like a dog, Naraku. You remind me of Inuyasha."

Growling lowly, he thrust into her, hard, quick, and as fare as he could, crashing into her core. "Don't compare me to that dog." His rational side told him that Kagome wouldn't know what Inuyasha rutted like, seeing as he himself had taken her virginity. But the words she spoke, they made him angry.

She winced, biting back a shriek. "I'm sorry, love. Calm yourself. I was only joking. You've been my only."

"I will remain your only." He bit possessively. "No other male may have you."

Kagome nodded. "All yours."

He slowed down, his anger fading. "I've absorbed many a dogdemon in my years."

"Makes sense." Kagome groaned, arching her back as he brought her and himself to their first climax. She panted, smiling lazily. "That was..."

"I'm not finished." He chuckled.

"B-but Naraku..."

**_I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU KNOW..._**

"But what? You wanted me to make love to you, did you not?"

She yawned, closing her eyes. "Yes, but I'm tired."

He arched a brow, worry lightly lacing his tone. "You've been rather tired lately." He commented, withdrawing from her.

"I know." Her lids rose, and she stared at him with loving eyes. "If you want more, I'm game for at least two more."

Naraku growled at her playfully, lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the nearest wall. "Oh, my little mikoyoukai?" He rubbed his bare body against hers. "Let us continue then. However, this time," he smiled darkly, clutching her kimono and yanking it over her head, "I'm going to take my time torturing you." He whispered the last part in her ear before chomping down on the sensitive lobe.

Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream, driving her nails into his back. "Oh dear God!"

**_THAT MY LOVE BURNS ONLY FOR YOU._**

**_S*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*K_**

Kagome cringed as she stared at the campfire. She hated to admit it, but she missed Ashi. And watching Kikyo and Inuyasha make googly eyes at each other crushed her.

She felt her skin itch and heat pool into her lower stomach. She flinched. 'Dear God, not now!' She got up, about to dash out of the clearing when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, where are you always running off too?"

She purred softly, so much so that she couldn't be heard. "Let go, Inuyasha." Her voice was starting to get gruff. Damnit, she hated when this happened.

"Where do you keep going?!" He asked louder.

"I said let go!" She cried out, her eyes taking on a fierce shade of crimson as she snatched away and dashed toward the other end of the clearing.

The monk leapt in the way to plack the path, catching her in his arms when she tripped. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

His touch made her skin burn. Her cheeks flushed. "Miroku," she groaned.

He blinked, startled by her lusty tone. "Lady Kagome?"

"Would you," she itched to ask him to touch her somewhere else. Shuddering, she jerked away. She had to get away. She ran again, this time toward the forest, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. "Move."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes. "Miko, what are you doing?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "I need..."

"Hn?"

"I need," something in her snapped. Her claws, hair, and fangs lengthened. Smirking, she lunged at him, "Take me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Startled, Sesshomaru fell, Kagome straddling his waist and licking his neck.

"What the hell?!" The inutachi screamed.

Getting over his momentary shock, Sesshomaru glared, "Woman, get off me."

She purred, "Why, daiyoukai, don't you want me?"

"You are human."

"Not anymore." She sucked on his collar bone, nibbling on it.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered red.

**_The Miko feels nice._**

His beast was enjoying this. That only served to piss the demon lord off. He narrowed his eyes, punching her in the chest and watching in mild satisfaction as she flew back.

Kagome winced as she hit a tree.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried as his brother got up.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as they faded back to normal. "Ow." She noticed everyone looking at her strangely. "What?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "What do you mean what? You just licked my brother!"

Her eyes widened. "No." She looked at Sesshomaru's shoulder, noticing a hickey forming, along with a few small lovebites. "Oh my God!"

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Sango asked softly, kneeling beside her friend. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am going to kill her!" Kagome declared, punching the ground.

"Who? The other half of your tainted form, reincarnation?" Kikyo asked coldly.

Kagome glared. "Shut the hell up! That tainted half is giving you your life back." She rubbed the back of her head. "Jeez, Sesshomaru, that hurt."

He sniffed at her disdainfully. "You were on my person, wench. Now, explain."

She hmphed, crossing her arms below her breasts. "Ashi and Naraku must be going at it." She shuddered. "Either that, or something has turned her on."

"So whenever she's turned on, you're turned on?" Miroku inquired.

"In a word?" Kagome flinched, her eyes reddening again. She locked gazes with him, and smirked. "My, aren't you devilishly handsome."

He smirked. "Why yes, yes I am."

Kagome rose, about to jump at him when Sango grabbed her arm. "Let go! I'm going to ravish him!"

Sango glared at the monk. "Go away! You're tempting her!"

"Sesshomaru got a love bite! I want one too!"

Kagome yanked away from the slayer, pushing the monk to the grown and lowering her face to his neck. But before her lips made contact, she resumed her regular form. "Oh man." Pushing away from the monk, she headed to the nearest bush, vomiting up all she'd eaten that day.

"No." Miroku pouted. "No! No! No!" He kicked the ground.

"Hentai!" Sango slapped him. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She rose, wiping her mouth. "I'll be back later." She stumbled past Sesshomaru, before freezing. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to corrupt your person." She rolled her eyes. "Sango, I'll be in the springs if you need me."

Sesshomaru watched her leave, a slight frown on his face as he looked down at his shoulder. _'The miko feels for me?'_ He mentally shook his head. _'No. That was simply lust.'_

**_'Right. Lust. How did you feel about it?'_**

_'Hn.'_

**_'Hn my ass.'_**

**_S*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*K_**

"What is this for?" The elderly miko inquired.

"It's for a friend." Kagome sneered, crossing her arms. "Look, I have better things to do than talk to an old human miko."

The woman shrugged, handing over the ginger root. "There's something brewing in you, girl."

Kagome cocked a brow. "Eh? What type of something?"

"How often do you have sex?"

"Dunno. A lot. Why?"

"My my my." She shook her head with a smirk. "Congrats."

Kagome sniffed. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Goodbye." The miko faded slowly.

"Damn humans." She turned. "I wonder if Naraku is still asleep?"


	9. Kiyoshiyuki

"Kagome, hurry it up!" Inuyasha yelled behind him, gripping Kikyo's thighs tightly as he ran harder. "I smell Naraku!"

"So do I! And I'd be running a hell of a lot faster if someone had let me eat! It's been four days! Youkai or not, I need to eat!"

Sesshomaru cast a glance over his shoulder. He needed to find a way to make her run faster. She was slowing him down. "She is not truly a youkai, halfbreed. You can not expect her to be as quick as one."

Kagome skidded to a stop, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"I'm sure you heard." He replied smugly, continuing his run.

"I'll show you quick, you damn, arrogant bastard!" Kagome sprinted after him, growling loudly when Sesshomaru bolted ahead of her. Pushing herself to the limits, she dashed a head, swiping her claws at him.

Smirking, Sesshomaru dodged, jumping aside. "Slow as ever, human."

"Grrr." Kagome stomped the ground with more force as she ran, giggling as the Earth ahead of Sesshomaru rose jaggedly, forming sharp spikes.

'The miko seems to think she has won.' Easily, he flipped over the dangerous area and continued to flit.

Kagome glared at his back as he ran just ahead of her. Scowling, she lunged, attaching herself to his back. "Ha! I win!"

"Do you really?" Sesshomaru asked boredly, glancing up at her.

"Yes. Really." She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his hair with a smile. "Your hair is so soft."

"Do not touch This Sesshomaru's hair." He snapped at her.

Inuyasha stared in shock. "Dear God, the world is coming to an end."

Sango glanced at him, from atop of Kirara's back. "I know. I'm shocked he's even letting her touch him."

"They make a nice couple." Miroku thought aloud. He stiffened when his companions glared at him. "What?"

"You disgraceful human! Get off of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed shrilly, lifting the staff of two heads to swat at her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned, sending heated glares at the imp.

He shrank back, jumping onto Ah-un. "Sorry, milord!"

"Lord Sesshomaru is angry with Jaken for degrading Kagome." Rin noted aloud. "He must like her. That's why he protected her like he does me."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like humans!" Jaken shrieked, howling and sobbing when Sesshomaru tossed a stone back at him. "Why?!"

The group halted as Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi appeared before them.

Kagome uneasily slid off Sesshomaru's back. She looked around. 'Where's Ashi?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, welcome." Naraku smirked. "Kagome, or should I say, Junsei. How are you?"

"Where's Ashi?"

"Ashi?" Naraku tapped his chin. "Ah yes." He licked his lips. "Ashi, or course. She's doing a little business for me. Shall we get started?"

And the battle began.

**_p*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*p_**

Kagome (Ashi) frowned as she entered Naraku's dungeon. The urge to vomit almost overwhelmed her as she saw the eggsack of miasma that sat before her. Stroking her stomach absently, she lifted her other hand and sliced through the sack. "Naraku said that it was time." Her eyes widened as Naraku's newest incarnation crept out. She observed him slowly, beginning at his feet.

Trailing up his long legs, her eyes froze on his member, which twitched at the cool breeze. Looking higher, she noted the muscles in his stomach, chest, and arms. His faze was one of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. His skin was paler than new fallen snow. His lips were round, his nose long and aristocratic, his eyes were narrow, glowing an icy blue. His hair, lengthy, full, and periwinkle.

"Do you see something you like?"

If he hadn't been so smug, Kagome would've grown wet at the sound of his silky, bass voice. Her eyes narrowed instantly, her hands clenching at her side. "Look here, kid, I don't have time for this. Come. We have to get your kimono and meet Naraku." She whipped around to leave, only to be jerked back by the waist.

The incarnation held her back to his bare chest, his lips beside her ear. "Why leave so quickly? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen any."

"I have seen all that Naraku has seen." He simply replied.

"Alright, pest," Kagome jerked away, "follow me." She started off, and like a lovesick puppy, he followed. As he changed into his kimono, a solid black kimono with blue snowflakes, Kagome sat on the floor, watching. "What should I name you?"

He smiled broadly. "Whatever you see fit, love."

She narrowed her eyes at that, but shrugged. "You know, you're rather innocent to be one of Naraku's incarnations."

"He spoke to me while I was in that sack." He tied his obi. "From what I see, it's because you've given him a slightly innocent side."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, deep deep deep deep deep deep down in that black pit he calls a soul." She stared at him with a small smile. "I'll call you Kiyoshiyuki."

"Fresh snow?"

"Yup. You like?"

"Anything you give me, I adore." He sank to his knees beside her, handing her a brush. "Could you comb my hair?"

She nodded, taking the brush and dragging it through his hair. "What kind of demon are you made from?"

He hummed softly. "A soul carrier. Like that which belongs to your former self, only in human form."

"Mm-hm. And what exactly can you do?"

"My height can change to my whim. I can retrieve, create, and give souls."

"My, aren't you perfect." Kagome cooed.

"Of course...What do I call you?"

Kagome sat the brush aside and stood. "Kagome. Now, let's get going." She left the room.

Kiyoshiyuki shot to his feet, following her. "I am right behind you, Kagome-sama!"

**_p*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*p_**

Naraku smirked as his sword clashed into Sesshomaru's. "My my, you keep looking to the miko youkai, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you becoming protective of the girl?"

Sesshomaru glared. He would not explain himself to a bastard of a hanyou.

"I assure you, nothing will happen to my little woman on my watch." Naraku's smirk widened when he noticed Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha threw himself into the fight, slashing his heirloom sword into Naraku's when Sesshomaru moved out of the way. "Kagome isn't, nor will she ever be yours."

"Why do you care? You have your miko." Naraku replied.

Inuyasha growled, pushing back. "She's still my friend."

"Dear Inuyasha, as much as I..." His eyes widened as he looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at Kagome. 'Miko!'

"What?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Kagome!" He turned to run at her. "Sesshomaru, can you reach Kagome?!"

The Daiyoukai turned away from the demons he'd just slaughtered to face Kagome. He flitted in her direction, knowing he would not reach in time as a huge ogre ran at her.

Kagome backed away. "Um..."

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku cried out.

"Um..."

The demon laughed as it stood before her and lifted it's hand.

Kagome held up her right hand, shouting in fear, "Touketsu!"

The ogre, as well as all of Naraku's other demons froze immediatly.

Kagome took a deep breath, then sighed. She'd heard someone else scream when she had. Turning to face the forest, she watched with wide eyes as a tall, handsome demon stepped out, Ashi on his shoulder. "Ashi!"

"Junsei." Ashi jumped to the ground in front of her other half. "Yo. Long time no see."

"Oh, Ashi! I missed you!" Junsei squealed, holding 'herself' tightly.

Ashi stiffened, patting the girl's head. "Alright." She turned to glare at Naraku. "Your mindless demons almost took out Junsei!"

Naraku glared at her. "Hold you tongue." He hated it when his lover defied him in public.

Huffing, she nudged Junsei away. "That's enough hugging."

"Are we fusing together again?"

"Of course."

"But who are we going with?"

Ashi smirked, her eyes flashing. "Naraku, of course." She embraced Junsei, clenching her teeth in slight pain as they fused.

Kagome smirked. "On with the battle." Springing up into the air, she flipped backward, toward Kiyoshiyuki. "Go. Fight at Naraku's side, Kiyoshiyuki."

Nodded with a small frown, he reluctantly left her side to be near Naraku. Ashi had filled him in on the side he was fighting against, and he felt he was more than ready.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha inquired.

"This," Naraku smirked, "is my newest child. Introduce yourself."

"Hello. My name is Kiyoshiyuki." He grinned maliciously, fangs flashing. "It is a pleasure to meet, and soon defeat, you."

Kagome stared at him, surprised. He hadn't seemed to have such evil intent before. Perhaps Naraku was corrupting him already. She shook her head. 'My Naraku.'

Naraku nodded, accepting. "Shall we proceed?"

"Gladly." Sesshomaru swung his sword at Naraku.

Inuyasha growled, "Greedy bastard! You always get Naraku!" He jumped back when Kagura unleashed her "Dance of blades".

"Poor, Inuyasha. I hope I'll suffice. Dance of blades!" She repeated.

Kagome sat on the sidelines, bored. She was useless without a side to fight on. The closest she'd gotten was erecting a barrier around Rin and Shippo, and Ah-un, when a demon had gotten too close. She yawned, turning her attention to Kiyoshiyuki, who was fighting Kikyo.

"Foolish demon." Kikyo smirked coldly. She drew back her arrow, then before releasing it, cringed in pain.

Kiyoshiyuki chuckled. "Am I hurting you?" It was a little difficult fighting her, seeing as she looked like his beloved, but she had to be dealt with. And maybe he could release his Kagome-sama's soul.

"Ugh, damn you." She fell to her knees as her souls began to leave her, one by one.

Kagome grimaced. She was going to have to save her too. Naraku wouldn't be very happy at all. Standing, she started toward them. "Kiyoshiyuki!" She called, but he seemed not to hear her. "Kiyoshiyuki!"

He turned to face her, the cold expression he'd had fading. "Kagome-sama."

"Cut it out."

"Kagome!" Naraku snarled.

She ignored him. "Don't hurt her."

"Is it causing you pain?" Kiyoshiyuki inquired.

Kagome shook her head. "No. But you have to stop. I'm not going through the trouble of keeping her alive, just for you to kill her."

Naraku frowned deeply, his sword locked with Sesshomaru's. He had to get over there. A tentacle jutting out of his hip, he swatted at Sesshomaru, knocking the Daiyoukai away. He darted over to Kagome, grabbing her arm. "Pick a side, miko. Mine or the halfbreeds! Who do you belong to?"

"Girl, you shouldn't have interfered." Kikyo coughed.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kiyoshiyuki narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way Naraku was handling her.

"Who do you belong to?!" Naraku yelled again, gripping her arm tighter.

Kagome grunted. "No one."

Furious, Naraku lifted a hand and swung it downward.

"Kagome!"

Naraku stared in shock as his newest child caught his arm. He glared. "Boy."

"Do not hit Kagome-sama, Naraku."

"Naraku's going to kill him his first day." Kagura smirked. But her face fell when Naraku smiled. Why hadn't he punished the brat? Could he possibly be different from her and Kanna?

"Kagome, make a decision. Who's side are you on?" He jerked his arm away from Kiyoshiyuki, wrapping it around Kagome's waist.

"I fight on no one's side."

Naraku nodded. "Then you can not protect anyone either."

Kagome huffed. "I'll do what I wish."

"You will not." He held her to him tightly.

She stared back defiantly.

"Naraku, release the miko." Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku paid him no heed. Instead, he grasped Kagome's hand, lifting it to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

He chuckled, biting into her hand and dragging his fangs through her skin and up her arm to her shoulder.

Kagome grimaced, her knees crumbling.

"Kagome/Kagome-sama!"

"Naraku, what are you doing to her?"

"Kagome," Naraku smiled, coming to his knees and pushing her chin up to lift her face.

Kagome stared at him through lidded eyes. "Hm?"

He suckled her shoulder. "You are mine now." He drove his fangs into her shoulder again.

"Ah!!" Kagome shrieked as their aura's soard around her.

The people, and demons, nearest fell backwards, scrambling away. The molding of the two aura's was interrupted as Kagome leaned toward Naraku's ear, whispering with an intense softness, "This had better not endanger the baby."

Naraku blinked, before smirking and releasing miasma for them to escape.

"And that's our cue!" Kagura grabbed Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Kiyoshiyuki, before soaring off.

Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo's side. "Are you okay?"

Kikyo nodded, sitting up as the others gathered around her. "My reincarnation, has nearly killed herself in saving me."

"I think she knew that."

"What did he do?" Rin whimpered softly.

"He marked her." Sango replied. "Not as his mate though. She has a chance to escape."

Miroku tapped his chin. "But does she want to?"

Inuyasha nodded with a glare. "Of course she does. She just needs our help. I can't believe we've left her in his possession for so long. I'm failing her."

"It's her fault." Kikyo said softly. "She keeps putting herself in danger to save others."

"You're lucky she is!" Sango cried. "Or you'd be dead right now."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "She once said that if she had a chance to help someone, then she would do it, no matter what it meant for her. She is a fool. This is nearly the fourth time she has nearly killed herself, trying to save me."

Shippo grinned. "Momma is very kind."

"She's stupid." Inuyasha pouted, scowling when Sesshomaru whacked him over the head. "Ow! Why are you so defensive of her?"

"Hn. The miko has earned my respect."

"Keh, whatever. We have to get her back, and soon."

Miroku sighed. "Better said than done. We can only fine Naraku when he wants to be found. He could hide with her for years."

Rin and Shippo bursted into tears.

"Don't say that!" Sango punched him in the shoulder.

"My mistake." He sighed. "Shall we find camp?"

"Keh, sure monk." Lifting Kikyo into his arms, Inuyasha started off.

Sesshomaru followed behind the ragtag group, a hand rising to his pulse, which was still slightly bruised from Kagome's kiss. 'Miko.' Growling softly, he snatched his hand away as though it burned. 'Damn human.'


	10. Banished

"Naraku, you can't!" Kagome cried, clutching the back of her courted male's kimono. She wouldn't let him do this. She refused.

"Kagome, release me." He replied, prying her hands off. "It must be done."

Tears leaked from her eyes. "No. Please don't. I'll do anything."

Sighing, the hanyou turned to face her, grasped her hands in his, and kissed away her tears. He drew her close as she sniffed. "You are simply being overly emotional due to your pregnancy. Speaking of which, you are to return to our chambers soon. You should not be on your feet so late in the pregnancy. Kiyoshiyuki." He called to his incarnation.

The new child came forth, grabbing Kagome's shoulders and pulling her away from Naraku. "It will be fine, Kagome-sama."

Naraku smirked cruelly as he approached Kohaku's chambers. "Kohaku," he called, voice low and sultry.

"Naraku." He greeted, the now 15 year old boy stood from the corner he'd sat in, swinging his sickle around boredly.

"Kohaku," his eyes flickered briefly, "it is time."

The boy's eyes dulled. He nodded, lifted his sickle, and drove it into his back.

"Kohaku!" Kagome cried, watching as he withdrew the jewel shard and fell lifelessly to the floor.

Naraku retrieved the jewel shard, then started to leave the room. Before leaving, however, he grabbed Kagome's face and kissed her, "Some must die inorder for one to prevail. Kiyoshiyuki, see to it that she returns to our chambers. I am off."

Kagome scurried over to Kohaku, pulling him into her arms. "No. Sango is going to be devastated."

"Kagome-sama, it'll be fine."

"No! It won't! I failed him! I failed her." She growled loudly. "It's moments like these that make me hate that foul male!!!!" She buried her face in Kohaku's shoulder.

Kiyoshiyuki narrowed hsi eyes. He could not stand seeing his Kagome-sama upset. With a determined look on his face, he squated beside her and the boy. "Kagome-sama."

Kagome slowly looked up at him. "What?" She asked brokenly.

"Can you heal his wound?"

She blinked. "Of course." Enveloping his body in her energy, she closed her eyes and concentrated on his back. "There. But with him dead..."

"I'll save him."

"Could you?" She beamed.

Oh, it felt so nice to have her attentions on him for once. "Yes." He wouldn't, nor could he let her down. His pupils dialated as he waited for the soul carriers to arrive to take the boy away. He swiped through them all, as in a way that Tensaiga would, and smiled as the boy reabsorbed the soul.

Kohaku sputtered as he came back to lips, his skin regaining its color. His eyes fluttered open, wide, curious. "Kagome? I was dead."

"I know. Kiyoshiyuki brought you back." She grinned broadly.

He blushed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Kohaku sat up slowly, waving off his nausea. "Thank you both. You've freed me." He embraced Kagome tightly, his face nuzzling against her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright." She whispered.

"I'm better than alright...How is Sango?"

"S-sango?" She started. 'So he remembers?' "I don't know." She whispered. "I haven't seen the tachi in over five months. I haven't even managed to contact them."

He nodded. "I know. But how was she last? I can't seem to remember."

Kagome smiled. "She was well. She and Miroku, the monk in our tachi, are in love. They plan to marry soon."

"I'm glad."

"Look, Kohaku, I'm not sure what Naraku wil say of this. So, um, I'll simply tell him you woke up. Act like you're still in his control, okay?"

"Of course."

Kagome took the hand Kiyoshiyuki offered, and stood, stroking her round stomach lazily. "Kiyoshiyuki, will you help me to bed? I'm not feeling so..." Cringing as a cramp hit in her lower stomach, she fell into his arms.

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "I'd do so gladly."

*With Inuyasha and the others*

Sesshomaru's brow ticked. He was going to lose his mind in a mere moment if the halfbreed didn't, "Stop it!"

Inuyasha jumped at his elder brother's outburst. "What the hell, man?!"

"Cease that annoying tapping, or I will sever every damn finger from your hand."

"Jeez. Ain't you supposed to be Mr. Calm? Besides, I'm worried about Kagome." He kicked at the snow under his feet.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, looking away. 'The miko.' Absently, his hand rose to his shoulder. The bruise hadn't faded. Was it because she was a miko? He growled. He hated being confused.

"Why the fuck do you keep touching your shoulder? You do it a thousand times a day. Let me see."

"Take one step near me, and you will be cut down before you realize."

"Whatever. It's buggin' me, so I'm takin' a look." He stepped forward, jumped up to avoid Sesshomaru's whip. "Damnit, you prick! I just wanted to see."

Sango grimaced. "Sesshomaru, will you please just let him see it? He's starting to get agitating."

"Starting." Sesshomaru scoffed. Inuyasha was born agitating.

"Just show me!" Inuyasha withdrew his heirloom sword, lunging at his brother.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, matching his younger brother blow for blow with Tokijin. They met for a fourth time, and the wind blew Sesshomaru's hair behind him.

Inuyasha dropped his sword, gaping at his shoulder. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Miroku leapt up, rushing to his side. "What's that?"

"It's a courting mark...Kagome's courting mark."

"Really?" The remainder of the group rushed to see. "Wow."

Sesshomaru growled, turning away from them. He'd thought the same thing when he'd seen it, but he soon realized it wasn't. "It is not a courting mark from your miko."

"Then what is it?"

Instead of answering, he strolled out of the woods, the others on his tail, and headed toward the nearest youkai village.

The humans, and Inuyasha, went stiff as they entered the village behind him.

Suddenly, there were feminine cries, "Lord Sesshomaru!!!!!"

Demonesses tore out of their homes, surrounding him. Each one vying for his attentions. "Look at me, milord! Doesn't this kimono look divine! Would you like to be shown a good time, milord?!"

"Wow." Miroku drooled.

"Is it like this wherever you go?" Inuyasha inquired.

"More or less." Sesshomaru replied. He lifted a hand, brushing his hair away from the mark on his shoulder.

The demonesses all paled at once. The closest one to him, who happened to be touching his arm, went up in flames. She shrieked and fell to the ground, writhing until she was pure ash.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It is a mark," Sesshomaru began, "that ensures that no other female may touch me besides her."

"So...y-you're saying it's a..."

"Mark of the favorite." Kikyo muttered softly. She'd learned of these when she was growing up.

Sango suddenly grinned. She covered her face to keep from laughing. "She marked him as her plaything! Oh kami!" She fell to her knees laughing.

Inuyasha was the next to crack up. He collapsed on the ground. "Oh, oh, oh man. The great Sesshomaru! A plaything!"

Sesshomaru glared intensely at them both, silencing them. "I will have the miko's head for this stunt."

"Miko?" A demoness whispered. "That the mark of a horribly stong demoness."

"Kagome isn't that strong." Inuyasha snorted.

"Kagome?" The entire group took several steps back in fear.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. 'They fear her?'

"Kagome's no one to fear." Shippo grinned.

"You don't know her well, do you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "She's my second momma."

"So you've seen? When she splits in half? One of her halves attacked the village not more than two months ago. It took forever to repair the damages. The other raced after it, trying to calm it. But then that half made her angry. They fought and set the entire village aflame." The demoness tapped her chin. "Come to think of it. One of them had tears in her eyes as she was dragged away by the other."

"Keh, well, that's Kagome for you.'

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his half-brother. "Girl." He called, not caring which on answered him. "Was there a man with her? A hanyou, with black hair and crimson eyes."

"Yes, milord! I assume they were a couple. He kissed her, which made the two halves seperate."

A growl errupted from Sesshomaru's throat. That halfbreed had touched what was...not his. Straightening, he ignored the lookes he received. "Which way did he travel?"

"Um, toward the north, milord."

Sesshomaru nodded, turned swiftly, then started off, the rest of the tachi behind him. They walked silently until Rin spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"What is a plaything? Is it a toy?"

He growled when he heard laughing, his lip curling into a snarl.

"Yup. Sesshomaru is Kagome's toy." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Can you be my toy too? Does that mean I can comb your hair whenever I like? Can I pick out your kimonos like I can for my doll, Tori?!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Jaken is your toy."

The imp squawked. "Milord!" He was hushed with an icy glare.

"My, how cold you are, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku taunted as he hovered before them.

"Naraku." The group seemed to growl together.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"My Kagome is resting."

Kagura, who hung at his side, stared at Sesshomaru in shock. She screeched. "That's impossible."

Naraku glared at her. "What?"

"Th-that mark on his shoulder...It belongs to your wench."

"Impossible." Naraku spat, turning to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly. It would be too fun to burst the hanyou's bubble. "I beg to differ."

"She would not dare."

"Ah, but she did."

Naraku's face turned red with rage. "Kagura, kill him!" With that, he disappeared in a whirlwind of miasma.

*With Kagome*

"Oh, kami, where is Naraku?" Kagome arched her back in pain and winced.

Kiyoshiyuki stroked her hair, wiping sweat from her face every now and then. "Hm. It's rather early for contractions to be starting. Perhaps they are only stress contractions. You have been stressing a lot lately."

She clutched his hand tightly, crying out. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Don't worry. I'm here." He lowered his eyes to her lips, before sealing his own over the,.

"Wha?" Kagome's eyes grew wide. She jumped when the door flew open, and Naraku stormed in. "Nara-ugh." She fell to the side as he backhanded her.

"Get out!" He ordered Kiyoshiyuki, grabbing the male by his kimono and slinging him out of the room. He punched Kagome across the cheek.

Kagome cried out from the mixture of the pain in her face and the pain in her stomach. "N-naraku, I didn't kiss back."

He gripped her neck tightly. "How dare you?! I allow you to live here! I confess my feeling to you! And you repay me this way!"

She ripped his hands from his neck, wincing at the raw feeling on her scratched, chafed neck. "Naraku, you're going to hurt the baby."

"Damn the baby?! How do I know if the fucking bastard in mine?!" He ripped off her kimono and ripped at the flesh on her stomach. "I'll kill you! You and your bastard child!"

"What?!" She cried, kicking at him. "Kiyoshiyuki!"

"He will not hear you. THe fool is unconcious. Not only that, but a barrier is around this room." He continued to attack her until his rage had calmed slightly, and she was left batter, bruised, and bleeding on the futon. Glaring coldly at her, he kicked her roughly in the side. "I want you out. Albeit, you'll drop dead from bloodloss and miasma poisoning before you get too far. When I return, if you are here and breathing, I will be force to crush you more. To think I felt anything toward you, you sick little bitch."

Kagome groaned, rolled on her side, and sputtered up some blood.

He kicked her again for good measure. "Get the fuck up! I want you out!"

Kagome spat up more blood, then forced herself up. She stumbled past him. "Naraku, my love," she glared, "I don't know what pissed you off, but you're losing the best thing to happen to you, you pathetic excuse for a living thing." She trekked through the mansion in search of Kohaku. "K-kohaku." She called lowly as she reached his room.

"Kagome?" He shot to his feet when he saw her swoon. "What happened? Is the baby alright?"

"Naraku attacked me for some bizarre reason." She choked out. "The baby should be fine. I placed a barrier around it. That bastard...he banished me. I have to leave soon."

"And I'll come with you!" He announced. "Besides, someone has to hold you up."

"Thank you, Kohaku."

*With the Inutachi*

"Hurry it up!" Inuyasha cried, running as fast as he could. Kikyo had sensed a jewel shard, and as they got closer, Kagome's scent grew stronger, as well as the scent of her blood.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sound of her loud cry made everyone push harder. They all froze as they reached a clearing, where Kagome laid nearly naked, bleeding, and on the ground. Beside her, shaking her roughly was,

"Kohaku!" Sango sprinted forward, but ran into a barrier. "Wha? Kohaku!"

"Sister." He whispered, then turned back to Kagome. "Calm down, Kagome. It's Sango."

"S-s-s-san...san..." She let out a deep breath, dropping her barrier as her blood soaked the ground around her.

"Kohaku!" Sango embraced her brother tightly.

Inuyasha let Kikyo off his back, trudging toward Kagome. "K-kagome, Kohaku, what happened?"

He shook his head. "Naraku attacked her."

Sesshomaru squated near the miko. "Miko?"

A barrier suddenly rose around her. "Don't."

"Kagome," Kohaku muttered, "it's alright. They mean no harm."

She whimpered, shaking her head tiredly. "They'll hurt him."

"They won't."

She lifted her snow-covered face, crimson eyes observing the people around her. "You promise? You won't hurt him?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Him? Who?"

"Promise you won't hurt him."

"Sure. I promise. Whatever. Now, who is he?"

"Kohaku?"

The smiled as she dropped her barrier, reaching over to help her up.

Kagome ever so carefully removed her babe from inside her tattered mussed his inky black hair with a small smile, handing him over to Kohaku. "My baby, my son, Kakudan (special)." There, she passed out, so she did not see the shocked faces that stared at her. 


	11. Tending to Kagome

**_Last time:_**

"Kohaku?"

The smiled as she dropped her barrier, reaching over to help her up.

Kagome ever so carefully removed her babe from inside her tattered mussed his inky black hair with a small smile, handing him over to Kohaku. "My baby, my son, Kakudan (special)." There, she passed out, so she did not see the shocked faces that stared at her.

* * *

"A-a child?" Sango stuttered, gazing intensely at the babe.

"A child...with Naraku." Miroku thought he'd faint.

Kohaku, noticing the child shiver, took off his haori and wrapped it around him. The freezing air nipped at his flesh through his thin undershirt. "We should move Kagome and the baby to a safer place...with a fire." He said, bringing everyone from their stupor.

Inuyasha blinked, then nodded. "Um, yeah. Here." He pulled Kagome's hideousily yellow backpack from off his back and withdrew a blanket. "Sango, take Rin and Kirara, get some water so you can clean the baby. When Kagome wakes up, you can take her to get cleaned up. Miroku start a fire. Shippo, you help him with the firewood. Kikyo, go to the next village and find Kagome and the baby something to wear. I'll go find some food for when she wakes up. Sesshomaru, watch over her."

The group split up, Sango dashing toward the river they'd just passed, Miroku heading into the woods to find firewood, and Inuyasha in the direction of the rabbit he smelled.

Kohaku cradled the baby to him, reclined against a tree, and closed his eyes. Naraku was taking things to a whole new low. He banished his pregnant woman out of his castle, after beating her to a bloody pulp. He'd only wanted revenge for his comrades, his father, but now, he'd have to do it for Kagome too. His brows furrowed as he tightened his hold on the small infant in his arms. Naraku would pay.

'You bared his child, miko.' Sesshomaru observed her closely, his eyes narrowing at the mark on her shoulder. He'd forgotten that that damned hanyou had marked her. His hand reached to touch it, but he stopped when he noticed her face contort in pain, and her mark start to bleed. 'Is she disowning him, or is he disowning her?'

'It no matter. She no marked no more.'

'Your point?'

'She free.'

'...'

'Free to be marked! We mark, yes?'

'No.'

'Master...'

'I know not your obsession with the miko, but you will stop it. She is a ningen, whether their is youkai blood in her or not. She is not worthy.' But he could not take his eyes off of her. Her breathing was labored, her chest quaking. "Miko?" He muttered softly.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "S-sessho...uh." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body began to shake terribly.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. He pulled her into his arms when she began to moan loudly. Kohaku, Jaken, and Ah-un stared at Kagome.

"Is she alright?" Kohaku whispered.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru clutched the miko tighter. Her heart beat was slow, but loud, stinging his sensitive ears. He felt her leaning her body to the side, and helped her. His instincts kicked in, and he settled her into a more comfortable position in his lap, growling softly into her ear.

Instantly, Kagome's body stilled, tensing.

"You are not in danger." He whispered softly. "I am only assisting you." He wrapped his calm aura around her.

She relaxed, a gentle smile on her face.

Kohaku grinned gratefully. "Thank you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

After a few moments, he added, "You know, she's fine now. You can sit her down."

This time the daiyoukai didn't reply. He couldn't bring himself to lie the miko down. What if she had another episode. Could he help her in time? No. He'd watch over her, and hold her close until he was one hundred percent sure she was fine.

The group began to gather back in the clearing, all freezing and staring wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. When he growled loudly, they turned away and went to work.

* * *

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded, his hands on his waist. "The kid is clean. The fire's made. We have clothes and food. Now, all we have to do is wait for her to wake up." He plopped into his spot in the circle the tachi had made around the fire.

"Well, Inuyasha, you're taking Kagome baring Naraku's child rather well." Miroku said softly.

"Don't remind me. I'm doing what you're all doing, blocking out all knowledge that Naraku had anything to do with the child. As far as I'm concerned, it's only Kagome's kid."

Sango nodded, her eyes traveling from to fire, to Kagome, to the baby, to her brother. "Kohaku...are you still in Naraku's control?"

Kikyo glared at the boy. "I sense a jewel shard on him."

Kohaku glanced at her, then stared into the fire. "I'm not under his control any more. But I managed to steal a jewel shard from Kagura." He withdrew it from his shirt and tossed it to Inuyasha. "Kagome purified it already."

"If the jewel shard isn't in your back anymore...then why aren't you...why are you..." Sango sighed, cuddling up against her younger brother.

"Naraku removed the shard, and I died." Kohaku smiled a little bit. "And then, I woke up, and Kagome was holding me while Kiyoshiyuki was hanging at her side like always." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what she did, but I'm here, and I won't let Naraku get away with what he did."

"Oh, Kohaku." Sango struggled to blink the tears out of her eyes.

All attention turned to Kagome as she moaned, rolling over on the blanket she was on. Inuyasha had finally managed to get his brother to release her. Her eyes squinted before she opened them. "Where's my baby?" She asked raspily.

Kohaku smiled at her, moving into her line of view. "I have him."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Hours. Lucky you, demon blood and miko energy heals quickly."

Kagome closed her eyes. "And Kakudan? When did he wake? Was he hungry?"

Kohaku's face fell. "He hasn't woken up."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice cold and gruff.

"He hasn't woken. He didn't even cry when he was born. I think somethings wrong with him."

"Give him to me." She strained, trying to force herself to sit up.

"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha forced her back down. "Be careful. You're in no condition to move."

Kagome glared at him. "I want my child."

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her. "Be calm, Kagome. He's alive. Be glad for that. I'll have Kikyo check him. You can hardly move. Kohaku, hand Kikyo the kid."

Kikyo extended her arms, accepting the child. She closed her eyes, a shimmering magenta aura surrounding her and the child.

Kagome struggled as best she could against Inuyasha when she saw the light. "Stop it! She'll purify him! Inuyasha, get off! She hates Naraku! She'll kill my baby!"

"She won't, Kagome! Sit still!" He growled when he saw her wounds opening. "See, you're reopening your wounds! Shit!"

"Inuyasha, please, don't let her hurt him!" She laid back, exhausted. "I'll be still. Just take my baby away from her."

"Reincarnation, you think so little of me?" Kikyo whispered. "I am not so evil. This child has done me no wrongs. He shows no signs of corruption. I will not harm him."

Kagome shook her head furiously, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. "Inuyasha, how could you let her harm him."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Sighing, he gathered her in his arms, allowing her to sob into his chest. "You're feeling emotional right now, Kagome, overprotective. I swear, I won't let any harm come to him, okay."

Kikyo sighed, drawing her aura back in. "I'm done...Kagome." She uttered her reincarnations name for the first time. "He's healthy, though small. I assume he's a bit early."

"Y-yes."

"However, your son...was born lacking a soul."

"Lacking a (hiccup) soul?"

She nodded. "Yes. Without a soul, the body can hardly live on it's on. For example, I could not move, and could hardly think, until our soul was near or within me."

"So he's...unresponsive."

"Yes...And he could die soon. I am sorry."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, her fists closed. "I will kill him. Naraku is going to die. I will slit his throat and bathe in his damn blood! I want him dead!" She started to sit up again, but Inuyasha pushed her to the ground gently. "I am going to torture him until he begs for death! Release me!"

Inuyasha sighed. He hated seeing her so heartbroken. 'Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, let her up." Miroku said suddenly.

"What?" All eyes shot to him.

"Inuyasha, let her up. We can't force her to stay here."

"But, monk, she'll...oh. Fine. Keh." Inuyasha removed his hands.

Kagome regarded him suspiciously, her eyes flashing for a brief moment. When he made no move to stop her, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You won't stop me?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "No. If you want to be stupid and attack Naraku, go ahead."

The most malicious, venomous look crossed her face as she sprang up into a squatting positon. "Glad you see things my way." She managed to stand and tripped over herself multiple times as she made her way to the edge of the clearing. But the second she reached the edge, she made contact with a barrier. "What the hell?"

"Forgive me, Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled softly.

"You think this can stop me?" She laughed. "I'm a miko. A miko-youkai." Rearinf her hand back, she sent her fist crashing into the barrier, which refused to collapse. "W-wha?"

"This barrier keeps anyone with youkai blood in or out."

She growled. "I'm not taking that bullshit." She took a few steps back, then ran full speed at the barrier.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out.

She met the barrier with a sickening thud, then fell to her knees.

"Is momma okay?" Rin and Shippo inquired.

Kagome growled loudly, standing up on shaking legs.

Inuyasha growled. "How the hell does she keep getting up. I know that hurt."

"She's determined." Sango shook her head.

"Monk, I don't care how Junsei feels about you. Tear this barrier down or I will end your pathetic, human life."

"I am very sorry." Miroku said calmly.

Whipping around with fierce crimson eyes, she lunged at him. But before she reached him, she fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Kagome?"

"Damnit, Junsei. I wasn't really going to kill him." Kagome muttered. She tried to stand again, but failed, falling face first to the ground. She whimpered into the freezing, plush snow. "Shit." She whimpered louder. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

Sango stroked her sister's hair. "It'll be alright, Kagome."

She shook her head, trying to brush Sango off. "Don't touch me." She whispered. "Keep your filthy human hands off."

Though she knew it wasn't her friend talking, it hurt Sango, and she withdrew her hands.

Junsei materialized on the ground next to Ashi. "She doesn't mean it Sango."

Ashi glared. "Don't tell people what I mean, you twit! I meant it! Humans are horrible! That's the only reason Naraku could do what he did! Because of his human heart!"

"Naraku is evil. That had nothing to do with his humanity."

"It did. It had to. He stole our babies soul, Junsei. You can't take that sitting down."

"And I won't." Junsei said firmly. "But it will only be our downfall if we attack him while we are wounded. Besides, perhaps Kakudan could absorb the souls of dead children, the was Kikyo does."

"Yeah," Ashi snorted, "I want a soul sucking child."

Junsei scowled. "That wasn't nice."

Ashi buried her face back in the snow, mumbling a muffled, "I don't have to be nice. I'm hurting."

"Grieve then, Ashi." Junsei raised a trembling hand to stroke her sobbing half's side.

Ashi curled up into a ball and sobbed harder. "I hate him."

"We've hated him since the moment we met him."

"But.."

"I know. I know."

"My baby."

The tachi felt bad for Kagome, but there wasn't much of anything they could do but wait...and wait they would.

Once Ashi had sobbed herself to sleep, Junsei allowed a few tears to fall as they fused together. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"When we're healed...or when I'm healed, we're leaving."

"We?"

"Kakudan and I. I'll find a way to make him live."

Inuyasha glared at her. "And we'll help you. We're your friends. We won't abandon you. Besides, all of us could find a cure better than you could on your own."

"I'd be a burden."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh. That's what friends are, burdens."

She giggled a little. "I suppose."

"And don't worry. Naraku will pay."

"I know...so, where will we go?"

Sesshomaru answered this question. "To my castle."

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "What for?"

"I will have a healer tend to her and her son. Meanwhile, the library is at our disposal. There must be something that can be done concerning his soul."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"And sorry, about that hickey I mean."

"Hickey?" He inquired, then pushed his hair back.

Kagome gasped. "It's still there. Why?"

He glared at her, almost playfully. "Because, miko, it is not a 'hickey' as you may think. It's a mark of a favorite, a plaything, a toy."

"A male concubine?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Hn."

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Though the thought was amusing, she couldn't bring herself to laugh after learning that her son may die.

"You will pay in due time."

Kagome shuddered. that could mean anything.

Sango laced her fingers with her brothers. "Um, Kagome?"

Yawning, she asked, "Huh?"

"How did you bring Kohaku back?"

"Oh, I didn't really." She sighed. "I only healed his wound. Kiyoshiyuki cut through the soul messengers...kind of like Sesshomaru does with Tensaiga."

"If you hadn't healed the wound, having my soul back would have only served to make me die again."

Kagome shrugged, yawning again. "It was nothing."

"It was everything. Thankyou." Sango wiped tears from her eyes. "So, um, about your relationship with Naraku."

"Dear God, don't ask me about that crap. Ask Junsei. It was their relationship. I wanted to vomit everytime they found themselves together." Yawning one last time, she hiccuped and dragged her self onto her blanket. "I missed you guys." She drifted off.


	12. Thoughts of Naraku

**_Q&A_**

This is just a chapter where I answer all the questions I was asked to the best of my ability.

1st Question: So is her demon side truly interested in Naraku? Or is she just fooling around?

Answer: You may have realized by now that Kagome's youkai side is very much in love with Naraku. Why? That will be explained soon. I'll probably dedicate a whole chapter to it.

2nd Question: Why did you have to banish her?

Answer: Kagome was banished so that I could get to the Kagome/Sesshomaru part. Do not be mislead :), there may be a bit more Naraku/Kagome soon.

3rd Question: How come Kiyoshiyuki give her baby a soul?

Answer: Kiyoshiyuki hasn't given her baby back its soul yet because I haven't brought him back into the story yet!

4th Question: Does Kiyoshiyuki have feelings for Kagome?

Answer: He admires her for her beauty, brains, and power. In a sense, he's somewhat childlike (hence the innocent name).

5th Question: What's coming up?

Answer: Can't exactly tell you that! However, I'll give you a hint. Kohaku falls in love, with whom? I don't know just yet. Naraku realizes his mistake in banishing Kagome, and pleads for her back. Will she return? I don't know yet either. lol. Kikyo lives again! How? IDK...again. xD Keep reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome worriedly. She'd been unconcious for nearly a week. He was getting tempted to wake her up. Only issue was, whenever he got too close to her, Seshomaru would either growl or punch him in the arm. If he hadn't known his brother better, he would've though that he had some type of feelings toward Kagome. But he knew his brother, and Sesshomaru didn't need friends or a mate for that matter.

Currently, they were headed toward the castle. Kagome and the baby were lying on Kirara's back. Strangely enough, no demons had attacked. The tachi assumed it was because the youkai sensed Sesshomaru and Kagome, not to mention Naraku's aura in the baby. The child's aura was faint, but you could see the power in it.

Everyone's attention was peaked when Kagome groaned, shifting. Her eyes carefully opened, squinting at the sunlight. "Has he awakened?" The first words she spoke.

"No." Sango replied solemnly.

"Oh." She managed to sit up. She noticed that her body was nearly completely covered in bandages. "Did you-"

"No. We didn't bathe you. We used rags, water, and the things in your bag."

Kagome nodded slowly, climbing off of Kirara's back, only to fall to the ground. "What. The. Fuck?"

Inuyasha smirked, squating beside her. "You're too weak to even walk."

"Grrr. Sit boy." She muttered, watching with satisfaction as he fell.

Inuyasha winced as the spell broke, and he sat up. "Jeez. I forgot about that. But still, I can get back up." He said smugly. He picked her up bridal style and rested her back on Kirara.

"Not if I say it a thousand times in a row. Now, where is the nearest stream?"

"Just ahead." The group emerged from the woods to find a crystal blue stream. "We'll leave while you clean up. Sango'll help." The guys turned to leave as Sango made her way to Kagome.

"Just like old times." Sango tossed her friend's arm over her shoulders, dragged her off of Kirara, and dropped to he knees from the weight. "Um, Inuyasha, there's a slight problem!"

The hanyou turned around, an eyebrow arched in a way much like his elder brother. "What?"

Sango groaned. "She's too heavy for me alone."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked to his love.

"I don't bathe. I have no scent besides that of graveyard soil and bones." Besides, the water would disintegrate her flesh if she remained in for too long.

"Th-then that means a guy will have to...Maybe you should wait Kagome." Inuyasha said, his face heavy with blush.

Kagome shook her head furiously. "I'm itchy, and I stink. I'll drag myself there if I have too."

Inuyasha snorted. "And drown, I think not."

Miroku beamed. This was his chance. "Then I suppose I'll have to help you ladies out."

"No way, monk!" Inuyasha grabbed his friends collar. "If anyone's doing it, it's me."

"You enjoy the female anatomy as well, Inuyasha?" The lecherous monk asked eagerly.

"Wh-what?! No, that isn't what I meant!" He cried.

Kagome growled loudly, catching everyone's attention. "I don't care who does it. Kohaku."

The teen stared at her. "Yes?"

"Give Kakudan to Sango. You can help."

A heavy blush steamed his face. "If Sango can't do it, I'm sure I can't hold you up, Kagome."

"What are you trying to say? I'm fat?" She teased."

"N-no, just...um..."

"That's alright. Give the baby to Miroku then. You can help me get off this kimon while Sango gets into the water. Kirara will carry me, then dump me in. I can sit up, so I'll recline against a rock."

Sango nodded. "That'll work." She took off into the woods to undress.

"I'll take the children." Kikyo led Rin and Shippo off.

Kohaku's blush grew, but he obeyed, handing her baby to Miroku, then going to her side and peeling off her shredded, bloody kimono. Slowly he began to take off her bandages, pausing when he got to the ones that covered her breasts. "Um, Kagome?"

"What?" She asked boredly as she was snapped out of her thoughts of Naraku.

"I'll have to touch you to continue."

"You've been touching me this entire time."

"No, I mean, your bare skin. I'll have to touch it."

Sesshomaru inwardly fumed, though he wasn't particularly sure why. His beast wasn't handling the sight before him too well. But then again, his idiot of a beast was infatuated with her. He noticed that the monk and Jaken were staring intensely at Kagome and scowled slightly, kicking two pebbles.

Jaken fainted once he was hit, but the monk didn't twitch.

Inuyasha frowned, then looked in the direction the rock had come from, to find his brother with his eyes closed. "Feh." He shrugged.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"W-well, I'm a teenager now." Kohaku stroked the back of his neck.

"Oh, you mean your urges." Kagome giggled softly. "Like I care about that. But since you're uncomfortable, Sesshomaru, do you mind finishing?"

Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Miroku's eyes grew wide. Had she really asked that of the great Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru stared at the miko intensely, unsure. He finally inclined his head in a slight nod, shocking the three more. When Kohaku moved aside, he knelt before the miko. Flexing his claws, he sliced down the top, staring boredly as the miko's breasts were unleashed.

Miroku struggled not to faint, while Inuyasha and Kohaku kept staring.

There was one last wrap of bandaged, wrapping from her womanhood, around to her hips, then her butt, and back around. Sesshomaru hesitated a moment, his hands gripping her waists lightly. He brought his pointer finger's claw to the very top, eyes widening ever so slightly when her stomach sucked in a bit. Being a demoness now, her stomach had nearly resumed it's regular form.

Kagome's face was blank as ever, Sesshomaru noticed when he looked up, but inside she was confused. _'Did I just shiver a bit?'_ When Kohaku had touched her, she felt a slight tingle, but with Sesshomaru, she realized that she was nearly fully aroused, though she hid it, and her scent, well.

Sesshomaru was nearly overcome by the urge to bury his face in her womanhood. His eyes flashed so quickly that no one noticed. His beast was nearly out. He had to do this quick. Slicking straight through it, he let the bandages fall, then stood up, walking away from her and away from the tachi. He needed to kill something.

"Uhhhhh...." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. Kagome was naked. Sesshomaru had paused for nearly a minute in front of her. What the hell was going on.

Kagome closed her eyes, resting and thinking as Kirara carried her toward the stream. _'What just happened? Sesshomaru was so close to me, and he was holding me. My body reacted as though he were Naraku...'_ Then it hit her, and a smirk came on her face as she fell into the water. _'Junsei, you're attracted to Sesshomaru!'_

* * *

Inuyasha scowled. It was getting late. The son was going down. They'd made camp, and they were sitting around the fire eating. "Where the fuck are they?"

"Halfbreed, we only left them a moment ago." Sesshomaru remarked indifferently. "It was evening when they began their bath. It is merely sunset now."

"He's right, Inuyasha. Hold your horses." Kagome stumbled out of the woods and into the clearing, Sango just behind her in case she looked to be falling. She was wearing the new kimono Kikyo had gotten for her. It was solid black, with white and red cherry blossoms. Kakudan's was identical. There was no doubt in her mind that Kikyo had gotten it because of Naraku.

"Oi, wench. Sit down and eat. You look tired."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Wench?"

Junsei stepped out of her body, sitting down beside Shippo. "That's a term of endearment coming from Inuyasha."

Ashi huffed, sitting beside her half. "All of your friends are backwards."

"You're backwards." Junsei snapped.

"That was the best you could come up with?" She taunted, picking up her fish.

"Nope." Junsei knocked the fish onto the ground. "That was the best I coud come up with."

Ashi stared at her food, then at Junsei, then at her food again, before she lashed out, "You dirty bitch! You're supposed to be pure!"

Junsei sighed, pointed her finger at the fish, and watched it go back to Ashi. "See. I reversed the time on your stupid fish. It's like it never even fell."

"But it did fall."

"But there's nothing on it."

"I hate you."

Junsei beamed. "I love you too, sister."

"We aren't sisters."

"Might as well be."

Ashi shrugged. "Fine, then. I'll be the sexy sister."

Junsei glared. "We look exactly alike. You can be the slut." She pinched a piece of fish and dropped it into her mouth.

Ashi's eye twitched. Lifting her hand, she curled it up into a ball and punched her in the back.

"Ak!" Her half coughed viciously.

"Oh, Junsei, let me help!" She reached to help, only to get slapped back. "Ow!"

The tachi watched the two closely, all amused to some extent.

Junsei stroked her neck when she finally stopped choking. She glared at her 'sister' with watering eyes. "Eat your fish before I kill you."

"Whatever." Ashi snorted, pinching off a piece and eating it.

"I don't even feel like eating anymore."

"Junsei-chan, can I comb your hair?" Sango asked.

Junsei shrugged. "Sure."

Sango grabbed a brush from Kagome's backpack and set to brushing. "What kind of relationship did you and Naraku have, Ashi?"

"You humans are so nosy."

"Ashi." Junsei warned.

She sighed. "Naraku and I were very close, intimate. We planned to mate eventually."

"What?!" The tachi, save Sesshomaru, though he looked surprised and annoyed, screamed.

"We were lovers."

Junsei snorted. "Yeah, after he raped us, me, Kagome, whoever."

Ashi growled. "It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"What?! You were the one who flaunted our naked body in front of Hakudoshi!"

"I was teaching the little punk about the female anatomy! You're the one who was trying to save that little brat!"

All was quiet for a moment. Junsei nodded slowly, hugging her knees. "You're right. I can't blame you. It's my fault he took my virginity."

Ashi sighed, grabbing her sister's hand. "You can't live your entire life being selfless. Sometimes, you have to think about you."

"But he said he would've hurt Rin. I couldn't let that happen." She smiled when the sleeping girl cuddled into her side.

"She isn't your responsibility."

"She is. She looks at me like a mother. In the end, it was worth it. He never hurt her. He took pretty good care of her compared to me. Naraku used her. He's pure evil."

Ashi narrowed her eyes. "But after Rin left, when I started having sex with him willingly, he became a different person. He isn't entirely evil." She smiled a little. "He even has a romantic side."

"Name one thing that he did romantic?"

"Well, you remember that time when he lit all of those candles, and he cooked that meal, and he dedicated all of his time to me, to us. No shikon jewel, no babble about how to kill Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, no evil. We spent that whole night just with him. And it was perfect."

Junsei blinked at her, then gagged. "Oh god, don't remind me. The instant he entered the room, I fainted of disgust."

Ashi frowned. "Stop it. What about when I told him I loved him?"

"He didn't say it back."

"But he said his human heart would burst if I were ever to leave him. If that isn't love, you tell me what is."

Junsei scoffed. "Of coursed he loved us. I mean, what says love more than a kick in the pregnant, swollen gut?!" She gasped. "Ooh, or punch in the face! Oh, and my personal favorite, stealing our baby's soul!"

Ashi shook her head. "You don't understand. You blocked out all of the good times."

"Ashi, look," Junsei said softly, "I'll admit, Naraku had his moments where I truly wondered if he really was evil, but he is. I believe the one you saw was Onigumo and his humanity. Kiyoshiyuki once told me that he's as innocent as he is because of the humanity you brought out Naraku."

"I get it, Naraku is vile, disgusting, evil. I can't just stop loving him. You didn't get over Inuyasha until After I gave him Kikyo. How am I supposed to hate Naraku now?"

Kagome shrugged, sticking her free hand into the fire, withdrawing a ball, and rolling it around in her hand. "I'm not telling you not to love him. Just see him for who he is. He nearly killed his son. Hell, he might have suceeded if we can't find a way for Kakudan to get a soul."

Ashi dug the claws on her free hand into the ground. "How can you love someone and want to kill them at the same time?"

"Love hurts. What can I say?" She squeezed her sister's hand.

"Okay, say I were to fall for Kiyoshiyuki."

"What is with you and villains?" Junsei asked with a frown.

"They're good looking. Admit it. Kiyoshiyuki is hot. That was the first thing to go through your mind when we first saw him."

Junsei blushed, tossing her fireball back into the fire. "That's different. He was naked."

Ashi nodded. "Naraku was well endowed. I guess it only makes sense that Kiyoshiyuki was as well."

Junsei's blush deepened when she hear Sango gasp behind her. "Ashi!"

"What?! Tell me I'm lying."

She turned away. "Whatever. Besides, I think that's a demon thing."

Ashi, smirking mischievously, leaned over to whisper in her sister's ear. "Wanna ask one?"

"No way, you hentai!"

"I'll do it. Dare me."

"You wouldn't."

"Dare me."

"Fine. I dare you. Whatever." Junsei rolled her eyes.

Ashi licked her fangs. "Alright." She looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, before settling on the Daiyoukai. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stared at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowing when Junsei's eyes widened.

"No, Ashi!"

"Junsei and I-"

"Don't include my name, you liar!"

"Would like to know-"

"Say it and I'll kill you."

"If a strong, handsome demon like yourself-"

"I meant it, Ashi!" Junsei reached to cover her mouth.

Ashi grinned viciously. "Is beastly in that department?"

The sky boomed with thunder as Junsei's eyes twitched in time with Sesshomaru's. No one seemed to notice the white, unearthly glowing orb entering Kakudan's chest.

"I wonder," Junsei stood on shaky legs, "if I should kill you first, then let Sesshomaru revive you with Tensaiga and kill you. Or let Sesshomaru kill you, the bring you back to like, so that I could kill you. What do you think, Sesshoma-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAH WAH WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned slowly at the sound of the baby's crying. A slow grin crossed Ashi and Junsei's faces. They then looked at each other. Ashi inched forward.

"Oh no, you don't!" Junsei pushed her other half back.

"What?! It's really my baby! I made love with Naraku!"

"So! You were in my body! I'm scarred! I deserve to hold him first!"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Damnit!" Junsei blended with her half, becoming one Kagome.

Giggling happily, she scrambled, on her hands and knees, over to her baby, taking him in her arms. "Shh. Shh." Grinning at him, she began to sing softly as she rocked him, rendering her travel companions silent as they listened.

**_torrianse, torrianse_**

**_koko wa doko no hosomichi jya tenjin-sama no hosomichi jya_**

**_chotto toshite kudashanse goyo no nai mono toshasenu_**

**_kono ko no nanatsu no iwai ni ofuda o osame ni mairimasu_**

**_iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai kowainagara_**

**_torrianse, torrianse_**

The baby sniveled, calming slowly, but surely. When finally it was calmed, it cuddled against her, yanking at her kimono.

"Oh, you're hungry, huh?"

"Wahhhh!" He started up again.

"Sorry. That's not what you want? Shh. Um," Thinking back to the lullabies she'd sung at seven to Sota, she sung.

**_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita watashi wa mori no mihari yaku_**

**_kowai okami, kitsune nado kosasenai kara ne ne shina_**

**_gorosuke ho ho gorosuke ho_**

Kakudan cooed, smiling a bit as he nuzzled closer.

"Jeez, you demon kids grow up quick. Human babies can't make much of any noise. Or my family could just be dimwitted." She giggled.

"W-Wahh!"

"I can't sing to you all night." She tapped her cheek in thought, before something came to her. She bit her pointer finger's claw off, spitting it out. She stuck the finger into the baby's mouth, smiling when he calmed. "There we go."

Sango beamed. "You're great with kids, Kagome."

She nodded. "Dad died before Sota was born. Mom stayed in the hospital for a long time. And grandpa was sick. I basically took care of him." She nuzzled a baby. "You're so adorable."

Again the baby cooed, this time opening his eyes.

"Oh no." She groaned.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, getting up to go see the baby.

"He has Naraku's eyes. I was pleading desperately not to have a reminder of that bastard. But they do make him handsome." She looked up when Kikyo came to her side. "Huh?"

Kikyo smiled a little. "May I hold him?"

Though reluctant, Kagome nodded, handing him over.

Kikyo arched a brow when he started to fuss. _'Does he not like the smell?'_ That thought made her heart ache...her heart. She had a heart?! That wasn't there a moment ago. _'This babe?'_ Beaming, she cuddled the child. "Kagome, you have a special child."

"Thank you, Kikyo."

"And he has a piece of soul now. I don't know from where."

Kagome frowned, stretching her aura. She thought she felt something familiar just at the edge, but wasn't sure. "Oh...Well, as long as he's living."

Kikyo noticed him burying his face in her chest and smiled. "I think he's hungry now."

Kagome grinned. "Silly baby. The milk is over here." She accepted the baby. "Inuyasha, I'm going to feed him."

"Don't go too far." He replied. He thought he head something and turned around. _'Where'd Sesshomaru go? Probably hunting since he didn't get to kill Ashi.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the miko feed her child with something akin to longing burning in his chest. _'She handles children well.'_

**'Yes. She handle pups good when she have em.'**

_'She will not be having our pups.'_ Again, that purn rose in his chest. _'Did the miko not call this heartburn?'_

**'Mate say that when you eat bad food. You no eat in days. You want mate.'**

_'She is not our mate, and I feel nothing toward the mi-'_

"Sesshomaru?"

He stiffened at the sound of her voice. _'Her sweet voice.'_ He cursed himself for that thought.

"Sesshomaru, come out here."

He stepped out of the trees with a forced glare. "Do not think you can command me, miko."

She nodded sleepily. "I understand."

"Why is there a barrier around your child?"

"Because I have a few infected wounds, and I'm seconds away from fainting, but I couldn't stand and go back to camp."

"So why not form a barrier to shield yourself as well?" He inquired curiously, sitting beside her.

Kagome blinked a few times, then yawned. "All I thought about was his protection."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the soft smile from crossing his lips as she nodded off against his shoulder. _'Selfless.'_

"Do you want me to remove that mark?"

**'No!'** His beast cried. **'I like being hers.'**

"Hn."

"You mind staying with me for a minute before we head back?" When he didn't reply, she huddled closer to him, humming.

Sesshomaru found himself lulled by her soothing voice and not soon after she stopped and fell asleep, so did he.


	13. Kiyoshiyuki loves Kagome

"Inuyashaaaaaaa!" Kagome's voice sang. She could only hope he'd comply with her wishes soon, or else she's have to sit the poor hanyou to hell and back.

"I said no, wench. And that's final." Inuyasha snapped back. She'd been asking since she'd woken up. His answer was and forever would be no.

"Get out of my way!"

"No! We have jewel shards to find!"

She sighed exasperatedly. "Look, you have Kikyo now. I'll catch up."

His eyes hardened, and he looked away from her, arms crossed. "N-o. NO."

"Y-you..." She covered Kakudan's ears. "Jackass! You fucking son of a bitch! I don't give a shit what you say! I'll be damned if you stop me from going home, so go to hell! Sit sit sit sit sit!"

Sango sweatdropped as the half demon crashed to the ground. Thank goodness she, Miroku, and Kikyo had covered Rin, Shippo, and even Jaken's ears.

Sesshomaru nearly smirked. 'How amusing. The miko can subdue the halfbreed with one word.'

Kagome nodded firmly, but kicked him in the side when she saw him trying to get up. "I'll be back in a few hours, guys!" She chirped, her happy disposition returning. "Don't wait up!" Turning, she prepared to leap, when a hand was gently rested on her shoulder. "Hm?" She turned back. "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

The others stared intently at the two, wondering what was going to transpire.

Curious, the Daiyoukai inquired, "Where do you go, when you jump into this well?"

"Oh, I live five centuries into the future. When I come back, I can tell you about it. Hey, maybe I'll even take you sometime."

"Hn." He drew his hand back to his side.

"Say bye bye to the group, Kakudan."

The three week old cooed. "Bye!"

Kagome cuddled him. "I just love how quickly you little things age!" With that said, she leapt into the well, clutching her child tightly as the blue magic enveloped them.

Sesshomaru leaned over the well, noting in surprise that the miko was indeed gone. She had seemed to dissolve before his eyes. "Is what the miko said true?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course. What reason would she have to lie? I've been a thousand times."

"Hn." Turning on his heels, he started away, "We leave."

"Sure we do...you ass." He cringed slightly when his elder brother growled. "Keh. Can't take a joke."

* * *

"Well, there it is, the old well. Ashi, let me be in conrtol whenever we're with the family." Kagome remarked, her eyes a shade of maroon instead of crimson.

"Ku, whatever." Ashi replied, this time Kagome's eyes glowing a lighter shade of crimson than usual.

Kagome took a deep breath, then smiled down at Kakudan. "It's time, I guess. Oh, I almost forgot." She surrounded them both with her miko energy, and once it had faded, they were both left with human features. "Now, it's time." Leaping out of the well, she started out of the wellhouse.

Her mind started to work overtime as she mused over her family's reaction. Would they shun her? She was young, and unmarried. And now, she was demon. 'Did Inuyasha even tell them that I was dead?'

'Shut up, and just go in the house. If they don't accept you, to hell with them. We can go back to my ear.'

'Shut up, Ashi.'

Kakudan, sensing his mother's unease, cuddled closer to her as Kagome opened the door and walked into the house. "Momma, Sota. Jii-san. Is anyone here?" She muttered softly.

'Like they'll even know you're here with that whispering.'

'Don't you understand the meaning of the words shut and up?!'

'Shut doesn't go up, prices do. So shove those up your ass too.'

'What? Ugh, never mind. I hear something coming from the living room.'

"Sota, Haru, slow down! I can't keep up!" Whined a boy with long brown locks and khaki colored eyes.

"Whatever! I can't even pass Sota. I mean, come on, Sota! That move wasn't not fair!" A black haired, brown eyed boy cried.

Sota sighed, pushing the buttons on his controller harder. "Life isn't fair."

"Words spoken like a man, So." Kagome remarked, leaning in the door way.

All eyes snapped to the girl in the doorway, who was holding a baby. "S-sota, I thought you said she died."

Ignoring his friends, Sota stood and stalked toward his sister. He touched her cheek gently. "You're real."

"Duh." She smiled. "How ya been, kid?"

"Kagome, you're alive!" He cried, embracing her and burying his face in her shoulder. He was one an inch taller than his older sister.

"Careful, So, you'll squash the baby."

Reluctantly, he pulled back, tears in his eyes. "Mom! Gramps! Get in here! You'll never believe it."

Ayumi Higurashi blew her nose into some tissue as she started down the stairs, her eyes red from the crying she'd been doing. "Is something wrong dear?"

"Yes, what's with the racket, boy? I was busy." The old man limped into the house, clutching a pot in his hand.

As they both entered the livingroom at the same moment, they each dropped what was in their hands, and called out in disbelief, "Kagome!" They were about to run to her, when they saw the baby in her arms. "Who's child?"

"Mine...and Naraku's."

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Haru, Daisuke, would you two leave. We have important business to talk about."

The boys nodded, then hurried out of the house, mumbling about sisters coming back to life with a baby in her arms.

"Kagome, sit and tell us everything."

"Well, I got kidnapped by Naraku..."

* * *

Shippo pouted, his lip poking out as he whimpered. "When's mama coming back?"

"Would you quit asking me that, kid?! I have no idea! She'll be back, when she's back." Inuyasha bit.

There was silence for a while, before Rin started to whine. "I want okaa-san! Bring her back, Inuyasha!"

"Damnit! Shut the fuck up!" He yelped when Sesshomaru yanked one of his ears roughly. "Jeez." he rubbed the abused appendage.

"Hn."

"You deserved it, Inuyasha." Kikyo scolded. "You can't be so brash with children."

"I-" The hanyou paused in his response when he caught a scent on the air. "Naraku's scent. Smells like an incarnation." He turned to find his brother and the others already in battlestance. "It ain't Kagura, Kanna, or Hakudoshi. Must be that new one. Kiyoshiyuki."

As if on cue, the demon came bounding down the mountain side, landing in front of them. "Where's Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha growled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's important. Now, don't make me ask you again. Where is my Kagome-sama?"

"Your Kagome-sama?! Since when did she belong to you?"

Kiyoshiyuki narrowed his eyes and pulled his sword out of his sheath. Naraku had just given him this sword, and already he was going to have it stained with hanyou blood. He smirked at his reflection in the steel sword, gripping the handle, which was a pale blue, with black swirls. He prepared to attack when he heard the kit cry,

"Wait!"

"What?" He asked, lowering his sword and squatting. "You're that kit Kagome-sama was always babbling on about." A wide grin formed on his face. "You make her happy."

Shippo smiled. "Thank you. Mama's at home, but she'll be back before the sun goes down."

Inuyasha scowled. "Shippo!"

"Arigato, Shippo. Tell Kagome-sama I'll return for her." Waving, he jumped over the side of the mountain, thoughts of the moment he'd see his Kagome-sama again.

"Shippo, what the hell?!" Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. "He could be trying to hurt her under Naraku's orders."

"He isn't. He likes her. And Naraku doesn't control him like the other, at least, that's what mama said."

Sesshomaru eyed the kit closely. "What all did she say, kit?"

He looked over at Sesshomaru. "She didn't say much, just that Kiyoshiyuki wasn't like Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. We can ask her when she gets back."

"That we will." Sesshomaru turned and began walking again. 'How is that incarnation different from the others?'

* * *

"Oh, my poor baby." Ayumi hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, mama. I promise you. I'm fine now, and my son is fine. Aren't you, Kakudan?" She gave him an eskimo kiss.

Giggling, the little boy snagged her nose in his hand, shaking it roughly. "Mama!"

"Oww! Let go of mama's nose!" Jerking away, she winced, rubbing her nose. "That hurt."

"Silly."

She rolled her eyes, amused. "You're the silly one."

Sota beamed. "I can' t believe I'm an uncle...to a demon! Awesome! Let me see you and Kakudan in youkai form! Please!"

Kagome shook her head, but obliged nonetheless. Her hair grew longer, deepening in it's raven color. The streaks she'd had faded when Naraku's mark disappeared, strangely enough. Claws extended from her fingers, and fangs from her mouth. The black markings she had spread over her cheeks.

Kakudan squealed in excitement, slapping his hands on his cheek. He stared at her with wide, crimson eyes. Other than that, nothing on the child changed.

"Coooool! Man, I wish I could tell people! But at least you're back." Sota grabbed her hand while blushing.

"My granddaughter...a demon."

Kagome shuddered at her grandfather's cold tone. "Jii-san."  
"My granddaughter, the first demon miko in history! I can't wait to spread the tale. I'll write it in ajournal that I'll leave for you. You hand it down, and down, and down! Oh my! The stories that will come of this!"

"Okayyy." Kagome's eyes twitched. She took a deep breath.

Ayumi smiled. "I'm going to cook a meal. Kagome, you and Kakudan can take a bath. Relax a bit." She kissed her daughter's head. "I am so glad you're back, my child."

"I'm glad I'm back too."

* * *

"That wench! She probably fell asleep!" Inuyasha grimaced as paced back and forth around the fire.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kikyo said boredly. "Kagome will return in due time."

"But, Kikyo, "He whined, glaring at his brother and the monk when they smirked, "anyway, Kagome should be back by now. I'm going to go get her."

"Not necessary." Kagome replied, coming into the campsite with her sleeping baby in her arms.

Inuyasha smiled, then grunted, turning away. "Finally, wench."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I missed you too." Lying Kakudan on her already stretched out sleeping bag that laid near Sesshomaru, she stretched her arms above her head. "Didn't you miss me, baka?"

"Keh."

"Fine. Don't say it. S-"

"I missed you!" He cried, covering his head.

Kagome beamed. "Now, how easy was that?" Taking off the large pack on her back, she threw it at him. "Got you some chips, ramen, candy, and a bunch of other stuff. So..." She plopped herself down beside Sesshomaru, "What'd I miss?"

Shippo and Rin scrambled over to her, trying to sit in her lap. "Move!"

"No!"

"My momma!"

"She's mine too!"

Kagome sighed, carressing her temple. Wrapping one arm around each of them, she pulled them back into her lap. "There."

"Kiyoshiyuki came looking for you." Shippo told her, despite the fact that Inuyasha was trying to strangle him with a glare.

She arched a brow. "Did he say why?"

'Why do you care at all?! Naraku was mad because of him!'

'No! He was mad about something else. I could tell.'

"Nope!"

"Hm." She frowned slightly. Startled by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, she jumped, "What?"

He neary smirked in amusement, his lips quirking before he repeated himself, "According to the kit, you think that Naraku's newest incarnation is not like the others."

She nodded slowly. "Oh. Well, yeah." When he continued to stare at her, she shrugged, "He has a hold on his heart."

"So, Naraku can kill him whenever?" Sango questioned, intrigued.

"That's the best thing! He can't!" Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Thousands of times, I remember him doing things to piss of Naraku on purpose. I think he was testing the limits. Naraku only struck him once. I think Naraku needs him."

"Wow..."

"So, you think he's like Akago?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I think he's better than Akago." Akago had been killed, and yet, Naraku had not.

Miroku nodded. "That is very good information, Lady Kagome."

Upon noticing that the children were asleep, she laid them on the extra sleeping back, covering them with blankets. "Sesshomaru?"

No answer.

"Fine. I guess you don't want to know about the future. Ah, well." She stalked into the woods.

Sesshomaru waited a moment.

'Go!'

'No.'

'Mate want follow!'

'She is not our mate.'

'Follow. Want know bout future.'

'...Hn.'

He narrowed his eyes and stood up to follow the miko's scent, only to find her standing next to him.

"You jerk, you weren't going to follow me?!"

"You wished for this Sesshomaru to follow."

"I'm bored. I figured, I could at least burn some energy explaining things of the future to you. Do you wish to know or not?"

He glared at her, then sat down.

Growling, Kagome huffed, "Fine, then, you arrogant bastard." She was going to leave, when he grabbed her wrist and snatched her down.

"Explain."

Grinning, Kagome leaned against his shoulder. "Where to begin? Where to begin? Ah, there's a good one. In my time, women are equal to men. Well, we're supposed to be. There are laws stating that you can't belittle us."

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of a woman being of the same status as him. He wanted to ask her why, but decided against it, seeing as the rest of the tachi was staring at them both so openly. Instead, he closed his eyes, and listened to every fascinating word she spoke.

* * *

"Kagome, you done packin'?" Inuyasha bent over to allow Kikyo to hop onto his back. The sun would be rising soon, and they'd decided to leave early. Sesshomaru's palace was close. If everything went right, they would reach the palace by nightfall.

Kagome nodded at him, zipping up her bag. "Yup. I'm all...Do you sense that?" An aura...she knew that aura...but where?

"No? I don' t even smell anything."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He scented nothing in the air. What could the miko possibly be sensing that he himself could not?

Kagome frowned deeply, but shrugged. "I guess I'm bring paranoid." She jumped slightly when she felt something on her ankle. Looking down, she smiled at Kakdaun, who was gripping her ankle tightly. "Hello there, little one." Scooping him up, she purred at him. " Ready to go?"

He crawled over onto her shoulders, settling himself on her neck, his small hands tangled in her hair. "Mama!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She fell into line beside Sesshomaru, who was lagging behind the rest of the group in thought. Casually, she stared up at him, analyzing him and everything that made him up. She wanted to get to know him. She knew he wasn't as cold and heartless as everyone though. He just couldn't be. He protected Rin. He actually allowed her to ride on his back and touch his hair without killing her. He bothered with Inuyasha, the half-brother he supposedly hated. There had to be more to him. "What are you thinking about? The things I told you last night?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly, then stared ahead.

"Oh." She nodded. It was as she thought. "You know, in a few days, after we get settled in the castle, maybe I can answer some questions. Sure, we'll have to be in private, but that's fine with me. How about you?"

"That will be acceptable."

"Good. I was thinking..." She faltered in her step, then halted completely. "There it is again." With a frown, she sat Kakudan on the ground, looking around. A flash of periwinkle flew in front of the tachi before Kagome was knocked off her feet and sent flying to the ground. Opening her eyes with a groan, she gasped, "Kiyoshiyuki?"

He grinned. "Kagome-sama." Leaning down, he crushed his lips into her, kissing her as deeply as he could manage.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, his hand clenching at his side. He was furious, for reasons beyond him, ones that if he were to dwell on now would drive him to suicide, a very dishonorable was for a Daiyoukai to die. He managed to surpress his beast, but he didn't know how long he could.

Kiyoshiyuki finally pulled back from a blushing Kagome. He stood, reached down, and helped her up, only to draw her into his arms. "Kagome-sama, I was worried."

"U-um, wha?" She asked unintelligently.

He laughed, a deep resounding chuckle. "You're so lovely, Kagome-sama."

Kagome blinked a few times, then glared up at him. "Don't mock me. And stop calling me that. My name is Kagome."

Nodding, he squeezed her tighter.

"And let go." She pushed him away.

"I've displeased you?"

'Yes, now vanish.' Sesshomaru thought before he could stop himself.

Kagome shook her head, sighing. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I snuck away from Naraku, to be your follower," he bowed, "your lover."

That phrase made Sesshomaru's jaw tick. He wanted to say that there was no way in hell, and that frustrated the hell out of him. His damn beast was getting stronger. It must have been near mating season.

"Well, actually,-"

"And I could be a father to your son. I've even been creating small souls for him, the souls he absorbs at night. I can make a large one, now that I am close enough to him."

"Really?!" She leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You'll help him?!"

He nodded. "Yes. Of course, Kagome."

Kagome stiffled a giggle with her hand. "That makes me so happy. Kakudan, come here, baby."

Kakudan crawled over to his mother, before hugging her leg and using it to pull himself up. "Up!" He reached.

She lifted him up, and handed him to Kiyoshiyuki. "Do your thing please."

Kiyoshiyuki's eyes closed. He blended his aura with the infant's, feeling for the characteristics that child would have. After processing the information into a small space in his mind, he formed it into a ball in his mind and mixed it with a tiny portion of soul, which ran through his blood. Casting the soul from his body, he opened his blank eyes and used his mind to push the soul into the baby's body.

Kakudan whimpered, squirming at the odd sensation.

"Is it hurting him?" Kagome asked worriedly, watching closely.

"He's fine. Just afraid." Hugging Kakudan closer, he pushed the last of the soul into the baby, blinked, then smiled, handing him over to Kagome. "There, Kagome."

Kagome grinned at him gratefully. "There ha to be someway for me to repay you."

He nodded. "Be my wife, my mate. Bear my children."

Sango smirked. "He sounds like you, Miroku." Looking around the group, she noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were tense. Inuyasha, she understood, but Sesshomaru? What could have made him upset? Even Kohaku seemed sense. Maybe it was more about Kiyoshiyuki, than what he had said to Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "I-I couldn't do that. But I'll do anything else. What makes you happy?"

"Doing what makes you happy."

"So, you really want to serve me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how about this? You return to Naraku. And if I ever need you, I'll find a way to contact you. Will that work?"

Though a frown marred his beautiful features, he nodded. "Anything for you, my Kagome."

Again, she blushed prettily. "Um, yeah. Now, uh, you get going."

Pecking her lips gently, he took off, sending over his shoulder. "My love for you will forever burn, Kagome! You can not distinguish it!"

"Who said I was trying?!"

"One day, I will have you!"

Kagome shook her head. "And stop kissing me without my permission!!!"

"I'll be doing much more than that, my Kagome. Some day!" His image and voice died over the horizon.

She blushed harder. 'Damned pervert.' Touching a hand to her lips, she sighed. "I'm far too kind." Turning around, she started to walk, brushing past the frozen group. "Move it, people.'

Sesshomaru was the first to turn, returning himself to the miko's side...where his beast felt he belonged.


	14. Arrival at the Castle

"Sess, where's the castle? I thought you said it was right here. It is." Inuyasha looked around in front of him. "All I see for miles is grass."

"You have still yet to learn that not everything is as it seems. You are an inuyoukai, Inuyasha, a son of the Great Dog Demon Lord, InuTaisho. Do you feel the pull on your blood?"

Inuyasha shrugged, his ears twitching as he heard his blood rocking back and forth in waves inside his veins. "Yeah."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "Stick your hand out, palm out, and say your name, and title."

He reached out to do as told, before snatching his hand back and eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Is this thing gonna kill me because of my human blood?"

"Hn."

"Gee. That helps." Inuyasha snorted, but he held his hand out nonetheless, pressing his palm against what felt like a barrier. "Inuyasha, son of InuTaisho, Prince of the West."

Shippo blinked. "Inuyasha's a prince?"

Inuyasha was about to retort when Sesshomaru spoke, "Remain calm. If the barrier senses your ange or unease, it will deem you a liar and burn you alive."

Nodding obediently, he remained calm, taking a few deep breaths. He was stunned to see the barrier lowering, and a gigantic palace coming into view. when the barrier fading completely, he gasped with the others. "Jeez, father lived good."

"He was a lord, Inuyasha. What did you expect?" Sesshomaru countered as he strode forth, amusement sparkling in his eyes at Inuyasha's dumbstruck look.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open when his brother called him by his name. "He just said my name," he muttered to himself, "without disgust in his tone. Who kidnapped and replaced my brother?"

"I assure you, I am the same Sesshomaru. Now come, halfling."

Kagome laughed at the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I think you're growing on him, and vice versa." She left him to step back with Kohaku when Kikyo came to Inuyasha's side.

Kikyo smiled at her hanyou love. "Yes. I think the same. You two may never act like loving brothers, but eventually, you'll come to accept one another."

"Keh, like I'd ever accept tha asshole. He'd never accept me either." But no one could miss the twinkle of hope in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to earn his brother's respect. Why, he may never know. He and Kikyo followed after the others as they reached the castle.

Two guards stood at the gate. The first, and taller of the two, was a dragonfly demon, a Kagerouyoukai. His hair was green, his bangs and the ends tipped in blue, coming too the back of his knees. His eyes were narrow and cerulean. The second, and shortest of the pair, was a moth demon, a Gayoukai. His hair was a dull tan, shoulder length. His eyes were slightly more narrow than Inuyasha, and a bit cold, wheat in color. "Lord Sesshomaru," they bowed.

"Garo," He greeted the Kayoukai, then the Kagerouyoukai, "Sachio. These are guests of the West. You will be introduced to them each soon."

"Yes, milord." Their deep voices molded together as the others passed.

Sachio suddenly got a large grin on his face. He allowed Kohaku to pass, before standing in Kagome's way. "My my my, aren't you a gorgeous thing."

Kagome glared at him. "I'm deadly."

"Mm mm mm. I'm sure you are. With looks like that, you have to be able to kill."

"You really should work on your pick-up lines."

"These are original, baby. Just like you."

"Ugh," Kagome grunted in disgust,"that was wrong on so many levels."

Sachip cupped her cheek in his hand. "If it's wrong, I don't want to be right."

She rolled her eyes. _'Now I know the origin of that lame line.'_

"Come, now. You can't truly be considering skipping such a rare offer."

"Sachio, tone your hormones. Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy with you flirting with his guest."

"That he won't." Sesshomaru stoic tone interrupted as he approached, fire in his eyes. "Sachio."

Instantly, the demon's hand flew to his side as he bowed. "Milord."

Narrowing his eyes further, the Daiyoukai grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her on.

Kagome sighed. "Thanks. I guess I should've taken Kakudan back from Sango."

"Miko, you should watch yourself."

"I know." She remained close to him as they entered the castle, though she looked around, observing everything curiously. The walls were painted purely white, golden painted walls carved into the bottom. Paintings, tapestries, and momentos hung every. It felt surprisingly homey to be the domain of the Ice Prince."Wow."

For some reason, Sesshomaru's heart fluttered when she said that. Why he cared so much that she liked his home, he didn' t know. That only served to frustrate him. He'd sent Jaken ahead with Rin and Shippo to inform the mades and guards, save Sachio and Garo, to gather in the dining room for the welcoming feast. So that was where he lead them, Garo and Sachio following just behind.

He stood before his mass of servants, guards, chefs, and live-in advisors. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that someone was missing. "Jaken, did you inform Setsuki?"

"Y-yes, milord. She said she'll be down as soon as she's dressed properly.

Kami how he hated waiting. He took a seat at the head of the huge table in the room and gestured for the Inutachi to follow him. The room was silent for a few minutes, before it was broken by Kakudan's wail.

Needless to say, Kagome jumped up at her son's cry. She knew precisely why he was crying. It was the aura that was coming. The aura reeked of coldness, hate, annoyance, and anger. It was too strong for the young pup, making him anxious.

"Can I try to calm him first?" Sango pleaded.

Kagome nodded reluctantly, standing off to the side. Everyone noticed from the way her aura vibrated that she was greatly disturbed by something, not only her child's crying, but something else.

His fussing grew louder, and Miroku offered to take him, only for his wailing to grow louder. Next Kikyo offered, then Kohaku, who managed to lower the tone ever so slightly. Sesshomaru's best nurse took the child next, trying all that she knew to calm him, but failed.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Eagerly, she held out her hands for her baby, smiling and cooing at him once he was in her arms.

"Shh, little one. Come now. No need to fuss." She bounced him a bit, effectively getting a giggle from him. He was instantly quieted, and turned, burying himself in his mother's bosom. The people around the table watched her admiringly. She'd calmed the child in a mere second, what a mother.

Sesshomaru was unable to take his eyes off the miko. She was such a good mother. He could only imagine how she'd handle the pups that were to come. _'Pups?'_

**'Yes. Our pups.'**

_'Our pups will be with a purebred Inuyoukai demoness, not some human turned demon through Naraku's disgusting blood.'_

**'But, she perfect. Strong.'**

_'Yes.'_

**'Motherly.'**

_'Yes.'_

**'Sexy. Get hard thinking of miko.'**

_'Ye-, You are disgusting. She was human.'_

**'Not now. Hell, she pretty when human.'**

His thoughts were disturbed when the doors flew open, showing a disgruntled Setsuki.

"Sesshomaru! What was the meaning of sending those children here?! There babbling drove me insane! And that damned brat crying!" She pointed at Kakudan, not caring how rude she appeared.

The baby looked at her, before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down! You aura is hurting him!" Kagome hissed furiouslt, rocking her baby.

"You!" She stormed toward Kagome. "You don't even know who you're talking to, you pitiful excuse for a demoness!"

"Look," Kagome started calmly, "my son is sensitive to auras. What you feel affects him, so I'm asking politely, would you mind toning it down?"

Setsuki hissed, "You child is none of my concern, wench."

Her eye ticked. "Wench?! I'll give you your wen-"

"Mama!" Kakudan cried, cuddling against her. He needed his mother to calm down. Her aura had expanded drastically, and he knew she was getting angry.

"Hm?" She cooled, then nodded at him, taking a step back from Setsuki and bowing. "Forgive me. It is obvious by your markings that you are above my status." Her eyes turned cold. "But know this, if you ever speak ill of my son, or do anything to hurt or upset him, I will not hesitate to challenge and defeat you." With that, she stolled to her seat and sat down, beaming as she playing with her son.

Setsuki stared at the girl in shock, and was about to storm over her when Sesshomaru called her name. She smirked, "Now, my Sesshou, is that anyway to address your mother?"

Kagome coughed. "Mother?! I just yelled at your mother? Why didn't you tell me?"

He decided to ignore her. "We've been waiting...mother."

"Better. And I'm here now, so let us eat." She sat down at the other end of the large table, preparing to dig in.

"Before we feast, my...companions will introduce themselves. You will address them all with respect." He nodded toward Kagome, who was to his immediate right, then sat down as she stood.

"Higurashi Kagome." She bowed. "Shikon Miko youkai." There was an uproar of questions.

"Miko youkai?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Will you purify us?!"

Kagome sighed. "The situation of how this cam eot be is rather personla and complicated. All is possible. And no, I will not purify you...unless you give me reason to." With that, she sat.

Sango rose next, bowing. "Sango. Demon exterminator, and no, I have no plans to kill any of you."

Miroku rose next, "Miroku. Monk."

Inuyasha, who was to Sesshomaru's immediate left, stood, "Inuyasha..." He really wasn't sure of what else to say, so he sat when Sesshomaru stood.

"Inuyasha, prince of the West."

"Prince?!" Setsuki screeched, standing. "That thing has no right being near the castle, let alone inside, trying to claim a title."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I am the Lord of this Domain. I give him the title. He is of Inutaisho's blood."

"He's a halfbreed!"

"And I have no doubt he's far stronger than you." Kagome quipped boredly, refusing to look up from her yawning child as he struggled to stay awake.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sure you heard. Besides that, his heart is much larger and warmer than yours. There are things he can do, that you can not, because of his human blood. I suppose if you weren't so damn ignorant, you'd see that he's better than you in many ways."

Setsuki's face turned beet red. "Sesshomaru, do something!"

And he did do something. He smiled, much to the surprise of his servants, and sat down.

Inuyasha shot a smile at Kagome, how had glanced up at him.

Kikyo rose next, bowing at her waist, "Kikyo. Past Shikon Miko."

Kohaku stood, bowed, and whispered a shy, "Kohaku. Demon exterminator." He looked up when Rin cleared her throat, nodding towards Shippo. "Ah, and the kit is Shippo, son of the late Kitsune Lord of the East."

When Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted, his way of asking if there were any questions, a servant stood and bent over at the waist. "M-milady Kagome?"

Why did that sound so good to Sesshomaru's ears? Lady Kagome...

"Yes?" Kagome asked lowly.

"Your child, may I ask who his father is? Is he a strong Lord?" She was young, seemingly 13.

Kagome smiled at the eagerness in the child's eyes. "His father isn't a Lord, however he is strong...in his own way." _'With the help of the jewel.'_

The girl's eyes twinkled more in curiousity, and Kagome could've sworn she was looking into a mirror. The girl reminded her so much of her younger self. "But what's his name, milady?" She then squeaked a bit, "I mean, if I may ask."

"Tell you what, if you promise to be my friend during my stay here, I'll eventually tell you."

"A friend? What does that entitle, milady?"

"Talking to me, playing with me. Those types of things. I'm sure you have friends."

"Yes, milady. I'd be more than happy."

Kagome grinned broadly, then turned to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru," she only added the 'lord' because she was before his people, "would you mind if I took a room near..."

The girl chirped, "Akane."

"Yes, Akane." She stared at Sesshomaru pleadingly.

"No."

Her eyes widened, and she was going to retort whn he held up his hand.

"You two may stay in the small cottage in the garden."

The servants had to bite back their gasps as to not upset their lord. He hadn't let anyone even enter it since Inumimi had died.

Setsuki simply shrugged, for she had no idea what had happened. She was simply glad that the little wench and her child would be far away from her.

Sesshomaru frowned to himself. He couldn't let her stay there without a guard. Kohaku would probably very much like to be near his sister, and Inuyasha near his mate. Perhaps Sachio...after he was trained.

"Well, since that's over, I am eating." Setsuki announced, digging in.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but ate as well, and the others followed after him.

* * *

Naraku tossed and turned as he dreamt of his Kagome, of the way he'd treated her. He hadn't bothered to ask if what he'd seen was true, or how it came to be. He'd only acted. In his dream, she was dying, before his very eyes, bleeding out as she whispered her love for him. And there, in that dream, he only beat her harder. He shot up in bed when she gave out one final scream.

His hand clasped over his chart. He was sweating terribly, his sheets drench, his lithe, nude body covered in a sheen of sweat. He took a deep breath. So long, it had been so long, but her scent was still and the room, and though that made him furious, it also comforted him. It almost made him feel like she was there.

He ran his hand over her side of the bed, which was cold. "But she isn't here." Sighing, he buried his face in his hands. Was she even alive? Had she made it? Was his child alright?

Of course he'd known that the child was his, but he'd been too furious with her then, at that moment. He had to know if she was alright.

A smile crossed his face. And if she was, he'd find a way to get her back. Yes, he'd do all that he had to to regain his mate. First, though, he had to find her. Getting dressed for the day, he stepped out of his room for the first time and headed down to the kitchen, where he knew his children were.

"Naraku." Kagura was the first to notice him. A smirk spread on her red lips. "Finally done moping over your miko? Hakudoshi, you owe me. I won the bet."

"You said a year."

"And you said a few weeks. I was technically closer."

"You weren't, you fool."

Naraku's eyebrow twitched. As much as he wasnted to punish them, he wasn't in the mood."Silence." He commanded.

The two shut up, turning to face him as Kanna and Kiyoshiyuki were doing.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"We lost him, but he was headed Northwest." Kagura answered.

He nodded. "Sesshomaru is still with him, correct?"

Kanna nodded in her silent response.

"Locate Kohaku, immediately. Kagome must be found."

"You actually think she's alive? You beather to a bloody pulp. She leaked blood."

Naraku's eyes snapped to Kagura, the crimson orbs flashing with something unrecognizable. "Did you follow her trail? I'm sure her blood stained the snow."

Hakudoshi shrugged. "Actually, there were a few drops, then nothing. I don't know what to think of it."

The look in his eyes faded. He turned his back to them. "My mate must be found and returned to me. And if my son survived, the same goes for him." He stalked out of the room.

"Your mate?" Kiyoshiyuki asked. "But, she isn't your mate."

Naraku paused, then glanced over his shoulder. "Soon, she will be." He stared ahead of him as he walked down the corridor. There were plans to be made. Their room had to be redecorated for her liking. He had gifts to steal for her. He had much to do. _'Son she will be. My Kagome.'_

* * *

Kagome smiled a bit as she noticed that Kakudan, Shippo, Rin, and Akane were already asleep. Placing a kiss to her children's foreheads, she glanced over at Akane, before leaving the cottage and throwing a barrier around it.

She walked through Sesshomaru's garden, waving through the bushes of flowers until she came to a bridge over a small pond. Leaning against the rail, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Akane was truly a beautiful little hanyou. She had the cutest little kitten ear on the top of her head. According to her, the other was bitten off by a snake demon that Sesshomaru saved her from. Her hair was very short, wavy, and red. Kagome decided she'd call her strawberry.

Strawberry had the most beautiful peridot eyes she'd ever seen. 'The girl is so precious. She-'

She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapping open. She looked down to the hand, sighing softly when she saw the magenta stripes wrapping around his wrist. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Have you accomodated well to your room?" He handed her a cup of tea, taking the other one that was wrapped in his mokomoko-sama and pulling it to his lips.

"Yes. It's fine." Kagome heaved another miserable sigh, sipping her tea gently.

He noticed, much to his displeasure, that she was deep in thought. "You are thinking of Naraku."

She blushed prettily, looking up at him. "Y-yeah."

"Why?" He forced the anger his beast felt out of his tone.

"B-because..." She sighed. "Sesshomaru, I think I can trust you, because you don't talk much. So if I tell you a secret, you won't tell, right?"

"Hn."

Kagome accepted that as a yes. "In my own way, and believe me I hate this, I think that I fell in love with Naraku as Ashi."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes bit, then shook his head lightly. "You and Ashi, despite what you claim, are the same. She is simply another side of you. What she feels, you feel. So when she fell in love, you fell in love."

"But I hate him, Sesshomaru, with a bloody passion."

"Hate is merely another form of...love."

Kagome frowned at that. "But for the slightest second, I hated you. When we first met." She took another sip.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched at that._ 'We are alone.'_ With that thought, he smiled at her. "Does that mean you loved this Sesshomaru?"

She sputtered, her tea running down her face and dropping into the water below her. "D-did you just make a joke, Sesshomaru?"

"Did I? I was merely asking a question." He pulled a hankerchief from his kimono and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Her face red, she wiped her face. "And next time you decide to make a joke, warn me so I won't choke to death.

His right shoulder rose a bit, his way of shrugging. "Hn."

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm going to hit the sack." When he arched a brow, she corrected, "I'm going to sleep. In a few days, we'll talk about the future. You next lesson will be about..."

"Those strange things you call computers." He finished.

"Right, and I'll have a little surprise for you." She bowed, then grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for talking to me. Oyasuminasai." With that, she walked back to her cottage.

Sesshomaru looked into the water, and found a dimunitive smile on his face. "Oyasumisasai, little miko."


	15. Future in the stars

"Stupid Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled tiredly, hunching over as she walked and dragged her feet. "Waking people up before the sun rises and telling them to go some place they have no idea where it's located." Lifting her nose to the air, she sniffed again. Sesshomaru's scent was pretty heavy around the palace, seeing as it was his home, so she opted for Inuyasha's instead.

As soon as she caught the hanyou's scent, she continued to drag herself toward it. She pushed open some doors and found herself staring into a dojo. All eyes turned to her, and she huffed, "What?"

Sesshomaru brushed some lint from his black hakamas. "You are late." He placed his hands on his waist. The freezing wind nipped at his bare chest, and his pecks twitched.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, when you're in a gigantic, mansion of a castle, trying to find your way and, might I add, you don't have a guide, you tend to get lost. It's so difficult tracking your scent when it covers this entire domain."

The Lord said nothing, simply tossing something to her.

Kagome arched a brow, holding it up. "A battle kimono and hakama?"

"We will be sparring."

"Oh." She ran her fingers over it, then beamed. "That reminds me of something. I'll get changed, then I'll be rigth back here."

Sesshomaru watched her leave, then turned to face his half dressed half-brother. "In the meantime, little brother, let us see if you have improved in the past year."

* * *

"Okay, there." Kagome smiled to herself as she applied the last of the armor she'd bought in her time. The sparring kimono Sesshomaru had given her was a pure white. Her armor, plates covering her chest and back, as well as her wrist guards, were painted to look like blue waves of water, silver koi fish jumping through it.

She'd also bought some boots, much like Sesshomaru's, only blue. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she tied a white ribbon in her hair and observed herself in the mirror. Every time she saw herself in this form, she thought of Naraku, the things they did, the time they spent together, the way he'd hold her at night without the tiniest of intentions to harm her. How it had gone wrong, she didn't know, and that angered and saddened her to no end.

"Love or not, I will have my vendetta."

"On who?" A deep voice startled her, causing her to whirl around.

"S-Sachio." She glared at him angrily. "Don't you know it's rude to enter a ladies' room?! And how did you get past the barrier?!" The thought of her barrier failing and someone harming her children made her chest burn.

"I suppose it didn't see me as an enemy, or someone with ill thoughts, Lady Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I simply wish to observe. Lord Sesshomaru said, after I endure a bit of training, I will be your personal guard."

She snorted, "You of all people?"

Sachio chuckled. "Yup. Me. Anyway, you look nice, milady, like a real warrior."

"Thank you. And call me Kagome. That milady stuff is so annoying. I'm not that special."

"I will...when Lord Sesshomaru is not around." The two shared a laugh. "Would you like me to escort you back to the dojo?"

"Sure." She took his offered hand and walked with him. "So, how long have you known Lord Sesshomaru? 5 years? A couple of centuries?"

Sachio squinted his eyes as he remembered. "Ummmm, since I was born. We're friends, or as close to friends as one can be with that 'ol icy youkai. When he needs advice, he'll come to me or Garo."

Kagome nodded briefly, "Shocking. I never thought Sesshomaru talked to anyone about his emotions or issues."

"It's just the opposite...well, not just the opposite. He is cold and quiet, but Lord Sesshomaru isn't so bad. He has his reasons for being the way he is. He's as curious as a cat, so I call him neko just to piss him off." He laughed, pausing in enchantment when Kagome let out a melodic giggle.

"I've for to try that sometime, Sachio."

"I'd like to see that."

She sent him a small grin. "What's his reaction when you do it?"

Sachio shook his head in amusement. "This huge vein in his firehead starts to pump. His adam's apple twitches. His eyes turn a vicious red, and he growls a warning a to me."

"What do you do then?"

"Me? Oh, I just call him neko again and take off as he throws the nearest thing at me." Kami, he loved it when she laughed. He'd definitely have to make her do that again sometime. He jumped, startled, when he heard someone clear his throat. "Milord." He bowed, havin only just realized that they'd made it to the dojo.

Sesshomaru watched the two with narrowed eyes, blood dripping from the small cut above his eyes. 'Sachio is behaving far to friendly with the miko.'

**'He try get mate.'**

_'Well, I will not let him...'_ Sesshomaru ignored what was in his head, telling himself that his beast had manipulated him, and looked straight at Kagome. "You are next." He tossed her a plain sword before taking one of his own and nodding at Sachio to leave.

"Next?" Kagome inquired, tilting her head to the side curiously. "What do you mean?"

_'Is he talking about sparring?'_

**'No shit, Sherlock.'**

_'I can't spar with him! He's a daiyoukai! And, and I-'_

**'I'll help you.'**

"Sesshomaru, take it easy on her." Inuyasha grunted, rubbing the lump on his head which he'd gotten when his elder brother had slammed the butt of his sword down.

"I can't spar Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, but it was too late, he was already charging at her. Shocked, she held up her sword just in time to avoid being sliced right down the middle.

Sesshomaru glared into her eyes. "You would have been dead, miko. You must improve."

Growling angrily, Kagome pushed back against him, her feet sliding jsut slightly on the ground. "Arrogant bastard."

Yes. That was what he wanted. He jsut needed to push her further. "One can only expect so much from a human."

"So what if I was a human?!" Kagome pushed her sword roughly against Sesshomaru's. They both broke apart, only to run right back at each other and clash swords. "That simply makes me stronger!" She grimaced as he became more aggressive, and she flipped back to avoid his sword when hers gave.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "And I suppose that the same can be said for your halfbreed son?" There it was, the final spark to anger her.

Kagome stood tense before Sesshomaru. Growling loudly, she sprinted at him, swinging her sword with as much strength as she could.

Sesshomaru's eyes actually broadened considerably as he blocked the attack. He wasn't aware that she was that strong. She kept swinging, sending blows back to back, and Sesshomaru matched them all.

"Wow." Sango watched the fight closely. "Kagome must be furious. I've never seen her fight like that before."

"I had no idea that Lady Kagome had such strength." Miroku stared in fascination. "And she looks rather nice in that sparring kimono." That comment found him unconcious, face planted to the ground.

"Keh, stupid monk." Inuyasha shook his head, then returned his attention to Kagome.

_'Why won't he stay still?!'_ Kagome slashed hersword downward.

Sesshomaru, stunned, jumped back. All was silent as two drops of blood fell from the scratch on his cheek. Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue, and licked his wound. _'The miko wants to play, then play we shall!'_ He rushed at her. "It seems you must be taught a lesson, priestess."

Kagome jumped back to avoid Sesshomaru's quick blows, blocking them with some of her own. He managed to clip her shoulder, but landed no more blows. Panting as she found her back against the wall, she gasped, "I'm...tired...Time out...Sessho...maru."

"The fight is not over yet, miko. And there are no 'time outs.' Unless you submit."

"Submit?" She scowled at the very word. "Why would I do something absurd like that?" Upon seeing Sesshomaru lift his sword, she tossed a barrier around herself. "Watch it!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Are you using reiki now, miko?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't taunt me, you baka!"

He tightened his hold on the plain sword, engulfing it in his jaki. He swung the sword at her. He knew the blast wouldn't hurt her.

She gasped, dropped her barrier, a sprinted off, but not quickly enough. The energy from Sesshomaru's sword engulfed her, tore her kimono, but did not harm her. A strong gust of wind flew by, tossing her hair. "Sesshomaru! That armor was brand new!" She whined, looking at the pieces that laid burnt on the ground.

But he did not reply. He, and the other's in the room for that matter, was too busy staring at the mark on her back.

"What?" Kagome attempted, and failed, to look behind her to see what they were staring at.

Sesshomaru glided toward her, grabbed her hair, and tossed it over her shoulder. His hand slid from her shoulder to the large spider on her back.

Shivering and giggling, she tried to move away. "Stop that!"

"Do you not feel it?"

"What?" She asked, not really paying much attention to him or to anyone else, but instead eyeing her armor as it repaired itself on the ground.

"Naraku's spider on your back." Kikyo spoke up.

Kagome reached back, touching it lightly. "I don't feel anything."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, pressing it to where the skin rose the most.

"I thought that would have gone by now. Does that mean he can find me?"

"Perhaps."

"No. I don't want him to!" She clenched her fists in pain as the burn throbbed.

Miroku moved to squat near Sesshomaru. "Unbelievable. It's dissolving."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. "Sesshomaru? You're a youkai. What happens if your mark bleeds?"

"Then you are no longer connected."

"But did I disconnect him, or the reciprocal?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru rasn't quite sure. Standing straight, he looked to her shoulder, where the mark had once been.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A servant came scurrying in, dropping to his knees and staring dumbly at Kagome, who was only covered by her hakamas and the bandage wrap that covered her breasts. When Sesshomaru growled, he blushed. "We have report that there is important news on the way to the palace...concerning Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Gather all those important to this information in my study tonight. The rest of you, change clothing. We will continue sparring tomorrow. There are things I must attend to." He swept from the room, his heart rate more rapid than usual. He was furious. If Naraku was looking for Kagome, he'd, he'd...he didn't know what he'd do! That hanyou could not have her.

**'Why? I thought you say she no mate.'**

_'She has my respect. I will not allow him to harm her again.'_

**'Uh huh.'**

_'Grrr.'_

* * *

"What information do you have?" Sesshomaru questioned stoically as he stared out of the window. Kagome was entering the palace, Kakudan in her arms and the kit hanging on her shoulder, that Akane girl pulling up the rear.

"Well, milord, do you want the good, the bad, or the worst first?"

"I suppose..." He paused as Kagome entered the room, bowed, and took her seat, "that I will take the good first."

His loyal servant nodded. "The good is that Naraku has finally come out of hiding."

"The bad?"

"He has come out of hiding searching for the teenage human boy that arrived with you and your companions two days ago."

"Do you know why?" Sesshomaru asked upon seeing the demon slayer cringe and pull her brother close.

The servant nodded slowly, his expression taking on one of confusion. "He seems to think that the boy will lead him to his mate and child. Though I have no idea why."

Sesshomaru's muscles locked and his jaw ticked. So he was after Kagome. _'May God curse him if he thinks he's getting Kagome back.'_ "The worst?"

Gulping at his Lord's awfully quiet voice, which meant bloodshed was soon to come, the young man took a step away from Sesshomaru. "Your mother is hosting a banquet in thirty moons, inviting all noble, single demonesses so that you may choose a mate."

He growled lowly, tightening his clenched fists until his blood spilled. He'd forgotten that his mother was trying to get him to mate. She'd given up, or so he had thought, not too long ago.

**'I no mate who mother choose.'**

_'Neither will I.'_

**'Me save self for Gome.'**

_'Gome?...Kagome? How many times must I tell you that that foulmouthed, disrespectful, tainted excuse for a mikoyoukai is not to be our mate? She was human, a rather annoying human, if you do not recall.'_

**'She perfection.'**

_'She is human. They are as far from perfection as one can get, save hanyou.'_

**'I take her, whether you want or not.'**

_'I am the master of this body, you fool. You can not have control.'_

**'On night of no moon, winter solstice, I be released. I take her.'**

_'You will not! I order you!'_

**'Blah blah! I take. You no have say. Nah!'**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he reopened them, everyone was staring at him cautiously, patiently, awaiting his reply. "Hn. You are all dismissed."

The group filed out, all save Kagome, who remained in her seat. "So, Sesshomaru, getting a mate?"

"No." He replied far too quickly for his liking. Clearing his throat lowly, he repeated, "No. Mother seems to think so."

"Your mother." Kagome clicked her tongue against her teeth in distaste. "She knows how to push someones buttons. But then again, I suppose that's where you got it from, huh?" She smiled almost innocently, but you could see the sly intent twinkling in her eyes.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. What if she was flirting with him? That's what that had sounded like, but he'd never heard genuine flirting. Usually demonesses simply threw themselves at him, stroking him and growling instead of talking.

**'Talk!'**

_'And say what, exactly?'_

**'Anything!'**

"Hn." He replied to her comment.

**'Baka!'**

_'Pardon me for not giving the answer you wanted. Learn to be more specific, you damned beast.'_

**'Hn. Cocky master.'**

Kagome sighed softly, leaning back in her chair. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought maybe he had upset her by not flirting back. "So, wanna talk about the future?" When he nodded, she smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the window.

Sesshomaru eyed her questioningly.

She shrugged, pointing out of the window. "I want to go up to the roof. Come on." Climbing out onto the ledge, she jumped up onto the roof. She turned around to call to Sesshomaru, only to find him directly behind her. Gasping, she stepped back, lost her footing, and fell on her butt. "Ow." she glared when he smirked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You are rather clumsy to be a 'demoness.'"

"Because I'm still human, only in a youkai's body." She sniffed, staring up at the sky. "Okay, we hit computers yesterday. Why don't we address something else?" She laid down on her back, looking at the stars.

Sesshomaru laid back beside her, hsi platinum hair fanned out beneath him. He recalled the times he'd once climb to the roof with Inumimi. He missed her dearly. They'd spend evening talking about, "The stars."

"Excuse me?"

"The stars. In your time, what do you know of the stars?"

"Ohh. Well, in my time, we know what stars are made of."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. "They are made of light. We know that."

Kagome shook her head a little. "Actually, it's a bunch of glowing gases."

"Gases." He mumbled slowly.

"Yes. Like the air. Or when you cook, or in your case the servants cook, the steam. In gases, the tiny particles that make it up zoom around really quickly. That's why they don't have a definite shape."

"It seems definite. They are in perfect spheres, no?"

"Nope. Looking at photos, we saw that some were, but we also saw that some were more oblong."

"Photos." He tried the word.

Kagome wanted to slap herself for forgetting. "A photo. It's like a painting, only its made by a machine. I'll bring you one. Oh, but here," She pulled her locket over her neck and opened it, "these are photos."

Sesshomaru looked at those 'photos' closely. _'How interesting.'_ He wanted to smile at the picture of her, but that quickly faded when he saw the other picture. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes. All those times that I wanted to take this off, I couldn't when I saw his face. Even when I wanted to kill him. He was my friend, is my friend."

"Why do you not wish to kill Inuyasha any longer?"

"The feeling faded when I...when Ashi...when we fell in love with Naraku." She sighed. "Now, we're getting off subject."

"How did you obtain photos of the stars?"

Kagome smiled. "With a spaceship. It's like a...I don't know. It's a means of transportation in space. So using those, and satellites, which are these wound, dish like things, we got pictures. Oh!" She pointed to a bright star. "Do you see that one? The brightest one in the sky! That's Venus!"

Sesshomaru cocked a curious brow. "Venus?"

"It's a planet. You see, a planet is a mass of rocks and gas in space with an atmosphere. Like the planet we live on, Earth."

"Yes. Earth."

"So there's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They're a little skeptical about Pluto. It's very small and cold." She shivered a little.

He nodded at the gained information, storing it in the back of his mind. "What of the moon? What is that made of?"

"Well, it's basically rock. People have walked on the moon."

"Impossible."

"Nope. They walked on it. They even planted a flag. Some people think it was fake, but I don't." She shivered against, but this time Sesshomaru noticed, or at least, hi mokomokosama did. The appendage inched off of him, wrapping around her. "Hey, Sesshomaru, what is this?"

Sesshomaru looked over, astonished to see his tail wrapped around her. "My tail."

"Oh, well, thanks. I was freezing."

"Where is Kakudan?"

"In Sango's room sleeping. He's about to catch a cold. I can tell from the way he's acting." She sighs, snuggling deeper into his tail and lacing her fingers in it.

A shudder works up Sesshomaru's spine. He hated that tails were strong sources of arousal. He'd never reacted this way before when his tail was stroked, except with Inumimi, and it hadn't been the same then. "Did you know that when one looks at the stars, they may see the future of the one they are thinking of?" His voice was an octave deeper than usual.

Kagome turned to face him, grinning broadly. "Really? Anyone?"

"Those of my bloodline, father, myself, Inuyasha, and more."

"Ooh. Tell me mine."

Sesshomaru sat up, grasping her hand in his and pulling her up. He cradled her small hand gently, for fear that he'd break the teeny thing. Looking up to the stars, he took a deep breath and watched as the stars seemed to rearraged into an image, and what he saw shocked him into anger.

Kagome winced as his hand tightened around hers. "S-Sesshomaru..."

He looked down at her in shock. "My apologies." He observed her hand, cringing invisibly when he saw it starting to bruise.

"It's alright. W-what did you see?" She drew her hand back, cradling it to her.

"You, miko. You, your mate, and many pu- children."

"My mate? Who is he?" She asked enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I revealed too much already." he smirked a little. "If I told you anymore, I would be forced to kill you."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm cool with that." She yawned, stretching her arms. "Well, Sesshomaru, it's been fun." She stood up.

Sesshomaru frowned, standing as well. He wasn't ready yet. There was much he wanted to do. he wanted to inhale his friend's scent a little longer. He wanted to- _'Friend?'_

**'Mate. You saw.'**

_'Kagome is a friend.'_ And that oddly enough made him feel pretty good. Smiling the slightest of smiles, he nodded, "It has been entertaining."

"Same time, same place in three days?"

"Hn."

Kagome laughed. "Hn. I'll have to teach you some other words, my friend." She stood high on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace and pecked her cheek, before whispering, "Goodnight, my friend." He seemed to vanish into thin air.

Blushing, Kagome touched her cheek. "Oh my."

**'Ooh, Junsei has a crush!'**

_'I do not! Sesshomaru's a good friend!'_

**'Liar!'**

_'Go to hell.'_

**'Like that'll affect me. I dated Naraku, remember?'**

_'Touche.'_


	16. Scrabble

"Naraku, there's something you should know." Kagura dragged Kiyoshiyuki to the spot on the bed where her sire sat, hugging his knees to him and staring off into space.

"What?" He asked in the calmest manner she'd ever heard.

"You youngest child decided to run his mouth while we were in the rest."

"And?"

"He told Sesshomaru's men that we were searching for Kohaku to find your mate and pup."

Naraku nodded boredly, lifting his claws to his face to look them over.

Kagura smirked at the evil thoughts that ran through her mind. Kiyoshiyuki was going to be put through hell...for a second time. "I took the liberty of punishing him for ya. You can do it again though."

His spine straightened as he quickly faced her. "You. Did. What?" Kami, that explained everything. "Did you lay a hand on him Kagura?"

"I-I..."

Kiyoshiyuki moaned as he awakened, and Naraku's attention turned to him. He was more than stunned to see his most valued incarnation, his alternate twin, bleeding from various wounds, licking his busted lip, struggling to open his blackened eyes, resisting the urge to fall into unconciousness again.

Naraku eyed Kagura furiously, plucking her heart out of thin air and clenching it as tight as he could in his hand.

"Agh!" Kagura dropped to the ground, howling and writhing in pain.

"You will never, I repeat, never, lie a hand on him again if you wish for a lengthy life, Kagura. I should kill you, but you have yet to outlive your usefulness." Releasing her heart when he saw blood sputter from her mouth, he grabbed her by the kimono and tossed her out of his room before slamming his door.

"N-naraku?" Kiyoshiyuki stuttered weakly, his sight blurring.

Naraku kneeled beside him. "How severely are you wounded?"

He shrugged, forcing himself to sit up. "I should be fine by tomorrow."

"Kiyoshiyuki..."

"Yes, Naraku?" A part of him hated the hanyou so badly that it made his soul ache. He was envious of him for having Kagome's love, and furious with him for harming her. The other part, though, that part of him loved the hanyou like a sibling. He wanted to help him get over the corrupt feelings that filled his heart.

"Do you know what you are to me?"

Kiyoshiyuki frowned at that. He didn't understand the question. "I'm your incarnation."

Naraku shook his head lightly. "You are not. You are my brother, my alternate twin."

"I...do not understand."

Sighing, the hanyou left the room and returned with a tub of water and a rag. "Take off your kimono, so that I may tend to your wounds."

Kiyoshiyuki arched a brow, but slid the kimono off without questiong him.

"When you were created from the demons consuming Onigumo-"

"Wait. I thought you were created."

"No." He dabbed the wounds of his twin, ignoring the grunts and winces. "You were created, then I was, only I was created of dark matter. You, being far more innocent than I, were nearly killed immediately after our creation. I absorbed you."

Kiyoshiyuki smirked. "To protect me?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "No." He pulled a roll of bandages from the side of his bed, wrapping the wounds. "So as to not lose half of my power."

"I hold half of your power."

"Yes, and with you gone, that half disappears."

"Mm hm."

Naraku stood. "Redress." He waited until his brother was dressed before continuing, "You care for Kagome."

Kiyoshiyuki grunted, standing.

"That is fine. You are as much me as I am. We are one in the same, and yet different. But know this, she is not to be told until she returns to our side permanently. If she is angry with me when she comes into this knowledge, we will both be dead."

"Kagome wouldn't kill me."

"If she were angry enough, our little mate would. Now, go." He opened the door befor sinking back onto the bed.

Kiyoshiyuki stumbled to the door, pain racking through his body. "Naraku," He paused in the doorway, "why am I no longer pure?"

Naraku closed his eyes. "You have seen too much through my eyes. You now know that the world is no pure place. If you leave the castle barrier, be careful, brother."

"I will...brother." Turning with a small smile, he stepped over Kagura's unconcious body and started to leave. He had to find Kagome. He wouldn't tell her just yet, but he needed to see her."

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Inuyasha scowled, staring at the small board that sat in the middle of the circle.

"Stop your complaining." Ashi snapped as she leaned over Junsei's shoulder to look at the board.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you're being annoying. You can't be on my team because it's a couple's game. You with Kikyo, Sango with Miroku, and Sesshomaru and I because we don't have a spouse. Now, shall we begin?"

He shrugged. "Keh."

"Alright. Sango and Miroku, you go first."

"Okay, um...Sango, you do this one." Miroku suggested, not seeing any letters that he liked. "I'll go next."

Sango nodded with a smile, shuffled through the small letter tiles, reading, 'f,e,h,r,c,e,l' She slapped the tiles onto the board, "Lecher! That's...11 points...no twelve, because of the double letter." She gathered more tiles from the bag, giving her lecher fiance a full view of ass.

Kagome nodded, tallying the points. "Okay, Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Inuyasha, still brooding, said, "Kikyo, you first."

Smiling a little, Kikyo analyzes her tiles, 'P, A, K, E, G, E, G.' Sliding the tiles onto the bord, she read, "Peak, 10 points."

Writing the number under Kikyo and Inuyasha's name, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, "You?"

"Hn." He looked away.

"Look, you cocky bastard, just play the game. I'm bored, and you said you wanted to learn more about the future, no? This is a game from the future. So, get your fluffy ass in gear and play the game."

Inuyasha stifled a laugh. "Flu-fluffy ass.." He snorted.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then looked down to the game board. A smirk crossed his face. He placed a few letters on the board, then countered, "Hanyou, 12 points."

"Y-you bastard!" Inuyasha howled.

"Hey, hey, just get him back on the second round. Sang, Miroku."

The game lasted an hour, where many words were used. For example: Bastard- Inuyasha, Breast- Miroku, Castrated- Sango, Living- Kikyo, Halfbreed- Sesshomaru, and Vomiting- the Kagomes, which had earned both girls a group stare down.

"Okay, Miroku's turn again!"

Miroku beamed, his hands twitching. He eyed every single letter a few thousand times before picking three and slamming them onto the board, connecting them to one of the letters that was already there, "Oral. 12 points because of the triple word score."

Sango's hand throbbed. How badly she wanted to hit him! All of the words he were using were lecherous somehow, moan, touch! He'd even tried to put down 'Two Kagome's' after stealing some letters.

"Go ahead, Sango." Junsei waved her hand.

"You lecher, you idiot! You sex addicted fool!" Sango beat him mercilessly with the board, causing the pieces to scatter. "There are children watching! You shouldn't say such things!"

Rin tugged on Ashi's sleeve. "What's oral?"

Shippo nodded, "Yes, and what's an orgasm?"

Kakudan squealed, "Gasm, gasm!"

The two bled into one, their eyes twitching as they glared at Naraku. "You're dead!"

"But what do they mean?!" Rin cried.

"Well, oral, has to do with the mouth, if I'm not mistaken." Kiyoshiyuki came stalking into the garden's, picking a tile out of his hair and tossing it to the ground. "Hi, Kagome."

"Kiyoshiyuki!" She stood, racing to hug him. "Hi!" She missed the way he hunched over slightly in her arms.

"Hey."

Sesshomaru growled at the loving scene. "How did you pass the barrier?" He stood, a hand on his sword.

Kiyoshiyuki glanced at Sesshomaru, then back at Kagome. "I snuck in as some guy was leaving the barrier. So, Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Playing couple's scrabble!"

'Couple?' Kiyoshiyuki help back his glare. "Who was your partner?"

"Sesshomaru."

"You're a couple now?"

She shook her head, laughing in amusement. "Nope. Anyway, whatcha doin' here?"

He shrugged. "Came to see you. Kakudan!" He bent down, catching the little boy as he ran into his arms. "You've grown in the past few weeks."

Kakudan nodded. "I grow, Yuki."

Kiyoshiyuki smiled at him, standing up with a wince.

"Are you alright?"

"My Kagome, the ever observant." He cooed lovingly, grabbing her chin. "Your cheeks are red. Are you ill?"

"No." She glared at her so called friends, who were awing and laughing. "What's wrong with you?"

Kiyoshiyuki shook his head. "Nothing severe."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Like hell it isn't. Let me see."

"No. It's fine." He stepped back when she stepped toward him. Another step was taken, when Kagome moved forward yet again.

Kagome faked a step, then lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. She frowned when he grunted and the scent of blood hit her nose. Ripping open his kimono, she gasped. "You're horrible. Who did this to you? Naraku?"

"Kagura. I must rejuvenate, much like Naraku. In my time of weakness, she attacked because I was attempting to warn you that he is trying to find you."

"That bitch! I'll kill her."

"There is no point. Naraku nearly did."

She gasped. "Naraku protected you?"

Kiyoshiyuki sat up with a snort, causing Kagome to climb off of him. "According to him, he wasn't." He sighed. "Kagome...what must I do to prove my love to you?"

"..."

"Does it hurt you because I am basically Naraku?"

"..."

"Say something."

Kagome sighed, cupping his cheek. "I don't...see why you want me."

He smiled. "You're strong, beautiful, perfection."

"And you're breathtakingly handsome, muscular, perfection." She cringed when he beamed, "But, I could not be with you."

His face fell, then hardened. "Why?"

She closed her eyes, holding her forehead to his. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" He yelled at her, nudging her away. "I want to know why! Why you do not love me in return! Is it him?!" He pointed to Inuyasha.

"Of course not." She replied.

"Then what is wrong with me?"

"I- Come with me." Taking his hand, she led him further away from the group.

"You embrace me, make me think that you love me, but are afraid! Then you say that you don't! Were you using me to have revenge on Naraku?!"

"No!" She fought back tears. "Kiyoshiyuki," She whispered, "you don't understand."

He frowned, moving closer to her. "Then please, make me understand. Tell me what I can do to better myself for you."

Kagome threw herself into his arms. "Kiyoshiyuki, I do love you, just not the way you want."

"Why?" Kiyoshiyuki whispered, resting his head on hers.

"The heart feels at it's own will." She uttered in return.

"It can't. You have to love me." He cuddled her. "You love Naraku, and I am Naraku in a way."

She smiled up at him. "You shouldn't want to be...just, give me time. I don't think I'm ready just yet, to fall in love, that is. But when I am, and I know that I am, you will be the first I go to."

He beamed, fire coursing in his veins. "So than I will wait. May I say goodbye to Kakudan?"

"Sure." She led him back out, a smile on her face. She didn't want to lose her friend, and she just knew when she was ready, if they spent time together, she could love him romantically.

Kakudan jumped up and latched onto Kiyoshiyuki. "Yuki go?"

He nodded. "For now. But I'll be back." He winked at Kagome, who blushed in return. He was starting to like that. Setting the bow down, he smirked, "Goodbye, Kagome?"

"See you later, Kiyoshiyuki."

"Oh, and before I forget, a wolf was looking for you. The filthy numbskull had the nerve to refer to you as his woman." He scowled, but smiled when Kagome giggled. Taking her hand, he kissed it before taking off.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. "So, round two?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her in anger. "I have work to attend to."

"B-but-"

Sesshomaru turned, walking toward the castle.

She frowned. "What crawled up his butt and died?"

"I could be your partner, Kagome." Kohaku suggested, deepening his voice slightly.

"Thanks. That's sweet of you, Kohaku." She giggled, kissing the blush on his cheek. "Okay, let's get it started!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru, you done working?" Kagome asked, leaning in his office's doorway.

"No."

"I thought you wanted to talk about the future?"

"Later." He waved her out.

Kagome stiffened at the rejection, glared, then turned to storm out, bumping into Kohaku. "Oh, Hi, Kohaku. Sorry."

He didn't look at her, blushing as he stared at his feet. "U-um, I got you these." Pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, he handed them to her.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" She gushed, smelling the flowers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He watched her leave, slumping in the doorway as he stared after her. "Kagome." He sighed.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, making the young teen jump.

"O-oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" He jumped to attention. "I'm sorry." Blushing furiously, he ran out.

**'Pathetic. First Naraku incarnation, second, human brat. They try seduce mate."**

_'Let them have the wench. She is useless to me.'_

**'Ugh, fool!'**

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his work, a scowl on his face. "Wench may you be damned."


	17. Koga's death and revival

Naraku opened his eyes slowly before standing. _'Today...will be a new day.'_ His body had rejuvinated well. He'd absorbed many new demons, all of which would help him gain Kagome back.

It were the thoughts of her that brought him to get out of bed everyday. It was her scent that drove him to get dressed each day. It was the knowledge that one day she, and his young son, would soon grace his presence that kept him moving.

"I've gone weak over a damned human...once human." He growled to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Atleast he was only weak for those two. The rest of the word could kiss his ass for all he cared. _In fact,_ Naraku smirked, _I'd love it if they kissed my ass._

According to Hakudoshi, Kagome was somewhere in the west. So, his plan was to rummage through every single village until he found her, burning them all to ash.

Tightening his obi, he left the confines of his room and located his children, some of whom happened to be sparring. Eyes narrowed, he bellowed, "Enough."

Freezing, they all turned to him. "Naraku."

"Gather your weapons. We leave." He watched as they dispursed, rushing around the dojo to claim their respective weapons. "We are searching each and every village in the West for Kagome, raiging them all. Kiyoshiyuki."

"Hm?" Kiyoshiyuki, who'd simply been sitting there because he had no weapon, turned his attention to Naraku. His hand flew up to grap the object that was thrown at him. "A sword."

Naraku had had the sword forged for Kiyoshiyuki out of the bones of a demon he had been about to absorb. The sheath was made of the rough skin of the animal, dyed and stitched in a patchwork of black, pale blue, and white.

"Thanks, Naraku." He smiled, staring at his new 'toy' with childlike wonder. _'I can't wait to show Kagome-sama!'_

"Kiyoshiyuki, come." Naraku motioned for him to follow, seeing as the other incarnations were already ahead. A smirk came to his face. 'I shall see you soon, Kagome.'

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes to avoid the death glare Sesshomaru was sending her. Sighing, she reminded herself that it wasn't her fault, that the guilt in her stomach was misplaced. Ashi had been to one to lose control, not that she didn't have an extremely good reason. A smile crossed her lips, and she felt his glare strengthen. A hiss escaped her when he wounded the bandage a bit to tight around the wound in her stomach. "Ssss."

"Stupid woman." He snapped at her as he reached for another roll of bandages. How should could have been so unbelievably ignorant as to do what she did? She could have no doubt been killed. The thought scent shivers up and down his spine. Her death, as much as he hated to admit it, was something he would hate to find.

"Stupid? Am I? I had no idea." When she felt his glare heat once again, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wound your mother." But the feeling of her blood splattering on Kagome's face had felt strangely refreshing.

Sesshomaru arched a brow before heaving a silent sigh. "You never fail to find danger, miko."

"I don't find it. It finds me. Besides, it was Ashi's fault." She blamed.

**'Hey!'**

"You are one in the same, miko. She is simply more outgoing when it comes to the urges you have. Now, explain what happened."

* * *

"Rin, Shippo, Kakudan! I'm going to catch you!" Kagome laughed airily as she dashed around the gardens in search of her children. She heard a giggle and smirked, hurrying in that direction. As she got closer, she slowed her pace, as to prolong the chase. "Rinny, dear?"

There was another giggle, and a small bush rustled, causing Kagome to smile. Stalking toward it, she stuck her hands in, tickling the person inside with all of her might.

"Ah!" Rin squealed, dashing out of the bush and running away. "You can't catch me, okaa-san!"

"I bet I can, Rin!" Beaming, Kagome hurried after her daughter. These were the moments she enjoyed. The ones that help her forget all about Naraku, and what he'd done. That and the conflicting feelings she was beginning to feel for a certain cold hearted Daiyoukai.

So caught up in her thoughts, Kagome failed to notice her daughter freeze before her, or the fact that her sons were standing before a demoness, shaking in fear. She was brought back into reality by a harsh voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my gardens?"

"Setsuki." Kagome greeted before looking down at her children. Her eyes narrowed in accusation. "What did you do to them?"

"Me?" She smirked, "I simply scared a little respect into their little systems."

Kagome growled at that, stepping in front of her children. "Did you lay a hand on my kids?"

Setsuki gave a tinkling laugh. "Of course not."

"Then what reason do they have to fear you?"

"They listen to their instincts, telling them to back down, unlike some little whore I know."

"You surely don't listen." Kagome flared her aura. "Because if you were, you'd be hightailing it on out of here."

Setsuki's eyes narrowed briefly, before she gave a Sesshomaru-like smirk. "Are you challenging me, once ningen?"

Kagome nodded stiffly. "You choose when and where."

"Here and now, wench. The one who is living at the end gets the utmost respect from the other."

"Oh? And how will you respect me if you're dead?"

"Shut it, tramp." She launched forward, and the battle ensued.

* * *

Sesshomaru's brow ticked. He'd have to come up with a way to severly punish his mother for attacking the miko. She didn't have much training with her new youkai body. That thought brought a smirk to his face. He'd have to teach her a few things.

"I hate it when you smirk." Kagome whispered. "It usually means bad things are about to happento me. Are you mad?" She stood up, leaning closer to look into his eyes.

"No." He hadn't meant to give her the wrong idea by his expression or the coldness in his voice. She was simply too close, and she smelled far too good. Frowning a little, he sat one of his Inumimi's old kimono on the ground within her reach, and turned away from her.

Kagome turned a hot red. _'How did I manage to forget that I was in the hotsprings! And, and Sesshomaru saw me...'_

**'It isn't like he hasn't before.'** Ashi snorted. **'When he took off our bandages after Naraku..."**

She blushed harder, recalling the heat that had pooled into her stomach. "Shut up."

Sesshomaru smirked, but did not face her. "Are you going insane, miko? I haven't spoken a word." He decided to tease her.

"H-huh? N-no. I didn't mean you. I...Just shut up, Kagome." Grabbing the kimono from the ground, she pulled it on and tied the obi in a tight knot. "I'm done."

"Come, then. We will meet in the gardens for a meal."

Kagome blushed again. She and Setsuki had torn through one wall of the diningroom and trashed the room. Chairs had toppled over. The lengthy table was broken in half. The chandeliers, and the torches that had been in them were on the ground, shattered. She couldn't believe all of the damage she'd caused. "Moushiwake arimasen."

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "All is forgiven." He led her toward the gardens, standing close to her just in case she fell. He didn't like the way she was swooning a bit, stumbling as she walked. Perhaps his mother had done more damage to her insides than he could see.

"Momma!" Shippo cried, causing the group to turn toward the pair. "You're alright." He rushed in her direction, only to have Sesshomaru catch him by the collar of his kimono. "Hey!"

"Kit, do you wish to further injure you mother?" He questioned, his tone not as cold as it usually is. And that, he blames solely on Rin, the bothersome, lovable little ningen.

"No. I didn't think about it that way. Sorry, okaa-san."

Kagome smiled warmly, pulling him gently into her arms. "I'm alright. Sesshomaru acts like I'm going to die or something."

"You very well should for being so foolish as to challenge a far more experienced demoness."

"Hey, I carried my own, didn't I?!" She hissed, plopping down beside Kohaku, who in turn inched a little closer. "I mean, I wounded her pretty bad too."

He nodded. He had to admit, had her claws gone a little deeper through his mother's chest, she'd have been dead, not that he cared. "Hn." Sitting beside her, he sent a sharp, sudden glare at the human teen nearly cuddled into her side.

Kohaku jumped slightly, but he couldn't let Kagome know that he was afraid of the demon lord. He narrowed his eyes and glared right back, shaking inside.

The entire group watched closely as they glared at each other, wondering what had transpired between them. Finally, Kagome grabbed Kohaku's, causing him to withdraw from the staring contest with Sesshomaru, and instead take up one with their locked hands.

"Calm down. What's with you two?"

"N-nothing." He fought back the blood that threatened to rise on his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru."

The Daiyoukai 'hned' and looked away.

"Men." She sighed. "I'll never understand them."

"Really?" Kohaku asked, fascinated.

Kagome nodded. "You're all so confusing."

He shook his head. "No. I meant, you think I'm a man?"

"What are you? A woman?"

"No. I just thought, maybe you...all of you would still think of me as a little boy."

"Of course not." Kagome took her hand back before reaching for Kakudan. "You've grown into a handsome man, Kohaku. You'll make some woman extremely happy today."

"Really?"

Kagome smirked. "Yup. I'm jealous. I got stuck with Naraku, while some lucky girl is going to get you."

Kohaku nodded numbly before picking at his food.

"But, Kagome-chan, you can always find another mate." Sango offered.

"Like who?" Kagome snorted. "Koga?"

"Actually, he's mated to Ayame now." Miroku filled her in.

She jokingly gasped. "Kami, I'm losing my suitors left and right!"

Kikyo eyed her reincarnation. "But you are also gaining many."

"Like who?"

"Naraku, for one, is a rather unexpected suitor. Then there is Kiyoshiyuki,"

"Kiyoshiyuki is somewhat childlike. I don't think he loves me the way he thinks he does. It's more of an infatuation." Kagome replied, her face red.

"Whatever you say, Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath. "What's that smell?"

Kikyo stiffened a little. "The smell of death?" She hated her scent.

"No. You don't smell like that anymore. Your scent is a faint hint of...sakura blossoms." Kagome beamed. "I wonder why."

She placed a hand over her heart. _'My heart has returned...my scent is returning...am I becoming human once again?'_

"We'll study that later. But that isn't what I smell...I smell smoke, fire, blood...mass death!" Kagome instantly leapt to her feet. "That blood. I know that blood!" Quick as lightening, she took off in that direction. "Watch my pups!"

"..." Inuyasha shot up. "Gather the kids. We gotta go after her."

No one bothered to ask why, instead gathering all of their things and hurrying after her.

* * *

"Daddy!" The young pup fought as roughly as she could against her mother. Desperately, she tried to reach her wounded father. He was bleeding out on the ground. Her daddy was bleeding, covered in sut from the burning buildings they'd been in.

"Stay back, pup!" Ayame snapped, pushing her daughter back as she drew in a ragged breath. She'd inhaled a lot of smoke trying to drag Koga away. "Stay back! I can't heal him if you're smothering him!"

"It's alright, mate. Let her come." Koga rasped as he laid, his blood in a deep red puddle around him. He reached a hand out to grab his daughter's when she ran to him, hugging his neck. "I'm okay, Katsumi." He lied, knowing his life was coming to an end.

"Daddy be okay?" She sniffed, her green eyes twinkling.

Koga smiled at his daughter. She looked very much like her mother, those same happy emerald eyes, and that tiny nose. She had his hair, and his mouth when it same to being cocky and smirking. She was hardly three months old, but, being a fulldemon pup with strong parents, spoke and acted as a child of 2 years. "I love you, Katsumi."

"I love you, daddy."

"Aishiteru, Ayame?" He gave her a sad smile. "And don't feel so sad, it's going through the bond."

"You shielded me from his attack. Look at you. You're sliced up from the neck on down, Koga. You can't even move. It's my fault."

He sighed. "It isn't. I protected you because I love you, and you are my mate. I wasn't going to let him harm you."

Ayame opened her mouth to speak when she sensed a large, powerful youkai approaching. "Katsumi, get behind me." She drew a few leaves from her hair and got into battle stance.

Kagome sped into the clearing and skidded to a stop. "Koga."

"You know her?" Ayame whispered.

"No." He replied, glaring at the woman before him. She almost looked like Kagome...Kagome. "Who are you? How do you know this Prince's name?"

Kami, he sounded like Sesshomaru. "It's me...Kagome. Don't you recognize me?"

"Don't you dare lie!" He yelled ferally, bearing his fangs, though he couldn't do much more than that. "Kagome..." He bit back a whimper. "Kagome died. Naraku killed her."

"Koga," She took a step forward, caught off guard when Ayame flung three leaves at her, and two of them caught in her right arm. She yanked them out, dropping them to the ground.

"They were poisoned." Ayame smirked. "Your arm is paralized. Take another step, and your entire body will be injected.

"Ayame, it is me." She whispered.

Ayame narrowed her eyes, thowing another three and smirking when one hit her opponent in the right leg, causing her to fall to her knees. "Don't claim to be Kagome! What type of sick person are you?!" Tears streamed down her face.

Kagome nearly cried out as she fell to the ground. She couldn't fight back. They were friends. She'd though about putting up a barrier, but feared that the leaves would bounce back and harm them. Forcing herself up on one knee, she stared ahead at them. She watched, shocked, as Katsumi stepped out from behind Ayame.

"Lady try hurt Daddy?" When her mother nodded, she glared angrily, flitting at Kagome.

"Katsumi!" Ayame reached to grab her, but missed.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited to be hit in the face. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see her group staring at her, while Inuyasha held Katsumi up in the air.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Katsumi, you shouldn't attack friends." He almost sounded like the godfather he was.

"She try hurt daddy!"

"Kagome would never, even if he is a flearidden wolf."

Kouga ignored the comment, stuttering, "K-Kagome? That's actually...But, dogturd, you said..."

"I know. I haven't run into since she came back to life...well, Naraku brought her back."

Ayame's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Kagome shrugged with her one usable shoulder. " 'tsall right." She dragged herself over to Kouga and smiled at him. "It's been a while, Koga. I mean, look at you, with a mate, and a pup."

"Kagome." Was all he could whisper.

"Funny. You have a daughter. I had a son."

"W-with who? Dogturd?" He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Calm down. Kakudan isn't Inuyasha's...He's Naraku's."

"What?!"

"Loooooooong story. I'm just happy I can see you again."

Koga smiled at her, forcing himself to sit up with a grunt. "I'm happy I can see you again, Kagome...before I die." He embraced her.

Kagome buried her head in his shoulder, her eyes filling with tears. "Oddly enough, I missed you calling me 'your woman.' " She laughed brokenly. "Koga, you can't die." She sobbed into his shoulder.

He patted her back gently, cringing everytime he heart a sob escape her or Ayame, who had flung herself into a surprisingly melancholy Inuyasha's arms. "It's the life cycle, Kagome. I was bound to die. Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kanna simply sped up the process."

"Kagura." Kagome growled. "I'll kill her! I'll kill her with my bare hands for this! All of them!"

Feeling weak, Koga allowed himself to fall onto his back, clenching his eyes shut in pain, but refusing to make a sound.

Sesshomaru watched calmly. THe wolf was mated, so he wasn't a threat. A threat to what? He wouldn't even allow himself to know. He remembered the wolf from previous encounters. His wolves had slain Rin, and he'd been angry for the slightest of seconds.

He watched the wolf bite back the yelps and gasps that he knew should have been coming. This wolf, Prince of the Eastern Wolves, was dying an honorable death.

Kagome wiped her eyes with her free hand when she noticed Koga's life source fading. _'No.'_ She refused to let her friend go. "Koga, come on. What happened to the wolf who was always harrassing Inuyasha? Who wouldn't let anything keep him down? What happened to the cocky bastard who didn't know when to give up?"

No answer.

"Answer!" She cried, her heart clenching.

"Koga!" Ayame howled her mate's name.

Katsumi looked at her father, who was lying limp, dead on the ground. "Papa! Papaaaaaaaaa!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You aren't dying now. It isn't your time, Kouga." She placed a hand on his chest. Clenching her eyes shut, she concentrated on healing his wounds. Her hands began to glow white, before it flickered out, and a sharp pain flew through her heart.

She didn't have time to think about that. No. She had to bring him back, her friend. Pushing harder on his chest, she concentrated again. This time, her body pulsed. Her eyes started to glow a deep red as her hand glowed.

Again, she pulsed. Her hair started to float around her, lengthening slightly each second. Her friends watched on, shocked, worried, afraid, and curious. Her entire arm began to glow.

Her heart throbbed when she pulsed again, and she raised her partially numb hand to her chest and clutched at it. This time, nearly her entire body glowed, along with Koga's.

The pain she felt as she continued to pulsate was nearly unbearable, but she refused to quit. She clenched her teeth as her bones stretched a little more each second. Her body pulsed roughly and loudly, for even the humans to hear, and she let out a howl of pain as both she and Koga were consumed by light.

"Kagome!"

"Koga!"

"Papa!"

"Mama!"

The light dispursed, and Kagome stood on wobbling legs. She clawed at her head as it ached. What had happened, she wasn't sure. But whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Koga grimaced as he opened his eyes. His entire body ached, but in a good way. Each time his heart throbbed and pumped, it let him know he was alive. "I'm...alive."

"Koga!" Ayame pounced on her mate, giggling happily as her daughte followed suit. "You're alive!" She sobbed.

"How?"

"Kagome...Kagome!" All attention, which had been on the now living Koga, turned to Kagome, who was panting against a tree, clutching her head. "Kagome?"

She growled loudly before ramming her head into the tree, over and over again.

Inuyasha hurried to grab her, only to find himself face first on the ground because she'd snarled a 'sit.'

The other's were about to try when a looming figure stepped into the clearing, his face blank.

"Naraku." Growls sounded. "Stay away from Kagome!"

"N-naraku?" She whimpered, turning to face him. Her fangs were jetting far out of her mouth, her eyes a fierce, yet pained crimson, and her face expressing confusion.

"My mate." He opened his arms to her.

Kagome stiffened, then shook her head. "No mate. No your mate."

He arched a brow. A hand shot up to form a barrier as Inuyasha unleashed the windscar. He moved closer to her. "Mate, come to me."

She frowned, looking around, afraid. "Kakudan...You no hurt Kakudan?"

"Kakudan?"

"Baby, our baby. Kakudan be safe?"

"Yes. He will be safe, as will you."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and his friends called. "Kagome, don't!"

Naraku turned, motioning for his son to come. Kakudan stepped straight into the barrier, then ran at his father's legs. In turn, Naraku leaned over, picked his son up, and smiled at them.

A smile crossed Kagome's face as the pain subsided in her head a little. "Naraku good father."

"I will be."

Satisfied, Ashi forced herself to the front of their body, leaving Junsei in the cage they'd been locked in. She rushed into Naraku's arms, landing against his chest with a _THUD_. "My Naraku."

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her and nodded. He sealed his lips over Kagome's, his eyes sweeping over the group as they stared, dumbfounded. Stepping back a little, Naraku grabbed her hands in his and let his barrier fall. "We leave now, mate."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Prying herself from him, and snatching her baby with her, she said, "N-no."

"No?" He asked lowly.

"No. Y-you hurt me. You said that Kakudan wasn't yours. Y-you're evil, Naraku."

"Kagome," He stepped toward her, tensing when she stepped back.

"Leave."

He hmphed. "If I leave, I return for you later."

She frowned, "Go."

Naraku clenched his fists, dropping his barrier. "Kagura! Hakudoshi! Kiyoshiyuki! Kanna! We leave!" He disappeared in a mass of miasma, and moments leter, Kagura and the others were seen flying over head.

Kagome watched, in pain, as they left. "Naraku." She whispered.

Kakudan looked to where his father had been standing. "Papa bad?"

How he knew who Naraku was to him, she wasn't sure. But she nodded. "Yes. Papa is bad." She let him out of her arms before burying her face in her hands.

"Kagome," Sango called gently.

Kagome gave no answer. Instead, her arms fell to her side, she dropped to her knees, and her head crashed against the dirt.

"Kagome!" Everyone rushed to her side, no one quite sure what to do. Silently, Sesshomaru considered picking her up. But before he could act, Kohaku did what he had planned to.

"We should take her back to Sesshomaru's palace." The teen missed Sesshomaru's viciously calm glare.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded, smiling wearily at Kikyo when she grabbed his hand. "Come on, ya better off dead wolf. Kagome'll be devasted if you aren't there to see her up."

Koga nodded, collected his daughter in his arms, and followed after the group.

Ayame walked at his side. "I love you so much, Koga."

"I love you too." He whispered with a smile as his daughter cuddled against him. "I love you too."


	18. Severed head

Kouga forked at his food, then sighed. "It's something about dying and coming back that ruins your appetite."

Inuyasha snorted. "Eat, you stupid wolf. It's been an entire day. And I know you didn't eat before then. Kagome didn't bring you back just for you to die again of starvation."

"I'm still confused. How did she bring me back, mutt? And was it my fault that she was in pain? Or was it because of...Naraku?" He growled lowly, calming when Ayame sat a hand on his bicep.

"I'll be damned if I know. And we won't know until she wakes up."

"Daddy." Katsumi yanked on her father's sleeve.

Koga smiled down at his daughter. "Hm?"

"Who Ka-sho-me?"

"Kagome, the human...well, once human woman that helped me."

"You growl for Kagome like you do mommy. Why?"

Koga frowned. "Why? I don't know."

Katsumi gave a frown that matched his. "You growl for mommy because you love mommy. You love Kagome?"

Silence spread in the dining hall as they waited for an answer. Koga blushed a little, looking away. "I did. I still do...as a friend."

"She take you away?"

"No one could ever take me away from my future princess. You'll be the most beautiful hime who ever existed, Katsumi. And I will still be there. You are my everything, my precious daughter."

She smiled, liking that. For a moment, she thought she'd have to hate the woman who'd brought her father back.

Attention turned to the doors when they heard talking coming from outside it.

"My lady, would you like some new robes?"

"My lady, how about some new footwear?"

The doors slammed open, and a sulking Kagome trudged in, two servants right behind her.

"My lady, would you like for me to comb you hair?"

"My lady, perhaps I could bathe you?"

"My lady, w-"

Kagome paused in her step. Clenching her eyes shut, she whirled on them, revealing feral red eyes, "I don't need anything but silence! So leave me the fuck alone! Damnit! What the fuck do I look like to you?!"

The servants shrank, falling back on their butts in fear. "F-forgive us, lady!" They bowed.

She growled. "Stand up! You aren't slaves! You are servants, who are rewarded for their deeds!"

They shot to their feets.

"If you don't show respect for yourselves, no one will, got it?! Stop pampering me! Stop falling at my feet! Stop-" Her eyes softened suddenly, and she turned her back to them, staring at the floor. "Forgive me. I don't know what's wrong with me. You may go."

"Milady-"

"Please, just go."

They stared at her, sympathetic. 'Our poor lady.' Sighing, they bowed to her back, turned, and left.

Kagome sank into her seat and growled upon noticing all eyes on her. "What the fuck are you looking at? Act like I got a damn mickey momo." She didn't even know what she'd said.

Eyes blinked, before they looked away.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm just stressed. I don't know what to do." She smiled weakly when Kakudan sat in her lap. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hey, mama." He embraced her, hoping to calm her.

"Oh, that feels so much better, my sweet little baby." She muttered, ruffling his hair. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "I slept well."

"You slept? Since when did you speak-" Her eyes opened wide as she truly looked at him for the first time. "Holy sh- crap. What happened to you?" Her son looked like he was four years old!"

Kakudan shrugged. "Papa said you'd know."

Kagome frowned, arching a brow. "Papa? When did you talk to Naraku?"

"A second ago."

"How?" Her eyes grew hard.

He rapped his knuckles on his skull. "In my head."

Kagome's eyes filled with fire. When had that bastard formed a connection with her baby? She'd kill him. "He is a dead halfdemon."

"He said we'll be with him soon. He'll make you queen of the new world."

"Tell him to hell with him. I'm shutting off your connection."

Kakudan shook his head furiously. "No! I like talking to papa."

Kagome looked at him helplessly before slamming her head into the table repeatedly. "I. (slam) Hate. (slam) My. (slam) Life!"

"Miko." Sesshomaru called to her.

"What?" She bit.

"Firstly, wench, you are to show me respect. Secondly, it is useless to wallow in self pity. You laid down with the hanyou to produce your child, and now, you must deal with the consequences."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Go to hell, you ice pick."

Sesshomaru glared at her heatedly. "Remember whose whom you reside in."

"I'll gladly leave."

Standing, he hissed, "Then be gone."

'Stop it!'

'Stop what?'

'Making mate want leave!'

'Hn.'

Kagome rose, setting her son aside. "Sayonara!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Calm down. Kagome, sit."

"Bu-"

"Sit down, Kagome. There's no use arguing with him."

She plopped into her seat. "When did you get so wise?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I sent you waaaay too many sit commands."

Inuyasha instantly fell face first to the ground, causing an erruption of laughter, and even a small chuckle from Kagome. He pushed himself up and cast his brother a glare, then looked at Kagome. "We'll find a way to handle this, okay?"

She didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard. Her claws twitched every few moments as she studied them. "Are my arms longer than they once were?"

"Your entire body has grown." Miroku commented, a perverted smile on his face. It remained even after a plate was shattered against his head.

Koga looked at her guiltily. She'd changed just after helping him. "Kagome, yesterday....when you were in pain. Was it because of your helping me?"

"I don't-" A sharp pain shot across the front of her head, and she winced, placing her head into her hands.

"Kagome!" Her friends rose to help.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." Inhaling deeply, she felt her body drained. If it meant just what she thought it meant, she hated herself even more. But first, to answer Koga's question. "When I brought you back, all I did was reverse the time barrier around your body."

Everyone looked at her with interest, even Sesshomaru. "Time barrier?"

"Around our auras is a swaying, pale blue time barrier. It controls our lives. Anyway, I reversed the time, only on your body, not your mind. I accidentally reversed it to far, two years. Somehow, by my own carelessness and ignorance, our time barriers connected during the process, and my own time barrier sped up two human years. Because Kakudan is my flesh...the same happened to him."

"So, going by this, you're 21 now, and he is 4."

Kagome nodded numbly. "Yes."

Miroku frowned. "But if that is so, won't that occur everytime you reverse the time on something?"

"I would say yes, because I dont think there is a way around our barriers touching. However, I say no."

"Why?"

"I don't have that power anymore." She lifted her hands to stare at them. "I can no longer command the wind, water, fire, and earth. Nor can I command time. I am basically useless, save claws and fangs." Sighing, she fell back into her seat. "I'm hardly even a step up from being the weak, hopeless human I once was."

Her children cuddled into her sides, along with Akane. "You're not weak or hopeless."

Kagome wanted to smile and tell them otherwise, but she knew the truth. "I can't rely on Inuyasha to protect me, anymore. He has to protect Kikyo. Sango, you and Miroku are back back. Koga even has Ayame. So, as to not be so useless," Kagome stood, walked to Sesshomaru's side, and bowed, "I beg you, my Lord Sesshomaru, to become my sensei in the ways of the battle."

"You're kidding!" Inuyasha cried. "Why him?"

She smiled playfully at him. "You really think I need your help to learn how to swing a sword? I want precision and skill, Inuyasha."

He blushed a little, glaring at her as the others laughed. "I got plenty of skill."

"You do. Still, Sesshomaru's older. And I know he isn't called the 'Killing Perferction' for nothing. So, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, eyeing the little miko carefully. "Hn. There are conditions, miko."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"There is a zero tolerance for lack of respect."

"Zero tol. Got it."

He narrowed his eyes as he circled her. "You must obtain a weapon."

Kagome nodded. "Obtain weapon. Check."

"You must be willing to awaken before dawn."

"Then, miko, you have become my student."

"Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru!" She launched herself into his chest, securing her arms around his waist.

Sesshomaru tensed. "Miko."

She drew back, blushing, and bowed. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. He was getting really tired of Sesshomaru. Standing, he cleared his throat, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, Kohaku?" She smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you could teach me archery sometime."

"Sure. It's been a while since I used a bow." Kagome wrapped an arm around his waist. "Onward march! Come on pups!"

Giggling, Shippo, Rin, Kakudan, and Akane rushed after her. "Yay! Outside to the gardens!"

Sango watched them out, smiling as she saw the blush on his cheek. When they were finally gone, she sighed, "Young love."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't tell? Kohaku is in love with Kagome."

"I can see why. Lady Kagome is a very beautiful, kind, intelligent woman." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha snorted. "How can you be so sure?"

Kikyo smiled at her hanyou, nudging his shoulder with hers. "You didn't see the sparkle in his eye?"

"The blush on his cheek." Sango giggled.

"The anger in his eyes when he saw her embrace Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's Sesshomaru. Maybe he was angry because he thought he would kill her." Inuyasha suggested.

Sango shook his head. "Kohaku loves Kagome! Kohaku loves Kagome! Kohaku loves Kagome!"

Sesshomaru stood from his seat abroubtly, leaving the room. Why did they keep chanting that? The human did not love the miko. And even if he did, he stood no chance.

**'Against who?'**

_'What?'_

**'Boy stand no chance 'gainst who?'**

_'Hn.'_

**'Baka.'**

Koga watched the Daiyoukai leave, a slight frown on his face. "You don't think he was upset by the thought of Kohaku loving Kagome, do you?"

"Are you kidding? This is Sesshomaru. He doesn't care about some human."

"Once human." Ayame pointed out.

"No dif to Sesshomaru."

Kohaku came storming back into the room, a scowl on his face. Sango frowned. "What's wrong Kohaku?"

He snarled as best a human could. "Why don't you go ask Lord We-begin-training-now-miko? I mena, he knew we'd only just left! She didn't get to teach me anything yet! She didn't even touch..." He trailed off, a blush coming to his face. "Gah!" He took off.

Sango blinked. "You sure about that, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Maybe he just doesn't want her distracted by love."

"Hm. I'm not so sure about that." Miroku muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Kohaku seemed upset. We didn't even get to practice." Kagome looked down at the bow in her hand.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Would you like to be my student or not, miko?"

"I would, but still. The poor guy."

"He is a boy."

"He isn't." Kagome argued. "Kohaku's really a man now. I didn't just say that because he was there."

"Are you aware that this 'man' has feelings for you?"

Kagome scoffed, waving her hand at him as she took the katana he offered. "Please. I'm the last person Kohaku could ever fall for."

Confused, Sesshomaru pressed, "Continue, and attack."

"Well, I mean, I'm too old for him. Gah!" She flitted in his direction, swinging her sword. Seconds later, she found herself on her back.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Age is simply a number. Keep your stance more erect. Attack again."

"Okay." Kagome jumped at him again, this time keeping straight as their swords clashed.

"If all beings dealt upon age, you would not have loved Inuyasha. His mother cared for our father. My mother loved my father."

"Your mother was younger? How so?" Kagome winced as she was pushed back, but she kept her footing. "YAH!" She cried out, swinging again.

Sesshomaru blocked the sword with ease. "Do not put so much energy into one attack. It is a waste. Also, tone down the battle cries to mere grunts."

She rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say, demon." Gasping as Sesshomaru's sword came at her, she flipped over his head, turning immediately after she landed, and swinging.

"Well done." He complimented lightly, smirking at her blush. "My mother was hardly more than a pup when she and my father 'fell in love' as they put it."

"Oh." She ducked to avoid his sword, swinging at his legs with her own. "Why do you say 'as they put it'?'

Sesshomaru jumped above her sword, landing on it lightly. "Because love is merely a myth."

**'No myth! You love miko!'**

_'No.'_

"What?!" Kagome cried in shock, suddenly jerking her sword out from under him.

He faltered for a moment before jumping. "You rely too much on your emotions when in a battle." He reprimanded.

**'Nice emotions!'**

_'Silence!'_

**'Stubborness is turn on!'**

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Answer the question!" She leapt into the air, swinging down on him with a grunt.

**'Answer her!'**

_'She has no right to demand such of this Lord! Do not distract me.'_

**'She mate!'**

"Hn." Sesshomaru lifted his sword to stop her, and surprisingly, he was pushed down about a foot into the ground. "What possibly makes you believe this love exists?"

"What makes you think it doesn't?!" She stared, stunned, at Sesshomaru when he ran her into a tree, holding her there with his body. "S-sesshoma-ru?"

"Shippo, Rin, Kakudan, Akane, return to the palace." He ordered calmly.

"Mama?" They called.

Kagome tore her eyes from Sesshomaru to look over to them. "Go ahead." She watched her children leave, slightly fearful as to why Sesshomaru wanted her alone. 'He's going to kill me for prying.'

Sesshomaru simply stood there and observed the emotions that flitted within her eyes. Fear, confusion, curiosity, nervousness, and finally, anxiety. "Tell me, miko, what does your love feel like? How do you know when you are in love?"

She blinked. "W-well..."How the hell was she supposed to explain to a heartless killing machine what love was? "When you see someone you love, sometimes your heart stops. You just want to bathe in their presence, their scent, their essence."

His eyes widened slightly, and he found himself pressing his body closer to hers.

"You want them to hold you, and in return, you hold them. You want to feel whole, because, once you fall in love, you realize just how empty you are inside." Her gaze averted as it bacame harder for her to speak, not only because Sesshomaru was pushing her body too roughly, but because there were too many strong emotions flying through her. "When you see...someone touching the one you...you love, kissing them, gaining their attentions, hate...hate and anger you hardly knew you had gain inside you."

Sesshomaru nodded in slight understanding. "When you are in love, and you've dreamt of something... Once you finally have it, how does it feel?"

"I don't know. I never got...what I wanted." She smiled up at him sadly. "My momma told me...once, though, that when you finally...finally get your first kiss when the one you...care for, it doesn't even have to be love yet...but the entire world ceases around you."

"Hn."

"What? More questions?"

"Does anyone have the capability to love?"

"Of course! I mean, at first, I didn't...think so...But you proved me wrong with Rin."

His golden eyes lightened. Yes. He loved Rin. She was the daughter he never had. He allowed his eyes to roam from her eyes to her lips.

_'You say I love the miko? You say she is destined to be ours.'_

**'Yes.'**

_'Then let us test it.'_

**'Wha-'**

Sesshomaru gracefully inclined his head, gently lying his lips on Kagome's. As their lips made contact, and Kagome's eyes opened large in surprise, Sesshomaru felt his guard lower and the world cease, and yet, it sped up at the same time. His hair fluttered in a breeze that did not exist. The heat in his body rose to unbelievable levels. His heart pulsated roughly, so loudly that it numbed his ears, and yet, it gave him strength. Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, he drew back, staring into her half lidded eyes. "Kagome, you've let your guard down. Your only mistake." He cupped the side of her face. "I can not have such a weakness. I cannot allow anything to become of these feelings. You must die."

Kagome went to move, but before she could even think to, Sesshomaru's sword sliced through her neck, and she fell to the ground, her head a good two feet away.


	19. Inumaru

Sesshomaru's entire body tensed as he saw the miko's head reattaching to her body. She was supposed to be dead. He'd sliced her head off with his sword. Why the hell was she…He turned his gaze to his sword and noted, angrily, that it was not Tokijin that he had used, but Tensaiga's. His eyes narrowed. Impossible. He knew where his sword was. He hadn't grabbed Tensaiga.

**'You did.'** A deep voice that reminded him vaguely of his father corrected him.

_'I did not.'_

**'You did. I moved the sword so that you would grab it.'**

_'And who are you?'_

**'I am nothing you should concern yourself with, Sesshomaru. However, I cannot allow you to make such foolish mistakes. I'm disappointed in you.'**

Sesshomaru did not answer, instead staring down at her._ 'The sword is healing her.'_ His body tensed as he recalled something very important. _'She will remember all that we spoke of before I decapitated her.'_ He cursed everyone who even bothered to exist for being against him.

'**Mate alive! Mate! You no kill her!'**

_'She must die.'_ He withdrew Tokijin.

**'No! No kill!'**

Kagome sat up, wincing as she stroked her head. "What the hell happened? It feels like I got ran over by an 18-wheeler and my head popped off my…My neck!" She grasped her neck, feeling the scar that ran around it. "Y-You chopped my head off!"

The Demon Lord gazed down at her, his eyes bleeding into an intense crimson. Why the hell wouldn't she die?! He felt his face stretching as he transformed into that of his true form. His body widened, fur growing from his body.

Now, miko aren't stupid. They are highly intelligent beings…sometimes. And they listen to their instincts. Right now, Kagome's instincts, though slightly delayed, were screaming at her to run. So, she sprang to her feet, and took off.

Sesshomaru howled, pushing her to the ground with his paw. The palace grounds rattled with the intensity of the howl. Everyone inside stiffened at the sound.

Inuyasha knew that growl. He wasn't one hundred percent sure of what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good. "Runts, stay here! You guys, come with me! I smell Kagome's blood." He took off, sprinting out the door with the rest of the group at his heels. They all watched Kagome struggle to free herself from Sesshomaru, stunned to silence. Finally, Inuyasha hollered, "Oi, Sesshomaru! What kind of training is this?!"

"Inuyashaaaaa!" Kagome's body became engulfed in her reiki, causing Sesshomaru to growl in pain and pull his paw back. Taking the chance, she ran toward Inuyasha, "Inuyasha calm down, and stay back. Agh!" She shrieked when Sesshomaru swatted her with his paw.

"Kagome!" The tachi called, worried.

Kagome grunted. Her head smacked against the tree she'd hit. Rubbing her head as Sesshomaru bounded toward her, she grabbed the sword near her. "Is this part of the lesson you bastard?!"

Sesshomaru glared down his snout at her. He stalked toward his prey, snarling. His fur rose as Inuyasha made to move, and immediately, he growled in his direction. The miko was going to die. She had to.

"Fine then! Let the lesson commence!" A grumble worked in Kagome's chest as she lunged at him.

"Grrr!" Sesshomaru nudged his nose to the ground, kneeling on his front legs. His tail wagged, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He bared his teeth at her, allowing them to act as a shield for her sword to connect with.

"Damnit." Kagome flipped backward. As she landing, she slid back a ways, dust collecting around her. When it faded, she began to circle Sesshomaru, and he her. The instant he moved, she held up her sword to shelter herself from the oncoming blow of his paw. She swung at him, but they continued to land blow for blow. After a moment, Kagome was dripping with sweat and the various cuts on her body were causing her to slow down.

The transformed daiyoukai eyed the miko carefully, waiting for her to act. He hadn't gotten away unscathed. There was a large scratch across his nose, a few on his back, and one just at the top of his regenerating arm.

Inuyasha's hand twitched. Each time he saw Sesshomaru strike her down, he fought not to grab his Tetsusaiga and attacking Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I'll only stand for this for a moment longer!"

Kagome lowered her sword to her side, before dropping it all together. "Sesshomaru, something's wrong with you." She stepped toward him, causing the dog to look at her skeptically and back away. "Attacking me isn't going to help." Her eyes locked on his shoulder, and she smiled. Leaping up, she situated herself on his back and nuzzled his mark. "It's okay, big guy. It'll be alright."

Sesshomaru growled, looking over his shoulder at her. A shiver ran down his lengthy spine as she nuzzled the mark more. Against his wishes, he calmed and lowered himself to the ground, growling contently.

She beamed. "There we go." A grin spread on her lips. "You alright, Sesshomaru?" No reply came to her. Sighing, Kagome slid off his back and started to walk away. Only before she got too far, Sesshomaru's paw swung out, pulling her back against him. "Okay, you're fluffy and all, but I can't stay here forever."

"Grrr." He stood, and then allowed himself to convert back. Without sparing her a glance, he spoke, "Your lesson is over for today."

Sango rushed to her 'younger sister', embracing her. "Kagome, I was so worried." She felt her arm brush over something rough and looked at Kagome's neck before gasping. "What happened?!"

"What happened?" Kagome frowned. "That idiot decapitated me!"

"What?!" Inuyasha and Koga shrieked. "How are you still alive?"

"He cut me with Tensaiga." Kagome gestured to the puddle of her blood on the ground. "See."

Inuyasha growled. "Damnit, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru disregarded the half breed. He'd come to a realization. The miko didn't have to die. No. He'd simply ignore her. He'd act as though the wench didn't exist. His feelings couldn't develop if he acted like he didn't know his miko was there. _'My miko.'_

**'Our miko.'**

_'Hn.'_

* * *

Ashi kicked her foot against the wall of Sesshomaru's library, lying on the floor on her back and bored beyond reason. All that idiot sister of hers was blabbing about was Naraku, how to take him down, how to force him to his knees…She'd love to force the dark hanyou to his knees before her. '_Bad thoughts girl! Bad thoughts!'_ Her foot tapping sped up as she continued thinking. _'Just to feel his fangs sink deep into me…' _Accidentally, she moaned aloud, causing Junsei's attention to turn to her. "What?"

Junsei's eye twitched. "What the hell are you thinking about that causes you to moan aloud?"

"You should know. I'm sure you feel it too."

"I'm not the horny fool you are right now." She lied, trying desperately to ignore the pooling heat in her stomach. She didn't need anyone else knowing what she felt, and she was certain the demons in the palace would catch a whiff of it. Not that it was her feeling it. Ashi had sparked it, and her body had run with the sensation.

"Then make me unhorny, Junsei." Ashi rose to her feet, stalking toward her other half.

Junsei rolled her eyes. "As if that even makes sense. Sesshomaru has a few hot springs around here. Touch yourself." If she wasn't so annoyed, she would've realized that there were seven auras outside the door.

Inuyasha's face was heavy with blush as he leaned against the wall, acting as though he wasn't eavesdropping. Kagome's scent had wafted into the room he and Kikyo shared, and when he'd gotten up to inspect it, Kikyo had followed. Along the way Koga and Ayame had joined, then Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku when they noticed everyone together. "Maybe we should go." He whispered.

"No. This is very important." Miroku waved a hand at his friend, leaning harder against the door.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ashi laced her hands in her sister's hair, nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you're me aren't you?" She pulled the chair Junsei was sitting in away from the desk and plopped into her lap. "So, if I touch you, and you touch me, it's only masturbation, isn't it?" Smirking slyly, she covered Junsei's lips with her own.

Junsei started, her eyes flying wide open. Instantly, she thrust her off and ran for the door, only to be tackled to the ground. "Get off of me, you wench!"

Ashi growled. "Just once, Junsei! Once, and we'll never have to tell anyone! I need this! You need this!"

"Not from you! Ugh, get off!" She squealed as her kimono was ripped open. "Go relieve yourself with someone else!"

"I can't." Ashi pouted, straddling her waist. "Inuyasha's taken by Kikyo. Miroku's taken by Sango," this caused the monk to reach for the knob, resulting in a punch to the skull. "Koga has Ayame now. Sesshomaru's an asshole and Kohaku…" She grinned. "Kohaku is a man now!"

Kohaku's heart jumped. She'd considered him. When he noticed the other's staring at his happy face, he looked away with a blush.

"No way! Don't even think about it! He's Sango's little brother! You can't use him!"

"So you'd rather I use you?" She giggled. "You're the best sister ever!" She pulled at the bandages that bound her sister's breasts. "This'll be so much fun!"

Junsei shuddered, struggling to get away. "Get off me, Shi! Sesshomaru has a thousand guards!"

Ashi snorted as pulled her kimono down over her shoulders. "Don't you think Sesshomaru would kill us if he knew we'd distracted his guard with these sexy bodies of ours? This way is much easier, though I wish you were a man. I suppose I could imagine." Wrapping her arms around her sister's back, she pulled her flesh against her and started to kiss her eagerly.

Miroku smiled. "We've, what was that phase Kagome's said? We've hit the jackpot! Yes. Now if only I could see."

"Don't be such a pervert. I wish we could help her, but the door is locked." Sango replied, having already tried to twist the lock.

"Attacked by her own sister." Kikyo whispered.

"Wow." Koga couldn't erase the grin on his face, his entire body tingling as he held Ayame closer to him. All arousal faded though when Sesshomaru's large, powerful aura surrounded them. They turned as the demon lord approached. "Sesshomaru, what's up?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why are you gathered outside of my library?"

Inuyasha stuttered, his blush deepening. "U-u-um, you see-"

"Ah!" Ashi's loud moan interrupted, followed by a sharp curse from Junsei and the sound of something falling. "Ahhh!"

Eyebrow arched, Sesshomaru pushed open the door to his office. Ashi's glowing red eyes snapped to him just as Junsei's fist crashed into her jaw, causing her to fall back with a growl. Junsei panted, pulling her kimono tight around her. "I have half a mind to kill you!"

"Half mind indeed." Ashi chuckled hoarsely.

"Do you think I'm kidding?!" Kagome asked with fiery eyes. When Ashi continued to laugh, she launched at her, straddled her stomach, and grabbed her by the neck, throttling her. "I am not some fucking screw toy, got it?!"

"Ow!" Ashi hissed when her skull cracked against the floor. Reaching up, she started to return the favor, choking Junsei as hard as she could without killing her.

Getting over his initial shock, Sesshomaru snatched the two apart. So much for ignoring his little miko. He'd have to put it on hold for a few seconds. "Calm yourselves."

The two nodded, taking several deep breaths to loosen up.

"Now, explain."

"That prick tried to rape me!"

"She wouldn't give herself to me! We're supposed to be the same person! Touching her is simply masturbation!"

"It is not! I've got my own mind!"

"Partially!"

Sesshomaru growled loudly, silencing them both and causing them to look away. Looking away, though, had them unintentionally baring their necks to him. Releasing them suddenly, as to not to something he'd soon regret, Sesshomaru took a step back. "I no longer wish to hear your quarreling. Rejoin."

The pair grunted, turning their backs to each other. However, Sesshomaru's annoyed growl caused them to fuse together, leaving one scowling Kagome to stare up at Sesshomaru. She tilted her head, giving him a perfect view of the scar on her neck, which made Sesshomaru's beast to wince. "Happy?"

"Immensely." He sat at his desk, looking around at the scrolls on the floor. Getting the message, Kagome scurried to pick them up.

Kohaku watched her closely. 'Perhaps if I were to help…' He kneeled to pick up the one that sat at his feet. Kagome stood, waiting for him to hand it to her. As he rose, his eyes locked on her partially revealed breasts, and a rosy blush spread on his cheeks, not from embarrassment, but arousal.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed greatly when he caught the musty scent of sexual awakening from the boy and bit back the urge to growl. She could have the human punk if she wanted him. "If you are done staring at her body as though you have never seen a female, boy, you may hand her my scroll."

Snapping to, Kohaku lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me, Kagome."

"It's alright." She whispered comfortingly. "Sesshomaru, don't be such an ass. He hasn't been around many women because of Naraku."

"Sit, miko." Sesshomaru ordered.

Grimacing, she was obligated to obey. Sesshomaru was, after all, her sensei now. And she wouldn't dishonor herself by resigning as his student. "Yes, your majesty."

"What were you doing in my library, miko?"

"Reading up on some things."

When she refused to elaborate, Sesshomaru ordered, "Continue."

She sighed. "I was wondering why I can't remember much before you chopped my head off."

_'She cannot remember.'_ That explained why she hadn't confronted him about it. That was good. It was as if it had never happened.

**'But it did!'**

'_Silence, damn you!'_

"And ever since then, something has been trying to talk to me. I was reading in that scroll that I can summon what it is if it will do me no harm. May I see it?" When Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome pulled the scroll to her and began to read the spell. "Oh spirit that hath called to me. Come unto this living soul and speak." She waited for something to happen, and when nothing did, she sighed, disappointed.

* * *

Jaken squawked as the sword he was polishing began to rattle. He looked aside and found that Tetsusaiga was also rattling. _'What could the two swords have in common that they would react so suddenly?'_ "Awk!" He ducked when the swords suddenly shot into the air and flew from the room.

Tensaiga led the way, Tetsusaiga at its side but slightly behind it. They zipped through the air, narrowly avoiding servants, advisors, Setsuki. They flew through the hallways before coming to Sesshomaru's library and directly at Kagome.

"Kagome, get down!" Inuyasha lunged at her, but was a second too late. Sesshomaru too, much faster than his half brother, moved to grab the miko; however, he was forced to move back if he didn't want to have his neck sliced open.

The swords pinned her to the wall by her sleeves. Kagome, eyes wide, whimpered. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with Tetsusaiga?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He offered her his hand. "I'll help you down."

Nodding, Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand, wrapping it around hers. When he pulled her, she winced. It felt like something was ripping through her arm. She stiffened as she felt the power of a powerful Daiyoukai flow into her body. She clenched her eyes shut as the power bounced around inside her, fighting with her priestess energy. Fearful that it might be painful for Inuyasha, she drew her hand back.

The inuhanyou would not stand for it. He reached back up and, despite her cry against it, grabbed her hand in his. The second he did, though, his body absorbed some of the Daiyoukai's energy, and he fell limp against Kagome's also limp body.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, looking around the dark emptiness in which she stood. How she hated being alone in the darkness. "Inuyasha!! Inuyashaaaa!"

"Kagome! I hear you! Keep screaming so I can find you!" Inuyasha cursed his nose for not being able to pick up her scent. He heard her call his name again and smiled as he saw her. He ran toward her, scooping her up in his arms and holding her there.

"Inuyasha, I was so afraid. I thought I was all alone." She buried her face into his chest.

Ignoring the embarrassment, Inuyasha embraced the girl that had become his best friend and little sister, despite the feelings he still had looming for her. "It's alright. I'm here."

"Where is here?" She whispered, looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"I'm not sure, and I don't know what or who summoned us here, so stay close."

"Aw, look at you, embracing like siblings…or lovers." A deep voice rumbled through the dark room.

Inuyasha growled at the voice, holding Kagome tighter. "Who the fuck are you?! Where are you?!"

The voice chuckled. "Now now, Inuyasha, didn't your mother teach you about such language?"

"My mother! How do you know my mother?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. There's no point in rushing into a battle, especially without Tetsusaiga." Kagome cooed soothingly, stroking his arm.

Inuyasha growled lowly, but at ease. He loosened his stiff stance and nodded. "You're right."

The voice seemed to smile. "Finally found a soothing mate, eh, Inuyasha?"

"M-mate?" Inuyasha pushed away from her instantly, causing Kagome to stumble. "She's my friend nothing more." 'Why in the world am I explaining myself to him?'

"Nothing more?!" Kagome growled. "You bastard, it's not like I want to be more!"

"W-what? No! Kagome, I didn't-"

She hissed at him. "Didn't what?! I deliver Kikyo to you, and I'm still basically worthless?!"

Inuyasha shook his head furiously. "N-No! Kagome, you're worth-"

"Nothing to you! Sit boy!"

"Wai-" Inuyasha tried, but was slammed face first to the ground.

The voice chuckled, finding great amusement in watching the boy meet the ground. He did feel a little sorry for him though.

The hanyou pushed himself off the ground and turned to glare at him. When she glared back, he drew back. "Keh, sorry. Didn't mean to make ya feel worthless."

Kagome's face softened. She straightened his kimono for him and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay, Inuyasha."

"How loving." The voice taunted, unable to resist.

"Shut up!" The pair hissed together.

"One shouldn't speak to his father in such a way." The great Dog General emerged from the darkness. "Either of you."

Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes lighting. "Father."

Kagome grinned, happy to see her friend so happy. But then she frowned. "What do you mean 'both of you'?"

"It is only a matter of time before you are my daughter by blood."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha frowned. "He means by mating…I think. But, father, Kagome and I aren't mating. I have a future mate named Kikyo. Kagome is her reincarnation though. Is that what you meant?"

The Daiyoukai shook his head, his tail switching on his shoulder as he tried not to smile knowingly. "Nope. Dearest Kagome is going to be my daughter."

"You can't mean through mating because the only other way is…Sesshomaru! There ain't no way in hell! He decapitated her!"

"I know." He sighed sadly. "If I hadn't moved the Tensaiga so that Sesshomaru would grab it, she would be long gone."

Kagome touched her neck, remembering the fear that had consumed her when…Wait! She remembered that…but what happened before that? "How did you move Tensaiga?"

"My soul is attached to the swords. I have control."

"Oh…Was there a reason you were calling us?"

He smiled at her, then at Inuyasha. "Actually, I was only calling you. When my son interfered, he was brought as well. I summoned you for many reasons. First though, is because you need to become Inuyoukai."

Kagome took a step away from him. "First of all, why? Secondly, no way! I'm so sick of changing! First I'm just a human miko, then a miko elemental youkai. I'm tired of changing."

"This is the last. I swear to you."

"Why? Why me?"

"It is very important, and if it'll make you feel better, later I'll tell you how to make your son the same. I wish I could tell you exactly why, sweetheart, but I cannot."

Kagome eyed him skeptically, but then she looked to Inuyasha as the Daiyoukai gestured for him to come. He looked so carefree for the first time in a long while as he stepped towards his father, and into his arms. He looked comfortable. If a distrusting Hanyou could trust him, then so could she. Nodding, albeit reluctantly, Kagome asked, "What must I do, milord?"

The Dog General shook his head, moving from Inuyasha. "Not a thing, Kagome. And please," He embraced her, "call me Inutaisho."

"But what's your real name?"

"It's been so long, I nearly forgot. If I tell you, will you trust me more completely?"

"Yes." She nodded, suddenly feeling weak. She slumped against him.

Inutaisho nudged her head with his nose, causing it to roll to the side. "My birth name is Inumaru, but still, call me Inutaisho."

Kagome closed her eyes tiredly. "Okay, Inutaisho."

Inuyasha stepped toward them. "Father, what're you doing to her?"

"What must be done, Inuyasha." Inutaisho licked his fangs, then drove them into her shoulder, and Kagome howled in pain.

"Kagome!" He glared at his father. "What'd you do?"

"This will change her." Inutaisho tousled his son's hair with his hand. "When you wake up, Inuyasha, seek her out. Seek her out and help her. She will be weak, tired, confused, in pain, worried. Most of all, she will feel a little empty. I want you to help her field the void until your replacement is ready."

"My replacement?" He growled. "Is someone going to take her from me?"

"No, Inuyasha. You'll still have your friend. Things will simply be a tad different."

"Okay…"

Inutaisho smiled. "Do you trust your father?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I trust you."

"Then wake up and do as I said."

* * *

Inuyasha shot up on his futon, looking into the tachi's worried eyes. Even his elder brother looked a bit concerned, or maybe Inuyasha was still delirious. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango sighed. "We took her to the cottage, but a barrier formed around it immediately after."

"I have to see Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped out of the window.

"Why?" Kikyo called after him.

"My father!" He said back, leaving the other's confused.

"Father." Sesshomaru drawled. _'Father.'_


	20. Empty

Last Time: Inuyasha shot up on his futon, looking into the tachi's worried eyes. Even his elder brother looked a bit concerned, or maybe Inuyasha was still delirious. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango sighed. "We took her to the cottage, but a barrier formed around it immediately after."

"I have to see Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped out of the window.

"Why?" Kikyo called after him.

"My father!" He said back, leaving the other's confused.

"Father." Sesshomaru drawled. _'Father.'_

* * *

Now:

Inuyasha slowed to a jog as he neared the cottage Kagome resided in. He shielded his eyes from the light of the sunset and made out Kagome's silhouette on the roof. Coming to a stop, he tilted his head back and called her name hesitantly. "Kagome?"

Kagome tucked her knees to her chest, but refused to answer him.

The Inuhanyou glanced behind him as his friends, as well as his elder brother, stopped behind him. Turning back to the miko, he called to her again, "Kagome? Come down here, would ya?"

"He didn't tell me." She muttered softly.

"What?"

"He didn't tell me." She repeated, though this time a little louder.

"Didn't tell you what?" He was bemused. His father had explained everything but his reason behind transforming his friend. What could she mean by what she said?

"He didn't tell me that Ashi would disappear, that my tie to Naraku would vanish all together. I can't feel Naraku's blood anymore, Inuyasha."

An annoyed frown marred his handsome, though boyishly so, features. "You're kidding right? I remember a time when Naraku's blood being inside you disgusted you. And Ashi, you said it yourself just the other day that you couldn't stand her."

Kagome hugged her knees tighter, staring at the sun as it sank. "You don't understand, but then, how could I expect you too? You're the same Inuyasha you were born as."

"And you're the Kagome you always were."

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not." Kagome leaped down from the roof, eyes red and swollen with tears. "I'm not the same Kagome I was born."

It took a moment for the group to take in the changes in their beloved friend and travel companion. She _was _right. She'd changed immensely. Her long raven hair was now completely silver. The wide, brown eyes, which had also become a hue of crimson when Naraku's blood had run in her veins, were now stunningly golden. Her slightly tanned skin was now a pale, nearly translucent crème.

A blush spread across Inuyasha's cheek when he realized that he'd been staring, his mouth wide open. Scratching his head, he averted his gaze to his dirt covered feet. "It don't matter what ya look like, you'll always be the same annoying wench you always were."

Kikyo moved to slap him across the back of his head until she saw the slow smile spreading on her reincarnation's face. Kagome clapped her hands together, lacing her fingers. "Really, Inuyasha? You mean that?"

"Of course. You think just because you're a little taller and a little more curvy, "His blush intensified, "that I'm going to stop seeing you as that girl that broke the seal on that arrow? Nope. You're still the idiot who broke the jewel."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Kagome threw herself at him, her arms around his neck as she giggled happily.

"I just insulted you like a thousand times." Inuyasha pried her arms from around his neck, embarrassed that she'd embraced him, especially in front of Kikyo.

"But you did it because you love me!" She taunted, skipping in a circle around him. "You love me! You love me!"

Inuyasha growled at her as his face reddened. "Cut it out, will ya!"

Giggling, Kagome jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and sitting her chin on his head. "You love me, Inuyasha. But that's quite alright, because I wuv you too." She cooed.

Kikyo looked on, saddened. "A lovely couple you make." She complimented, causing attention to turn to her.

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried at the same time. Kagome climbed off his back, smiling at her past self. "Kikyo, you think we're a couple now?"

"That is why you have transformed, yes?"

"No way. Inuyasha is all yours. Trust me. I have no idea why I transformed."

Kikyo arched a brow as she frowned, gazing at Kagome's neck. "But the mark on your shoulder."

Kagome shrugged, her eyes narrowed as she glared at her shoulder. "I know. It burns like hell. I don't even know what it is."

"A mark of status." Sesshomaru spoke. He'd been busy arguing against his beast about the miko's new form since he'd laid his eyes on her. His beast screeched to mate her then and there in front of everyone. He, however, had been ignoring said beast as he tried to understand what kind of mark was on said miko. Now that he saw, though, he was even more confused than he had been when Inuyasha had referred to their father.

He grabbed Kagome's arm gently, leaning over to sniff her shoulder. Shuddering, Kagome fought to take back possession of her arm. "Be still, onna."

"Release my arm, youkai."

Sesshomaru simply ignored her, sniffing the mark again. "A mark of status."

Kagome rolled her eyes, giving up the struggle. "And where's my rank?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru took another deep breath. Sure, he knew already, but that didn't mean he couldn't stand there and enjoy the miko's scent without her knowledge. It was so sweet, yet spicy. It was exhilarating. "Princess and Priestess of the West."

Gasps followed the statement. Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha, why the heck would your father mark me as a priestess?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "Dunno. Maybe he's preparing you for your role as his daughter…After all, that would be your rank."

"But Kagome is human." Kohaku pointed out, taking a break from glaring at Sesshomaru.

"According to my father, she will be his blood daughter soon. The only way I can think of is mating. I'm mating Kikyo, and-"

"Are you?" Kikyo smiled.

"W-wha? I mean, y-yeah." Inuyasha rubbed his arm. "B-but like I was saying, I have Kikyo, and I highly doubt Kagome would mate Sesshomaru or vice versa."

Kagome arched a brow at the statement and wondered what life would be like married to Sesshomaru. The ass would never talk to her, that was for sure. He'd probably purposely ignoring, maybe go so far as to lock her up in a room on the opposite side of the palace at him. But then again, Sesshomaru was a wonderful protector. If she got into a situation she couldn't handle, he'd be right there to save her. He was a provider. It was in his blood. If she needed anything, he would have it for her. And the nights…Sesshomaru looked like he could be pretty wild in bed.

Miroku, catching the lust that had flitted in the miko's eyes, asked, "What are you thinking about, Lady Kagome?"

"What nights would be like with Sesshomaru as a mate." Kagome's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, blushing as everyone stared at her.

Sesshomaru cocked a silver eyebrow, and then turned away from her. "Do not be hopeful of things that will never occur, miko." He started to leave when he felt a rock his him in the back of his head. Rotating slowly, he pinned Kagome with an icy glare. "Watch yourself, wench."

"You cocky bastard! What the fuck did that mean?! You can't imagine yourself fucking me?!"

"No." He replied coolly. "I cannot."

"Why? Because I am a technically human."

Sesshomaru shot her a look that told it all.

Fuming, Kagome opened her mouth to retort, then sighed. "Very well." She crossed her arms below her breasts, boosting them a bit. "You probably couldn't handle me anyway."

A challenge. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson as they flickered down to her chest.

"I mean, you Inuyoukai strive to tame someone don't you? How strange of dogs." She smirked as she baited him in. Tilting her head to the side to expose her neck, Kagome stroked it. "Even the great Sesshomaru couldn't tame me."

The Daiyoukai's nostrils flared as the wind blew her spicy scent his way. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed his brother's resolve failing. "U-Uh, Kagome, you might want to back off now?"

Kagome smirked, licking her lips. "Why? The dog is going to punish me?"

"You yourself told me it isn't smart to tease Sesshomaru."

"I'm not teasing." She told him with the most innocent, childlike expression she could muster. "I'm only telling the truth. This human is too much for the three-legged poodle to handle."

Oh that tore it! Sesshomaru rushed at her, grabbing her arms and pulling her close. "Bitch," He hissed, eyes glowing a bright, bloody red, "This Sesshomaru could fuck you until your body split into two equal portions. If only you weren't _human _perhaps you could experience such amazing things instead of hearing them from youkai concubines."

Kagome snarled. "You no good bastard! As if I'd even want you to fuck me! I bet Naraku is a better fuck!"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru leaned away from her, smirking. "We will have to see then, won't we?"

Inuyasha's jaw fell. Sure, inside he was a little upset with Sesshomaru for pushing up on _his _Kagome, but most of him was shocked beyond reason at his brother's bold suggestion. He wasn't the only person in the tachi, though, that was stunned. In fact, Miroku was debating on whether to faint or ask Sango if they could follow Sesshomaru's lead.

Kagome tilted her head to one side, gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes, then sighed softly. "No thank you. I'm not in the mood to have a chopstick probing me. How much fun could having sex with you possibly be?"

Okay, Miroku decided, I'll faint. His eyes rolled back before he fell to the ground. Sango went into a state of shock. Kohaku smiled happily, resisting the urge to clap his hands. Inuyasha blushed, but smirked, amused to see his brother taken down a peg. Kikyo bit her lip to keep from giggling at Kagome's insinuation about Sesshomaru's manhood.

Sesshomaru's jaw ticked. His beast howled with laughter.

**'Let's show bitch! Let's show bitch we far larger than chopstick!'**

_'Hn.'_

**'Show her!'**

Much to Sesshomaru's own surprise, he leaned toward the miko's ear, whispering huskily, "Wouldn't you like to know? We may turn in to my chambers."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Was he joking with her? She was going to reply when she heard someone scream, "Mama!"

Turning, she beamed at her children as Kakudan ran at her, latching onto her leg. Shippo latched on to the other. Rin hugged her middle, and Akane grabbed her hand. "Hi."

"You're awake, Kagome-chan! What happened to you?" Akane cheered.

"Kakudan thought you'd never wake up!" Rin sniffed, happy tears in her eyes. "You look pretty!

"But I told him otherwise." Shippo smiled. "Wow, you look like Inuyasha." He said, amazed.

Kakudan blushed a little, nuzzling her. "I was worried."

"But I'm okay. It's getting late, so why don't we head on to bed, hm? I'll tell you about my change tomorrow." She glided toward her cottage, pausing when Sesshomaru growled. "Yes, milord?"

"We are not done here."

"Aren't we? Or did you wish to turn in to your chambers?"

Sesshomaru snarled. "As though you would be welcome."

Kagome nodded. "Then we are done. Good night, Sesshomaru. Kohaku, if you come with, after I tuck the kids in, I can tell you about the future."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a measure.

**'Why so surprised? You tell mate you no want know anymore. You ignore mate.'**

_'So she gives my lessons off to a human child who will never need them.'_

**'Yes.'**

_'Damn her.'_

**'You fool, master.'**

Kohaku followed after her quietly, trying to seem mature. But when Kagome smiled at him, it all crumbled and he blushed and moved a little closer to her before striking a conversation.

_'Damn boy.'_ Sesshomaru hissed, heading to his chambers as his half brother dragged the monk in. _'The miko is mine…even if I do not wish to take her as anything more than a student.'_

**'We sensei. Forbid her speak to boy.'**

_'Hn. Perhaps.'_ Sesshomaru smirked to himself. Perhaps indeed.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she watched Inuyasha interact with Kikyo. She really hated to bother him, but something was scratching at the back of her brain, telling her that it would be alright to interrupt. Folding her arms into the sleeves of the kimono Sesshomaru's servants had picked out for her for the day, she gracefully strode toward the couple as they were about to kiss.

"Hi, guys."

Inuyasha bit back an irritated growl. His father had told him that he'd have to fill the emptiness inside her, but he hadn't said that Kagome would bother him whenever he was getting close to Kikyo. It was starting to anger him. "Hey, Kagome."

Kikyo smiled politely, though she too was annoyed. "Yes. Hello, Kagome."

"I noticed you guys out here and decided to see how you were doing. Soooo, how are ya?"

"Fine." Inuyasha replied more coldly than he meant to.

Noticing his tone, Kagome stiffened a little. "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something important?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No."

"Actually, yeah. We wanted a little time alone," Inuyasha corrected, "away from you." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh."

"It's not that we don't enjoy your company." Kikyo offered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. It's just that, well, you're always there when I turn around. Sometimes its nice to be alone…with the person you love. You know how it is."

Kagome plastered a fake smile onto her face, giving an even phonier laugh. "Sure, I understand. I'll leave then."

"Don't take it the wrong way."

"Who me?" Kagome snorted, waving her hand in dismissal as though he'd said the dumbest thing in the world. "Trust me. I'm fine. I'll check on Sango and Miroku." She turn and fled before either of the two could say more. As she neared her friends' room, she sighed. "Of course they wanted to be alone, but Sango would never let Miroku get so far. I'm sure they aren't busy." Confident, Kagome lifted her hand to knock.

Before she could though, Sango opened the door, sticking her head out. "Kagome, we're a little busy."

"Busy?"

"Yes." Sango huffed, pushing her hair from her face. "Busy."

"Sango, love, are you returning to bed?" Miroku called out.

Sighing, Sango turned to Kagome. "See you ate dinner." She closed the door before Kagome could speak. She was, as everyone else was, tired of Kagome tagging alone. Since her transformation she'd been so dependent, unlike the woman she once was.

Kagome blinked back the stinging tears in her eyes. Sango had never been so rude to her. Did no one truly want her around? Already she'd been turned away by her children, who were too busy playing. Akane had dragged Kohaku away, and it seemed the little hanyou had a strong crush on him. Sesshomaru…well, Sesshomaru wasn't even an option. He'd made it very clear that he didn't want her around when he'd yelled at her a week prior.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Sesshomaru," Kagome leaned on the Daiyoukai's desk, chewing on her lower lip, "Do you want to play a game with me?"

"What type of game, miko?" He asked exasperatedly, trying to keep his attention on the treaty before him. With the miko leaning over and giving him a perfect view of her cleavage, as well as that terribly arousing way she nibbled her lip, he couldn't seem to concentrate.

"We could play tag!" At his dull look, she explained further, "I run, and you try to touch me, then you run, and I try to touch you!"

Sesshomaru held his legs closer together while mentally cursing the miko for her choic of words. His beast was going insane.

**'I no run! You touch me all want! Anywhere! Anytime! Touch, miko! Touch!'**

_'Be silent!'_

**'You look at mate say you no want touch! You no can lie and say!'**

"Oh, you don't like that one?" Kagome inquired, noticing the constant flashing in his eyes. "Okay. How about hide and seek? I'll hide, and you have to find me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. Honestly, that game would not last long. Besides, the thought of not knowing the miko's location irked him for reasons he didn't want to go into.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, then squealed. "I know! You're a dog, right?!" She rolled her eyes at his 'duh' expression. "We could play a game where your bury something, and then I'll go out and find it!"

**'Oh, I bury something so deep miko never find!'** His beast groaned.

_'You disgust me.'_

**'She say bury, I bury. The things I do to miko body.'**

Sesshomaru growled softly, closing his eyes to repress the thoughts. _'War will come.'_ He told himself. _'War will come if I do not analyze this treaty.'_ His beast simply cried, 'To hell with war! It winter Solstice! We take miko! And we take now!' Sesshomaru took one look out of the window and upon seeing no moon, his beast erupted.

"Sesshomaru? Yoo hoo? Are you still- ugh!" Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru pressed against her, and her pressed against the wall. "Sesshomaru?" She fearfully looked up into his narrowed, scarlet eyes.

"Miko," His voice rumbled like thunder, and unexpectedly, it excited her. He smirked knowingly as the scent reached his nose. Leaning down, he hissed in an octave far lower than his usual, "I destroy you."

'_He wants to kill me? Am I annoying him?'_ "Sesshomaru?" She whispered softly, looking up at him with wide, fearful lives.

The look on her face was enough to bring Sesshomaru's more logical side to the front for a moment. "Get out."

"Out?"

_'Unless she wants to be raped,'_ "Get out!!!" He yelled in her face. Panicking, Kagome slid out from under him as his eyes flickered again. Sesshomaru could only watch her leave as his beast bounced inside his head, ripping at his mind. It was painful, yes, as it always was when he upset his beast. The important thing, however, was that the miko was safe…and he hated himself for that.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Tears streamed down the miko's face. She rubbed them away with the back of her fist, but they kept coming. The scent was so strong that it attracted the servants. They rushed to their lady's side, asking if she was okay. Kagome backed away from them, then turned on her heels, sprinting out of the palace. Away. That's what she needed, to get away.

* * *

Sesshomaru swept his eyes over the table. The monk and the demon slayer kept looking at each other, then the demon slayer would turn away, blushing. The hanyou would look at the half-dead miko, as he thought of her, and they would move a bit closer to one another. His servant, the girl hanyou, was trying to get closer to the young boy who cared for Kagome, though he seemed not to notice. And the children, oh the children were laughing and playing. The miko…the miko wasn't in her seat. He snapped his fingers, and Jaken appeared at his side.

"Yes, milord?"

"The miko, did you not call her to dinner?" That caused all activity at the table to stop. Everyone looked toward Kagome's empty seat.

"She was not in the cottage, milord."

Rin frowned. "Okaa-san wasn't there? She was when we left."

A servant cleared his throat, and Sesshomaru gave him permission to speak. "Milord, the lady left from the palace some time ago in tears."

"Tears?" Inuyasha repeated, a low feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, Prince Inuyasha. She ran from us in tears."

Sesshomaru growled. "Did you harm her?"

"No, milord. Forgive me for my misuse of words. The scent of her tears was so strong that myself, and many others, rushed to her aid. She pushed us away and left."

"Who?" Sachio asked as he entered the dining room. After bowing to his lord, he sat.

"Lady Kagome, honorable guard." The servant replied.

Sachio frowned a little. "I just saw her a while ago. Her eyes were really red. She asked for her armor, and a simple sword, as well as a bow. She said she would return in due time." He smiled, pulling something from his kimono, "She gave me this though. Told me not to read it, so I didn't." He handed it to Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha intercepted.

Inuyasha unfolded the paper, reading it aloud. "I'm sorry for bothering you guys so much. I don't know what's wrong with me." He would have time to be proud about the fact that Kagome had taught him, rather well, how to read and write. "Maybe if I go spend some time by myself I can learn to be on my own, so I won't interrupt Inuyasha and Kikyo anymore, or annoy Sango and Miroku, not to mention Sesshomaru. Again, I'm sorry. Watch after the kids til I get back." He read over the note again before growling. "That idiot! She just left! Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?!"

"You can't blame her, Inuyasha. We were all pretty mean to her. Or at least, I was." Sango said sadly.

"As was I." Miroku thought back to the time he'd been too busy groping Sango to talk with her.

"We told her not to take it personal." Inuyasha whispered softly. "Did she really looked that bad, Sachio?"

"She was still crying when I saw her." He replied.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat. "Jaken, retrieve our swords. You," He lifted his chin toward the tachi, "gather your weapons. We are retrieving the miko."

Rin stood. "Can I go too?"

"Pups will remain here."

"B-but I wanna see okaa-san!" Rin whined.

"We have to apologize!" Shippo cried.

"I want my momma!" Kakudan sobbed into his hands.

Sesshomaru frowned, but nodded. "Very well. Jaken, saddle Ah-un." He swept from the room, anger coursing through his veins. He and the miko would have to have a little talk about running away when she could be killed once she returned.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Kagome whispered softly, holding up her sword. She hadn't expected him to show up. She'd wanted to get to the well, buy something, return, and camp out on her own for a while.

"I sensed your aura nearby, my mate." Naraku rolled his eyes over her, taking in her new look. She was beautiful, yes, but he missed her darker look. "Why is it so melancholy, so disturbed? Your tachi has not been treating you well, have they?" That manipulative tone had melted into his voice.

Kagome caught on to it, but she couldn't help but understand why he was using it. He wanted her back…and she wanted to be back. "Oh, Naraku!" She dropped her sword, running into his arms and sobbing once she got there.

He held his mate closer to him, stroking her back gently. "What have they done to you? Tell me."

"I changed again. I'm so sick of changing. Inuyasha's father did this. I don't know why, but I hate it. I feel so empty, so unsatisfied. I tried to fill the void, I did, with spending time with my friends, but…It's only been a few weeks and they're tired of me."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. They'd had the nerve to make her feel unwanted. Perhaps he would have to stop playing around and truly eliminate them. "That is fine. Your place is not with them. It is with me."

A pitiful expression showed on her face. "Really?"

Tapping her chin to force her to look at him, Naraku nodded, replying, "Really." He sealed his lips over hers, moving them gently across hers.

Kagome whimpered, bring her arms up around his neck. As she tangled her fingers in his hair, she felt him nibble at her lower lip and opened her mouth for him. Needy, she clutched his kimono, trying to pull it off.

"Patience is a virtue, dear." Naraku smirked at her annoyance. "Besides that, you are worthy of a warm, comfortable futon, not an icy, cold forest floor." Lifting her into his arms bridle style, he carried her on, maneuvering through the trees.

"That was very sweet for a dark hanyou such as you." Kagome smiled as she combed her fingers through his inky black hair.

Naraku chuckled. "You tend to bring that side of me, Kagome."

Nuzzling close to him for warmth, Kagome whispered, "Is my armor hurting you?"

"No…Kiyoshiyuki will be very happy to have you back."

"Kiyoshiyuki? I'm shocked you're alright with that."

"I have my reasons."

Kagome nodded, beginning to hum. "You know there's this awesome song in my time. It's a little old, but I love it. It's called Winter Love, by this singer named BoA. I looooove her. But anyway, it reminds me of us a little. Wanna know how? Naraku?" She frowned as Naraku held her tighter, but did not answer. "Something wrong, Naraku?"

He narrowed his eyes as he sensed her tachi growing closer. "You may tell me in a moment, mate. Right now, I need silence." With the skill and grace of a spider, he leaped into the trees, bouncing lightly from branch to branch. He at least needed to reach a clearing…and there was one up ahead! Leaping through the branches, he landed in a clearing and turned to face the trees as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru broke through, followed by the rest.

"Mama! Papa!" Kakudan attempted to run to them, but Kohaku held him back.

"Naraku, let go of Kagome! You're only doing this because she's vulnerable."

'They plan to take me back?' Kagome tightened her hold on Naraku, burying her face in his shoulder.

"She does not wish to return to you. Send my son over, and we will leave." He could not attack with Kakudan there. No harm would come to his son, the future prince of the new world. Once Kakudan was there on his side, he would kill them all.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Release the miko or desperate measures will be taken."

Naraku glared at him. "You will demand nothing of me, you fool. It was you and your followers that harmed my mate. It was your father that did this to her. I will not release my mate. Now," He smirked cruelly, "Kakudan come to me so that I may slay the fools who harmed your mother."

Kakudan looked from the group to his parents. He had no idea what to do. "Mommy, everyone's sorry."

"I want to stay with Naraku." She said softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at her. "You have no choice, miko." His mokomokosama shot out to grab her, wrapping around her waist.

"Naraku!" Kagome cried as she was ripped away from him.

"Kagome." Naraku jumped to grab her back, but Sesshomaru instantly snatched her back to him. "Return my mate."

"Naraku." Kagome reached out to him, wincing as Sesshomaru's tail tightened around her.

Sesshomaru glared at her through the corner of his eyes, then turned to Naraku. "Be gone. The miko's place is here, and here she will stay. Come near her again, and your head will be rolling on the ground before you even realized what occurred."

Naraku stepped forward, stiffening when Sesshomaru lifted his sword. "An honorable demon such as yourself should know, _Lord Sesshomaru_, that it is most dishonorable to take ones mate."

"Your mark no longer resides upon the miko." He smirked back. "Now, leave, unless you wish to taste the metal of my sword."

"Naraku, don't go." Kagome whimpered.

His face softened for a nanosecond, before he nodded at Sesshomaru. "Do not think yourself proud, you pathetic vermin." He turned on his heels and stalked into the woods.

"Naraku, you can't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! I don't want to be without you!"

The hanyou halted, then continued on as frozen rain began to fall.

Once Sesshomaru was sure he was out of the area, he released Kagome, who stumbled to her knees.

"What did you just do, you idiot?!" She cried out. "You drove him off!"

"Kagome, it was only for your own good. You don't want him. You're just searching for something to fill the void in you." Inuyasha told her. He felt it was his fault. His father had directly told him to make her forget that void until someone replaced him. It was just so hard when he was trying to court Kikyo at the same time. "I'll spend some time with you, Kagome. You won't feel this way."

"I don't want your pity." She hissed at him, the wind whipping around her fiercely. "I want Naraku! I think I'm old enough to know just what I want." She headed off in the direction Naraku had left. "Naraku!"

Sesshomaru growled, storming, in the graceful way Sesshomaru does, over to her. "Silence, miko."

"Don't tell me to be quiet! I'm tired of being alone! Everyone has someone! I have Naraku, and you're ruining things! Naraku!" She jumped back to avoid Sesshomaru's grasp. "Stop it, Naraku!" She started to run as Sesshomaru reached for her again.

"Miko, be silent!" Sesshomaru chased after her.

"No! Nara- agh!" She met the ground, the back of her head smacking against it with a muffled thud when Sesshomaru finally caught her and forced her to the slosh covered ground. He loomed directly over her, a hand clapped over her mouth.

Sango glared, shielding her head with her hand. "Inuyasha, do something."

The hanyou nodded. "Oi, Sesshomaru, cut it out."

Sesshomaru ignored him, glaring at the miko as he straddled her. "The pathetic scoundrel not only attempted to kill you dozens of times, but he also threatened the lives of your companions. He is evil simply for the sake of being such. Do you truly believe you wish to be with him? If so, I will release you to see him." He took his hand from her mouth.

Kagome struggled, tears sliding down the side of her face to the ground. "Let me go!"

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! Just let me go!" When she felt Sesshomaru's body move from hers, she sat up, drew her knees to her chest, and sobbed silently into her knees.

Kakudan rushed to his mother after glaring at Sesshomaru. "Momma." He hugged her from behind. "Momma, you're not alone. You have me, Shippo-kun, Rin-chan, and Akane-chan." He whimpered and buried his face in her back when the wind grew stronger and the frozen rain became a flurry of snow. "Momma!"

Kagome stood up. She unlaced her armor and pulled off the outer layer of kimono. Wrapping it around him, she whispered, "We should get back to the castle." The group started to walk quietly, no one sure whether anything needed to be said, and if it did, what was to be said.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry. Go back to being your regular self." He placed a hand on her shoulder, hurt flashing on his face when she shied away from his touch. "Kagome?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered from the cold. The robe of the firerat was slung over her shoulders, but she immediately tossed it back at him. She wanted to let it go. She wanted to forget the way he'd acted earlier. But she couldn't. Her heart hurt, and she just wanted it to go away. She whirled around when she heard a splash.

"Mommy!" Kakudan cried when he bobbed to the top.

"Shit!" They were walking on a frozen stream. "Kakudan!" Kagome scrambled over to him as the ice broke, crumbling along the stream. The flurry was intense now, a whirling blizzard of snow. She could barely see, and she couldn't smell. "Kakuda-" She gasped as she fell into the icy water, her body filling with the cold water. Forcing herself up, she sputtered, "K-K-kaku-"

"Mommy!"

"I'm coming!" She looked behind her when an arm came around her waist. "Let go! Let me go! What are you?!"

"Be calm."

"Sesshomaru?"

Pulling her close to him, he nodded, whispering in her ear, "Calm down, miko. Calm yourself and keep kicking. If you panic, you will sink. Can you still feel your legs?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes tearing. "I can't hear him anymore." She kicked harder as Sesshomaru began to swim down the stream, never once letting go of her.

"I see him. You have nothing to fear. He is trying to keep conscious." Sesshomaru's heart was beating roughly. The instant he'd seen the miko go down, he'd felt something rush through him. He knew that he felt for her, and it was too late to turn back. He just wasn't sure if he could admit it allowed. Holding her tighter as he felt her slack, he ordered, "Don't stop."

"I can barely feel my legs. And I'm so tired."

"Don't you dare stop, miko." He snapped at her. "Think of your son."

"Kakudan." She whispered, starting to kick a little. "Can you see him?"

Sesshomaru nodded, breathing into her ear, "He is near."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, are you still holding me? I can't feel your arm."

"As long as you feel my breath, miko, I am near."

"Okay."

"I will pull away for a moment to grab him, alright?"

Kagome clutched his arm. "Don't leave me, please. Sesshomaru, I'll drown."

Sesshomaru clutched her hand. "You may hold my hand." He drew back away from her a little, reaching out with his other hand to grab Kakudan. He needed to get closer. Wading over, he grabbed the boy and tucked him under his arm. Satisfied, he dragged Kagome over to the shore and drew her out.

Kagome instantly snatched Kakudan to her, curling her body around his. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He pulled off the outer layer of his kimono and wrapped it around them. They couldn't stay there. Kagome had already fallen unconscious along with the boy. Sesshomaru brushed his wet bangs from his face. He lifted them both into his arms, wrapping his tail around them all. Once they reached a clearing he would make a fire. The miko's skin was deathly pale. He lowered narrowed eyes to his sword when Tensaiga rattled.

**_'Do you have someone to protect?'_** His father's words trailed back to him.

_'Hn. Perhaps.'_


	21. Chase

Kagome awoke with a start, her head snapping from side to side. She shuddered from the cold as her eyes finally adjusted to the lack of like. It was pitch black as far as she could see, and her body ached. As her memories rushed back to her, she cried, "Kakudan?! Kakudan?!" A shudder ran own her spine when she heard a growl, but as her mind processed it, she heard words.

"Calm down, miko."

"S-Sesshomaru?" She jumped with a start when Sesshomaru's large, furry head leaned down to look at her. "You transformed?" She questioned, astonished. She'd forgotten how beautiful he was in this form. Sure, the first time she'd seen it he was trying to do her in, but she'd managed to take the time to realize just how majestic he was.

Sesshomaru yipped softly. "Kakudan is at your side, curled into you."

Arching a brow at his reply, she looked down to her side and found Kakudan buried into her hip, his legs intertwined with hers as he clung to her. "Oh. I can barely feel my legs. I didn't know it was him on me. Actually, I assumed it was just my imagination." She giggled a little, then shivered, wrapping her arms tight around her body.

"You are cold." Sesshomaru stated, and it came out as a slight whine. He hated his true form sometimes. It was far more emotional than his humanoid form.

"A little." Kagome whispered.

The large dog seemed to frown before he lowered himself so that his body was covering them more. "I assume that is better."

"Much." Kagome smiled over at him as her right hand rose to stroke his belly. She giggled a little when he growled lowly and moved his stomach back and forth against her hand. "You're just like a big dog." When he growled at her, she sighed and closed her eyes. "What, you are. Heck, technically you are just a large dog.

"Hn."

"So is it morning?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head to look around them. Truth be told, until the miko had screamed her son's name, he had been fast asleep in the most comfortable slumber he'd been in since he was a tiny pup. The sky was covered with clouds, and the surrounding area was rather dark. "I am not sure."

"Oh. When do we look for the others?"

'The others.' Sesshomaru thought. In all actuality, he'd considered the others almost immediately when they'd been separated. However, he'd immediately pushed thoughts of them out of his head. He would enjoy his time alone with the miko, and not allow himself to have a time limit that he knew of. "When the feeling returns to your legs, your son is well, and the weather lightens."

"Good. This is pretty comfy." She caressed his stomach again, running her hand to his silvery locks. He growled lowly, contently, then tensed slightly. Kagome snatched her hand back. Obviously, she must have been annoying him like she'd done the others. She didn't want to run him off as well. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She whispered, rolling over and forcing herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru blinked down at the miko. Had his tensing caused her sudden change? It was not her that had caused the tensing, but more the sound of her son's near silent whimpers. The miko had not heard because she had not been taught yet how to hone her senses.

Kakudan clutched his mother tighter, his whimpers and whines growing a little louder. He was having the reoccurring nightmare he often had when his father wasn't happy. His father, whom he adored, loved, and respected, was leaning against a wall, holding him in his arms. He could feel the pain, anger, and frustration that pumped in his father's fluctuating aura, and it pained him as well.

Naraku would hold him tight, stroking his hair gently. He would talk to him, explaining things about himself and his relationship with his mother. From what he understood, his father truly loved his mother, but could not have her because of things he'd done. Every time he would that that to his father, visions came rushing through his head, a different set each time. They were memories of his father, sometimes those of his mother.

The memories were so raw, so real that he felt as though he was there. He saw the fight between his parents over the years, the battles. He saw them come together. He saw them make love, something that had once confused him, but now made him smile. He saw his parents hold each other, his father pressing his face to her protruding stomach and cooing because they were alone. But tonight he saw something he wished he hadn't. He saw his father, eyes flashing with betrayal, as he tortured his mother, punching, scratching, stabbing, and slapping her.

The Naraku he knew didn't do such things. The way his father spoke to him in his head made him feel loved, cherished, adored. The way his father spoke to him, that look of utter happiness in his eyes, as he told of the things he and Kagome had done … It just didn't add up that he could purposely crush his mother the way he had.

Kakudan shot up with a cry, tears streaming down his face. He drew his knees to his chest, sobbing into him. His momma had been bleeding, torn and basically mutilated. His father had done it, the man he loved more than any other save his momma.

Sesshomaru watched the boy carefully, watching each movement he made. An uncertain aura shimmered around him as he bawled. The small child peeked out from his knees, sniveling. He glanced at his mother before burying his face into her chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Momma." He wiped his eyes. Catching Sesshomaru's eyes on him, he started. "W-who are you?!"

The Daiyoukai didn't bother to reply. He was certain the young boy wouldn't understand him.

Kakudan frowned at the lack of reply, standing on aching legs in front of his mother. He would protect her at all costs. Growling, he repeated, "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru would have smirked if he could, his lips quirked slightly. The boy would protect his mother no matter what, very good.

'Where is Sesshomaru-sama?' He glared at the beast. "Did you harm Sesshomaru-sama?" No reply. "Did you harm my lord?!" He screamed angrily. Kagome groaned, rolling over in her sleep. Kakudan stiffened a little, and remained that way until his mother was sleeping soundly again. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

The boy was loyal, also very good. Sesshomaru leaned his head toward the boy as best he could and growled softly, soothingly.

Kakudan, confused, frowned. The markings on the dog's face matched Sesshomaru's. He fanned his aura out the way his mother had taught him, and smiled when he realized that it was indeed Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" He embraced his lord's leg.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, before resuming his blank expression. "Kaku-" He paused when he felt a group of youkai bandits moving closer. Growling lowly in annoyance, he converted back to his humanoid form. "Kakudan," He called to the boy who was now hugging his arm.

"Hm?" He asked, looking up at Sesshomaru with happy eyes. It reminded him of Rin, that look of utter trust shining. Realizing that he was embracing Sesshomaru's arm, Kakudan blushed and stepped back. "Forgive me, milord." He'd learned that from a servant, and found it funny that his mother refused to say it.

"Hn." Sesshomaru glided to Kagome's side, lifting the sleeping woman into his arms. "We must move. Follow."

Nodding, though he felt a little overexerted from his crying, he stumbled after Sesshomaru.

XXX

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit." Inuyasha paced back and forth around the fire.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku told his friend as he bit into a piece of fish. "We'll find them. But there's nothing to worry about. She is with Lord Sesshomaru after all."

"Oh yeah, she's totally safe. You idiot!" Inuyasha growled, stopping in front of him. "The last time we left her alone with Sesshomaru, she got decapitated! He was only training her then! If he really gets made, we'll be finding Kagome bits scrambled all around the fucking area!"

Rin gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama won't do that again!"

Miroku nodded. "I must agree with young Rin."

Sango glared at him. "What in the world makes you think Sesshomaru won't harm Kagome?"

"He cares for her."

"No!" Kohaku yelled before he could stop himself. Blushing when all eyes snapped to him, he looked down at his fish. His appetite was suddenly gone. "I-I mean, he doesn't care for her. He's the i-ice lord of the west, right?"

"That is merely a façade." Miroku replied knowingly as he accepted the cup of tea Kikyo offered him. "Thank you, Kikyo-san." Taking a slow sip, he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose.

Inuyasha growled, frustrated and impatient. "Ain't you gonna tell me what you mean by that?"

Miroku smiled gently. "Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. I simply bask in suspense. What I meant was, Lord Sesshomaru has…changed."

"How?" Jaken sputtered. "And how dare you even utter such lies?!"

"Can it you overgrown toad!" Inuyasha hissed, turning back to Miroku. "Go ahead."

Miroku glanced at Jaken and found him shuddering in fear behind Ah and Un, who was, as always, curled up around Kirara. "I mean…have you noticed the way he looks when Kohaku spends time with Kagome, when any male spends time with Kagome. He even glares at Shippo."

"Who glares at Shippo-kun?" Kagami asked as she appeared in the middle of the small clearing. Koga and Ayame rushed in behind her.

"Hi, Kagami! Hi, Ayame and Koga!" Shippo chirped happily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"There's been an outbreak in the area. Youkai bandits have been popping up everywhere. I…" Koga blushed a little when Ayame nudged him, "I mean, _we_ came to make sure you guys…and Kagome…were alright."

Shippo sighed. "We're good, but momma, Kakudan, and Lord Sesshomaru are gone. We got separated when Kagome and Kakudan fell into the river."

Koga's face reddened with anger, his heart pounding roughly within his chest

. "Dog breath, you let my…you let Kagome fall into the river?!" He really needed to work on those slip ups. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"It was an accident, alright?! Kakudan fell through the ice and Kagome went after him! Then Sesshomaru jumped in. But they ended up going down the river too fast! By the time the confusion was over and we reached the end, they weren't there! And I couldn't smell!"

"You damn half-breed! Kagome could be dead!"

"Why do you care so much?!" This cry came from Ayame.

Koga blinked after turning to her. "H-huh?"

"Why do you care so much about her safety if you don't love her anymore?" She asked lowly. "You're supposed to only attend to Kagami and I."

Koga stroked the back of his head. "Ayame, Kagome is a very good friend. I worry for her safety."

Ayame nodded. "But if I were the one in her place, would you feel the same?"

"Of course. I'd be devastated if something like that happened to you."

"So you really do love me? You aren't wondering what life would be like if Kagome were your mate instead of me?"

Koga frowned at the question. He couldn't say he hadn't wondered, but since Kagami had been born, he'd forced all thoughts away. Now loving Ayame came easy. "Ayame, you are my mate. I love you more than I love anyone. Kagome's my friend, whom I love in a different way."

Ayame blushed, looking at her feet. "I feel foolish."

"You shouldn't." Leaning over, Koga pecked her lips. "Not like I'm doing anything to persuade you that I'm not still feeling for Kagome." Sighing, he turned to Inuyasha, who was smirking. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance and embarrassment, "And you've never been in it with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's spine went rigid, his ear twitching. With a blush, he scoffed, "Keh."

Nodding, the wolf prince asked, "So, what're you doing about Kagome, Kakudan, and Sesshomaru?"

"We'll have to look for 'em." Inuyasha shrugged, though inwardly he was racked with guilt and worry.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Inuyasha." Kikyo cooed soothingly, placing her hands on the hanyou's shoulder.

"I can't help but think it is. I mean, I'm the reason she ran off to begin with. If I hadn't run her off, we'd all be safe and warm in Sesshomaru's castle. If anything happened to her…or Kakudan," his eyes widened, "Holy shit, Kagome's going to fucking kill me if anything happened to the kid. I'm going to be sat to freakin' hell, and then she'll decapitate me with Tetsusaiga." He started to pace again.

A soul-shivering breeze blew past him, whipped around the fire, then extinguished it all together.

Sighing, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we should hit the sack."

"Yeah." Koga slumped back against a tree.

"No fucking way! You aren't staying."

"Until Kagome is found…if that's alright with you, Ayame and Kagami?"

Ayame leaned against her mate. "Of course."

Kagami giggled, squealing. "I wanna sleep near Inuyasha!" She clung to the hanyou's leg.

"Come on, kid." Inuyasha smiled at her, before walking, with a slight limp because of her grasp on his leg, to Kikyo's side and settling down. 'I'll find you again, Kagome. I swear. And I'll never leave you again.'

XXX

"You sent my son fishing, Sesshomaru?! Didn't you say there were bandits out here?!"

Sesshomaru looked over to the miko, who was storming around. She'd sometimes pause, glare and point at him, yell some obscenities, and then started to storm again. "Sit, miko, before you pace a hole into the ground."

Kagome sniffed angrily. "No, you go get my son! He could be hurt."

"Do not order me, wench."

"I'll order you if I want, bastard!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her briefly, before closing them. "He will not learn to survive as a demon if you baby him. He is old enough now to go off on his own, gather food, and return safely."

"…" The miko blinked a few times, then turned to go deeper into the forest. "Riiight. I'm going to get my child." She moved a few steps, each time her feet getting a little heavier until she found that she could not move at all. 'He's smothering me with his aura.' She realized after forcing her neck to turn and glancing behind her.

A smug smirk crossed the beautiful demon's features. It seemed that his little miko couldn't move, poor girl.

'That cocky…' Kagome fumed. 'Alright. I'll show him.' Her aura flared to life around her, forcing his aura to either back away or be purified. When she felt his aura letting up, she bolted off.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily before he glared after her. Shooting to his feet, he flitted after her. "You are a dead miko once I've captured you." He could not lie to himself and say that the chase would not be enjoyed. In fact, the chase would be just the opposite. It'd been sometime since he'd been able to enjoy one. He unleashed a loud growl, warning her.

Kagome gasped at his warning. 'There is nowhere to hide, bitch.' She picked up speed as she felt him nearing. 'I'm weighed down by too much.' She had to get rid of some extra baggage. As she sprinted, she untied her armor, allowing it to fall from her body. She tossed off the heavy kimono, leaving her in nothing but hakamas and a camisole she'd brought from home.

The forest was silent besides the crunching of snow beneath their boots. Sesshomaru's elfin ears twitched as he searched for her footsteps. He glanced back at the discarded articles the belonged to the miko and smirked. If she honestly thought that disposing of a few clothes would give her a lead, she was mistaken. He spotted her up ahead and smirked. 'A few more steps.'

One… Kagome knew Sesshomaru was on her tail, and it made her heart pound.

Two...She wasn't so much afraid of him, but afraid because she had no idea what he was going to do.

Three…Kami, how she hated surprises.

_**POUNCE. **_Sesshomaru leaped at the miko, grabbing her in his arms. Kagome gasped loudly and whipped around, her feet stumbling out from under her and taking them both to the ground. She squealed as they rolled in the snow. Sesshomaru's first instinct was to press the miko's head to his chest with his left arm, which had grown to just above the wrist, and he held her body to his with his only full arm.

When they had finally stopped rolling, Sesshomaru pushed himself up off the miko, straddling her waist with his hand beside her head. She was breathing heavily, her ample bosom rising and falling. Though his breathing was near silent, his chest rose and fell as heavily as hers.

His beast was inwardly panting, and not entirely from the chance. **'Damnit. *Pant* Bitch look good.'**

Sesshomaru pinned the miko's hands above her head in his right hand when she moved. She did look delicious, her hair wildly splayed around her head, her tongue hanging partially out of her mouth, that twinkle of defiance in her eyes. She looked good enough to devour. And devour he would. "Miko." He crooned.

Kagome's eyes widened at his tone. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered meekly. 'Why is he leaning in? Is the arrogant bastard taunting me?' She blinked when she felt Sesshomaru's hand wrapping in her hair. 'M-maybe he's serious.' She shuddered as his breath ghosted over her lips before he suddenly drew back.

"Afraid?" He taunted in a husky tone. When he found her about to retort, he yanked her hair roughly, but not enough to harm her.

"Hey!" She glared at him.

"Do not retort to your alpha. Simply obey and answer." Smirking, he ran his tongue over his lips and leaned down again to kiss her.

Before he could kiss her though, Kakudan approached, dragging a dead and bleeding boar with him. He cocked his head to the side curiously as both his mother and Sesshomaru turned to look at him. "Why is Lord Sesshomaru on top of you, momma?" Sesshomaru's body was practically crushing his mothers, just like he'd seen his father doing. "Are you having sex?"

A furious blush crossed Kagome's face while Sesshomaru smirked. "What do you know about sex?" She shrieked. "Have you been talking to Miroku?! I kill that damned panda priest!"

"Panda priest?" Sesshomaru drawled as he looked down at her, amused.

"Yes, a panda priest."

"So are you having sex?" Kakudan asked, his tone borderline indifference.

Kagome blushed harder, kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach and forcing him off. "Of course we aren't."

The western prince fumed. "The nerve of you, wench." He forced her onto her stomach and straddled her again, holding her arms behind her back. "You are of no rank to do such to a Lord."

"I'm princess of the west. It's like I'm your sister." My, had that tasted odd.

Sesshomaru didn't like the way that sounded. It would make him a sick man to imagine the things he'd imagined doing with her. "You are not my sister."

"Okaa-san, you're half nude." Kakudan pointed out.

"He was chasing me!"

"So you could have sex?" He asked in a whisper.

"No! Kami, what do you even know about sex?! Sesshomaru, get your heavy as off!" She shrieked as her face was pushed hard against the ground before she was let up. "Bastard!"

Kakudan dragged the boar over to her as she dusted herself off. "Sex is when a man puts his-"

Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth. "Where did you learn that?!"

"Mm mmm mm." He pried her hand off, gazing at her with sad eyes. "I saw it."

"Where?" She asked incredulously.

"In my head." He whispered softly.

Kagome frowned. "How?"

"I…" He looked away. She didn't need to know. She'd break the connection. He wanted to talk to his father. He had questions for him. "I don't know." He averted his eyes after lying to her. It felt as though a part of him was missing. If she knew, he knew it would crush her.

"Hm." Kagome sighed, standing up. "Well, did everything go alright? I thought you were going fishing." She'd deal with the lie later.

Kakudan nodded numbly, wondering why he felt so strange. Perhaps it was because that was his first lie ever. "Yeah, but then these bandits came."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

"After looking at me, okaa-san, they decided I wasn't worth it. So they left. Then a boar ran past me. I ran after it, killed it, and brought it back to find you two about to have sex." He finished with a small smile.

Kagome's left eye twitched. "We weren't going to have sex, and don't even think you're going to until you get older, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay older. You can't have sex until you're mated. Got it?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Good." She sniffed. "Now, let's strip that boar. You get started." Kagome stiffened when she felt Sesshomaru behind her.

He smirked, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "You should go retrieve your clothing. You are peaking, miko."

"Wha?" Kagome looked down at her chest when Sesshomaru did the same. "Agh!" She shouted, covering her chest. 'Why didn't I feel the cold air on my breasts?! They were fully exposed!' "You damned hentai!" She bolted off.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to chuckle, instead turning to assist Kakudan. He found the boy glaring at him.

"Do you want to have sex with momma?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply. "You can't. Only she and papa can."

The Daiyoukai growled lowly. "Your 'papa' is no concern of mine."

Kakudan sighed. "Sesshomaru-sama, I like you, but if you and momma had sex that would mean that you love her, and she loved you, right?" Again, he wasted none of his time by waiting. "If momma loved you, papa would be sad. When he's sad, he remembers the bad things that happened with momma. I don't want him to be sad, so…I'm sorry, but momma is off limites."

Sesshomaru smirked. He had to respect the boy if nothing else. But he didn't give a damn about Naraku. If he ever decided to take the miko, he would, and nothing would stop him.


	22. Swallow

"Remain still, he says. Do not act, he says. I am very well capable of handling this, he says." Kagome snorted as she wrapped the bandages around Sesshomaru's torso. "Well then, Mr. 1-Daiyoukai-on-forty-youkai, why in the hell are you wounded?"

Sesshomaru growled in response. Had he been alone, he could have handled them in mere moments. With the miko and her son hiding in the bushes, at his command, he'd been wounded a few times, covering the place where they hid. He would not tell her that, though. Because then she would think he cared…which he barely did.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration, sniffing the air. "I've covered the ones on your back and stomach, as well as the one on your right arm. Still, though, I smell flowing blood. Where else are you wounded, Sesshomaru?"

His eyes lowered to his thigh, where blood was seeping through his white, pristine hakamas. He'd gotten stabbed in his upper thigh in midair just before he landed before the miko's bush. The sword had stopped just before the bone. "Hn."

"Is that even a word? Tell me what it means." Kagome stood, circling him slowly to find where his wound was. After the battle, she'd led Sesshomaru and Kakudan to an abandoned shrine. While she attended to _her lord's _wounds, Kakudan had slept in a back room.

"It means a number of things." Casually, he laid his hand over his thigh, covering the blood spot. Her touch sent shivers up his spine, and fire through his veins. He'd managed to keep calm when she dressed his higher wounds, but this one…he'd have to be naked for this one, and her hands wound be so close to his cock. No way in hell could he not react to _that._

"Where is it, Sesshomaru? I'm sure you can feel it…And what do you mean, 'a number of things.'"

"It means what I wish it to. It may mean yes, no…of it may man absolutely nothing, or simply a way to silence your ningen mouth." That sounded a little harsh even to him. "And there is no other blood."

Kagome froze. 'Have I offended him?' Backing away from him, she nodded. "Alright, then. You rest or something…I'll go check on Kakudan." She dashed from the room, hoping to be less of a burden to him. The other's had made it clear that she was annoying, cuddly, pushy. She didn't want Sesshomaru to be anymore irritated by her than he already was.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her out. 'Damn miko.'

'You upset mate.'

'She is not our mate, and why should I care if a ningen onna's feelings are hurt.'

'You mean bastard.'

'Hn.'

'Pfft.'

Lying flat on his back, he stared up at the ceiling blankly, blinking slowly. His leg was stiff from the blood loss when he attempted to adjust it. Sighing, he inhaled deeply a few times. Her scent lingered around him, and it smelled delicious. After a few deep breaths, he found himself dozing off, and did nothing to stop it.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip worriedly when she noticed her son shivering. She hoped he didn't get a cold. Her thin kimono would do nothing to warm him, and she was one hundred percent sure of that. It was when she noticed Sesshomaru's kimono lying folded in a corner that she smiled. Grabbing it eagerly, she draped it over her son. Better that he'd be healthy and Sesshomaru kill her, than he'd be ill, and everything being fine.

Kakudan smiled in his sleep, snuggling deeper into the kimono. Unconsciously, he inhaled the powerful, ocean-like scent Sesshomaru had left in his clothing. He sighed happily, whispering, "Sesshomaru-sama."

"You like Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked with a smile, stroking his hair. "I like him too. He's very nice…when he wants to be. He protects us well too. I think he likes us too, even though he acts like we're burdens…or maybe he likes you, and only puts up with me. He's starting to respect Inuyasha too. I'm starting to see brother's out of them. Speaking of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru says that they'll be arriving soon."

"Hm." Kakudan yawned, adjusting in his sleep.

"You aren't hearing a word I'm saying." She rose, stretching her arms above her head. After glancing at her watch, she leaned against the wall. The blood she smelled coming from Sesshomaru was driving her insane. She didn't want to go back and bother him, so she busied herself with meditating. Sitting in a corner, her back against the wall, she crossed her legs, clapped her hands together in prayer position, and began meditating.

She managed to do so for no more than twenty minutes before she shot to her feet. She needed to find that blood and cover it before she lost it. According to her ears, he was sleeping, breathing softly. Tiptoeing into the main shrine room, she snuck over to his side. "Sesshomaru?"

The Daiyoukai growled lowly, turning onto his side. His hand fell aside, giving Kagome a perfect view of the spreading blood spot on his hakamas.

"I knew it!" She whispered, beaming. "You were hiding the wound on yourrrrr thigh." A deep blush spread on her face. "Crap. And the blood's spreading faster." She took a deep breath. "Alright, Kaggy. This is no time to act like a prude. You had sex with Naraku for god's sake." Carefully, as to not disturb him, Kagome slid his hakamas down to his knees and observed the wound, despite the fact that her eyes kept wandering to his covered manhood.

Sesshomaru growled a little louder than the first time and rolled back onto his back. He grunted at the sharp pain in his leg, his hands clenching.

"I knew it hurt you, you big puppy." Kagome smiled. "Okay, first thing first, gotta apply some pressure." She pushed down on his leg, keeping her eyes concentrating on his face. _'Don't look down, Kagome.'_

'**You know you want to.'** The voice reminded her slightly of Ashi, who had more base to her voice than Kagome did.

'_Leave me alone, you.'_

'**Just look down. One time, just look down.'**

'_I can't.' _Kagome clenched her eyes shut, her pushing growing a little rougher because of her lack of concentration.

Sesshomaru frowned as he awakened against his own will. He hadn't slept in over 30 moons, which was like a human not sleeping at all for three days. He hadn't wanted to wake up, not in the middle of such an arousing dream. The miko's hands had been so close to his cock, and he'd been about to make her grab him when he'd been awakened by a gentle caress on his thigh. The caress had then become harder, causing him to grimace in confusion. When his mind fully registered that he was being touched, he shot up, his eyes flying open and his hand snapping out to grab the hand that touched him.

Kagome jumped, looking at him, startled. "Did I wake you? I was healing about to heal your wound."

His head tilted to his side. The miko had been touching him, and his hakamas were down. His eyes widened. No doubt she'd seen his erection already. Cursing loudly, he released her to pull his clothing to cover him. "What the hell were you doing, miko?"

She covered her mouth with her hands, gasping. "Did I do something wrong? Was I hurting you?" She felt something warm and moist dripping down her lips and removed her hands, which were covered in his blood. For reasons unknown to her, her tongue darted out, smoothing over her lips and picking up the drops of blood.

Sesshomaru seemed startled, though he didn't say anything. The miko had just tasted his blood. A small smirk spread on his lips. 'Damn her.' She looked so unbelievably beautiful with his blood reddening her lips and smeared around her mouth. He noticed her reaching for his hakamas, and grabbed her hand again. Their eyes locked, and their breathing hitched.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Kagome…" He spoke her name aloud for the first time, loving the way it rolled off his tongue.

"You've never said my name before." She said softly. "And w-why are you looking at me that way? Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." He leaned closer to her, sweeping his tongue down her cheek and collecting his blood in one sweep. Pausing when she jumped, he smiled and licked the blood from the other cheek. "There you are."

Kagome blinked a few times, overcome with the sudden urge to kiss him. His thin lips looked so firm and so good smeared with blood. Her vision flickered red, and Kagome shuddered. 'What is this feeling?'

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to their linked hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held a woman's hands so intimately and looked into her eyes. And he swore for a second after her eyes had gone red, he'd heard her thoughts. "Miko," he drawled.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"What _are_ you feeling?"

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes widened. Since when could Sesshomaru read minds? "I-I don't know. I wanted to kiss you though for some reason." Her hand rose to cover her mouth. Why did she keep blabbing things?!

"You wish to kiss me?" Sesshomaru smirked, pulling her hand from her mouth.

Kagome shook her head furiously, backing away from him. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to offend you."

'My miko is so strange.' Sesshomaru got on his hands and knees and crawled toward her. He grabbed her hand and pushed their noses together. "You are extraordinary, little miko."

"W-what? Sesshomaru, are you sick? Lost too much blood?" She tried to back away, but Sesshomaru snatched her closer, his eyes bleeding a fierce red. "Sesshomaru?" She squeaked. Now she knew something was wrong.

"Say my name again." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers. She was just too much for him to fight. He wouldn't deny it anymore. He'd denied it for too long. He needed her, and he wouldn't contradict it anymore.

Kagome pried his arms off. "Something's wrong with you, Sesshomaru. I know it. So, until you're normal again, I'll stay out of your way, k?" With a swift nod, Kagome tore from the room, racing as far away from Sesshomaru as she could. He was just behind her, she knew, and running far faster than her. In an instant, she was grabbed and slammed into the nearest wall. "Sesshomaru, let go!"

Sesshomaru smirked deviously at her. "Afraid, miko? Do not worry. I will be more than gentle…the first time."

"First time! Sesshomaru, you let me go this instant!" He let her go alright, but he did so after ripping her kimono from her body. Kagome shrieked, covering her body. "What's wrong with you?"

"Trust this Sesshomaru when he says that he is fine." He dropped his hakamas to the floor and pursed his lips at her. "I am sure you see how much I want you."

Kagome blushed as her eyes locked on his now unclothed member. "S-s-s…"

"S-s-s," he mocked. "I assume Naraku was not as equipped." He crooned, pressing his body to hers.

"D-don't do that." Kagome hissed. The only barriers that existed between the two were the wraps that bound her breasts and the panties that covered her womanhood.

"Do what, Kagome?" He breathed into her ear."

Kagome shuddered. "None of it. Don't do any of it, please."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "You do not want me to do _this_?" He ground into her, causing her to moan. "Or this?" He licked at her collar bone, dragging his fangs against it. "Oh, or perhaps this?" He groped her behind.

"Ah!" Kagome clutched Sesshomaru's shoulders, accidentally pressing her body against his. "Don't do that!" She leaned up and bit his mark.

The Daiyoukai hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He swatted Kagome behind harshly. "Bad bitch." He growled at her angrily, causing her to jump in fear.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome wailed, stroking her butt, "I think your claws broke the skin." She withdrew her hand from her butt, blinking at the blood. "Baka!" Her heart leapt in her chest when he narrowed his eyes at her and bared his fangs.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched. 'Blood.' He thought, and an evil smile spread upon his lips. Without warning, he drove his claws deep into her backside.

"Oh!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her fist.

He stiffened at the salty scent. 'Tears.' He blinked a few times as the red receded from his vision. He stepped away from her. 'She is nude.' He looked down at himself and found that he was as well. 'I did not.' I cursed lowly, looking back to her. She was standing, a good sign that he hadn't penetrated her yet. He wanted to slap himself, something very strange for a Daiyoukai of his status.

It was that damned mark of hers! It made him want her more and more each day until he couldn't stand it. He'd nearly taken her…He'd nearly lost her trust. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. Opening his arms to her, Sesshomaru beckoned her to him, "Come, miko."

"S-s-s-s..ah!" Kagome fell into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru laid down on the floor, holding her flesh against him. He stroked her back as she sobbed, burying his nose in her hair. When her sobs faded to occasional sniffs, he asked, "Are you better now?"

"Yeah." She replied hoarsely, rolling over to face him. "I'm glad…that you're back to normal, I mean. You scared me."

"Hn." He twiddled a piece of her hair between his thumb and index fingers.

"Why'd you act like that?"

He'd been expecting that for a moment. "Miko," he sighed softly, placing his palm against the side of her face, "I am sure that you know very well by now that this Sesshomaru," he paused a moment, "harbors feelings for you."

Kagome blushed deeply. "Oh, really? What kind?"

"I do not love you. Though I care for you more than I wish to."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You don't want to like me?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru nearly cursed. He'd upset her. "That does not matter, miko. All that does is that I do." A smile lit her face, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Apparently, he'd managed to avoid one angry and depressed miko.

"I don't…I-I don't…" Her voice stirred him to open his eyes.

"You wish to take things slowly." He finished for her, pecking her forehead. "And that we will." Kagome beamed at him, closed her eyes, and snuggled closer. Moments later, he heard her breathing become soft and slow as she slept. Though he had planned to stay awake and watch her sleep, he too drifted off into a comfortable sleep, holding his miko tight.

* * *

Kakudan's eyelids fluttered slightly as he awoke. "Momma." He whispered sleepily, raising his head slowly to observe the room. He frowned at the kimono that covered him. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Great! Now he'd reek of the youkai who was trying to take his mother from his father. The more he glared at it, the angrier he got. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, then widened when two tentacles shot from his body, flinging the article off.

He waited until they'd retracted before standing up. His small hands shot to his side, rubbing the spots where the tentacles had come from. 'No holes.' Shivering a little, he lifted his nose and sniffed for his mother. Stumbling tiredly through the halls and rooms, he pushed back the shoji that led to his mother and froze. 'They did it!' Angry, melancholy tears flowed down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Turning around, he flitted outside, falling to his knees in the show. It wasn't fair! He'd warned Sesshomaru!

The scent in the room was pretty stale, and he could tell from their scents that they'd been asleep for some time. 'Sesshomaru-sama ruined everything! And he waited until I was asleep! He's a…a…a coward!' He kicked at the snow. Everything was going to fall apart. Everything was going to fade. Stupid Sesshomaru-sama! His head lifted at a familiar scent, and he stood up, turning around. "I-inu-yasha?"

* * *

"I can smell, Sesshomaru! He's near, and that means Kagome's near!" Inuyasha nearly laughed with joy. He looked back at Kikyo who had a smile on her face, and warmth in her eyes. She was becoming more human with each passing day. Now, all they needed was that soul Kagome promised.

"We found her." Kikyo sighed with relief. "I was getting worried."

"You?!" Koga beamed. "I was going to kill your mutt if he let her die!"

Ayame nodded, "Not before you let me get my turn to beat him to a pulp!"

Kagami squealed, hugging her father's head as she sat on his neck. "That means we get to see Kakudan, right, papa?"

Koga growled. "Why are you so eager to see him?" Kagami's (I know I changed her name. I like this one batter) tell-tale blush made him grow louder. "No. You're too young."

"Koga, let her have a little crush." Ayame scolded him. "I think it's adorable."

"It isn't. She's too damn young, so leave it alone."

"You're unbearable."

Koga snorted. "Yeah, love you too."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before laughing. "Cute. Too cute."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and grinned broadly. "Kakudan's scent is just ahead, at that shrine up ahead." His speed built up, and he rushed toward the scent, which, as he grew closer, he realized it was laced with saltwater. As he rounded the shrine, coming around to the front, he spotted Kakudan turning to face him with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face.

"I-inu-yasha." Kakudan greeted, before tearing into a run. He collided with Inuyasha's leg and held on. "Inuyasha!"

Sympathetic and worried, Inuyasha let Kikyo down and kneeled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Your stupid big brother ruined everything! He ruined it!" He wailed loudly.

"Sesshomaru usually does. What'd he do this time?"

Kakudan scowled. "I warned him. I warned that, that…baka!" His red eyes grew angrier.

Inuyasha patted his head. "Calm down. What did Sesshomaru do? Did he hurt Kagome?" When Kakudan shook his head, he asked, "Worse?"

"Much worse." His fists clenched and tentacles sprouted from his sides and back. "He had sex with my momma!" He cried.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

"Impossible!" Koga shouted.

"…Wow." Miroku smirked a little. "I knew they had chemistry."

Kakudan whirled to face him. "This isn't funny." He said menacingly, giving the monk a look that matched his father's perfectly.

The monk held up his arms, smiling calmly. "I'm sorry."

Kagami jumped from her father's neck, approaching Kakudan against Koga's order not to. "It'll be okay, Kakudan." She wrapped her arms around him.

"No, it won't." He whispered as he calmed. "Everything is ruined." He pulled away from her when his mother stepped out of the shrine, looking at him with worry. His approach was halted when Sesshomaru leaned against the doorway, his upper body bare save for the wraps around his chest and an indifferent look on his face. Glaring, he huffed.

Kagome wiped her eyes tiredly, kneeling before her son. "Something wrong, sweetheart."

"Momma, how could you?"

"How could I what?" Her voice was soft and raspy.

Kakudan searched her eyes for some sign of deceit, then replied, "You had sex with baka Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome's eyes flew open. "W-why would you think that?"

"…"

"Kakudan," she said in the best scolding voice she could manage, "answer me."

"I saw you in that room, and he isn't wearing his kimono."

Kagome sighed. "Kakudan, he was wounded. I wrapped him up. Besides, we didn't do anything in that room."

"B-but…"

She rolled her eye and smiled. "Why is that the first thing you always think? Why are you so suspicious?"

Kakudan crossed his arms. "I want to make sure…and he looks like he wants to have sex with you."

"And why do you want to make sure?"

"Because…" He looked away. "If you sleep with him, Papa won't like it. And if papa doesn't like it, he won't like us and he won't take us back."

"B-but…"

Kakudan cut her off immediately as he started to cry again. "He has to take us back! Don't you want to go back?!"

Kagome sighed. "Kakudan-"

"He'll come back to take us with him if you don't love anyone else. I know it. He'll come," he began to pace slowly, "And he'll apologize for hurting you, for hitting you, for throwing you away! He'll apologize for not wanting me at first, for trying to hurt me when I was inside you! And we'll be a family!"

Kagome remained quiet, shocked by all that went on in her little boy's head. Damn Naraku was tearing her child apart.

"Why didn't he want me, mama? Why didn't he think I was his baby?" He finally allowed his mother to hold him. "I want to ask him, mama. I want to ask why he hurt you so much, why he made you leave, why he let me see it all."

"You saw?"

"In my head, everything. He kept hitting you, scratching you, ripping your skin." He shook his head vigorously. "You could have died. He could have killed you! If you were dead, but I wasn't…I don't know what I'd do."

Silent tears ran down Kagome's face. "Kakudan."

The boy covered his ears with his hands. "You were bleeding so much! And you protected me!"

"Kakudan."

"I thought you were dead! The bad dreams! I need my momma! I love my momma!"

"Kakudan!" Kagome grabbed him by the cheeks, causing him to look at her. "Sweetheart, okaa-san's here, okay? And I'll never ever leave you if I can help it."

He whimpered. "If you can help it? A bad demon could hurt you."

She smiled at him. "I could kill it with my hands tied behind my back."

Kakudan smiled a little. "Or daddy could protect you."

"Kakudan, baby, I don't think Naraku and I will work out."

"Why not? He loves you. He said so. He tells me lots of things in my head when I'm sleeping. He holds me and tells me lots of things. He really misses you, and he's really sorry."

"Can we meet somewhere in the middle?" She asked, wiping the tears from his face.

Kakudan yawned, rubbing his eyes. "For now."

Kagome nodded, kissing his cheek. "For now. Is that okay?"

"That's okay."

She licked her lips and stood. "I'll go get our things, then we can go back to Sesshomaru's palace." When he nodded, she smiled, "Now, tell him you're sorry for calling him a baka."

Kakudan bowed, albeit reluctantly, in Sesshomaru's direction. "Forgive me, milord."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Eyes sliding open again, he looked directly to Kagome, "Miko."

She acknowledged him with a slight raise of the brow.

"Come."

Despite her annoyance at the fact that he'd basically ordered her, she went to him, stiffening for a moment when Sesshomaru placed his hand on her neck. He tapped her chin, causing her to tilt her head back. She had to admit, having him caress her neck felt heavenly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, murmuring, "Swollen."

"I'll be fi-" Her voice cut out of its own accord. "S…S…" She cursed silently. Her voice was gone.

"I will retrieve your accessories." He said firmly, turning to enter the shrine when Kagome touched his forearm. Eyes hard, he repeated, "_I _will retrieve your accessories. _You_ will ride upon Ah-un." His eyes warmed when Kagome puckered her lips lightly, pouting. 'ridiculous little miko.' He entered the shrine.

Kagome nearly smiled at the tight muscles on his back, but refrained, because she could feel eyes burning into her. Walking to her son's side, she picked him up and headed toward Ah-un. When Shippo, Rin, and Kagami ran to her, she smiled widely. She'd really missed them.

"Momma/ Aunt Kagome, we were so worried!"

Shaking her head, Kagome climbed upon Ah-un, then helped them on. She rolled her eyes when everyone gathered around her. Inuyasha looked a little pale. "A-are you my sister now?" When she shook her head, he sighed deeply. "Thank god."

"Wow." Miroku sighed. "It is a little romantic. Go off alone, and return a couple."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. They were a couple.

"They aren't a couple." Kakudan muttered, smiling a little when his mother smiled at him.

Rin frowned. "What's wrong with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kakudan looked up to the sky in thought. "I like Sesshomaru-sama…just not with my mama."

"Hm. I think they'd look nice together, and you could be my brother."

"I'm your brother already."

"Sorta."

"Hn."

Rin giggled. "You sould like him."

He growled. "Leave me alone!"

"You like Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Shut up!"

"You like…" Rin trailed off when she saw Sesshomaru sprinting out, sword in hand. She watched as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru growled as a gargantuan (loveeee the word) snake demon burst out of the forest. He moved toward Kagome and Rin. "Pups, remain here. The same goes for you, miko. Ah-un." He nodded at the dragon, and it flew into the air.

Kagome glared at him, but couldn't do much else. She watched the fight with narrowed eyes as they battled with the large, rogue demon. It was trying to make a path for her, she could tell, because it kept using it's tail to sweep her friends out of the way. She couldn't just let her friends be in danger. So, she slid off of Ah-un, landing lightly on the ground despite how high up she'd been. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

The attention turned to her, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled. "You were told to remain from the battle."

Rolling her eyes, she took off running, the demon after her.

Sesshomaru could only think of killing his miko once he saved her. That damned snake demon was way too close to her.

Kagome glanced behind her. 'There it is.' Her eyes opened wide when she saw, way too late, that it's tale and swept in front of her. Tripping, she stumbled to the ground and turned…in time to be swallowed whole.

**_/Snake demon very important to story!!!!!!!\_**


	23. Twin Swords

Last time: Rolling her eyes, she took off running, the demon after her.

Sesshomaru could only think of killing his miko once he saved her. That damned snake demon was way too close to her.

Kagome glanced behind her. 'There it is.' Her eyes opened wide when she saw, way too late, that it's tale and swept in front of her. Tripping, she stumbled to the ground and turned…in time to be swallowed whole.

* * *

Now:

"Momma/Kagome!!!"

Inuyasha growled lowly, tightening his hold on his heirloom sword's hilt. "Oh, you are dead, you piece of shit! Windscar!" He waved the large sword down, nostrils flaring in anger as the attack tore toward the snake demon along with one of Kikyo's sacred arrows.

Hissing, it slithered aside quickly. Though it's tail caught the attack, it rejuvenated in mere seconds. Smirking and blinking it's tainted purple eyes, the demon swished his tail.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung her boomerang, which was plastered with Miroku's sacred prayers. The bone sliced through the demon's head, decapitating it instantly. But instead of falling, as they had hoped, it glowed a deep, tenebrous (That's my word of the day) purple, a new head sprouting.

Sesshomaru set narrowed eyes on the demon. The damned youkai had taken his miko, and for that, he would be severely punished. Grunting, he sprung up from the ground, swinging his sword at it. He would have his miko back, even if he had to cut her from that things stomach. His first few slices were long and deep, but the fucking thing healed at an alarming pace. He quickened his swipes, slashing precisely.

The demon hissed loudly when Sesshomaru slammed Tokijin into his neck. Furious and annoyed, it swiped its tail at the Daiyoukai, effectively batting him off.

Landing beside Inuyasha, he growled. 'Fuck it all.' He sounded like his big-mouthed little brother, but that was how he felt. If the thing healed and rejuvenated, how the hell was he supposed to kill it. The group exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. It was time for them to all attack at once. Crouching down to spring, they all took a run at it, skidding to a stop when the snake demon's stomach began to glow.

Confused, the humans stepped back, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were seemingly frozen where they stood. The Daiyoukai's body pulsed and began convulsing. Shuddering violently, it collapsed to the ground and burst. From the pile of blood, burnt organs, and smoke rose Kagome, her fists clenched and her shoulders shaken.

"Momma!"

Miroku blinked a few times. "Kagome-sama is furious." His eyes snapped to the demon's head when it twitched. He grabbed the prayer beads on his hand, seconds from ripping them off and releasing his wind tunnel, when Kagome stormed over to it, crushed it under her foot, and purified it. She then turned on her heels, starting back toward the group.

"H-hey, you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Glaring at him, the miko grabbed her blood stained silver hair in her hands, wringing it out. 'I hate this era. I hate demons. I wish I could just purify 'em all!' Her aura flared dangerously before settling suddenly. Kagome felt a strange tugging at her soul and glanced over her shoulder at the youkai's mangled carcass. 'It's fangs are calling to me.' Easily, she severed the fangs from its skull, hugging them to her. 'I can make my own sword!'

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears twitched in his confusion. "What're you doing?" He took a step back when she hurried to him, eagerly showing him the fangs. "Okay…What are you plannin' on doin' with that, wench?"

Lying the fangs down, Kagome snatched Tetsusaiga from him, waving it.

"Sword!" Shippo chirped. "Momma wants to make a sword with the fangs!"

Nodding, Kagome jumped up and down happily, pausing when Inuyasha snorted. "You can't do that! That thing was possessed! Who knows what having that sword with you will do!"

Kagome's eyes brows rose as she gave him the best pleading face she could manage, fluttering her eyelashes. She mouthed, "Please, Inuyasha!"

"Don't look at me like that!" His puppy ears flattened on his head when she stuck her quivering lower lip out. "Keh! Fine, but when you're trying to kill everyone, don't come crying to me!"

"…" Kagome shrieked silently before kissing his cheek. Pumping her fist into the air, she raced around in a circle. Her fourth time around, her circle expanded and, with one wrong step, she slipped in the splattered youkai guts and fell on her back with a loud 'THUD'. 'Ow.'

XXX

"My, what a lovely choice. Snake demons have some of the best bones, my dear." Totosai piped eagerly observing the structure of the fang Kagome had given to him. "And such a lovely ivory color! What colors would you like the hilts to be?"

Kagome drummed her hands on the ground of his cave as she considered the possibilities. 'Red and blue…Silver and gold…Purple and gold…' She glanced at her armor and beamed, waving it in the old demon's face. She pointed out the two colors.

"Ah, lavender and white…"

Narrowed golden eyes stared back at him. 'He's kidding right.' Pushing her shoulder pad closer to his face, she pointed again.

"Pale jade and grey?"

'Ugh!' Kagome opened her mouth to yell, "No, you fucking idiot! It's blue and silver! Are you blind, old man?!" But nothing came out. Annoyed pushed the body armor directly into his eye balls.

"Solid black?"

She fell over. 'Could he really be so blind?' Huffing, she stood, and walked as far away from him as she could while remaining in the cave.

"Ah, pale blue and silver!" He peeped, nodding. "Excellent choice!"

Kagome fumed. 'Oh, so he sees it when I'm far away. Damn bastard.'

"It's rather late. You all may make camp here. If you do, I could have the swords done by morning. And maybe you could prepare me another bath, Inuyasha."

"Or maybe I couldn't, you old turd." The hanyou plopped down, leaning against the wall with Kikyo at his side. Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes.

The living Shikon miko's heart grew heavy as she watched them. She looked to Miroku and found him pulling Sango to him and kissing her forehead. Koga, Ayame, and Kagami were curled up in a corner. The children were all sleeping, Sesshomaru was out, and Kagome feared that she would be alone that night. Sensing her loneliness, Kohaku sat beside her. Now that she'd had a growth spurt, he was only an inch taller than her.

"Hi, Kagome."

She smiled softly, mouthing, "_Hi, Kohaku."_

He pulled his hair from its tie, shaking his head. The teen had always liked his hair better down, but his mother had told him that he looked simply adorable with it in a ponytail. Looking adorable before Kagome wasn't what he wanted; He needed to look mature, old, manly. "You know, my birthday passed recently. Sango doesn't really keep up with hers, but I do."

Taking his hand, she used a claw to gently write, _"Congrats. You're sixteen now, old enough to start a family."_ She took note of how close he was and wondered if he really did have feelings for her. _"My brother's birthday is coming up! He's going to be fifteen, I think."_ Her face became melancholy. _"I won't be able to get home in time."_

"Well, when his birthday comes, maybe I could do something to take your mind off of it." He suggested with a hopeful smile.

"_Maybe,"_ she wrote before yawning.

"Are you tired?" Blushing, Kagome nodded. Kohaku started to get up. "I'll go so you can rest."

Eyes wide, Kagome snatched him back down, writing in his hand, _"Don't go, please."_

"You want me to stay?" When she nodded, he smiled and blushed, "I'll stay then." He whispered.

Kagome beamed, rested her head in his lap, and stretched, mouthing, "_Thank you._" Snuggling deeper into his lap, she sighed and drifted off.

Kohaku smiled gently. It felt so nice to have her lying there on his lap. It was almost like she was relying on him, and that was what wives did with husbands so…they were a step closer to being together, he concluded as he ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**_Meanwhile:_**

Sesshomaru gazed up at the stars as he leaned against a tree. A part of him wondered why he had left Kagome in the first place if he was longing for her so much, but the other part knew that if he were at her side then, he would be holding her, itching to kiss and touch her, unable to stop himself. She wanted things to go slowly, so he had to be sure that he did.

"The great Sesshomaru, actually taking time out to look at the stars."

The Daiyoukai looked over his shoulder at the transparent image of his father. "Why are you not in your grave, father?"

"I have more important things to handle." He walked around Sesshomaru, strolling through the forest and knowing that his son was following. "My son, what has changed you?"

Sesshomaru smirked to himself at the irony. "A human woman." He had been the cold youkai that he was ever since he was a pup, and even then, he had been able to talk to his father when he knew that he could not talk to everyone. "And I assure you, she will eventually become my downfall as your ningen was to you."

Inutaisho smiled, slowing his pace so that they were side by side, a great honor for Sesshomaru. Even as a child he had not been able to walk alongside his father, though he'd always wanted to. "Leave it to you to feel for a human woman, hell, a woman period, and still consider her dangerous to your status and life."

"I could think of her as nothing else."

"Care to tell me about this woman, my son?"

"Do not act as though you do not know, father." He flashed his father a miniature smile. "She is the woman that you transformed simply out of hope that that would assist me in coping with the fact that I care for her."

He chuckled a loud, rumbling chuckle, "You know your old man too well, Sesshomaru. Although…I can tell you now that there is more to it than me simply needing you to be cooperative. She is technically now one of your own kind. You'll figure it out in due time, my pup. Now, tell me about the little onna."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, looking to his father, "She is extraordinary. No matter which form, her beauty is striking. She is stubborn, annoyingly so. She gains enjoyment from the most simple of things. The little bitch shows me nearly no respect." He smiled fondly against his will. "She is not like the other onna. She is absolutely nothing like the other onna."

"Sounds like you are in love, pup."

"I feel no such thing, father." He objected.

"Oh please, Sesshomaru. Even as a ghost, I can read you. Admit you love her now, and things will be a lot smoother."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then looked to the sky again. "Perhaps…I care very greatly for her."

Inutaisho could have squealed…had he not been the Great Dog General. "Yes. I knew that."

"Always observant, ne, Father?"

"I couldn't be who I am if I weren't, Sesshomaru." He paused in his step, turning his body to face his son. "Give the girl a chance."

"Hn."

"I will take that as a yes. And you'll find the self control you need, my boy. She is in pain. Speaking of which, that little brother of yours is in for a world of hurt. I tell him to attend to her, and he's too busy with someone else. I fear she'll learn to lean on someone other than one of you, and if she does…I don't wish to think on it."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "She is mine. No one would dare to take her from me."

Inutaisho smirked. "Keep that mentality, but be careful. There are many who long for her. She was destined for you, Sesshomaru, and unless she is with you, neither of you will be happy."

Strangely enough, that made the great demon uneasy. Something was scratching at him, telling him to go check on her. "I must leave now, father."

"Going to see your woman?" He taunted.

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru sniffed. "I am." With that, he took off, flitting to Totosai's cave. The closer he got, the more anxious he became. And as he entered the cave, he realized why. Anger boiled in his veins. That damned taijiya boy was holding his mate. He looked over to Jaken, who was sleeping. He'd told the imp to watch her! Bringing his foot back, he sent a swift kick to the imp, watching with clenched fists and a set jaw as the tiny youkai flew into a wall.

Everyone shot up with a start, turning their attention to the obviously livid Daiyoukai. Inuyasha glared. "What the hell is your problem, Sesshomaru?!"

Instead of answering, he sent a quick glare at Kagome and Kohaku. 'The bitch should make up her mind. This Sesshomaru, or that pathetic human child!' Folding his hands into his sleeves, he sat against a wall and closed his eyes.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, sitting up from Kohaku's lap. Yawning, she crawled over to the demon lord and looked him in the face, causing him to open his eyes. "Something wrong?" She mouthed. When Sesshomaru looked away from her, she tried to pull him to his feet, only to fall back on her but. 'Ow!' Still refusing to look at her, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. Satisfied, Kagome got up and pushed against his back, forcing him out of the cave.

"Is she safe with him?" Sango whispered.

"I'm not sure. It seems that he is angry with her." Miroku thought aloud.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked, forever clueless.

Kikyo rolled her eyes at him. "For being cuddled against Kohaku."

Kohaku fiddled with his hands with a blush. "We weren't cuddled."

Sango smiled. "Might as well have been."

"Still, what right does he have to be angry?"

"He likes her, might even love her."

"Please!" Inuyasha snorted. "My brother ain't got feelings!"

Miroku arched a brow. "I beg to differ."

The hanyou frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Shh, they're returning."

The pair reentered the cave. Kagome started to return to Kohaku, when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Narrowing his eyes in the boy's direction, he sat, pulling the miko to come closer. He then closed his eyes, keeping his tight hold on her hand as he placed his head on hers. Kagome smirked, rolled her eyes, and closed them. 'Might as well sleep while he's willing to let me.'

Once sure that his brother was asleep, Inuyasha blinked. "Fuck."

"That's all you have to say?" Kohaku asked, furious. He'd had her in his arms until that asshole had decided to take her.

"I don't know what else to say." The hanyou confessed. "I'll think in the morning." This was all so confusing. He needed to sleep on it. He'd have something done in the morning. For now…he'd rest.

* * *

Q&A PT2

**Q: Was that Kiyoshiyuki that gave Kikyo and her baby souls?**

A: As you may know by now, yes. Kikyo isn't living again, yet though. Soon enough, she will be.

**Q: You said you had a Nar/Kag screen name what is it?**

A: I had to delete it because I wasn't really using it much.

**Q: So will the two Kagome's go their separate ways?**

A: They have by now…However, I've gotten a lot of review and pms pleading for me to bring Ashi back…I think I might in a pretty bizarre way.

**Q: So why is Sesshomaru trying to make Kagome stronger?**

A: Sesshomaru craves power. In every story, his reason is a little different. In my story, he has a few reasons that'll come up later.

**Q: Does her head hurt b/c of her powers or new abilities?**

A: Her head, as you now know, had been hurting because of her loss of her powers.

**Q: What does she mean when she said that Naraku said that Kakudan wasn't his?**

A: Well, if you refer back to the Banished chapter, you'll read that Naraku yelled, "Damn the baby?! How do I know if the fucking bastard is mine?!"

**Q: WHAT!!?! Sesshomaru killed Kagome??**

A: Ha! That part was sooooo funny! And it was spur of the moment to! I just suddenly decided, and I was very sleepy at the time, that Sesshomaru should decapitate Kagome. It made things that much…dramatic. And the messages were amusing too. It was a nice cliffhanger if you ask me, though I hate cliff myself. It actually does make a story better…when you use the right kind.

**Q: Why did Kagome forget after being decapitated?**

A: That's Tensaiga's doing...or more Inutaisho/Inumaru's! We couldn't just let her come back to life and remember! I mean, how awkward would that be…Then again, finding out you've been decapitated is just as bad.

**Q: Why did she lose her powers?**

A: That will be revealed. Kagome and Naraku are going to have a little chit chat soon.

**Q: Is she no longer connected to Naraku?**

A: Nope. No longer connected to Naraku, except through Kakudan.

**Q: Whyyyyyy?!**

A: Because, Inutaisho replaced her spider blood. If Ashi comes back, so will her Narection (Naraku connection…or Naraku erection…but she's a girl….)

**Q: Does this mean he'll stop acting like an **?**

A: Nope. Sesshy has to be an ass. That's what makes him so gawrsh darn smexy!

**Q: Now especially since she isn't evil and doesn't have his blood, how can she become a greater evil than Naraku?**

A: Ohhhhh oh ohhhhh! I can't wait to get there. Kagome is gonna be on badass bitch soon! I swear!

**Q: What's up next?**

A: Well…Kakudan soon has a major one on one with his father, and it ends in blood….Ohhhhh! lol.


	24. Father Son Talk

Kakudan frowned, leaning against Ah-Un as he watched his friends playing cheerfully. 'How can they just goof off like nothing happened? How can they just play around when they saw him?' Shippo was busy showing Rin his Spinning Top of Doom, while the young girl was tossing flowers at it, giggling when they were showered back at her. Kagami was spinning around in circles with Kirara, the poor cat, in her arms. Ah and Un were watching in amusement as their beloved mewled, her eyes rolling. 'They act like it never occurred.'

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Kakudan wiped his eyes tiredly, yawning as he stood. He looked around the cave, taking in his surroundings. He noticed everyone in a circle, and stumbled over to see what was so interesting. He crawled through Inuyasha's legs and froze. 'No.'_

_Sleeping soundly, Sesshomaru curved his body tightly around his miko's, rubbing his nose into her neck. Kagome smiled in her sleep, using a hand to attempt to wave him away from the ticklish skin. Grabbing her hand to stop her, the Daiyoukai growled against the back of her neck which brought forth a silent giggle from the miko._

_Eyes narrowed, Kakudan stormed forward, prying his mother's hand from Sesshomaru. When the demon lord's eyes snapped open and narrowed, Kakudan simply glared back. "My momma is off limits."_

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'I'm warm.' She looked behind her to see what was causing such, and blushed furiously, jumping up and getting into battle stance, "What the hell?!" She mouthed._

"_Hn." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat up. He looked down his nose at his miko's child to find the small boy's finger pointing in his face._

"_Stay away." He growled._

"_Am I to be afraid?"_

_Kakudan crossed his arms, ruby eyes flashing dangerously. "My papa could wipe the floor with you!" He managed to remain calm even when he was grabbed by the scruff of his collar and jerked forth. If he even placed a scratch on him, his mother would attack. He almost hoped the Daiyoukai would harm him a little._

"_Watch your mouth, child. Your father is pathetic. He could not truly harm me if he tried, the weak hanyou."_

"_I'm hanyou!"_

"_Then you are weak." Sesshomaru hissed._

_Kagome gasped, taking her son in her arms. She glared at the Daiyoukai. "How dare you?" She managed to croak._

_Sesshomaru looked to her indifferently. "You should teach your son some manners."_

"_He is a child, Sessho-" Her voice cracked._

"_He is old enough to know now that he is to respect those of higher positions than himself. Hanyou have no place in society." He hadn't meant for it to come out so badly. He was annoyed at being surrounded and not realizing, at being disrespected, at being awoken from his dream in which he made love._

_Kagome's eyes widened as she held her son tighter. This couldn't be the same Sesshomaru who had confessed his feelings for her, the one who'd protected her, the one who'd held her so tenderly, who'd kissed her so gently. The empty feeling that had disappeared when she was with him reappeared and her eyes became hollow. Setting her son down, she kissed his forehead and sent him outside to play with the other's._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Sesshomaru had degraded him. He'd hurt his mother. No one had seen the dull look in his eyes besides Kakudan, but when he had, his heart had broken. Perhaps his father…That's it! A smile came to his face. He would talk to his father.

"Kakudan?" Kagami tapped the young hanyou's shoulder, jumping when he flinched. "Sorry."

Sighing, he looked to her. "I'm okay. What is it?"

"I just thought you looked lonely over here, so I decided to check on you." She sneezed. "Well, that, and Kirara just threw up."

A small smile blossomed on his face. "Hm."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"You know, Sesshomaru-sama would take good care of your mother and you very well."

Grimacing, Kakudan turned away, annoyed. "I don't want him to. My papa will."

Kagami touched his hand, "But Kakudan-"

"But nothing!" Snatching his hand away, he stood. "I'm going to see my papa. Don't tell anyone." He pulled Sango's small katana from its spot on Ah-Un's saddle and flitted off as quickly as he could, letting the wind dry his tears.

* * *

Kagome sliced her swords through the air in quick, chopping, precise slashes. 'These will do well.' She whipped around, slashing her sword downward and nearly slicing Sesshomaru in half. Smirking a bit, she continued her practice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'She purposely did that.' There was no doubt in his mind that she'd sensed him approached her, so she'd decided to attempt to nick him. 'Damn woman.' When Tensaiga rattled at his side, he growled mentally. 'Leave me be, father.' "Miko?"

Huffing, she sped up, stabbing into the air. 'Ignore him. He doesn't deserve my attention.' With a near silent grunt, she 'accidentally' swiped at him.

Just in time, he whipped his own sword out and blocked her attack. "Will you listen now?"

'Not like I have a choice.' She thought with annoyance. Her swords charged with energy that was not entirely her own, she attacked again.

"What I said was not meant to sound so degrading. You misinterpreted."

Kagome snorted, lifting her sword above her head to block a downward attack. 'Misinterpreted him calling my son a weak hanyou? I think not.'

Sesshomaru noted that her attacks were becoming stronger and concluded that his 'apology' had worsened things. "I directed my anger toward Naraku at your son, when he should not have faced such." He felt her applying more pressure into their locked blades. "I was not attempting to harm your son nor you. Since I did such, I should apologize." He trailed off there because she had lowered her sword to her side.

'Oh? He's apologizing.' She waited for the apology.

Sensing that she was waiting for something more, he swallowed his pride and spoke, "This Sesshomaru- I am sorry."

Her lips twitched before a full blown smile appeared on her face and she leapt into his arms, kissing his cheek. 'How sweet! I know that took a lot out of him!'

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tight around her and lowered his head to kiss her when she suddenly snatched away from him. He growled lowly and followed her gaze to where his half brother was rushing toward them, the other members of the group following close behind.

"Kagome!" The hanyou skidded to a stop before her. "Kagami just told us that Kakudan took off, said he's going to see Naraku."

The miko's heart skipped a beat. 'My son is gone…and it's all Sesshomaru's fault.' Growling loudly, she clutched her swords and swung at him.

Eyes widening partially, he jumped back, avoiding her swing. But as she began to come faster, he found that he had to fight back to defend himself. "Miko, stop this!" With her new Inuyoukai blood, she now had speed to rival his.

'It's his fault! It's all his fault my baby is gone!' Baring her two and a half inch long fangs, she pushed herself harder. She needed an advantage, and she would take it anyway she could.

"Kagome!"

She ignored her friend's cry, clutching her swords tighter as her eyes flashed a venomous green. "Aggggh!" She let out a hoarse, anguished cry. Beyond the hilt, one of her swords became a long rope of ivory, wrapping around Sesshomaru's ankles.

Quickly, he swiped at it, trying and failing to cut through the strong material as it hardened. He noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that Kagome was racing at him, sword raised. His lifted his sword to block her, but with her vigor and velocity, he was knocked onto his back, forcing her sword back to avoid its tip slamming into his skull.

"You did this." She hissed gruffly, her eyes once again flickering that dangerous toxic jade as she stared into his. 'And to think I was going to forgive you.' Her eyes lowered to her reflection in her sword, and she frowned, her eyes resuming their natural coloring. Rising, she recoiled her left sword from his ankles and sprinted off in search of her son.

Sesshomaru sat up slowly and looked to his sword, which was chipping. Without bothering to look to his brother, who was no doing smirking, the Daiyoukai hurried after her.

* * *

"You called for me, my son?" Naraku asked as he sat at the base of a tree.

"Papa." Kakudan raced into his arms, embracing him warmly. "Papa! Sesshomaru-sama is ruining everything! He's trying to take mommy away from you and me!"

Though a deep frowned marred his dark face, he simply caressed his son's back gently. "Yes. I have realized that." And he already had a plan in motion.

Situating himself in his father's lap, the young boy sniffed. "I don't know what we're going to do. We have to stop him."

"It is nothing to cry over. You are getting older. It is time for you to act as such."

"What do you mean?"

"It is time that you've matured. As my child, you will age slightly faster than other youkai children."

Kakudan narrowed his eyes in hate, looking at the dull claws on his hand. "I am not youkai. I am a hanyou."

Growling lowly, Naraku picked him up, turning the child to face him. "You are not a hanyou. You are my son. You are strong, unique, intelligent. You are the furthest thing from a lowly hanyou, and if I hear such filth from your mouth again, you will be punished." With that, he set the child back in his lap, only to have him turn and embrace him.

"Yes, papa." He beamed at his proud papa. Being warned of punishment made him uneasy, but he knew his father meant well.

"And no more 'papa'. As much as I like the term, I am your father."

"Father." He nodded. "And mommy can't be mommy anymore?"

Naraku combed his fingers through his son's long hair. "No. She is your mother."

Kakudan nuzzled his face into his father's chest. "I love you, father."

"Kakudan." He replied, inhaling the sweet mix of himself and Kagome that his son gave off.

"Father, I have some questions that need answering."

"Ask them then. Remember, though, that you are soon to be royalty. Other than myself and your mother, you do not need to ask permission."

"Okay." Kakudan took a deep breath, then asked, "Why did you hurt momma? Why did you disclaim me? Why aren't we with you? Why did you let me see it all in my head?"

Naraku's eyes glazed over. "My son," he sighed, "I do not feel that you are man enough to hear such answers. They will harm you."

Swallowing, he urged, "I'll be okay…And if you feel that I'm not man enough, or strong enough, then I'll prove it. I've been learning from mom- mother, Kohaku, Inuyasha, and…Sesshomaru-sama how to wield a sword. We could spar!" That was a surefire way to earn his father's respect!

"That is far too dangerous. And being strong physically does not mean that you are strong mentally and emotionally."

"I can do it! And if I lose, you have to answer me. If you don't answer me…I'll decapitate you." He said proudly.

Naraku smirked. The child certainly was his son. "Very well. Shall we begin?"

* * *

'His blood! I smell his blood! And Naraku!" Kagome's pace picked up as she sprinted toward the scent, which was still some ways off. 'If anything happened to him…no, don't think that way! He's fine! He just tripped and skinned his knee! That's all!' His blood was beginning to drive her wild with fear. 'Just a little further!' She halted suddenly at a large puddle of blood. 'No.' There were also other puddles, some she could scent as Naraku's, and some she could scent as Kakudan's. 'My baby.' Falling to her side, she sobbed silently.

The tachi stared in horror at the surrounding area. None of them knew what to say, so they shrank back, quiet. Sesshomaru quietly approached the miko's crumbled form and pulled her into his arms. Instantly, she fought against him, sobbing harder.

"You did this!" She wailed throatily. "You killed my baby! Let me go!"

He did just the opposite, holding her tighter as she beat him in the chest with all her might. Who would think that the cold, heartless Lord of the West would feel terribly sad and remorseful? And though most would think that he felt such because he was harming his love, but, in fact, he was upset that he had in some way been the cause of the young child's life ending. "I am sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"No!" She cried. "M-my baaaaby-y-y-y!" She stopped her fighting and fell against his chest, sobbing.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and he averted his eyes. He'd never seen his best friend break down so completely. Kagome was strong, unlike most of the women in his era. To see her so broken…Inuyasha whispered, "It'll be okay, Kagome. You'll get through this."

"He was the only one who loved me." She whispered softly, trying to pry Sesshomaru's arms off.

"We love you, Kagome." Miroku offered, jumping slightly when Kagome looked at him with dead eyes and a sad smile.

"Of course you do." She replied sarcastically before closing her eyes.

Sango stared at her feet, starting to wish she had stayed at Totosai's with the children and Kohaku. This was all going back to how they had ignored her and sent her away. They'd been busy. They'd made a few mistakes. They were sorry.

"I want to be alone." Kagome croaked, still trying to free herself.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I will not leave you, not in this condition." He hissed in pain and frustration when she allowed her aura to flare with reiki.

Smirking, she choked out, "You…you can…only hold on…for so…long." With a loud, gruff growl, the daiyoukai released her. Kagome rushed away from him, slumped against a tree, and buried her face in her knees. 'I can't do this! I just can't do this! I need help! I need support!'

Miroku pulled Sango to him as she began to weep silently for her friend. Ayame buried her face in Koga's shoulder. Kikyo clasped Inuyasha's hand tightly to keep her emotions in check, but it did not keep her from crying. 'Tears. I'm crying.' She would have smiled because it meant that she was becoming human again, but she could bring herself to.

* * *

"So, what do we do? We can't just let her mope. I mean, I'm worried about her. She hasn't even eaten in three days." Inuyasha whispered lowly, since Kagome was sitting in a tree a few yards away.

"Perhaps something that will cheer her up. What does she like?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, before we go to Sesshomaru's Palace, maybe we could take her to the well."

Kohaku beamed. "Yes. The well! She's been dying to see her family, and her brother is having a birthday soon."

Shippo wiped his eyes. "Yeah. That might make momma happy." Tears dripped down his face. "He can't be gone though." This lead the rest of the children to start crying again.

Koga cringed as his daughter wept into his armor free chest. He hadn't realized she cared so much for the kid. She hadn't even been around him much, so it was a wonder why she acted as though she'd lost her mate.

Inuyasha sighed, standing up. "Kagome!" He watched as she jumped down from her limb and head towards him. "We're worried about you. I think you need to go home for a bit."

"Home." She'd regained her voice after being bedridden for an entire day. "I don't want to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm never going there. My son died here, and here I will stay. We should be moving on. I can sense something about to happen." Grabbing her swords, she slid them into their places at her side and walked off.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. "She's worse than I thought." The tachi gathered their things and started after her, allowing her to lead the way. 'I know it's hurting her, but what am I supposed to do to make her feel better. Half the time, she doesn't even talk to me.'

Kagome sighed as she started up the small mountain. 'Gone. My baby, gone forever.' She wrapped her arms around herself. Her shoulders shook as she willed off a burst of emotion. She unconsciously touched the hilt of her right sword when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing at it, she found the magenta stripes that ran up the wrist and scowled. "Remove your hand before I do it for you." She snapped.

Sesshomaru removed his hand, but continued his stride. "Has your pain eased?"

"Go to hell."

He took that as a no. "I am sorry for your loss."

No answer.

"I am here if you need comfort." He felt like an ignorant pup, and Tensaiga was currently jabbing into his side.

"D-" Kagome halted as she saw something at the very top of the small mountain. 'Is that-' Heart racing, she took off.

"Kagome!" Sango cried.

Kagome tripped on a jagged rock, her boot ripping, but she could care less. As she got closer, she was certain. "Kakudan!" She shrieked as she reached the top and wrapped her arms around here. "My baby, you're okay!" She took his face in her hands, kissing him all over.

"Kakudan!" The tachi shouted in surprise as they reached the top.

"Your arms, your legs, your face, what happened?" Kagome asked as she took in the bandages that he wore.

"I missed you, mother." He said in a soft voice, kissing his mother's forehead.

She teared up. "I miss you too." She sniffed after rubbing her nose and found another scent wafting into her nose, the scent of fire. Rising, she turned her attention to her side as Naraku appeared. "You brought him back?" When he nodded, she embraced him, crying softly. "Thank you. I was so worried."

He sent a cocky smirk to her companions as he hugged her in return. "He pled with me for a spar, and eventually I consented. He was wounded, so I took care of his wounds, fed him, and spoke with him on some matters."

'The first visitation of a father to his child in history.' Kagome laughed, kissing him on the mouth. "Thank you so much!!!!"

Sesshomaru growled a warning for the hanyou to release his miko.

"My, what is the matter, Lord Sesshomaru? Surely you have not accumulated feelings for my mate, have you?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to kill him, instead letting his eyes roll all over Kakudan. "You are alright?"

Kakudan looked to him and nodded numbly, before turning to look at his father. Naraku placed a hand on his son's head. "You see, Sesshomaru-sama, this is my family. My mate, my son, our family." He smirked when the Daiyoukai clenched his fists.

"SO you're taking us with you?" Kakudan asked in awe.

"Does your mother wish to go?"

Kagome flinched at the question. Did she? 'Sesshomaru and I don't have a future anymore, not after this stunt. The other's don't give a damn about me. Shippo and Rin…they could look up to Sesshomaru.' "I…"

"She doesn't…not yet anyway." Kakudan answered. "We will join you…when she is ready, father." He bowed.

Naraku arched a slick brow, then smirked. "Very well. When you are ready, Kagome, I will return to you." He pinched her chin. "Understood?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, smiling up at him.

"A bid you farewell." Naraku turned to leave, then paused. "We do not battle anymore when we meet, Inuyasha. That simply cannot go on for much longer. Once my mate and child have returned, we will have to start again." He looked over his shoulder. "And, Lord Sesshomaru, you had better not try to force your way into my family, otherwise, you may find yourself dying in a pool of miasma."

Sesshomaru's jaw set. Narrowing his eyes, he snapped, "Your mate is already mine."

Kagome whipped around. "What?!"

Naraku's eyes flashed, then he smirked. "My mate doesn't seem to know that." With that, he vanished.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck?!"

He closed his eyes to regain himself. Perhaps he'd lost his mind. Yes, that's it. He'd lost his mind. At least she was talking to him. "Miko."

Kagome tossed her hands on her hips. "Y-you're just a jackass."

He hadn't been a jackass when they'd been naked on the floor of that abandoned shrine. His beast snarled,** 'You ruin!'**

_'Ruined?'_

**'You ruin everything! Mate like us, then you ruin. Now she hate!**'

_'Hn.'_

**'Hn, he say! Idiot master!'**

_'Grrr.'_

Kagome hugged her son again, deciding that he was far more important than arguing with Sesshomaru. "You're okay."

Kakudan sighed into her chest. "Yes, mother. I am fine." He resisted the urge to flinch as he thought about all his father had revealed to him. _'My poor mother.'_


	25. Nameless chap

"Kagome's been pretty…reserved since we got back." Miroku spoke up as the tachi, save Kagome and Kakudan, sat in Sesshomaru's study. Since they had returned, they saw neither hair nor hide of Kagome or her son.

"You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha snorted. "If that ain't an understatement, I don't know what is."

Koga growled lowly, nodding his head in agreement with Inuyasha. "For once, I agree with dog breath. Kagome's been more than a little reserved. Hell, she gave me the goddamn cold shoulder yesterday, and when I asked her what was wrong, she just bared her fangs and looked off."

"Kakudan's ignoring me too." Kagami said softly, twiddling her fingers. "He won't play with anyone."

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers together as he listened to their complaints. The miko and her son had been rather reserved since their return, but the miko had feared she'd lost her child. Not only that, but the boy had spent days with Naraku. Obviously, something had happened to change him. But he could not lie and say that he was not worried, especially not with Rin at his side. "Jaken." He called, and the imp scurried in.

Bowing, he squawked, "Yes, milord?!"

"Fetch the miko, and the boy." He watched the imp leave, before turning to the demon slayer's brother. Despite the fact that he hated the teen and wanted him dead, he had to ask the him, "The miko has been ignoring you as well?"

"Huh?" Kohaku asked, shocked to hear the demon lord speak to him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not repeat myself."

'Jackass.' He sneered, clenching his fists to remain calm. "Yes. I managed to get her to talk a few times, but nothing more than a few sentences."

'Hn.' Sesshomaru fought back the growl that threatened to rise in his throat. The miko had not even looked in his direction. In fact, she acted as though he didn't even exist. 'Damn child.'

"Milord, MILORDDDD!" Jaken hollered as he fell to his knees upon entering the room. "Milord, the miko is gone! She is not within the barrier! And enemies have broken through! There are perhaps sixty of them!"

This time, he did growl, hissing, "Damn her. Jaken, alert the warriors! I want the four generals far ahead, and the twenty four sub-generals just behind! Only those." He turned to the tachi. "Split up and search for her."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't have to tell us twice." He left the room, the rest of his travel companions in tow as his brother remained, pacing back and forth.

He would wring her throat when he found her. She would be punished. He was sick of her behavior, her attitude, her defiance, her lack of interest whenever he entered a room. He was lord, and she would know that when he found her. He'd be damned if she didn't.

"Don't be too hard on her, my son." Inutaisho said, leaning against his son's desk. "It is your fault that you are being ignored. You and that unnatural hatred you have towards hanyou…and it isn't even a real hatred."

"What do you mean, you senile apparition?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you hate your brother."

Sesshomaru stiffened, but otherwise acted as though he hadn't heard his father's command. "You know where she is?"

Inutaisho smirked, _'I knew he loved him…or at least tolerated him.' _"Alas, no."

"You are a ghost, father? You should be able to merely appear at her side."

"Yes, well, things don't really work that way, Sesshomaru. It takes much concentration." The once Lord sighed, shaking his head. His poor son thought he knew everything, when in truth, he hardly knew one-millionth of the world's knowledge.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

Inutaisho crossed his arms and yawned. "To make sure you don't hurt my future daughter."

"I will not be mating the miko…especially not if she has anything to say concerning it. If I am not mistaken, she would rather be tied to that pathetic excuse for a human boy."

"My my, the all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru jealous of a mere ningen lad?"

"Spare me the taunting, father. I need your assistance."

His father looked at him sympathetically. "I can't help you. I'm a spirit, not a mind reader. I can't tell you what she wants to hear. I can't tell you what she wants you to do, or how she wants you to touch her."

The Daiyoukai arched a brow. "E tu, father? Am I truly surrounded by perverts?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. Now, we need a plan."

"I have one. When we have found her, I will lock her up in her cottage."

"Yes, speaking of that cottage, I am surprised you let her and those children in there. I mean, you loved Inumimi like no other."

Sesshomaru shrugged lightly before changing the subject, much to his father's chagrin. "You have no objection to me forcing my miko to remain here?"

"Now, Sesshomaru, you know me better than that. I'm annoyed by your strange tactics. I am frustrated that after all these years you have yet to speak to me. But hey, you are no longer a pup. I can no longer command you to do anything. Lock her up, kick her out, whip her, harass her, do what you think is right. I will let you control your destiny, and the fate of your future relationship."

"Hn." The lord's brows furrowed. He hated it when his father said confusing things like that. He wasn't sure if he was being given permission, so to speak, or being told not to. "Assist me in finding her. I will handle things from there."

Inutaisho nodded with a small smile. "Of course, my boy."

* * *

Kagome smirked as she watched Naraku place their son to rest on a makeshift futon of leaves and a thin blanket. "You almost look like a father."

Naraku smirked in return, his hands on his waist. "Oh?" He sat beside her, glancing back at the hair tossed behind his shoulder when Kagome picked a leaf from his hair. "And you almost look like a mate."

"Hm." She sighed comfortably, leaning against him as he leaned against her. "We are some pair, aren't we? Pure mike, horrible tainted hanyou."

"Insane wench, perfectly sane man."

"Beautiful woman, hideous asshole."

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "You are my kind of woman, Kagome."

She moaned softly. "And you are my kind of man…How long do you think I can hide our meetings?"

"Not for long. Sesshomaru is a rather nosy dog."

"I noticed." She sighed. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

Nibbling on her lower lip, Kagome asked, "What did you say to Kakudan?"

Naraku stiffened a little. "I told him what he was not ready to hear, despite my attempt to ready him with visions. He thought himself a man, thought himself ready to know why we were not together."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I answered every specific question he asked with equally specific answers. He asked why the first time we made love, your were in pain. I told him that it was because we were not making love then. I was raping you, punishing you, ripping away your innocence in the sickest of ways."

Kagome cringed, pressing her face to his shoulder. "You told a child that?"

He sighed. "He asked, pleading with me to be straight-forward with him. When he asked why I had sent you away while you were pregnant, why I crushed you so terribly," His insides trembled despite his calm façade, "I told him that it was because I felt as though you had deceived me. My heart literally ripped into halves when I saw your mark on Sesshomaru. One half loved you with all that it had, and the other half wanted to make you suffer in the ultimate way…I wanted you to experience the lost of the child. I wanted Kakudan dead."

Again, she cringed, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. "I didn't mean to mark him," she whimpered, repressing tears. "It was Ashi's fault. When we separated, and you two continued to make love, my body craved an equal feeling."

"Shh." He stroked her back, then continued, "Kakudan asked why I had not wanted him, and I told him precisely why. I thought he was the product of an affair between you and Sesshomaru. He asked why I gave him the dreams that he saw at night, and I replied that I did not know. Our dreams are connected somehow. What I dream, he dreams. What he dreams, I dream. I dreamed what I feared would happen, what I felt."

"He once told me," She sniffed, "that he dreamed that you were dead, ripped apart savagely."

"That was a dream created in my mind on a night when I was especially lonely. I ached so badly in my heart that my body was in the worse physical pain I have ever experienced."

"Oh, Naraku," Kagome cupped the side of his cheek, turning him to face her and kissing his lips. "I love you. I love you so much. I just, I hurt."

He nodded. "And I understand that. I will not force you. I will be patient."

She looked away. "I don't think we can ever be again."

Naraku arched a brow, his eyes widening. Looking to her, he smiled slyly, "Then give to me your friendship, your everlasting love, and another child."

"Another child?"

"Yes, and you know what another child takes, don't you?" His hand tiptoed her thigh.

Kagome inhaled sharply as he creeped higher up her leg. "Another child sounds nice." She mumbled, her mind clouding in her sudden spike of arousal.

"Good…very good. But let's make this enjoyable for you." He kissed her lips before calling to the wind, "Kiyoshiyuki."

* * *

Tying her obi in place, Kagome looked to the place Naraku and Kiyoshiyuki had previously stood. The experience had been…_'Amazing, exciting, feverishly arousing.' _She shuddered violently, then smirked. She could still taste them on her lips. _'My, that was interesting.'_

'I knew you'd enjoy that.'

'Who are you?'

'Aw, sister, don't recognize me?'

Kagome's eyes widened. 'A-ashi?'

'How the hell do you stutter inside your head?'

'Shut up!'

'And here I thought you missed me.' Her counterpart argued.'

'Why are you here? How are you here?'

'Naraku.' She deadpanned.

'I know that…I just meant how. He didn't mark me or anything.'

Ashi rolled her eyes. 'There are other ways, idiot. He'll tell you…eventually.'

'I liked my conscience better.' Kagome sighed. 'I could ignore it.'

'You can ignore me too. I won't stay where I'm not wanted.'

'Good.' Tossing a barrier around her son as he slept, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and started to walk away.

Ashi whistled lowly. 'Did you see the size of Kiyoshiyuki's cock?! Dear Kami, when he shoved it-'

'Shut up!' Kagome blushed furiously.

'Fine. I'm gone.'

"Ooh, blushing."

Kagome jumped, whipping around the face the voice. "Inutaisho?"

The specter smirked, walking at her side. "So, who are you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped in reply, turning away from him.

Inutaisho blinked in surprise. "Someone's rather hostile."

"Sorry." She whispered. "What there something you needed? And how are you even here?"

"We spirits aren't tied down the way you mortals are." He continued walking silently for a moment, before stating, "You know, you're causing my son a lot of grief?"

"Oh?"

"He's looking for you." When she didn't reply, he kept on. "I assume you like frustrating him?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru deserved to be upset, not that she was trying to upset him. How he could possibly claim to care about her, after doing what he did, she didn't know, but obviously something was wrong in that handsome head of his.

"If I'm not mistaken, he loves you very much."

"So he says."

"So, if he'd showed such, why do you waste your time with that pathetic malicious hanyou?"

Kagome's aura spiked as she whipped to face him, green beginning to swirl in her golden eyes. "You listen, and you listen well. Naraku may be a lot of things, but he is not pathetic, and you should have no issue with hanyou, seeing as your own child is one!"

Inutaisho looked to her with sympathetic eyes. He cupped her cheek and smiled softly. "He has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Came her soft voice.

"You so openly defend someone like him. You, a pure miko, are protecting a spineless bastard of a hanyou." He sensed her anger flaring again, and began caressing gentle circles into her cheek. "You're too beautiful, too precious, and too wonderful to be used by such a filthy character."

"He loves me."

Inutaisho snorted. "His heart is far too black for suck an emotion."

"And your son's is far too cold." Jerking her chin back, she stormed away from him, only for the ghost to follow her. "Go away."

"You stubborn little humans," he chuckled. "You never listen when someone says something that you don't want to hear."

"And you goddamn demons are to fucking nosy for your own good. Go. Away."

"Can't do that…Why will you not give Sesshomaru another chance? I know my pup. He is as brash as his younger brother. He speaks without thinking half the time. He never says his feelings out right, but if you look closely, into his pupils, you can see his emotions as clear as day."

Kagome lowered her eyes to her feet. "He called my son a weak hanyou."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know. But he did not mean that."

"What's his issue with hanyou?"

"Sesshomaru was a little frustrated during Inuyasha's birth. He was perhaps 300, then. When he found out that Inuyasha was to be born, he was fine. Then though, I had to leave every so often, perhaps every three moons, to make sure that Izayoi was alright and safe. The more I left, the angrier Sesshomaru got."

"Why?"

"Because it was cutting into his preparation to be lord."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Oh."

"Though he showed me my respect, hatred began to fuel in him like a fire. He did not expect me to have to spend so much time away. He did not expect for me to die before returning the final time. He still hasn't forgiven me, though he hardly shows it."

"So…he wasn't prepared to be lord when he took over?"

"No, but my boy…my little pup learns quickly, he adjusts immediately when change arrives, though he dislikes it to the highest extent."

She sighed. "But still, he didn't have to say what he said. It upset Kakudan. It made him run off."

Inutaisho arched a brow. "You think so? I'll have you know that your son ran off because he was afraid that you were falling in love with my son, and he wanted to ask his father what to do."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm a ghost, not a liar, little miko."

"Wow." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. _'So I blamed him when it was actually partially my fault.'_ "Just…wow."

"Yes, wow. Now, little one, I suggest you get back to the castle. There was an infiltration."

Kagome's eyes widened. "How was that barrier infiltrated?! Sesshomaru said only those of your blood…so that means…"

Inutaisho sighed. "Yes. A relative of some type must be on the other side."

"Damn. I have to help!"

"Sesshomaru is handling it."

She shrugged. "Still. I can't just leave them…but I have so many questions for you."

"Those will have to wait until another time. You grab your son, and go."

"Okay. Um, see you 'round?

"Yes. You will see me around. Ah, and be careful. Sesshomaru is bound to bombard you when you return."

* * *

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" Inuyasha fumed. "I couldn't look for her. I was too busy helping Sesshomaru's weak men slaughter those guys who broke in."

"Everyone was, Inuyasha." Sango hissed back. "Don't act like you're the only one worried."

"I didn't say that!"

"Calm down." Kikyo breathed, analyzing the crack in her arm. For a moment, it had oozed actual blood. But looking through, all she saw was darkness. Inuyasha had offered to clean the wound, but she'd denied it, wanting to keep the wound as a reminder that she was becoming human. "Kagome and Kakudan should return in due time."

Miroku nodded wisely. "I agree with Lady Kikyo. Kagome's known for disappearing and reappearing perfectly fine while we've been in danger."

"But she attracts trouble." Koga pointed out. "She was probably kidnapped. Who wouldn't try? She's a miko. She's strange. She's beautiful…" He blushed, then cleared his throat when all attention turned to him. "I kidnapped her for those reasons."

"As did I." Miroku pointed out. "And Naraku, then there was Mukotsu. And ever so technically, I recall Kohaku taking Kagome off on his own."

The teen blushed. "I was under Naraku's control. If I'd been in my right mind, I wouldn't have taken her and harmed her."

"The miko is vulnerable. She is a rather easy target for capturing." Sesshomaru thought aloud as he looked out of his window. He was starting to feel an inkling of fear in the back of his mind. 'She could be dead, bleeding and torn…or perhaps drowned in a river.' He hardly acknowledged the fact that there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

Slowly, Kagome pushed the door open, whispering, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

Instantly, he looked up. "Miko." He growled lowly. _'Come here!' _He barked in inu.

Immediately, Kagome was kneeling before his desk, her eyes closed, and her head tilted in submission. _'Milord.'_ She yipped.

'_Where the hell have you been?'_ He snapped, standing and circling her. When she did not reply, he stood behind her with his back to the tachi, his eyes glowing an intense red. "You are all dismissed."

"Go easy on her, Sess-"

"You are dismissed." He hissed again, and the group left. A smirk crossed his thin lips as he grabbed a handful of her hair. 'You are about to be punished miko, and you are to take your beating like a woman.'

'_Hai.'_ She whimpered, looking into his eyes while her own bled red as her inner inu took control.

'_Good.'_


	26. Punishment

* * *

Sesshomaru tangled his hand deeper into her thick hair, pulling her to her feet. _"You have much to learn, bitch." _Licking his lower lip slowly, he suddenly slammed her into the wall, crushing his entire weight against hers. _"How do you think I should punish you?"_

"_You may treat me however you like, milord." _Kagome replied, remaining perfectly still beneath him.

"_You have no suggestions."_ He stated lightly, almost tauntingly. His eyes gazed openly into hers, and when she moved to turn away, he jerked her back, declining his head until their lips were nearly touching. _"Perhaps something you expect of me?"_

Her eyes lowered to his lips, then back to his eyes. Of course, she'd seen them red before, but never so feral, never so intense and smoldering. It was almost as if he were trying to melt her in his arms. _**'His arms…'**_ She tried to rebuke the thoughts that coursed through her brain, the images of things he could do to her to make her eyes roll back, the things she could do to him to make that emotionless mask vanish. _"You said to take my beating like a woman. Do you wish to beat submission from me, milord?" _

While Kagome inwardly fought at the absurd idea, her beast knew that it was not strange for the alpha male in a relationship to use such methods to tame a wild bitch.

"_A beating for submission?" _Sesshomaru drawled. _"Surely, you do not think such of me, miko." _There was an incredulous tone behind his stoic voice.

"_It is only natural, Sesshomaru-sama."_

The lord cocked a brow. He wasn't so sure he liked this submissive side of his wench. He needed her to be angry, to be defiant. _"Perhaps, if I were to take you, you could think of something."_

Instantly, her eyes hardened, taking on a slightly darker red as anger fueled inside her. _"Like hell!"_

Oh…there it was! That anger that sent fire to his loins. He thrust his hips forward, molding his lips around hers. When she pushed him away, he growled sensually, _"You forget, miko, that you have permitted me to treat you any way I wish." _Not that he wouldn't have if she hadn't given him permission.

"_Then I take it back!"_

"_I'm afraid that that isn't a choice." _Again, he pressed his lips to hers, smirking into it when she began to fight him as he caressed her body.

Kagome growled in the back of her throat. _**'He's lost his regal mind!' **_She swung her fists at him, her eyes widened when he caught her wrists, forcing them above her head. _"Let me go, Sesshomaru!"_

His smirk spread across his thin lips, giving him a look of insanity. _"Hast thou forgotten my suffix?" _Something inside him was snapping, of that he was sure. He was behaving like a madman, speaking strangely and molesting the miko. But as much as he wanted to stop his acts, he could not. She was simply too intoxicating. _"Give in to your lord, bitch." _He hissed.

"_Let me go! What right do you have to do this, Sesshomaru?! This is rape, molestation!"_

"_Is it?" _The Daiyoukai inhaled deeply. _"Based solely upon your scent, you want me, you crave me. You desire your lord, bitch. Tell me you do not!"_

"_I-I shouldn't." _She whined.

He arched a brow, licking a trail along her nose. _"But you do, do you not, my bitch?" _When she whimpered again, Sesshomaru cradled her to him, kissing her face gently as he led her toward his desk. _"Do not fear your cravings. This lord, himself, longs to feel your heat. Will you deny him?"_

Inwardly, she cursed, she fought, she stomped, but outwardly…Outwardly, she acted as a bitch in heat, launching herself at Sesshomaru, sealing their lips, and grinding against his waist.

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly as he led her through the shoji into his room, tossing her onto the futon. _"Prepare to be taken!" _He began to ravage her neck.

Kagome chomped down on her lower lip, leaning her head back. _**'Oh, this is heaven. Fuck being in my right mind. I'll think tomorrow.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

The slamming of the shoji in Sesshomaru's bedroom caused Kagome to shoot up in the bed, clutching the sheets tightly in shock. Her eyes roamed to the beautiful silver haired woman who'd entered and was now staring at her. "What are you staring a- Augh!" She pulled the sheets up to wrap around her. "Who are you? And what am I doing nude?"

"I am Inumimi, a servant of the Lord Sesshomaru. And you are nude because you two rutted last night a well into the morning." Her nose scrunched up in what Kagome assumed was disgust, causing her to lower her eyes, ashamed.

"Oh."

She sighed, rolling her golden eyes. "Don't be so vain. Get up so I can dress you."

"Jeez, what's with the attitude?" Kagome hissed, standing up while still covering herself. "Sesshomaru usually gets the submissive type when it comes to his servants. Why the hell are you so rude?"

Inumimi smirked. "Because, I'm not like the others." Snatching the sheet from the young miko youkai, she tossed it to the floor. "I like you. You and I are kind of alike. Sesshomaru cares for us because of our character."

The miko stiffened. "Cares for…What do you mean by 'us'? You and Sesshomaru have a relationship?"

"You could say that. So, don't think you can replace me." She began to sift through the kimonos in Sesshomaru's wardrobe. "I love him more than you ever could."

"Whoever said I loved the asshole?" Kagome retorted as Inumimi approached her with a kimono that resembled Sesshomaru. "W-"

"He requested it." The demoness replied instantly as she helped Kagome to stick her arms through the sleeves. "He felt that you would look lovely in it. I must admit, you do have quite the body."

Kagome arched a brow. "Um, thanks…I guess." 'So, Sesshomaru has a…concubine or whatever the hell she is…' She grimaced as Inumimi tightly tied the obi into a knot. _'I hope the idiot doesn't think that's what I am! I can't even remember it clearly! He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm gonna be his fuck toy! Especially not when Naraku and I are trying for another baby.'_

"That isn't going to happen." Inumimi said lowly, stepping back to view her work. The girl did look amazing in Sesshomaru's mate's kimono.

"Did you say something?"

"You most definitely will not be having another child by that Naraku. My, you look simply gorgeous. Now, for that rat's nest you have for hair. Sit down, please." She pushed the girl to the floor, kneeling behind her.

"Why not?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "And how did you hear me?"

Inumimi grunted. "I'm a mind reader, dear. Sit still. And as for you getting pregnant by him, it's impossible. Don't ask me, though. Ask Inutaisho next time you see him."

Kagome glared over her shoulder. "Why would I if you're right here?"

"Just ask him."

"He's dead."

"Don't you give me that, girl. I know that you talk to him. I know a lot of things. You need to learn to simply sit and listen. Sesshomaru's gonna have a hell of a time handling you."

The miko hmphed. "We're not together as you are insisting."

"Soon enough." Inumimi rose to her feet before helping Kagome up. "You know, dear, you're beautiful."

Kagome looked into her face. "So are you." For the first time since the servant had entered the room, Kagome noticed that her face had a certain aged look, a sense of wisdom. "You truly are."

She smiled broadly. "Now, I have a little advice for you. Firstly, Sesshomaru can be a jackass sometimes, be he needs love and understanding…like a child, a pup actually. Secondly, you shouldn't search for love in the wrong places. Most of the time it's right there in your face. Thirdly, forgive your friends. It can only hurt you if you continue to ignore them and be angry with them."

"You know a little more about my life than I'd like you to, but thank you." She leaned down to brush a little lint from her kimono, and when she rose, the servant was gone. Sliding on her boots, she sighed and left to the dining room. At the door, she hesitated. She could hear Koga laughing. _'Inuyasha must be upset about something, and Koga's laughing at his misery... Well, there's nothing to fear. They'll find out eventually.'_ Inhaling deeply, she nodded her head firmly and slid open the shoji. The instant she stepped into the room, everyone went silent. _'Oh no, don't stop on my account.'_

Sango was the first to speak up. "Um, good evening, Kagome." She greeted, standing up and bowing.

Kagome arched a brow. "You mean morning?"

"No. It's well into the evening. Kakudan and the rest of the smaller children are taking their evening naps, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered, his violet eyes rolling around her form.

There was silence for a moment as Kagome took her seat at Sesshomaru's right side, before a certain hanyou snapped, "What's with the matchin' kimono?!"

The miko glared at him, immediately causing the hanyou to clam up. "Ask your brother."

"I had absolutely nothing to do with your attire, miko." Sesshomaru assured her. "Where did you get the kimono?"

"Inumimi." She replied, arching a brow when he paled and the servants in the room gasped. "What?"

"Impossible. She is long dead." The lord informed her, his tone bitingly cold.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure she isn't. Her hands were really warm. You didn't tell me you had such interesting servants, Sesshomaru."

He narrowed his eyes, looking to her. "Servant? You think my Inumimi a servant?"

Her eyes widened. _'His Inumimi…So they do have a relationship?' _Face hardening, she bared her fangs at him. _'The nerve of him, fucking me when he has someone on the side.' _Turning away from him, she glared at the food before her.

"So, um, Kagome, how were you punished?" Koga asked, lifting his chopsticks to his mouth.

"My punishment?" Blush flamed across her cheeks as she whipped around to glare at Sesshomaru. "What the hell kind of punishment was that?"

"That was not your punishment, miko."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean that wasn't my punishment?! Your ass raped me!"

Koga gasped, choking on a noodle that was halfway down his throat while the rest of the occupants of the dining hall screeched, "What?!"

"You dare to accuse me of something so vile?" Sesshomaru inquired heatedly. _'The nerve of her…Yes, we got very close, terribly near, but we didn't go so far.'_

"I woke up naked in your futon, and Inumimi said that we rutted well into the morning."

"We did not, I assure you, you would remember." Or at least he hoped he hadn't forgotten their first time together.

Kagome snarled. "Then explain what happened!"

Before the lord could open his mouth, Jaken dashed in. "Milord, Garo is about to leave to get the things you asked of him. He wishes a word."

When Sesshomaru stood, Kagome grabbed his hand, "I'm not done talking to you yet."

"Hn." He pulled his arm free, walking away.

"Insufferable bastard!" She hollered, following closely at his heels.

"Pathetic ningen." He replied lowly.

Kagome gasped. _'Ningen? He still thinks of me as a weak human?'_ "_Your _Inumimi doesn't know what she's talking about. You are just a jackass!" Her voice lowered as she whispered, "And you wonder why we cannot be together."

He halted at that, glanced over his shoulder, nodded, and left the room. A Jackass…She thought him a jackass. His eyes hardened. He would show that wench of a human how much of a jackass he could be. Meeting Garo in the front of the castle, he commanded, "Forget your previous orders. You are instead to move the miko's things from her cottage to my chambers."

The moth demon's eyes widened drastically. "A-are you sure, milord?"

"Why would I ask if I were not? The bitch cannot be trusted, and until she can be, she will be stuck at my side. Now go."

"Yes, milord!" Nodding firmly, he took off toward the miko's cottage, sure that his lord had to have had an ulterior motive to what he was doing. No servant, guard, or advisor had missed the looks their lord sent the miko. He longed for her, as they all saw, but she was stubborn. Their lord enjoyed breaking stubborn beings, and they only hoped he wouldn't do so to the woman that he so obviously cared for.

Striding out of the barrier, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the miko's voice in his ears. 'And you wonder why we cannot be together.' She was so evidently confused. If he wanted to be with her, he would have her. She thought herself so goddamn proud and superior. 'Arrogant wench is not nearly as valuable as she thinks.'

"Someone's angry." His father's voice jolted him from his musings.

"This Sesshomaru would appreciate not being haunted today, father."

"Yes, well, that won't be happening. I can't stand seeing my pups so sad. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, and This Sesshomaru is not melancholy." He quipped, staring straight ahead and making sure that his mask was indeed in place.

Inutaisho sighed. "I heard what she said, Sesshomaru. There is no need to act."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, startling nearby birds from their perches atop the trees. "That wench had the nerve, the audacity to say such to me. 'And you wonder why we cannot be together,'" He imitated, scoffing, "If I wanted her, she would be mine, and she would have no say. Should she managed to object, her throat would be slit, her disgusting ningen blood staining my claws." He flexed his hands.

The Great Dog General snarled, grabbing his son by the shoulders. "Watch your mouth, pup! You shall not slander the name of your future mate, the future Lady of the Western Lands!"

"I will malign the name of that bitch all I wish, father. She is not to be my mate. You heard her words for yourself. And This Sesshomaru would never lower himself to mating a useless, weak, pitiful excuse for a human. She is not of the western lands, whether your nonliving blood pumps through her or not!" Faster than he could understand, his father had backhanded him, causing him to take a few steps back. His chest heaving in shock, he lightly touched his stinging cheek, glaring at the blood on his hand. "You slap your son for a human? Even in death, you are weak for those creatures."

Inutaisho fumed, his nostrils flaring. He'd never been so furious with his boy in his life. "I made mistakes, Sesshomaru. I was not there for you when you needed me, and I apologize for that, but I regret nothing. Inuyasha and Izayoi needed me as well, both far younger and more helpless than yourself."

"Why assist something that could never be as strong as myself, as yourself? Why lower yourself to such levels for a tramp of a ningen and her bastard child?"

"Because I love them, as I love you. You are simply too blind to see it."

"You cared nothing about me." The lord snapped, thinking back to his puphood. Merely a pup he'd been at his father's passing. Yes, 300 hundred years old, but an inupup none the less.

Inumaru's eyes flashed with hurt. "You thought I did not care. Sesshomaru, I cared for you so greatly. My boy, you are my pup, my first born, my heir, I could never love anyone in the same way that I care for you."

Sesshomaru sniffed at his father indignantly. "You think I care about your pathetic emotions, father? Please, do not make a further ass of yourself."

"Damnit, pup, why won't you listen to reason?!"

"Because, he's a spoiled, angry, hurt wittle pup." Inumimi answered tauntingly, stepping out onto the road as she appeared from thin air.

"Inumimi." Sesshomaru muttered softly, glaring at her when she thumped his forehead.

She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "I probably ruined you, spoiling you the way that I did."

He rolled his eyes. "I am an adult Inuyoukai, not some spoiled child, not what you recall, Inumimi."

"You think I haven't been watching you, my Sesshou? I've seen you progress, hardening into this shell. You know, sweetheart, if you don't open up and get over your hatred toward your father and humans, you're as good as dead."

"Firstly, I am your alpha male now. You have no right to suggest things. Secondly, if you think that I hate my father, you are mistaken. I harbor no ill feelings toward him or ningen. Humans are simply weak creatures, Kagome included."

"Oh, he said his beloved's name! That's a step, Inutaisho." She smirked.

Inutaisho barked a laugh. "Yes, it is."

Sesshomaru growled. "My beloved, she is not."

"You worry me with your speech, Sesshou. Do you know that when you left, that poor girl left the room in tears?"

"Her tears are no concern of mine. Being human, she easily sheds them." He replied despite the clenching in his chest. It was her own fault.

"Sesshomaru, why do you continue putting yourself through this when you have a woman who cares very much for you?" Inutaisho asked. "Of course, the stubborn little bitch doesn't want to show it, but she's getting there. You should see the way her eyes light up when I say your name."

The Daiyoukai tried not to let on the fact that what his father had said was a boost to his pride and heart, but his eyes twinkled anyway. "Hn."

Inumimi smiled. "See, you two are destined. One's stubborn, the other spoiled, and both stupid. A match made in heaven." At Sesshomaru's growl, she waved her hands absently. "Though I am a little jealous that your affection and attentions will turn to her, I want you to have someone who makes you happy, my sweet Sesshou. Put your past of anger behind you, please."

"I am not angry. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go to town." He brushed past his father, continuing down the road.

Inutaisho sighed. "How did I give birth to such a hotheaded, hardheaded little pup?"

"You can't be serious. He's just like you were with Izayoi."

"Who asked you?" Annoyed the apparition vanished to check on Kagome.

"Asshole." Inumimi sighed, disappearing as well.

* * *

"Stupid Sesshomaru, with his stupid hurtful words." Kagome sniffed, wiping her eyes. "He isn't worth my stupid tears, but I can't stop crying for the stupid fuck."

"My, such language from a lady?"

"Go away, Inutaisho."

The older youkai smiled softly, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her. "I know you don't mean that. Go ahead, little onna. Let it out."

She buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing. "He's such an arse, Inutaisho. I know I was a little mean, but wouldn't you be if someone denied sleeping with you. I mean, I can't remember, but my body aches, and Inumimi..."

"What she said was true. You two rutted for quite some time."

"Then why don't we remember?"

"There is a saying in Inuyoukai society…When two who are destined meet as one for the first time, they will not be making love. Hormones bring upon rutting, and it they remember nothing of."

Kagome frowned. "D-destined? Sesshomaru and I…We can't be."

Inutaisho quirked a brow. "And why not?"

"B-because…Sesshomaru would never mate a once human, and I," She blushed, "I don't care about him."

"You ningen are horrible liars, especially you."

"What gave it away?" She whispered.

He smirked. "The flush on your cheek, the sour smell on your breath."

Kagome blinked, shocked. "My breath stinks when I lie?"

"To a sensitive nose."

"Damnit. Lying to Sesshomaru is going to be hard as hell."

"You plan to lie to my son?" He asked incredulously.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not, but you know how possessive your sons are. It's bound to come up eventually. Even if he refuses to acknowledge his feelings for me now for some reason, they're there."

"Yes. They are. He'll come around."

"Did he with Inumimi?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "She told me that they had a relationship, that she loved him like no other and that he cared for her."

Inutaisho arched a brow. Leave it to Inumimi to purposely confuse the girl. "Inumimi was merely leaving out bits of the truth. She and Sesshomaru had a relationship…but not exactly the way you think. It was a bit more…for lack of better word, serious than she explains."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean that…" His ear twitched. "Your friends are coming. We will continue this later." He began to vanish.

"Wait! Inutaisho!"

"Later, little one." He patted her head affectionately, then disappeared all together, leaving a rather confused girl waiting.


	27. Denial

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Sesshomaru panted softly as he walked briskly and eagerly toward his father's study. He had so much to tell him, and he knew that his father would be proud of him. Pushing open the door to the study, he smiled softly, "Father, you will not believe what happened."_

"_Uh-huh." Inutaisho paced back and forth between the two scroll shelves on opposite sides of the rooms, hardly paying any attention to his son._

"_I've defeated your strongest guard, Ryo."_

"_How wonderful, Sesshomaru. Where did I put that scroll?" Squatting, the dog general skimmed over the titles of the scrolls on the wall._

_Sesshomaru's face fell. "Are you listening?"_

"_You defeated Ryo. Keep talking."_

"_Yes, well…you said that once I had defeated him, I could begin sparring with you. Do you not remember such, father?"_

"_Yes, my boy."_

"_Then, I will be waiting in the dojo." He said, flashing a brilliant smile, which his father failed to see because he was too busy searching the shelf._

_Inutaisho rose, nodding. "Uh-huh. You do th- Aha!" Laughing thunderously, the daiyoukai reached up, snatching a scroll from the very top shelf. "I've found it."_

_Sesshomaru went to his father's side, looking over his shoulder at the book. "What is it that you have found? A scroll of battle tactics? The treaty you made at my birth for me to mate the Southern lord's first born daughter?"_

"_Hm? Oh no, Sesshomaru! This is a list of nursery rhymes that I read to you when you were a pup! Oh, Izayoi will just love this. And Inuyasha will be simply brilliant if I read these all the way through his birth. He will be as smart as his elder brother. I must go." He patted his elder son's shoulder, stalking off._

"_Father, you gave your word that we would-"_

"_Spar? We will, Sesshomaru. Just wait until I get back. Spar with your mother again, or perhaps Inumimi."_

_Helplessly, a young Sesshomaru watched as his father left, unable to do anything to stop him. "I wished to spar with you, father." His face hardened in anger as he whipped out of the study in search of his Inumimi, whom he found in the gardens, watering some safflowers._

_Looking up at him, she smiled, only to frown knowingly when she saw the anger flaring in his eyes. "He did it again?"_

"_He hurried off to see that ningen hime and their child after giving his word to spar with me once I had defeated Ryo."_

"_You finally defeated him?!" Inumimi squealed happily, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "I'm so happy for you. You're a step closer to being an invincible lord!"_

"_I will not be close enough until Father keeps his word." He bit out harshly._

_Inumimi sighed. "Hey, calm down." Looking up as the moon settled in the sky, she sighed, leading him toward the bridge not too far from the cottage in which she subsided. She leaned against the bridge railing, looking between the two bushes on either side. "Sess, grab a flower from that bush." She nodded towards it as she plucked one from the bush nearest her._

"_What will you do with these flowers?" He inquired curiously, picking out the thorns before handing them to her._

"_Thank you." Holding the flowers up so that the moonlight hit them directly, she whispered, "Do you see how different these flowers are?"_

_Sesshomaru scoffed. "For one, one is black, while the other is white."_

_Inumimi nodded. "Let's run with that. What are black and white?"_

"_Colors. Different colors with different meanings. Black is thought to be tainted, dark, while white is thought to be pure, bright."_

"_Precisely, tainted and pure. Keep those in mind. What else is different?"_

"_The white Magnolia is somewhat flimsy, delicate. The black Serena-do has thorns as protection, and the petals are stronger."_

"_There we are. Tainted against pure, delicate against strong. Which do you prefer?"_

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I care not of flowers, but if I were to choose, the Serena-do. It is obviously far more evolved than the Magnolia."_

_Inumimi smirked. "Did you know that Black Serena-do die within hours during the day? They cannot survive because their dark color captures too much heat. They are not very good at reproducing because the bees cannot come near to pollinate, and many beings cannot assist for fear of being cut on the thorns."_

"_Hn." He eyed the flowers closer, never seeing such that way. It made sense now that she had explained it. But he knew they weren't speaking of flowers, but youkai and ningen. "Yes, however in the winter and during the rainy season, do the Magnolia not have issues holding their own against nature's harshness?"_

"_Yes, but that is when the two intertwine? Have you not come into the garden to find their vines wrapped around one another, and their bushes drew close? Sometimes, those stronger must not berate the weaker beings, but protect them…As your father must with Izayoi."_

"_She is too weak to hold her own, so father must take time from his schedule to protect her?" He muttered in disgust._

_Inumimi sighed. "Can two beings not coexist?" She dropped the flowers, smiling gently when they landed in the water, causing ripples to flow. "When two beings of different races blend, there will be affects, ripples in the pond…But notice how they seem blind to it?"_

_Sesshomaru arched a brow. "They are flowers."_

"_Ugh, you know what I mean, Sesshomaru! Don't be so hardheaded!" She swatted his arm._

"_Hn." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, looking away. He hesitated, before admitting, "I am still young. There are times when I too need his guidance and assistance. He is my father. I will forever need him."_

"_Oh, my Sesshou." Inumimi drew him into her arms, holding him tight. "Inutaisho will learn…I pray before he dies in the next few thousand years." She giggled lowly. "You give my son a chance, though, Sesshou. He will come around, sweetheart."_

"_I am not so sure, grandmother."_

_*END DREAM SEQUENCE*_

Sesshomaru sat up on his futon, wiping a hand down his face. 'Grandmother.' His eyes cut to Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully at his side, a trail of tears down her face. 'You are so like her, miko.'

_*Flashback*_

"_What's this about?" Inuyasha asked, yawning._

"_Miko, come." Sesshomaru called, ignoring his younger brother. He'd told the little fool to rest already. They didn't need him, and he would have to reawaken in a few hours to begin his command over the troops for training. Sesshomaru almost smirked. It was shocking even to him that he'd offered his little brother the role of Head General in his army._

_Kagome scowled at him, approaching. "What?"_

_Annoyed, he narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone." When she looked away, he ordered, "Flare your reiki." Once she had obediently done so, he plucked a piece of hair from her head, disregarding her cry. He flared his aura before plucking out one of his own hair. Tying the hairs together, both of which shining with the energy of their owners, he thought a cantation, nodded his head firmly, and tied the hairs around her wrist._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_As of this moment, you are not able to leave my presence unless I allow it."_

"_Isn't that a bit far, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked, looking to Kagome who was staring in horror._

"_I am doing what is necessary, monk. Come, miko. We retire." Turning on his heels, he stalked off to his room, their connection dragging the miko closely behind. Once inside his chambers, he slid the shoji closed and began undressing for bed._

_Kagome clenched her fists. "I don't want to be here."_

_Sesshomaru blinked. "What you want matters not. You brought this upon yourself." Going to his wardrobe, he withdrew one of her sleeping kimono and tossed it to her, turning his back as he slid onto the futon._

_Changing quickly, Kagome whipped around to face him. "You have no right to do this."_

"_I am your lord, as well as your sensei."_

"_You haven't taught me much since you decapitated me!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sesshomaru, break the connection."_

"_No."_

_Grimacing, she replied, "Then, I'll do it myself." She pulled at the hairs, thinking that she would easily be able to slice through, but alas, she could not. Her eyes filled with tears. "Sesshomaru…"_

_The daiyoukai closed his eyes. "Lie down and rest." Using their connection, he pulled her to the bed, forcing her to lie down._

"_Fine," She spat angrily, scooting as far away from him as she could, curling into a ball, and sobbing softly. 'How am I supposed to see Naraku now?'_

_*End of Flashback*_

He smoothed his finger over her lips. She was so beautiful in that form, that that she hadn't been as a human. Now, though, she was absolutely delicious. She was still as vulnerable as a human in many ways, but he was fine with that. Eyes lidded from sleep and emotion, Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers, pushing against her.

Sleepily, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was startled, but she found herself kissing back gently. Moaning softly as his hands stroked her inner thighs, she whispered, "Are you sure?"

"This Sesshomaru has never been unsure about anything."

"But this, Sesshomaru? Are you sure about his? Have you thought about the consequences?"

"I think far too much, miko." He pecked her lips. "If I think now," he kissed her again, "I may not continue. So be silent."

Eyes sliding closed as Sesshomaru devoured her lips, Kagome nodded. She needed to be silent, and be silent she would…save the moaning and screaming that Sesshomaru was sure to bring out of her.

Satisfied, the Daiyoukai allowed his instincts to take control. He would have the miko he so craved. He would take her, and enjoy everything she had to offer to him. Taking his time, he would show the miko his true feelings, even if he couldn't speak them in his conscious state.

* * *

"Show me, Kagome." Naraku commanded to Kanna lowly, tilting his head back against the wall.

The young girl nodded, grasping her mirror and summoning a picture of her master's miko. But what she saw startled her so much so that the palest pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

Naraku's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously as he let out a loud roar. She was fucking him, mewling beneath that goddamn dog! He snatched the mirror away from Kanna, clutching it tightly until it shattered in his hands. "That bitch…how dare she?!" She was his. Sleeping with another male didn't suffice. "Whore!" He snarled.

"What will you do in return?"

"Much, Kanna. Firstly, call Kagura into the room."

Kanna nodded, rising from her kneeling position. "And what will you do to her, milord?"

Naraku smirked. "Don't you worry about that." He pulled off his haori, tossing it as the girl left. Discarding his hakamas and undergarments, he smiled lazily, despite the anger and pain in his eyes. Kagome would see what it felt like to have the one she cared for fucking someone else.

* * *

"Ungh." Kagome groaned as she sat up. She looked over to Sesshomaru and smirked when she found him to still be sleeping. 'Okay, then. I'll wake him.' Smiling mischievously, she straddled his waist and kissed him full on the mouth, her free hand trailing down his thigh.

Instantly, the daiyoukai's eyes snapped open and he pushed her off, glaring. "What were you doing, miko?"

"I was waking you." She said softly. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You asked for my kisses last night. And you moaned each time I touched you." A slight blush spread on her face.

"Last night," The memory rushed back to him, and his eyes widened. This would not do. It simply wouldn't. 'She is a miko, a ningen at heart. I must not. I was not thinking last night. Damnit, I should have thought. "Nothing happened last night."

Kagome stared at him, stunned. "What do you mean? I have scars on my body, and you do! On your back!"

Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her by the arms. "Nothing happened. Understood?"

"B-but…"

"Do you understand? If any questions are asked, nothing happened. Say it."

"N-nothing h-happened." She fought back the tears, hugging herself when he released her.

Nodding firmly, Sesshomaru stood, pulling on the hakamas that had been discarded the previous night. "Get up, get dressed, and go to the dining hall."

Kagome shook her head. "No…No! Sesshomaru, you can't treat me like some whore! W-we made love last night."

"We rutted like animals, by sick instincts. I do not love you." He reply coldly. "Get out of my chambers."

"You can't be serious! I gave myself to you!" She yelled, getting up and lunging at him. But Sesshomaru lunged back, slamming her into a wall. "Unh…"

"That was your mistake. You should have denied, or clarified. It was not what you thought it was. Now, if you value your life, you will leave."

Her eyes hardened. "You're a bastard, Sesshomaru, and I hate you for this." Pushing him off, she pulled a sheet around her, grabbed a kimono from the wardrobe, and stormed out.

The instant he knew she was gone, Sesshomaru flinched. Her words had cut him, like he knew his had cut her. But after their night together, his dream had come back, and this time he looked at it differently. It wasn't telling him to ignore her being human. It was warning her of what their lives would be like in the future. He would forever be endangering his life protecting her. He would have to put up with her emotions, her annoying emotions. He would ignore the important things to watch after her, to babysit her, and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

He needed a strong, independent mate, and he would find one…at his mother's gala.

* * *

'He's doing this on purpose, ignoring me.' Kagome thought sadly, gazing at her plate. Her appetite was none existent, but since she had managed to persuade Inuyasha that she didn't need breakfast of lunch, getting out of dinner as well was impossible. 'I bet it wasn't me he was seeing as we…rutted,' she shuddered at the word. 'He saw his precious Inumimi.'

"Kagome, eat." Inuyasha ordered, then turned to Kikyo. "You too."

"I do not eat, Inuyasha." The half dead miko replied softly, nudging her plate away. "Bones and clay have no reason to eat." Sure her stomach felt empty, but she assumed it was due to something else. 'I have no stomach.'

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. 'When did it get so soft and fleshy?' Taking his chopsticks, he picked up a few noodles and placed them before her mouth. Upon hearing her sigh, he smiled triumphantly and slid them into her open mouth. "Tastes good, huh?"

Kikyo blushed a bit, looking away. "Yes. It does." 'Taste…'

Kagome smiled bitterly, gazing at Sesshomaru. He could never be like that, especially not after he denied a night with her…Oh, she'd forgotten! Not one, but two nights he denied. Was she really so repulsive that he hated the memory of being with her, that Inuyasha would rather be with a dead woman?

"Stare somewhere else, miko." Sesshomaru said coldly without looking up from his plate.

Her eyes narrowed. "If I want to stare at you, I will, you cocky bastard." Around them, the table quieted, gazing intently at the pair.

"You are in my home, bitch. Watch your tone or I will for you."

"I don't want to watch my tone! And what are you going to do to make me? Remove that stick from your ass and beat me with it? Fuck you…" She paused, before muttering, "since you can't seem to enjoy doing it to me."

Sesshomaru stood, glaring down his nose at her. "Do not be bitter, wench. No one fucks a sour female."

Kagome's eyes widened, before she shot to her feet. "You know something Sesshomaru? You're the most hateful bastard I've ever known in my life."

"And you are delusional."

She ignored the stream of tears that flowed down her face. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Sesshomaru, and what goes around, comes around. You will get what you deserve."

Sesshomaru arched a brow as she turned to leave. "Are you hexing me?" He asked, grabbing her wrist.

"No. I'm telling you the destiny you have created for yourself. Pain will come to you, and you won't know what to do with yourself when it does."

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Sesshomaru pulled the bracelet of their hair from her wrist. "You are no longer wronged, miko."

"Thanks." Was all she said, her opposite hand holding the wrist. Clenching her fists, she walked calmly out of the dining hall to the gardens a sat on a bench, staring out at the setting sun. 'He really acts like nothing happened.'

"Kagome-sama?" Kiyoshiyuki called softly as he approached her. Again, he had snuck in while some of Sesshomaru's men had left.

"Oh, Kiyoshiyuki, hi." She croaked, wiping her eyes.

He sat his hands on hers, startled when she pulled it back, setting it in her lap. "Is something wrong? You've been crying."

Kagome bit her lip, staring at her feet. "You came for something. Tell me what."

"I came to see you…And to tell you something."

"Out with it then."

"I don't know if I should. You seem upset already."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't care. I'd rather deal with all the hurt now, instead of putting it off until later. So, what's the bad news?"

Kiyoshiyuki sighed. He didn't think he should do this, but Naraku had ordered it of him. Setting a hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged off, he whispered, "Naraku took…Kagura into his bed last night."

"Did he?" Kagome asked in a watery tone, her shoulders trembling and pain in her heart. "Why wouldn't he? Kagura is simply beautiful."

"Kagome-sama? You may cry if you like."

"No. I'm fine. Would you mind leaving though? I'd like to be alone."

Kiyoshiyuki pushed his eyebrows together then sighed, kissing her cheek. "Until next time, Kagome-sama." He disappeared from her side.

Certain he was gone, Kagome tore off, deeper into the garden until she could not run anymore. Falling to her knees and scratching them on the coarse ground, she buried her face into her hands, tossed up a barrier, and let out a loud, broken wail.

* * *

**_Author's note: Oh, poor poor Kagome. She can never get a break, huh?"_**


	28. Trouble at the Gala

* * *

"When is momma coming?" Shippo whined, picking at his formal kimono. It was too stuffy for his liking, especially in the unsettling night's heat. 'Why'd they have it outside anyway?' He was far more comfortable in his usual attire. Truthfully, he didn't understand why he'd been made to dress up and go to Sesshomaru's mother's banquet, especially when it meant that Sesshomaru would be finding someone to mate other than his mother, whom obviously cared greatly for the Daiyoukai.

"She should be here any minute, Shippo." Miroku smiled down at the tike. He was sprouting like a weed and was no longer the tiny little shoulder clinging fox kit he'd used to be. He was taller, more muscular, devilishly handsome, and catching the eye of the young Kitsune-Hime of the East. "Why don't you mingle? With that young girl over there?"

"Why?"

The monk kneeled, careful not to dirty his silk robes. "Charm her, Shippo. That's what she's waiting for."

Sango scowled playfully, nudging him as she berated, "Miroku."

"…I don't know. I like humans more." Shippo nibbled on his lower lip. She was beautiful, with long auburn hair, tipped black, and sparkling grey and hazel eyes. A light blush tinged his cheeks.

"She's half, actually."

Shippo blushed further as the young girl smiled at him, nodding in her direction. "I'm going to go talk to her." Pulling his obi to make sure it was tight enough, he tilted his head up high, and started toward her with as much of a regal appearance as he could.

Miroku smirked. "I should have been a matchmaker."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You would have been too busy groping the women. Let's get-"

Into the garden stepped two guards, bowing at the waist as they announced, as they had the others, "We give you, Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha turned immediately to see her, dropping the rice ball that had been in his hand. Koga's mouth fell open, causing Ayame to punch him in the chin. Sesshomaru tensed, his eyes wide as he trembled ever so slightly.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, standing tall in her simple, yet extraordinary kimono as though she were of nobility. The kimono itself was extravagant, though not over the top, a soft aquamarine with silver, white, and periwinkle butterflies and fans. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun, ringlets surrounding her face. Her light makeup brought out the small brown lines in her bright golden eyes. The only thing that ruined it for those closest to her, and made it for those who weren't, was the coldness in her eyes and the tight, forced smile on her face.

Miroku licked his lips, rushing toward her and grabbing her hand. "My sweet, sweet lady Kagome, I-"

"Stop it there, monk, if you wish to keep your genitals." She said lowly, arching a brow when he beamed at her.

"Forever enchanting, my miko companion." He kissed her hand, using his free hand to grope her.

Kagome sent a swift slap to her companion, then covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at his goofy, romantic look. '_Silly monk.' _She thought as she moved past him, only to be stopped by Inuyasha and Koga.

"Hey, Kagome!" They started together, then glared, "Don't you 'hey' her, dog breath/ya flea ridden mutt!"

"Hi, you two."

"You look great." Inuyasha complimented with a blush.

"Sure do!" Koga chirped, flashing a brilliant, yet cunning smile.

Ayame and Kikyo then chose to approach. "You are beautiful, Kagome." They complimented before both dragging off their males.

Inuyasha snarled, winching as Kikyo tightened her hold on his ear. "Oi, Kikyo!"

"Jeez, Ayame!" Koga yelped as he too was dragged off by the tail.

Again, Kagome was tempted to giggle, that is, until she laid eyes on Sesshomaru, who was gazing at her, his eyes blank. _'Of course he wouldn't think anything of me. I was a concubine for a night. Yay me.' _Bowing, she whispered, "Milord," then walked off.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned away from the miko, shocked that he was even managed to tear his attention away from her. He needed something to distract him from her.

"Milord," A soft voice called from behind him.

Turning slowly, he found his answer. The demoness was perfect! She wasn't beautiful, but was not plain either. And just by the way she stood, he knew she was submissive. That was what he needed, someone completely opposite of the miko, "Yes, my lady?"

The demoness kept her head low. "I thought that you might like some entertainment. The bando is about to perform, and the dances about to begin. Would you like a partner, milord?"

Sesshomaru nodded as the music began to play, extending his hand to her. He led her to the middle of the garden as people parted for him before wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand in the other. It was not long before other couples began to join. "What is your name, my lady?"

"My name is Kayo, milord."

"Kayo." Sesshomaru tested it out. A bit like Kagome, but no the same.

Kagome's eyes followed him, narrowed in pain and anger_. 'He pays attention to _that_ instead of me! Damn him! He's doing this on purpose now, just to piss me off! I hate him!' _Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes tightly. _'What's so wrong with me that he'd pick her?'_

Kakudan frowned as he noticed his mother's aura become distraught. He looked in her direction and frowned. "Mother?" He mumbled softly.

Kagami smiled at him. "What?"

Taking his hands from around her, he stepped back, "Mother's upset about something."

"Kagome will be okay, Kakudan." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to dance again.

Kakudan looked from his mother to Kagami. Maybe she was right, and things would be okay. Smiling a little, he continued dancing.

Koga growled. "Kagome had better get her kid away from my daughter."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, you _mutt_. It's cute."

"Cute my ass. She's still a fucking pup."

"Technically, so are you."

"…Damnit."

* * *

Kagome jumped with a start when a hand landed on her shoulder. She'd been sitting alone for perhaps fifteen minutes as the others danced, trying to meditate and calm herself. Looking up the tanned arm on her shoulder, she met the smiling face of a handsome demon with long silver hair and shimmering teal eyes. "Milord," She rose, bowing.

"Rise, milady." He said in a low baritone.

Doing as told, Kagome asked, "Was there something you needed, milord?"

"I do not think it is right for such a beautiful woman to be sitting here alone. Dance with me."

"With all due respect, milord, I'd rather not."

He arched a brow, surprised. Had she actually denied him? He'd known from her aura that she was defiant, but to actually decline a lord of far higher status was amazing. "Come now. I won't leave until there is a smile on your face."

Kagome sighed, taking the hand he offered and following him to the dance floor. Placing one hand on his shoulder, she took his hand in hers. After a few moments of silence, Kagome took it upon herself to begin the conversation, "My name is Kagome."

Smirking, he whispered back, "Takeshi."

"I'm a miko turned youkai."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Takeshi chuckled lowly. "How strange and controversial."

Kagome smirked. "I know. I'm here because I'm a friend of Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's half brother. And why are you here, milord?"

"Me? Oh, I am here to offer the daughter of the Eastern Inuyoukai clan, Kayo, to Lord Sesshomaru. They dance as we speak."

"Oh." Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Also, Sesshomaru is my cousin."

"Really?" She blinked. "I had no idea he had cousins."

Takeshi nodded, holding her a little closer to him. "Yes, Aunt Setsuki isn't very fond of my father, her brother, Lord Tadao."

Kagome tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Would you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder?"

"Mind? My dear, I suggest it."

Grateful, she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. His scent was so soothing, smelling of hot metal, like a fresh sword.

Kayo smiled gently as she watched her escort dance with the Lady Kagome. "What a couple, no, milord?"

Sesshomaru looked to see who she was talking about and tensed. _'Miko.' _His miko? His cousin was dancing with his miko! No way in fucking hell! He growled lowly.

"Is there a problem, milord?"

"No." He said, looking down at her. His eyes slanted to Kagome briefly, and when he noticed her looking, he pressed his lips to Kayo's. As a lord, he would need no specific reason to kiss her. Drawing back briefly, he glanced at Kagome again and found her eyes wide, filling with tears. Looking away, he fought back a smirk as he dipped back down.

Kagome clutched Takeshi's kimono. Sesshomaru had actually kissed that demoness in public…with people looking! He'd never done anything of the sort to her. Pulling back from Takeshi, she sniffed. "Forgive me, milord. I must be going." She turned to flee, but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, my lady," he smiled at her with something akin to affection in his eyes, "allow me to escort you to your room." Her eyes cut to Sesshomaru, and he looked over his shoulder to see what had caught her eyes. _'Sesshomaru.'_ He growled mentally. His damned cousin always got what he wanted.

"S-sure. You may walk me, milord."

Nodding, though he knew she was reluctant, Takeshi took her hand and led her toward the castle. He could practically feel Sesshomaru glaring at his back. A cool wind swept over him and he froze along side Kagome. "Did you sense something, little one?"

Kagome lifted her head to the sky just as Kagura came crashing down. Pushing Takeshi out of the way, she jumped back to avoid the Dance of Blades. "Kagura! What are you doing here?!"

"Naraku's orders!" Kagura replied. "Dance of Blades!"

Again, the miko jumped back. 'Why is she only attacking me?' Her eyes widened as she felt a hand grasp her right arm. "Hakudoshi?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out. He knew he shouldn't have let Sesshomaru talk him into leaving Tetsusaiga in the castle. He flexed his claws. "Do you value your life kid?!"

"Yes. That is why I obey Naraku."

Kagura jumped to the ground, grabbing Kagome's other arm as she fought against them. "You should try being a little calmer. You'll need your energy."

"Why?"

"My little miko." Naraku deep voice resounded as he floated down slowly. "How have you been?"

Kagome stopped her fighting. "N-Naraku…What are you doing here?"

He smirked as he landed. "Now, now, my little woman, are you not happy to see me?"

"I…I don't know. I'm shocked. How did you-"

"Sesshomaru, you really must do something about your guards going in and out of that barrier without a care in the world."

The daiyoukai growled lowly, lashing out at the dark hanyou with his whip. His growling increased when his whip hit the barrier that surrounded Naraku. "Hiding behind a barrier? Pathetic."

"I call it intelligent." Naraku quipped, turning back to Kagome. "Might I be the first among us to say that you look gorgeous?"

Blushing, Kagome answered with a meek, "Thank you."

"It's too bad that your beautiful face will be ruined soon."

"What do you mean?"

Naraku strolled over to his son, picking him up into his arms. "I am taking my son."

Her eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean, taking your son?!"

He smirked. "I mean what I said. My son is coming with me."

"Kakudan is mine, Naraku. What right have you to take the child I've raised?"

"I do not have to explain a thing to you, miko." He turned to leave.

Snarling, Kagome snatched away from Kagura and Hakudoshi, racing after Naraku and grabbing him by the kimono. "Stop." Her voice was strong though her eyes were teary.

Kakudan whimpered. "Father…"

Turning slowly, Naraku pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her forehead. Leaning to her ear, he muttered, "I know that you fucked him…Not wanting to be with me just yet, I understand. Infidelity, I refuse to deal with, and I am taking my child."

"Th-that doesn't give you a right to take my baby from me."

"_My _son is in my custody now."

"Don't make me fight you, Naraku."

A cruel smirked crossed his face. "You couldn't harm me if you tried."

Kagome lifted her fist to hit him, but Naraku beat her too it, sending a swift jab to her chest. Her friends cried out to her as she flew backward, crashing to the ground. As Takeshi helped her up, she watched helplessly as Naraku flew off with Kagura, Hakudoshi…and her baby. Her eyes bled a fierce red and she growled lowly, causing the very ground she stood on to rattle beneath her feet.

Inuyasha stiffened for a moment before approaching her. "Kagome-"

"_Pup." _She growled.

"Kagome…" He rested a hand on arm.

"_PUP!"_ She snarled again, pushing him away. Her body began to stretch, forming into that of a dog's. Standing at just over half Sesshomaru's height in true form, she howled to the sky.

"Holy shit!"

Sesshomaru took it upon himself to transform as she made to run, forcing her down onto her belly. She writhed beneath him, yipping, whimpering, and growling.

Sango touched Kagome leg gently. "Kagome, calm down!"

Miroku cursed. "Inuyasha, we need to knock her out."

"Where the hell are we going to get enough force to knock out a damn gigantic dog?"

Koga grunted. "Leave it to me." He looked to Kagome, who was struggling harder. "Sorry about this, Kagome." Leaping into the air, he locked his eyes on the very top of her head and flew down with enough force to render her unconscious.

Her body slumped instantly, and Sesshomaru moved back, converting back to his humanoid form as Kagome did the same. He watched as Kagome was carried into his house by his brother. Though he wanted to be with her, to be sure that she was alright, he refused to, convincing himself that she was fine. Returning to Kayo, he nodded to his guards, who announced that the gala would continue.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she awakened. Lifting her head, she looked around the cottage. "Kakudan?" She winced as she sat up. "Kakudan?" Her heart raced as she left her futon in search. "Kakudan! Kakudan! Kaku-" Then it came back to her. "He took my baby. Naraku took my child." Her eyes filled with tears and she curled up into the corner. "My baby." A knock at the cottage door startled her, but she ignored it, curling further into herself.

Inuyasha pushed the door open, letting himself and the other's in. "Kagome?" He followed her scent to where she was huddled into a corner. _'Oh, Kagome.' _Sitting beside her, he pulled her into his arms, tightening his grip when she fought to get away from him. "Come on, Kagome. We'll get him back."

"My baby, Inuyasha," She clutched his kimono, sobbing softly. 'Damn Naraku.' Sniffing, she nuzzled his neck. "Inuyasha."

He blushed a little, but otherwise continued to hold her.

"Naraku won't get away with this, Kagome." Kohaku assured her in a nasally tone, due to the cold he'd contracted.

She shrugged, staring at the ground. 'He took my baby as punishment…so what was it when he slept with Kagura? Had he really enjoyed that?' "Did you notice that every woman in this time is special?"

Kikyo arched a brow. "How so?"

"Well, take you for instance…you're so strong, so unaffected. That's why Inuyasha loves you. Sango is fierce, and Miroku loves that about her. That Kayo demoness is pretty and of royalty, so Sesshomaru likes her. And Kagura is beautiful…so Naraku slept with her." She finished softly. "I come from another time, so I'm not as special as you all are…that's why you don't love me, isn't it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's eyes widened, and he looked down at her. "Wh-what?"

"Because Kikyo's so beautiful, so unique…and I'm not…That's why you love her and not me. I know it is." She shrugs. "I realized it a while ago. That time when Naraku tried to kill her, when she told you about his lingering affections…You were so jealous, and you held her so tightly…You've never held me that way."

"Kagome, I-"

"And when you thought he had killed her…but I saved her." She chuckled lowly. "I was so horrible then. I was almost angry with myself for saving her, because I thought that if she were gone, you would love me. But you wouldn't, would you? Because I'm not special…Tell me, Inuyasha. Have you ever loved me?"

Inuyasha started. What the hell was he supposed to say in return? He looked up at Kikyo to find her frowning deeply, clutching her fists at her side. And he looked back to Kagome, and noticed that she was looking at him expectantly. "I…I don't…Kago-"

Kagome's face fell, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I don't even love you anymore, and I'm trying to bring back feelings that probably were never there. I don't know what's wrong with me…Kikyo, would you mind if we spoke outside?"

Loosening up, the half dead miko nodded in agreement, following her outside, a while away from the hut, deep into the gardens. "Was there something wrong, Kago-" She gasped softly when the younger girl flung herself into her arms.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh…" Kikyo remained tense in her arms. "It's alright."

"Kikyo, I feel so horrible. I know he loves you, and you love him and I'm probably ruining your relationship. Please, promise me that you'll always love him, that you'll finish changing him. He has to smile, to laugh, to actually be care free."

"I promise."

"And when you're alive again…birth him a lot of pups."

"I will."

Kagome sighed, stepping back. Lifting her hand, she summoned a small soul to her. "I got Kiyoshiyuki to make this the other night…I hope it brings you happiness."

Kikyo shook her head. "That soul will not work. My souls only last until their life source dies. I must absorb new souls every night."

"This one is different. Kiyoshiyuki fused it with a tiny portion of my…our soul. It should last you the rest of your life." She pressed it to the other miko's chest and instantly felt the hard clay beneath her hand become flesh.

Kikyo's eyes grew wide as she felt her blood coursing through her veins, her heart pounding in her chest. She touched her cheek, surprised to once again be able to feel soft skin…but she did not fell alive, instead her chest was cold. "I am not yet living…but I thank you for all you have done, Kagome-chan." She embraced Kagome, tears streaming down her face. "I thank you." She cried softly.

Kagome gladly embraced her in return, smiling gently at the warmth they exchanged. "You are alive now, Kikyo, and you're tired."

She'd almost forgotten what being tired felt like. Smiling as Kagome helped her to sit, she whispered, "Thank you."

"Do you think you can walk?" Kagome asked, scribbling on a sheet of paper she'd pulled from her sleeve.

"No." She replied lowly, yawning. 'A yawn.'

Kagome nodded. "Good. Kikyo, I'm leaving. I'm going back home, for good. By the time you stumble back to the cottage, I'll be too far away for Inuyasha to come after me. Goodbye, and I'm glad we met." She slapped the paper into Kikyo's hands before sprinting off, bounding away from the castle.

Kikyo cried after her, "How will you get out of the barrier?"

"You have to have Inuyoukai blood to get in, not out!"

Kikyo panicked, trying to stand up, only to crumble to the ground. How was she supposed to stop Kagome? "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "That's Kikyo…And she sounds panicked! Come on!" He hurried from the hut with the tachi on his tail. 'Kagome, Kikyo, be safe.' He followed Kikyo's scent to her and froze. "K-kikyo?' he pulled her into his arms. "You're alive! How?!"

"Kagome." Kikyo replied. "Inuyasha, you have to stop her! She's going home!"

"She goes home all the time."

"And she is not returning."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo shook her head. "She made me promise to love you forever, then she returned me to human. Upon making sure that I was too tired to return to you and tell you, she hurried off.

"Shit, shit, and double shit!" Inuyasha cursed, releasing her to pace. "I have to go after her. Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine. Just don't let her leave. Stop her, please, Inuyasha."

He paused, remembering a time when her leaving was just what Kikyo wanted. Shooting her a smile, he nodded and took off into the air.

* * *

A cool breeze blew through Sesshomaru's window, onto his face and causing him to open his eyes. He sat up slowly, allowing his memories to rush back to him. He turned to his left and saw Kayo sleeping peacefully there, nude as the day she was born and sporting his potential mate's mark. Within a year it would disappear if he decided against marking her as his mate.

Standing up from the futon, he walked out to his balcony, closing the door behind him. Inhaling deeply, he caught Kagome's scent in the air. Was it truly smart of him to mark the girl simply to mask and smother his feelings for the miko? And what were those feelings? _'I care greatly for her.'_ He mused truthfully.

'_**I love her.' **_His beast said lowly. _**'And you have run her off.'**_

'_I tolerate you far better when you speak in broken sentences.'_

'_**But you listen to me more when I do not. I can tap into your brain at any time and alter myself."**_

'_You love her.'_

'**We**_** love her.'**_

'_We should not. She was human. She _is_ human.'_

'_**And yet she is still perfection.'**_

'_No. I will not stand for us falling in love with a ningen. I will mate…'_

'_**You cannot even remember her name!'**_

'_I will mate Kagome- I meant, Kayo.' _Sesshomaru gripped the rail tightly. _'I will mate Kayo, and she will birth me a pure heir. And we will live.'_

'_**Yes, but we will live as father did…longing for a far truer love.'**_

Sesshomaru faltered, his eyes widening. "Is that true? Am I becoming father?"

Inutaisho materialized at his son's side. "Yes. You are. Tell me, Sesshomaru, how do you feel for this Kayo?"

"I do not feel for her in the least, however she is a pure Inuyoukai, and will bare me pure, strong, beautiful pups."

"You're confusing her with Kagome."

Sesshomaru scowled. "Father, that wench is no concern of mine."

Inutaisho sighed sadly, turning to gaze at the sky. "Then you won't need the information I have to offer concerning her."

"What information?"

"Have you ever looked at the sky, Inuyasha?"

"What information, father?!" Sesshomaru lifted his voice ever so slightly.

Inutaisho sighed. "Kagome's run off home. You should bring her back."

The daiyoukai rolled his eyes. "She goes home rather often, father."

"Ever for good?"

"For good?" Sesshomaru repeated with a small shake of his head. "No, never for good." He said to himself.

"So are you going to go after her?"

He sent his father a confused look.

"Hai majide, Sesshomaru! You have to think about this? If you don't go after her, you will lose her! She is your love, and you know it! Go get her!"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze. "I should not care so much for her."

"Sesshomaru, you can't choose your soul mate! It's time to choose! Bring her back, or lose her and mate this demoness that you couldn't care less about."

"I…I decide to…to retrieve my mate." He decided with a triumphant smirk. "I will retrieve my mate." He jumped down from the balcony and took off at top speed.

"Hurry, my son!" Inutaisho's shoulders slumped. 'I hope I haven't motivated him just for him to lose her."

* * *

Kagome panted as she leaned against the God Tree. _'Only a little further.' _She coached herself. If she remained there for too long, Inuyasha would manage to catch up. Of course she knew that Kikyo would end up telling Inuyasha earlier that she had planned, so she needed to hurry. _'I better get going.' _She opened her eyes and was met with a fierce, golden glare. "I-Inuyasha."

"Where did you think you were going?"

"I, I was," she stepped back as Inuyasha stalked toward her, "I was going home," Her back his the tree, and she shuddered. The pained, furious look in his eyes just too much. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin.

"You were leaving me." He said angrily. "Kagome, what the hell were you thinking?!"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I need to go home. This damned era is nothing but pain for me! Naraku took my baby, Kikyo took you, Sesshomaru _rutted_ with me, then told me that it never happened! I just need to get away from this."

Inuyasha sniffed hotly. His furry ear twitched mechanically. "You promised, Kagome. You promised that no matter what, you wouldn't leave."

"I lied."

"You didn't." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "You aren't going anywhere. I refuse to let you leave me. You're going to stay here forever...with me."

"I-I can't. You have Kikyo."

He snorted. "I don't give a damn. I'll have you too."

Kagome whimpered. "You don't love me. You never did." Her eyes flew open when Inuyasha crushed his lips into hers, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. "I-Inuyasha?"

He drew back, staring her in the eyes with his own soft amber ones. "Kagome, I've always loved you. I love you now. Then, I just could express it, and I didn't want it. I'm destined for Kikyo, and I love her. Now, I love you as my best friend, but strangely, still as a mate. If I didn't have Kikyo, I would gladly be with you. But I have Kikyo, and I want her."

"And I'm happy for you…but I'm not happy for me. I lost you, and I got over it. I mean, I still love you. I forever will. But then a piece of that love broke off for Naraku…and then…"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ye-yeah."

He sighed. "Kagome, I care about you." He admitted. "I can't stand seeing you hurt. But the thought of seeing you leave me, leave us, I can't even imagine that. So you aren't leaving."

"I have to."

"I won't let you." He growled forcefully. "You're my friend, my Kagome." He stroked her hair. "You've shed tears for me, you were there when I ran off to see Kikyo. You forgave me after I caused your death. When I thought you'd died the first time, I cried for you when I hadn't cried since I was a pup. I smiled at you, and laughed at your antics. Kagome, you've made me trust again, made me love again…I'm not done yet. There's so much changing left for me to do."

"And you will do it, with Kikyo."

"But I need you too."

"You can't have us both, Inuyasha. And this isn't about you. You can't think deciding that I will stay will really make me stay. I have to go."

He arched his upper lip. "Not if I have anything to say about it. You're leaving over my dead body."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha," she hugged him, "my dear friend, Inuyasha, I don't care what you say. As much as I'll miss you all…I. Have. To. Go!" Pushing him off, she sprinted off toward the well.

Inuyasha howled, his eyes bleeding red. He dashed after her, shouting gruffly, "Think about Shippo! Rin!"

"I'm not their real mother! Kikyo can take my place!" She fought back her tears.

"What about…Sesshomaru?!" He sped up on her, reaching to grab her.

Kagome bolted out of his reach. "Sesshomaru has Kayo!" She halted as they neared the well.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop. "What about me, Kagome? If you leave, I'll never forgive you. I'll hunt you down in your era when I live to be 700. I mean it. If you leave…if you leave me forever, I'll paint my claws with your blood!"

"Do what you must, Inuyasha." She stood on the well's edge, gazing at him. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She fell backward.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reached in, grabbing her hand.

"Let me go!"

"No!" He prepared to help her out, howling when she zapped him fiercely with her miko energy. He snatched back, gazing at his scorched, human hand as she fell. "I'll murder you, Kagome!"

She smiled sadly. "I love you too, Inuyasha." And with that, and a mouthed sentence, she disappeared into the dark abyss of the well, through magic and time.

"Damnit!" He jumped after her, but when his feet hit solid ground, and the sky continued to show above him, he cursed loudly. "DAMNIT!!!"

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed himself harder as he heard his brother's yell and saw birds flee from the treetops. The well came into sight, along with his brother, who was kneeling before the well, hunched over in pain. _'No.' _Slowly, he approached. "Where is she?"

"In her time." The hanyou whispered.

He tensed. "And you let her go?!"

"What do you care?! This is partially your fault!" Inuyasha stood, glaring at his brother with reddened eyes. "How the hell could you hurt her like that?! You cold hearted bastard, you just fucked her and lied about it!"

"Can you get through to her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She sealed the well." He replied dejectedly, glaring at the ground as he held his fists tightly at his side.

Sesshomaru cursed, pacing. "A message, a phrase? Did she say anything for me?"

Inuyasha nodded curtly. "But there ain't no way I'm tellin' ya." Immediately, he found himself forced against a tree.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho pulled his eldest son off his youngest.

"What did she say for you to tell me?!" Sesshomaru growled, ripping out of his father's grip and preparing to attack again.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha punched him in the jaw, surprisingly sending the Daiyoukai back a few feet. "Give me one reason that I should tell you."

Sesshomaru snarled. "Because I love her."

Though shocked, the hanyou didn't show it. "She wishes you a happy mateship with Kayo."

"…" He could bring himself to reply, inwardly cursing. He felt like he'd been ripped apart, and though he _hardly_ cared, he knew that his brother felt the same. "What will you do?"

"I made her a promise. If she leaves, and doesn't return, I'll live to her time, hunt her down, and kill her for not keeping her word to me not to leave." Swiftly, he took off, back to the castle. He'd give Kagome a full moon cycle to return, no more, no less. If she didn't, he'd leave Sesshomaru's castle and work on living until her time.

* * *

Here's a Q. Do you guys want a sequel? Or do you want me to try to finish this story in this story? No, this isn't the end, I'd just like to think ahead. I have the greatest idea for the second story dealing with eradication of all youkai.


	29. The 1st Three Months

_**Month One- February**_

"Mom! Kagome's throwing up again and complaining about heart pains!" Sota cried loudly, holding his sister's hair from her face as she wretched into the toilet. "Ew, and it smells disgusting!"

"Shut it! Or I'll vomit on- Augh!" She sputtered some more. "you. God, my head hurts."

Ayumi entered the bathroom, taking over for her son. "What could be making you feel this way? When was the last time you felt so ill?"

"W-when I- Augh! - ew, disgusting!" Kagome scowled at the mass of puke in the toilet. "When I was pregnant with Kakudan, except I didn't have the heart burn then."

"Oh…oh my." Ayumi smiled dreamily, a faint blush on her cheeks. "We're going to be having a baby in the house soon!"

Startled, Kagome drew back from the toilet, screeching, "What?! You're kidding, aren't you?!"

"I can't think of any other explanation! Oh, I can't wait to hear the pitter patter of little feet on the floor! It's been fifteen years since a baby was in the house."

"A baby?" Kagome whispered softly._ 'Kakudan.'_ She missed her little boy terribly, longing to hold him, to kiss him. But Naraku had taken that away from her; he'd taken her child away. Scowling, a swirl of venomous green circled in her eyes. _'He will pay. I swear that he will.'_

Ayumi blinked, startled by the anger she could practically feel coming off her daughter. "Kagome, are you well?"

She growled. "That bastard took my child from me."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. "That Naraku fellow. You could always return and take your child back."

"No. If Naraku doesn't want to be found, he will not be found. He is in control. My son…my son is as good a lost to me forever."

Ayumi beamed, her hands on her hips. "Higurashi Kagome! I did not raise you to quit, did I?! I'm sure you'll manage to track him down and get my grandson! Until you're ready to return, I'll just have to help you train!"

Kagome paled. "Mom, you can't train me! I know ten times more than you could ever teach!"

"I'll have you know I was a black belt!"

"Hand to hand combat would get me killed!"

"How about a javelin?"

"Mom, that's like a Scottish weapon or something!"

Ayumi frowned. "Well, sour puss, shoot down all of my ideas. I'll be downstairs waiting. Get dressed as quickly as you can. We are going to get you a pregnancy test." Humphing, her mother swiveled on her heels and left.

Kagome grunted. "I'm only being practical!"

* * *

_**With Sesshomaru**_

"Gone." Sesshomaru whispered to himself, staring out at the small brook that the bridge crossed. "She is truly gone." He still could not believe it, even though it had been two weeks, the equivalent to half a moon cycle as she had once said. "Miko, what are you attempting to prove to me?" He growled out, gritting his teeth as a sudden pain flared in his heart. "What is this?"

"What, that aching you feel?" Inumimi asked as she and Inutaisho appeared at his side. "That's what you deserve for letting her go. You will feel that pain either until you die, or until she returns."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I will not stand for it." Another wave hit, and he leaned over the railing, holding it tightly. "What does it take to make this disappear?"

His father sighed softly, patting his son's back. "Her presence."

The daiyoukai fought not to cry out. He didn't understand. It wasn't nearly as bad as the pain he'd felt upon having his arm sliced off, or the time he had had a sword thrust into his stomach and twisted. But it felt as though his nerves were being numbed until they ached. "No other way?"

"A feminine aura can calm it ever so slightly, but otherwise, no."

Sesshomaru open his mouth to retort, but was cut short by the hot bile that suddenly rose in his throat. Leaning over, he emptied his stomach. Wiping his mouth with his hand, he scowled, "Does she feel this pain as well?"

Inumimi's brows knitted. "She should, just not as badly. But we wouldn't know. We aren't with her."

"No. You aren't." He smirked then."But you are apparitions, meaning you are not overwhelmed by time, yes? You can find her. You can persuade her to return."

"It isn't that simple, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho shook his head. "How I wish it was."

"You will make it that simple, father." Sesshomaru bit, hunching over again. "You will do all you can to locate and reach her."

Inutaisho grunted. "If I hadn't planned to do that already, I would show you a thing or two, pup."

Inumimi huffed."Shut up, Inutaisho…Oh, Sesshomaru, _**your to-be-mate**_ is approaching."

Kayo slowly approached the bride, moving right through Inutaisho, whom she couldn't see. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Is it about that miko girl? Everyone has been so worked up about her being gone. To be truthful, milord, I did not like her. She seemed rather whorish if you ask me." She was not looking to notice Sesshomaru's heated glare, or low growl. "You will be fine without her, milord…When do I begin breeding for Lady?"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. If Kagome didn't return in another half moon cycle, he would begin to groom Kayo. "Half a moon cycle."

Kayo nodded. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I will be waiting in the chambers." Turning she walked off, pausing when Sesshomaru began to speak.

"Be dressed. I do not wish to rut tonight."

To say she was stunned was an understatement. Again, he was denying her. Inuyoukai were supposed to be sex maniacs, and he hadn't touched her since their one night together. She knew it was the miko! She must have been throwing herself at the lord. _'Well, now that she's gone, I'll just have to do what I must to keep her off his mind…or perhaps find out where she is and end this.'_

_**Month Two- March**_

**With Sesshomaru**

"My, that kimono fits all wrong!" The elderly servant scowled, analyzing Kayo. The kimono, which had been made by a seer's measurements for Sesshomaru's mate only, hugged the demoness's breasts too tightly, hung too loosely around her hips, and bunched around her stomach.

"Listen, servant, it would serve you well to know your place. All you have to do is have it altered." Kayo spat angrily, crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. What had happened to the submissive bitch he'd met? "Be careful of your words, my lady. She was only stating the truth. The kimono does not fit your form."

The servant shook her head, mumbling, "Not at all like when Lady Kagome-sama wore it."

Kayo's spine went rigid. Turning slowly to face Sesshomaru, she asked incredulously, "That miko wore this kimono."

"Yes, _Kagome_ did." The lord replied, putting an emphasis on his miko's name.

"W-well, why, milord?" She asked, clenching her fists at her side. "_**Kagome**_ was never your intended, was she?" She spat the name with disgust.

Sesshomaru's upper lip curled in a snarl. He wished she was now. "No. An unknowing servant gave it to her to where."

Kayo crossed her arms, cocking her hip to the side. "Well, if it fit her so well, why aren't you mating her?"

He rose from his chair and stepped toward her, nearly smirking when she stepped back in fear. "I will allow your tone to pass, seeing as Your tribe is known for an even more intense jealousy than other Inuyoukai. However, I do not wish for it to occur again. Watch yourself. Understand?"

"Understood, milord." She scowled at the servant when she felt a pin prick her skin. "Watch it!"

"I'm so-"

"Daita made a mistake, _my lady_. Watch your tone with her as well."

Kayo growled, nodding and storming out of the room.

Daita smiled graciously. "Thank you, milord, Sesshomaru. I thought she would strike me."

Sesshomaru frowned. "If she does, you report it to me instantly, Daita." He left with that. He wouldn't let his grandmother's favorite servant be mistreated.

* * *

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Inuyasha grumbled as the tachi headed into Sesshomaru's study, closing the door behind them. It sounded like he was in his next door library.

"Father, get your hands off of me!" They heard him growl harshly. "I am fine."

Sango touched her mouth. "Is he alright, Inuyasha?" She frowned when silence sounded afterword. 'Maybe he put up a barrier so we couldn't hear.'

The hanyou shrugged. "My father pops up at our sides sometimes." His ears twitched as he heard something crash. "Whoa, what's he breaking?"

"Breaking?" Miroku asked. He couldn't hear anything, but apparently Inuyasha could.

"You said that you would find her. Why have you not?!" Sesshomaru glared at his father in hatred.

"I've tried, Sesshomaru. There is only so much that I can do. She lives 500 hundred years in the future. I haven't given up, so don't you."

The Daiyoukai hunched over his library's desk in pain. "Can you do nothing right? You never could do anything right by me."

Inutaisho snarled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your promises are always broken! You swore to prepare me for lord, but instead you concerned yourself with that human and Inuyasha!"

"Are we back to that?! I'm sorry I couldn't be in two places at once, Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, we are back to that! You died for them! You've never laid your life down for me!"

"I have! You just can't remember!"

Sesshomaru snorted, rolling his eyes. "You lie. You don't give a damn about me. That is precisely why you won't find my mate. Does it mean nothing to you that I am in both physical and emotional pain?"

Inutaisho sighed. "My son, I will let you have this moment to vent your anger. You're stressed."

"I am not stressed! I am angry. I am worried. I could be losing her forever, and you are doing nothing. You could not assist me in life! Make yourself useful in death!"

**WHAM!**

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to grab his cheek. His father had never truly struck him when he was leaving, but as a ghost, he'd done so twice. His cheek ached from the force of his father's fist. "I am tired of you striking me."

Inutaisho sniffed. "And I am tired of your mouth. I wasn't there, Sesshomaru, and I'm sorry. I died, and I am sorry that I put you through that. But I am not sorry for loving Inuyasha and Izayoi."

"I am not looking for you to be sorry for loving them, father. Inuyasha is not…he is not horrible. Had you taken my advice, had you been there when I needed you…I could have assisted you in saving them. You would not have been killed." He narrowed his eyes further in annoyance, because he was spilling his heart out to his father. "Did you not trust me? Did you think I would harm Izayoi if you had allowed me to meet her, to speak to my little brother, to read to him as you did?"

Inutaisho's eyes widened. "I never thought you wanted to."

Sesshomaru frowned. "It would have been easier to deal with…the fact that you had left to start another family, if you had allowed me to be a part of that one as well. That was what I felt at the time of your death."

"And now?'

"I couldn't care less."

"Liar." Inutaisho patted his son's head, earning him a glare. "Sesshomaru, you are my pup, and you're growing. You're hardly a pup anymore. That saddens me greatly. I remember when you were first born…I held you in the palm of my hand, Sesshomaru. You were so tiny. We didn't think you would make it, and I was devastated. But over the years, you began to grow a little."

Sesshomaru's brows rose on his forehead at the unheard tale. Trying not to make it so obvious that he was interested, he looked down at his scroll.

Inumaru smiled, chuckling a little. "I remember once, you were hungry. That damned mother of yours was supposedly too busy to feed you so I did what I had to. I'll spare you the details. Anyway, I put the milk into a small bowl, bit off my fang, dipped my finger in, and let you suckle the milk from my finger." He sighed warmly. "You bit me as hard as you could the first time."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Believable."

"But your mother started to do that more often, so I had to feed you more often. After a while, that was the only way you would take it. You clawed a deep slash down your mother's left breast when she tried."

That definitely explained the five scars on his mother's bosom. He'd wondered about those since he was a tiny pup, bathing with her.

"At a year, you were still only the size of a two month old human child. And that was when the castle was attacked. They were trying to kill you as well as me, to leave the west without a ruler. I wouldn't let them. I fought with all I had, nearly died, my pup. I met a woman then who healed me, as reimbursement for my saving her village a few times. Also, she promised her granddaughter from a later generation to me."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Izayoi?"

Inutaisho smirked. "Yes. I wasn't going to go through with it, but then I met the lovely little thing…and before long Inuyasha was on the way. I tell you, those human women are amazing in _so_ many aspects."

Smirking, the living Lord chuckled lowly, "That they are."

"We'll get her back, Sesshomaru. I'll make it so. If I do nothing else right by you, this I will, even if it kills me."

"A ghoul?"

"Ghosts can die too, my boy. Then we get downgraded to mere spirits. Can't even take on our forms. It's pure hell."

"I assume so, father."

Inutaisho sighed. "I'm going to start searching again, might meet up with my mother concerning your little miko. Do not lose hope, Maru." He disintegrated into thin air.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to where his father had once stood. "I will not, otou-san." Rising, he crossed over to his study, surprised to find his brother and the tachi still there. He'd thought they would leave once they could hear no longer. "Was there something you needed?" He asked in a surprisingly gentle tone, standing before them.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. He had come to tell the jackass that he was leaving, but then he'd heard the conversation. His brother didn't hate him. In all actuality, he had wanted to be a part of his family. Shaking his head gently, he bowed and looked to his brother with warmer eyes than usual. "Never mind. I'm going to go train my army, aniki-san."

The tachi blinked, stunned. Had they heard right? They turned to look at Sesshomaru, who, by the slight widening in his eyes, was as surprised as they are. Sesshomaru smirked a bit. _'So, little brother, you heard, ne?'_ "You are all dismissed. Inuyasha, stay."

The tachi shuffled out, carefully closing the door behind them. Inuyasha arched a brow. "What?"

"You managed to hear the entire conversation, no?"

"Y-yeah." He blushed a bit at being caught.

"Do not read too much into it." Sesshomaru said haughtily. "I meant not a word."

Inuyasha smirked. "Of course you didn't, Sesshomaru."

The daiyoukai stood, permitting his brother with the tiniest of smiles. "Hn. You may go."

The hanyou turned to leave, pausing when his name was called. "Keh?"

"We leave in search of Naraku tomorrow evening. Have your tachi, and a small troop of your three best men, ready. That is all…otouto-san."

* * *

_**With Kagome**_

"I'm coming!"

"**Higurashi-san?"**

"I knew I should have gone with mom, Sota, and Gramps. Hold your horses!" Heading to the shoji, Kagome slid it back, revealing Hojo. "Oh, hi, Hojo-kun!" The two had been talking quite often since she'd returned, and he turned out to be quite the friend. And he wasn't as perfect as boring as she had initially thought.

Hojo's eyes trailed down to her round stomach before lifting. He still couldn't believe that Kagome was pregnant, or _that the father had abandoned her_. She was so beautiful, so intelligent, so interesting. It just didn't make since for any man to impregnate her, then leave instead of marrying her. "Hi. Kagome! How are you this morning? Any morning sickness?"

'_Still a health freak though.'_ "No, no. I'm fine. Come on in." She led him up to her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Oh! I'm going to visit a cousin of mine in America! He said we're going dirt bike riding."

"Awesome." Kagome beamed at him. After high school, Hojo had started getting into a lot of athletics, and the proof showed in his muscled body. She almost wished she had have kept at least one of the date's she'd made with him in the past.

Hojo smiled at her, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "I was hoping you could come with."

Kagome frowned slightly. She couldn't. She was pregnant with a demon child, meaning her baby would be born within the next few weeks. "Actually, the baby is due soon." She hadn't told him when she'd gotten pregnant, but by looking at her, he'd automatically assumed about eight or nine months.

"Oh…You know, Kagome, it's awful hard to raise a kid on your own. I could help. We could get married, and I could adopt your…"

"Son...and daughter." She'd hated that when the doctor had told her that one of her children was a boy. It was like she was replacing Kakudan when her precious child had only just been taken away from her.

"Yes! Your son and daughter. See, I've always wanted a little boy, and a little girl will be just wonderful. I could help you, Kagome."

Kagome lowered her eyes. "You couldn't. They aren't your responsibility."

Hojo touched her hand, causing her to look up at him. "I'll make them my responsibility."

A small, but painful shock flew through Kagome's system, and she pulled her hand away, gazing at it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, having not felt it.

"Y-yes." Kagome sighed. "But I don't love you, or at least, not in a romantic sense."

"Could you? In time?"

She stared into his eyes, and again felt a zap in her body. "I think I could."

Hojo smiled. "Then why don't you? Let me take care of you, Kagome. We'll stay engaged for a while. If you don't come to love me, you may leave."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. A man actually wanted to love her, to take care of her…even though she didn't love him back just yet. Perhaps she could, in time, fall in love with Sukido Hojo. Nodding numbly, she whispered, "Alright. Let's get engaged."

"Oh thank you, Kagome." Hojo leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He flinched as a sharp pain stabbed at his heart, before he fell unconscious, slumping against Kagome.

She paled. "Hojo? Hojo!" She shook him. "That shock I felt must have caused this! What was that?"

"What was what?" Came a deep voice from behind her.

Whirling around, she paled further. "I-Inutaisho?

_**Month Three- April**_

"Go away. I've told you a thousand times to vanish," Kagome grumbled as she unloaded the box that contained her clothing. After much convincing that she'd be alright, her mother had permitted her to live with Hojo and marry him eventually. Ayumi wasn't fond of the fact that her little girl did not love the boy, but was still living with him, she knew that Kagome was a big girl and would make her own mistakes.

"I am not leaving until you hear what I have to say." Inutaisho replied softly as he laid on the bed. He wished he had lived to see this era. Everything was so convenient. They had boxes that showed people talking, or playing strange sports. There were other boxes that warmed food, and those that cooled it. And there were bowls that got rid of your waste at the push of a button. It was paradise!

"Grrr. Talk then!"

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "You don't love this boy."

Kagome shrugged. "Okayyyyy, what's your point?"

"You shouldn't be living with him, or engaged to marry him."

"I'll grow to love him, okay? In due time, I will love him."

Inutaisho quirked a brow. "How can you be so sure? I mated Setsuki with the hope that one day we would come to love one another. And while I did have the slightest of feelings for her, it was never love and she never returned it."

"Hojo loves me. He's a good friend, and he wants to take care of me. It's not like I'm a parasite. There will be mutual advantages. He's gets my presence, the cash I'll bring in, and my baby. He's looking forward to playing the father role."

"Hnk."

"What is with you and your sons and those odd noises?" Kagome asked, annoyed. She slammed the last drawer, then went to the next box, which was filled with shoes.

The daiyoukai apparition sighed. "That shock you felt was because you were in contact, both physical and emotional, with another man while you are pregnant with youkai children."

Kagome shrugged. "Makes sense, damn demons."

Inutaisho gazed intently at her large stomach. He noticed a spot bulge out and noticed Kagome hiss. "Kicking?"

She cursed. "Clawing. I hate youkai. Kakudan didn't do this." A melancholy look spread on her face. "But then again, my baby boy was soulless."

"Ahem," Inutaisho prepared to change the subject, noting her pained and angry eyes, "Speaking of the babies in your stomach, what would you like to name them?"

"Oyo-Banai Higurashi for my boy and Kakegae Higurashi for my girl."

The dog demon analyzed the name. "Oyobanai for unattainable and Kakegae for irreplaceable."

Kagome nodded. "Naraku will not be able to take these children away from me."

Inutaisho frowned. "And why would he?"

"They're his children." She jumped when he let out a loud, thunderous laugh. "What's so funny?"

"These aren't his children. Inuyoukai are only able to carry Inuyoukai children."

Kagome considered what that meant, her eyes growing wide. "No! Sesshomaru?"

"Of course."

"You didn't tell him, did you? I swear if you did, I will kill you! I am not above murdering a ghost!"

"I did not tell him. He only knows that I've found you. He's depressed, you know? He wants you to return to him."

She snorted. "As what, a concubine? Like hell will I! The arrogant bastard has another thing coming if he even thinks for one second that he can make such of me. I am no once whore."

Inutaisho sat up, one leg extended forward while the other was drawn back, propping up his arm. "No. But you are to be his bitch. He's realized that he loves you. If you return, he will drop Kayo like a scalding bowl of miso soup."

"Riiight." She hesitated, pausing in her unpacking. "How are Rin, Shippo, and Akane?"

"Missing you terribly, as are they all. Rin has a small crush developing on Shippo though, but it seems the little kit is taken with Kitsune Hime of the East, named Metsuki. And Akane and Kohaku are starting to form a slight relationship."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad…but isn't Kohaku too old for her?"

"Kagome, she is 125 years old, dear. She only looks 15. And he is 16. Besides, age is merely a number. You are aware that Inuyasha is 204 and Sesshomaru is 489?"

"Um, wow."

"Wow? Try me. Were I living, I would be 721."

Her eyes scanned him slowly before she smiled slyly. "You look good for your age."

Inutaisho smirked. "What do you mean by that, little one?" He knew very well, but decided to enjoy the compliment.

"Your face hardly looks a day over 21 to Sesshomaru's 19 and Inuyasha's 16/17. And, I've never seen you without the bulky armor, but I can only assume." She replied, saying the latter sentence with an innocently curious tone.

"I look better than you'll ever know, miko." He purred. "If only I were alive…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Flirting with your son's _beloved_?" Kagome rolled her eyes, going back to unpacking.

The daiyoukai frowned. He'd been captured in the little minx's unconscious spell. "You are a vixen."

"Guess that's why your son considers me his weekend slut." She replied airily, standing up and stretching. "I listened to you, won't you leave now?"

Inutaisho's eyes skimmed her form. He wished his boy could see her now, swollen with his pup yet still as beautiful and sexy, if not more, as she had ever been. 'Bad thoughts, Inumaru! She's your son's beloved. Do not think about how beautiful she is…She almost resembles Izayoi.' He gazed at her, his eyes glazing over.

Kagome frowned as she felt him staring and faced him. She stiffened at the look on his face. "No." She said firmly.

"W-what?" He asked, snapping back to reality from his day dreams.

"Don't even go there. I'm so sick of it."

"Of what?"

"I've seen that look before. Inuyasha would always look at me that way when he was imagining Kikyo in my place. I won't stand for it. I know how to do an exorcism, and I will if I must to get you out."

Inutaisho cringed at the pain that flashed in her eyes, which were beginning to tint a forest green. "Kagome…"

She crossed her arms. "Who were you comparing me to? Because I know you were."

He averted his eyes, guilt rising in him. "Izayoi."

"And what were you imagining, Inutaisho?" She spat his name. "Were imagining the things we could do, with Izayoi in my place?"

He nodded numbly, having to admit that he had. He'd imagined hugging her, and kissing her, stroking her round stomach as Inuyasha rested inside, untouched by the world; but it wasn't her, or her pups. No. It was his Izayoi, his beautiful, precious human bride, and their son. "I'm sorry…You remind me so much of her. Your attitude, your appearance now. It reminds me of the short time where she bore my markings, my hair color, my eyes before she found out that I had a mate and a son and cast me aside."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "You sound just like Inuyasha." She turned and stared in the mirror. "It seems almost as though I could never be me, but always someone else." She stormed over him, grabbing his chin tightly. "Look at me, who am I?"

"Calm down. You'll hurt the pups."

"Who. Am. I?!"

"Kagome, calm down." He grabbed her hands.

The green melted from her eyes and tears began to drip down her face. "I'm sorry." She buried her face in his shoulder.

He stroked her hair gently, nuzzling her. "It's alright, musume. It's my fault. You are Kagome, and I have no right to imagine you as someone else." After a moment, her soft crying became occasional yelps, and her body jerked against him. "Kagome, are you alright?'

"N-no. I'm having contractions again."

"Again?"

"I've been having them on and off since yesterday morning…My water broke a few ours ago, and ever since I've been having occasional contractions…but these are worse. Much worse. Ahhhhh!" She arched her back in pain.

Inutaisho panicked. According to Kagome there were no youkai in this time, so she couldn't have the children at a…_what did she call it? _– hospital. He'd only delivered one child in his entire life, and that had been with much assistance from a servant.

Kagome clutched his hand tightly. "H-Hojo isn't going to be home until tomorrow. These babies aren't waiting…so hand me my bag. I'll call mom. Until she gets here, I'll coach you."

His eye brows show up when she cried out. '_A ghost isn't supposed to be delivering babies!_'

* * *

"My, these are two of the most beautiful pups I have ever seen in my life." Inutaisho commented as Kagome nursed the small babes. He leaned over the pups, running large fingers through the small things' silver curls. "He's small, but larger than Sesshomaru. She's pretty average sized."

"Why is he so small?" Ayumi whispered to the ghost. She'd been shocked when he'd let her end, but after much questioning, and a cry from Kagome, she'd decided to put that aside for the time being.

"Perhaps because his father was not near during his time of growth. Boys need fathers."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't care how small he is, he's magnificent, my Oyo Banai. And she's perfect as well, Kakegae."

Inutaisho sighed. He only wished he could tell his pup that he'd had a gorgeous little boy pup. He needed to persuade her to return to the feudal era but how? He heard the front door fly open and, after giving Kagome, Kakegae, and Oyo caring, fatherly kisses, he vanished into thin air, with a whisper, "Your _male_ is approaching."

Hojo rushed into the room just as Kagome placed a spell on her pups, leaving them raven haired with sparkling hazel eyes that were hidden behind their eye lids as they slept. "I hopped into the car the second you called. I've been driving nonstop, bulldozing through red lights, cutting corners, making u-turns, and I still missed their birth!" He groaned.

"That's alright. You tried." Kagome replied softly. "Would you like to hold them?"

Unable to answer, Hojo just nodded, accepting the babies with a sharp intake of break. "Wow."

"Oh, support his head, Hojo, dear." Ayumi whispered softly.

He just laughed softly, placing a hand behinds the tot's head. "Wow, you're both so perfect…These little beings; they came from you, Kagome."

"I know." She beamed. He looked so good holding them. Maybe one day he would hold one of his own, though she doubted the baby would be from her. Something told her this wouldn't work.

"W-what're their names?" He asked softly. He was so happy, so surprised, so amazed. Tears clustered in his eyes.

Kagome let her eye lids lower, her dark lashes fanning over her cheeks. "Oyo Banai and Kakegae." She passed out of the bed.

Hojo smiled. "Oyo Banai and Kakegae. Would you call an ambulance, Mrs. Higurashi? We'll need to have the babies checked, as well as Kagome."

Ayumi hurried to the phone.

* * *

_**With Sesshomaru**_

Pain shot up Sesshomaru's spine, causing him to rise from his bed as he fought back a howl. He fisted the sheets. Something was happening. Something important was happening without him. He rose, trying to walk to the door, but another series of shocks dizzied his mind and blurred his vision. He whimpered lowly as he stumbled around the room, crashing into his wardrobe, then his vanity, then his swords which hung on the wall and sending everything crashing to the ground. Clutching his aching head, he tripped onto the balcony, falling to his knees. He pulled himself up by the rail. "Why do I feel this pain?"

Inutaisho and Inumimi appeared at his side. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, are you alright?!"

"S-something! Something important is happening…with Kagome! I should be there! The pain tells such! B-but what is happen-" He shut his mouth, biting his tongue to suppress a cry.

Guiltily, Inutaisho took a step away from him. He couldn't tell. He had promised Kagome. He looked away regretfully. Inumimi looked over to him, then back to Sesshomaru. "I don't know, Sesshou. Inutaisho, you've found her time. When was the last time you spoke to her?"

He cringed. "Today."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes." He muttered lowly.

"What?"

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth in pain, turning to his father with blood red eyes. "What happened?" He forced out through his teeth.

Inutaisho shook his head slowly. "I wish I could tell you."

"What do you mean, you wish?" Inumimi asked, her hands on Sesshomaru's face. "Your son is in pain."

"I swore to her. My word is my honor."

"Forget your honor! You're dead! Help your son."

Inutaisho lowered his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had sworn to Kagome, his daughter, his blood daughter. But Sesshomaru was his son, by blood, by seed. He looked to Sesshomaru after whispering an apology to Kagome. "When she left, she was pregnant…with two of your pups."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the pain subsided for a moment. "Two of my pups?"

"Two of your pups, simply gorgeous, Sesshomaru. One is a bit small, but he's perfect."

"He," Sesshomaru smiled slightly. He had a boy pup, an heir.

"And your little girl will be a little heartbreaker."

"A girl." Sesshomaru's smile grew. "And their power?"

Inutaisho grinned brilliantly. "Mikoyoukai plus Most Powerful Daiyoukai equals unbelievably powerful pups. Their auras are so wild, yet so tame. I can't wait…for you…to see them." His face fell, and he turned away.

Sesshomaru's heart broke. He might never see his pups. A howl of loss rose in his throat, and he did nothing to hide it, falling to his knees and clutching the rail, he howled his loss to the entire Western Land."

Kayo rushed into the room, having left for a midnight snack. Inuyasha and his companions hurried in after her, staring in shock as the strong western lord howled to the sky, his bare shoulder's shaking, his back muscles tense, and two ghosts at his side.

* * *

**_With Kagome_**

"K-Kagome, I have bad news." Hojo whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"What is it?" She rasped tiredly.

"Um, my dad's going to come tell you in a minute. Just…be strong." He held her hand, flashing a weary smile.

Kagome frowned, not liking his tone or facial expression. "Be strong for wh-"

There was a knock at the door, and when permitted to enter, Hojo's father, Dr. Sukido, entered, "Hello, Kagome."

"What's wrong?' She asked immediately.

"Well…dear, and be calm, everything happens for a reason. Kakegae's heart is not very strong. The tissues didn't band together well. It looks as though she won't live for more than a year."

Kagome's eyes widened, her breathing growing labored. "W-what?"

Hojo rubbed her back. "Kagome, stay calm."

"M-my my b-baby." She started to cry softly, continuing to hyperventilate.

"Hojo, calm her down, please." His father said softly, worry apparent on his face.

"Kagome, please stop crying and slow your breathing relax."

"I-I c-c-cant!" She cried out, taking deep, heavy, shallow breaths. Before long, her chest began to ache. She clutched Hojo's hand as her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

The next chapter will be months 10-12. Hope you enjoyed!


	30. The Last Three Months

_**Month Ten- December**_

**With Kagome**

Hojo smiled gently as he set the timer on his camera to 40 seconds. Rising, he rushed to the living room's doorway. "Kagome, I need you!"

"What's wrong?"

"Kakegae is waking up," He lied with a knowing smirk, for within mere seconds Kagome was racing down the hallway. Sticking an arm out, he caught her, "Gotcha."

Kagome scowled. "So not funny, Hojo. I was…busy." She trailed off, not wanting him to know just yet that she was packing up a few of her small things.

The chestnut haired male simply chuckled lowly. "Yes, busy. Look up, Kagome."

Tilting her head back, she arched a brow at the mistletoe that hung in the archway. "Hojo, I-" But before she could finish, he'd kissed her, deeply, eagerly, passionately. Kagome melted into his warm, muscular arms despite her own will, and the camera flashed as it took a picture of her failure to remain strong. When he finally withdrew, she cursed herself. "W-wow."

"I know." He breathed, gazing into her eyes. A sigh heaved, he turned from her and picked up his glass of eggnog, sitting on the couch beside Kakegae and Oyo-Banai's sleeping forms, careful not to wake them. Kakegae was beginning to prove his father, who'd said she'd only live a year, a very sick year at that, wrong. She was healthy, energetic, wild. "They're beautiful, positively precious."

Kagome nodded weakly, sitting beside him and thanking him when he poured her a glass of eggnog, with extra Brandy. "Yes, they are, aren't they? And Kake is proving to be a little miracle." She leaned over Hojo's lap to give her daughter a kiss.

Sitting back, he watched sadly as she tucked the blanket closer around their…her children. His eyes darted to the Christmas tree. "How do you think they enjoyed their gifts?"

"They're children, Hojo. There isn't much for them to enjoy. But I think you did just fine with shopping for children, considering you've never been around any."

"Yes…" He took a sip to cover the pain he was feeling, "So, when will you be leaving?"

The miko sat back quickly, looking at him with a startled expression. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know that you've been slowly packing your things. And if you are not happy here, then I will not force you to remain here."

"Hojo-kun," Her smile was melancholy, "you've got it all wrong. I'm happier here than I've ever been…and that's part of the reason why I have to leave. I found myself staring at you as you slept the other night, just gazing fondly. I'm going to fall in love soon, and I can't do that to you or myself."

Hojo frowned, folding his hands together in his lap. "You cannot do what to us?"

She sighed. "When I love, it usually ends in pain, for both parties. I refuse to harm you any further. And I simply can't take heartbreak many more times."

So, she was afraid that she was feeling for him? Was that it? "Kagome, I promise you that-"

"Don't promise anything. That will only make it worse. I've made up my mind."

"So you are not even willing to try?"

Kagome cast a glance at her daughter, "I need to find their father."

Hojo's eyes widened. "W-why? I said that I would take care of them! I- I already love them very much, Kagome. I'll be a good father to them, I swear that I will be!"

"Shh." Kagome placed a finger against his lips, looking into his wide, worried brown eyes. "I know that you will be the perfect father to your own children Hojo, but not to mine. They need their true father. I'll explain everything. Grab the eggnog and meet me on the roof." Rising from the couch, she left the room, traveling up the stairs to the small attic, and out of a tiny window onto the roof.

Moments later, Hojo sat beside her. "Please, tell me everything. I knew that you were hiding something, but I wasn't sure what."

She leaned against him, nuzzling her nose against his neck. "You smell like cinnamon, apples, and a hint of lightening."

"Scents have nothing to do with- Hold on a moment. Did you say lightening?"

"Yes."

"And what, pray tell, does lightening smell like?"

She giggled softly. "You."

Hojo deadpanned, "Kagome."

The miko sighed. "You know those miko and youkai and hanyou my grandfather is always mumbling about?"

"Yes. There are some rather interesting tales he tells."

"Do you believe in them?"

"Of course not, Kagome. They are just that, tales, myths."

"Real…or at least, they were, about 500 years ago."

Hojo sighed. "_Yes, of course_. What does this have to do with anything?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was youkai and miko, and that my kids were youkai-miko, and that their father was a youkai?" When Hojo remained silent for too long, she opened her eyes and found him covering his mouth. "Are you laughing?"

Removing his hand, he tossed his head back and laughed a loud, deep laugh. "Kagome-chan, my kanojo, you actually had me going for a moment."

"I was serious."

"It's even funnier when you back it up like that."

Kagome took his hand, pulling him back into the house. Once inside, she chanted a small cantation and allowed her true humanoid form to show.

Stunned, Hojo stepped back, tripping over a box and falling back on his butt. "Y-you look-"

"Strange?"

"Y-yeah, but beautiful…B-but how is this possible?"

"Do you know that creepy old well behind the shrine? The one we used to tell Sota he came from?" Kagome asked, helping him up.

He smiled nervously at her claws, then nodded. "Yes."

"Well, it is a portal for me to go into the past, 500 years to be exact. To make a long story short. I fell in love with a hanyou, but it didn't work out, Inuyasha."

"Oh, that fellow."

"Yes, and then I fell in love with another hanyou, Naraku. Also didn't work out. So then I dumbly managed to fall for the ice prince, Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru. He's the father."

Hojo's face hardened. "A demon abandoned you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. He didn't know that I was pregnant. And neither did I until I was here. I wanted to raise my pups without him, but I can't. They need their father to grow healthy and strong."

"Pups?"

"Inuyoukai children."

"Oh."

"How are you digesting everything so far?"

Hojo smirked. "Well, I'm a little lost, a little confused. But it makes sense to me. You never were sick, instead your were healthy as a horse traveling around the feudal era and meeting 'hot' guys I assume. That also explains why our dates were often either canceled or cut short."

Kagome blushed. "Yeah. Inuyasha was the jealous type."

"Were you always…youkai?"

"No. Actually that is due to my pups' father, Sesshomaru's father, who just so happens to be a freaking ghost who likes to haunt me when you're not around. Believe it or not, he basically delivered the pups."

Hojo blinked. "A ghost?"

"Yes, a ghost."

"My. How strange you are, my Kagome." He smiled at her blush, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. "May I see the pups' youkai faces?"

Kagome beamed, unable to resist embracing him. Only Hojo would accept something like this with open arms and an open heart. She whispered another cantation, erasing the human forms of her children, and leaving them youkai.

Hojo gasped, kneeling beside them. "They're even more beautiful. Look at that curly silver hair, and those markings. What do they mean?"

"They're of royalty. Their father is a lord."

"My, what tiny claws." He tapped their noses. "They're wet and cold like a puppies.'

"I know."

"Is yours?" He asked, smiling devilishly.

Kagome frowned at him, playfully glaring. "Don't even think about it." A moment later she was on her back, a full grown man rubbing her nose with his own. "Hojo-kun." She whined.

"So cold and moist." He simply replied, sighing softly. "This feels heavenly."

"Get off."

Hojo drew back, but continued to straddle her waist. "And their eyes are like yours?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I bet that's simply adorable."

"Not if Oyo-Banai's the one looking at you. It's intimidating, that gaze just like his jackass father's."

Hojo scowled at her, spanking her hand lightly. "You shouldn't curse around sleeping children, Kagome-chan. They remember everything."

Kagome snorted. "Says the baka who tried to bed me with them beside me."

He blushed, turning away as he got off her. "Hm. One time…since you turned me down."

"I understand that you're a man, Hojo. I wouldn't have been upset if you wanted another girl to-"

"That's just it, I didn't want another girl. I want you."

Kagome's face flaming with blush, she nodded at him, then stood. "Um, I'm going to take the pups to bed, then I'm gonna hit the sack. Um, we're leaving for home tomorrow night."

Hojo's face fell, but he nodded in reply. "So let's make tomorrow one we'll not soon forget."

"I agree, but you can visit, you know. I won't be going to the feudal era for about a week, maybe two. Oh, and Hojo-kun, come here." Kagome called from the living room's entry way.

"Hm?" He asked once he stood before her. His eyes widened when she leaned up to kiss him.

"Mistletoe. Thank you, for everything." Higurashi Kagome then took her children to the bedroom she shared with Sukido Hojo and eventually drifted off. Hojo, however, spent the entire night ensuring that Kagome would indeed know just how much he did care in time.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he sat in his Inumimi's cottage. He could ever so slightly catch Kagome's warm, spicy scent. How he missed her, and his pups. He'd yet to meet them, and yet his heart yearned for them, ached for them. His father had told him how beautiful they were, describing every single trait, but it was not enough. He wanted to see them for himself, hold them, interact with them. But he could not.

He scowled. No. He could not be there for his pups, but instead, a human male took care of his pups, or so his father said. Upon being told that the ningen fool was catering to Kagome and his pups, he'd nearly gone into a chikaku no ketsueki, or blood rage.

Kayo was beginning to _worry_ about him. She was always at his side, clinging to him. And at night she attempted to force herself on him in _hopes_ of bringing him back to his old self. Sesshomaru knew she cared nothing about him, only wanted his title, his body, and his money. Many youkai were like that, but his Kagome was not. The only issue was that his Kagome was 500 years ahead of him. Sighing once again, he furrowed his brow, considering possible ways to bring her back.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" His Inumimi squealed as she materialized at his left, and her son, Inutaisho, appeared at his right. "You'll never believe what Inumaru brought you!"

'_My mate,'_ the daiyoukai thought sarcastically, not bothering to look up at them.

"This strange type of scroll thing, he says it's called a photo album."

Sesshomaru's attention peaked, he looked up. "A photo, a more advanced version of a painting. What is in this album, father?

Inutaisho beamed, happy that his son was interested. "Pictures of your family. This red book is filled with pictures of Kagome and the pups. I _borrowed_ it as she slept. I'll have to get it back before she wakes up. I figured that you didn't want to see the human that was with her, so I took those pictures out."

Silently, Sesshomaru thanked his father. Eagerly, though it did not show on his stoic face, he accepted the album, opening it to the first page, a large picture of a round, pregnant Kagome, smiling broadly. '_Her eyes are so happy and full of life._' He found himself smiling gently as he traced a hand down her form, tapping her stomach.

Inumimi leaned over him to flip the page, smirking at the picture of Kagome yelling at a teenage boy. "He resembles her."

"Her brother Sota, I assume." Sesshomaru whispered, also smirking at the photo of his feisty Mikoyoukai. On the next page, there was one of her slightly larger, squinting her eyes and sticking out her tongue, then one of her pouting, then one of her in a yellow maternity sundress, twirling. "So childish."

"She's getting larger. I assume the pups will come in a few pages."

Indeed, Sesshomaru flipped through the pages slowly, passing two before he came to a large picture of his twin pups. He couldn't silence the gasp that escaped his mouth. They were perfect, so small, but so perfect. "My pups." His son was the splitting image of the painting of himself as a pup and his father that hung in the entry way. And his daughter, he'd be a fool to say she wasn't the most beautiful onna he'd ever seen since her mother, youkai or human.

Their hair looked so thick, so curly, and their small, squinted eyes shining golden. Their little mouths, his daughter scrunched up as she prepared to wail, and his son's in a tight line. And his markings, he'd never seen his markings look as wonderful as they did on his pups. And they both had his nose, long, precise, and aristocratic. "They are utter faultlessness."

"Aren't they, though?" Inutaisho whistled. "Simply precious the way they act."

Sesshomaru's tiny, hardly noticeable smile broadened a bit as he came to a decision. "I am keeping this picture."

Inutaisho's eyes widened. "Y-you can't, Sesshomaru. Kagome will notice her favorite picture missing!"

"And she will simply find out. In fact, I wish to keep this entire book."

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. But I can't allow that." He reached for the book, halting when his growled harshly at him.

Sesshomaru clutched the book to him, eyeing his father with fearsome red eyes. "Touch it and die again, father. It is mine."

"Sesshomaru, Kagome will be furious when she finds it gone. She'll blame me."

"Then blame you she will."

Inutaisho growled. "She will blame you. She will be furious."

He arched a brow. "Enough to return to take her book back?"

"…I doubt that."

Sesshomaru's face hardened. "I will keep this. Nothing you can say will change my mind. If I cannot have my mate, my pups, I assure you that I will have them in picture."

Inutaisho looked to his mother for help, and she sighed, laying a hand on her grandson's bicep. "Sesshou, please allow you father to take it back. You can have it all night, but he needs to return it by morning." She whispered in a soft, caring voice.

"She is keeping them from this Sesshomaru. The least that she owes is a photo."

"Okay, then. Take one."

"Two. I would like one of her as well."

Inutaisho smiled gently. "If you flip toward the back, there are more recent photos with all three in them. I don't think she'll much mind to one of those being missing."

Sesshomaru flipped to the back as his father instructed, and, as he'd said, there were photo's of his whole little family. He immediately found his favorite. Kagome was sleeping peacefully, holding the twins, both also asleep, in her arms. Her mouth was slightly agape, and the moonlight hit her face just right. His eyes twinkled as he pulled it out. He would take the photo, and keep it until his little miko decided to return to him.

"Nice choice." Inutaisho congratulated, stiffening as he felt Kayo approaching. Taking the book carefully, he whispered, "I will return this now."

"Not yet." Sesshomaru replied in a low growl. "I did not see the entire thing."

"I wish I could leave it, but Kayo is coming. I'll see you tomorrow." Inumaru vanished, taking the book with him.

Inumimi looked to her grandson, taking note of the heartbreak in his eyes. "It will be alright in time, my pup. It will." Kissing his forehead, she too vanished as Kayo walked through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there you are."

Sesshomaru tucked the photo into his sleeves. "We are not rutting tonight, and I am sleeping here. I told you not to disturb me." She'd ruined his moment to see his pups grow through photo.

Kayo blinked at his hostile tone, then sighed. "Is this still about that Kagome wench? Everyone else has gotten over her, why can't you get over the whore?" Instantly, she found herself slammed against a wall.

"Call her a whore again and…" He trailed off. With the miko gone, he'd found a part of him missing, his self control was weaker than usual. Inhaling deeply, he drew back from her. "The miko has done very much for This Sesshomaru. I respect her, so you are to as well."

She embraced him, pressing herself against him. "B-but I'm your mate-to-be, Lord Sesshomaru. She shouldn't be of higher rank than myself. If she called me a whore-"

"Then she would be punished." Sesshomaru lied easily. He would probably shake his head in amusement at the miko's ability to judge one's character so quickly.

Kayo, hardly believing it, nodded against his chest. "Do you care for her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stiffened ever so slightly. "No."

"Hm. Do you wish for her to return?"

"If she wishes, that is fine. But if she does not, I will not be affected."

"I heard the hanyo-" She hesitated at his glare, "your younger half brother speaking of a well as her way here. If I destroy-" She winced as he grasped her arms in a vice-like grip.

Sesshomaru growled. "DO NOT touch the well or you are a dead woman, _my lady_," he spat the term with venom.

Shuddering in fear, she cringed as he pushed her roughly, causing her to hit the wall with great force. Her eyes narrowed. "You do care for her."

"We mate in less than half moon cycle, Kayo. You become the Western Lady. Do not ruin things for yourself. I could find a replacement. Go to our chambers. If you leave that room anytime before I say so, you are dead."

"You're banishing me to the room?!"

"Yes. Now, be gone."

Scowling, she whipped around. It wasn't fair. She'd thought that the Inuyoukai lord would do anything to mate her, simply to get out of the hassle of looking for a mate. But that miko was a threat and she wasn't even there. She'd deal with her if she ever returned.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month Eleven- January**_

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru looked in the mirror as he tied his pure white obi. He was dressed in a pristine white haori and matching hakamas. His boots were also white. Grabbing the comb from his vanity, he combed it straight through his lengthy, silken silver hair. Pulling a white ribbon from a drawer, he tied his hair into a high ponytail. Eyeing himself in the mirror, he narrowed his eyes at the look of defeat drawn on his face. He looked worn, tired, fed up. He wanted to wait, but he couldn't postpone the mating ceremony again, not after he'd put it on hold from half a moon cycle previously.

Kagome would not be returning as he had hoped, and he'd just have to grow to accept the fact that she wasn't there. "It is time. Kagome or no Kagome, I must continue living. I am The Inuyoukai Western Lord, needed by my land. I have duties. I cannot allow myself to fall apart over a once-human." He convinced himself. Nodding firmly, he cracked his shoji to look out. The people were gathering in the gardens for the mating ceremony, he could see Inuyasha standing proudly in his spot, which was to the right of where Sesshomaru, himself, would stand.

The music began to play, his cue to take his position. He inhaled deeply before sliding back the shoji and gliding straightly, regally to his spot. He locked eyes with Inuyasha, before averting his gaze and forcing himself not to sigh. A softer version of the song played at his turn, and he turned to the left as Kayo walked to her spot to the left of him.

She was pretty, beautiful even, but she wasn't the Kagome he longed for. She wasn't his little Mikoyoukai. _'Silence! The miko is gone and is not coming back!_'

'**But master-**'

'_No buts! Kayo will be my mate._' Over her head, he spotted his father and Inumimi watching him sadly. Narrowing his eyes, he looked away. '_It must be done._'

The monk, dressed from head to white silk, cleared his throat. "Today we join, both youkai and human, to witness the union of one Western Lord, Sesshomaru, and one Eastern Hime, Kayo. If there is anyone who wishes to object, they may do so now."

Sesshomaru felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wished someone would stand up. Truly, he wished Kagome would return and claim him as hers. But all was silent.

Miroku sighed. He'd hoped that their favorite miko would show up as well. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you recite the Mating Oath?"

'_The oath._' "I, Lord Sesshomaru, hereby give my word to protect and honor Lady Kayo for as long as she is the Lady of the Western Lands."

"Lady Kayo?"

Kayo smiled. "I, Lady Kayo, hereby swear to honor, respect, and obey my Lord Sesshomaru for the rest of my life."

"Lady Kayo, do you take Lord Sesshomaru to be your lawfully mated male?"

"I do."

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you take Lady Kayo to be your lawfully mated bitch?"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to Kayo, then lifted it to the sky. Was he ready to give up on Kagome? 'Just because I am mated lawfully to Kayo does not mean that I cannot have Kagome. We will not be physically until I am ready.' He nodded then and spoke, "I do, "completely unaware of the broken woman hiding behind a bush.

"You may kiss your bitch."

And Sesshomaru did, only he imagined that she was someone else.

* * *

**With Kagome**

'H-he's mated to her by law?' Kagome's eyes misted. 'I knew that I shouldn't have returned.' Clutching her children to her, she turn and fled, keeping her scent masked as she ran. 'How could I have been so foolish?! I can't go to him now, especially not with two pups! He's mated now! My children will be cast aside like Inuyasha! I refuse to have that!'

She looked down at her children as they slept in her arms. '_But Oyo-Banai needs his father to grow, and Kakegae to live period. I'll go to him when Kakegae needs him. I can't face him just yet._' She traveled onward until nightfall, when she came to a human village. Masking her and her children's youkai auras, and leaving the miko auras, she placed a disguise on herself and her family. Their hair became raven, and their eyes green. Kagome used her invisible claws to scratch herself in various places before, continuing into the village to be met by its leader.

"And who are you?" The old man wheezed.

"Please, could you help me? My village is to the east. It was attacked by youkai. I hardly managed to get out alive! I had to protect my children, and-"

"Say no more." He smiled gently. "There was a hut built recently for visitors. You may stay there until we can have you a hut built."

Kagome beamed, false tears streaming down her face. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's quite alright, miko-sama. All that we ask in return is that you use your powers when you can to assist us."

"I will."

"Daughters!" he called, and two young teen's rushed to his side. "Kiko, see to miko-sama's wounds. Mari, see to her children while her wounds are cleaned and bandaged. Make sure you remain by her side with the children."

Bowing, they nodded and set to work, "Yes, father."

Kagome allowed Mari to take her children before slowly following after her. Pausing, she looked back and whispered again, "Thank you."

He smirked. "It's not every day that a Mikoyoukai shows up in my village."

Her eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Of course. I am a seer. I knew that you were coming. Now, off with you. See to yourself inflicted wounds." He said softly. "And in time, your inner wounds will heal as well."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She hurried after the girls. '_Thank you._'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month Twelve- February**_

**With Sesshomaru**

"Lord Sesshomaru, a census has been taken as you asked." Sesshomaru's first advisor, a Raven Kitsune, looked down to his scroll. "They are as such: In the Dai village-19, in the Chou- 23, in the Midori- 21, in the Hitori- 27, in-"

"Hitori has 27 villagers? Are you certain?"

"Yes, milord."

"And they know that I have a limit of 26?"

The Raven Kitsune nodded. "They said these are special circumstances that they will only tell to you face to face, for fear of spies." He had to admit, he'd been a little suspicious. Something didn't sit well with that village, but at the same time it warmed his heart.

Sesshomaru growled. He didn't have time for this. Especially not when Kayo was feeling ill and getting on his nerves. He was beginning to worry that she was pregnant. They'd only slept with each other once since the legal mating, and they hadn't physically mated, but she'd been ill ever since. "Fine. I will be going as soon as possible."

"Your brother, Prince Inuyasha, will wish to go as well. I am sure, milord."

"Then tell the fool to ready his troops and his comrades." Sesshomaru replied, using _fool_ as a small term of endearment.

"Yes, milord. Whatever you wish."

Once the Kitsune was gone, Sesshomaru went back to what he had been doing before he was interrupted. He pulled the photo he'd stolen from Kagome's album out of his drawer and studied it. The pups would be a year in mere months, according to his father, who'd also said that he could get in touch with her anymore. Something had changed. He prayed that she wasn't dead, or worse, in a coma, fighting for a life she probably wouldn't have.

Shaking his head, he sighed. Such thoughts shouldn't have been thought in the first place. And he shouldn't have been so worked up. He was supposed to be getting over her, but he eyed that picture repeatedly. He hardly slept anymore, instead sitting on the balcony and gazing from face to face. He should have been beside her. _'I _should_ be beside her now._' "Hn. Perhaps I will work through this in time."

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to restrain from barking at Kayo, from harming her. She'd insisted on following him to the village, and he was moments from killing her. She babbled too much, and she clung to his arm like a leech. But there was a chance that she was carrying his pup. Oh, he nearly shuddered at the idea. Kagome and only Kagome could carry his pups. Shaking her off again, he sent her a swift glare, "Do not touch my person, and remain silent in the village. Do not speak unless I allow you."

Kayo frowned, but nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and willing the urge to vomit to vanish. "Yes, milord."

Inuyasha would have laughed at one point, but found himself unable to. '_Kagome, how could you do this to me? To us? We're all so lost without you._' He smiled quickly at Kikyo when she grabbed his hand.

Sesshomaru approached the leader of the village, "Michio, what is the meaning of this? A village's limit is 26. You know this very well, for you were at it during the last census."

"There was a special case, Milord Demon. I will show you to her." He headed to the back of the village, where a lone hut stood. "She should be in there with her children. I will leave you to talk to her."

"Woman." Sesshomaru said as he stood before her hut.

From inside, Kagome cursed. _'Play it cool, Kaggy!_' Hurrying outside, she smoothed out her dirty yukata. "Milord Demon." She bowed. '_Dear God, he looks delicious._' Rising, she saw Kayo behind him, and anger rose in her. 'Calm down.'

The daiyoukai arched brow at the young woman before him when he saw anger flash in her eyes. Ignoring it, he questioned, "Why are you here, forcing the village over its limit? The limit's are in place to keep famine away."

"I was attacked by demon's, milord. My entire small village was burned to the ground. I ran all the way to the west and eventually came here. It is only temporary."

"Temporary or not, you will leave now. Pack your things quickly." He turned away from her.

Kagome clenched her fists. "I'm not going anywhere." She said stonily, then almost covered her mouth. 'Shut up!'

Freezing, Sesshomaru turned slowly to face her. "What did you say?"

Kayo snarled. "She disrespected you. Allow me to handle this human, milord."

"Kayo, do not-" But he was too late. Kayo had already slapped the _human_ roughly across the face, causing her to stumble. "Kayo!" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, jerking her to him. "I said to remain silent and still. You will be punished."

Kagome pulled away from Miroku as he helped her up. Glaring at Sesshomaru, she snapped, "Keep your wench in check."

Sesshomaru fumed. "Watch your mouth, human.'

_'H-he's defending her?'_ "Why should I?" She continued to egg him on, not on purpose, but it was in her nature.

"Wench," Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist roughly, forcing her to the ground and earning a cry, "You know not to whom you speak."

"I know who you are." She snarled.

"Sess, lighten up." Inuyasha whispered. _'I-I mean, think about Kagome.'_ He muttered through their brotherly connection, which had finally be forged just before his mating Kayo.

_'Kagome.'_ Sesshomaru released the girl instantly. Kagome would hate him forever if she saw him treated anyone this way. "I apologize." He said lowly, helping her up.

Kagome's eyes widened. H-he's sorry. "I am sorry for disrespecting you, milord. I'm been told that I'm way too outspoken for someone of my time."

"Yes. You are." She reminded him vaguely of Kagome. He looked over her shoulder when two small babies rolled out of the hut. It seemed the little things couldn't crawl yet. They were quite small, but very cute. Sesshomaru nearly shook his head. _'I've listened to Kagome speak far too often._ Cute.'

"Kakegae, Oyo-banai!" Kagome cried, coming to her knees. "You can't crawl so you roll out of the hut after me?! Naughty babies!'

They looked up at her with wide eyes, the girl smiling, the boy refusing to do so, despite his urge. Sesshomaru's eyes flew to the woman. 'Kakegae and Oyo-Banai?' Those were the names his father said Kagome had given their pups. He took her hand, pulling her to her feet and leaning close, studying her face.

Kagome blushed a bright red. "W-what are you doing, milord?"

"Kagome." He said incredulously.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, pushing Sesshomaru away and eying the girl, who shook her head furiously. "Would you sit still, wench?! I can't see your face!"

"Wench?!" Kagome cried. "Sit!" Her hand shot to her mouth as he fell to the ground. She stepped back as all eyes turned to her. 'Feign stupid, or run?' Her eyes darted to her pups. Quickly, she scooped them up, preparing to run when Inuyasha popped up before her.

He grabbed her by the shoulder's and growled, "Drop the act, Kagome."

Defeated, Kagome reluctantly dropped her disguise, but held it on her children. "Hello, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened, before they narrowed. Drawing his arm back, he punched her as hard as he could. "Damn you, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" The tachi cried as Kagome hit the ground.

Sesshomaru snarled. "Inuyasha, you fool!"

"Get up and take your beating like a woman, wench!"

Kagome snorted. "My beating! You're the one getting beaten!" She leapt into the air, kicking him hard in the chest. She sat her foot on top of him as he laid on his back. "Ha, stupid han-"

Snarling, Inuyasha lunged, forcing her to the ground and punching her in the cheek. Kagome kicked him in the stomach, forcing him off. She wiped the blood from her mouth before running at him. Inuyasha bared his fangs as she jumped again, preparing to kick. He grabbed her leg, tossing her against a tree. "What did you leave for?!"

"I was tired of the pain, Inuyasha!" Kagome flew at him, punching him twice in the stomach, before sending a harsh jab to his face. "Couldn't you be a friend and be happy for me, you selfish prick!?"

"You swore that you wouldn't leave! No matter what!" The hanyou tackled her to the ground, pushing their noses together. "Do you know how lost we all were?!"

"Do you know how lost I was remaining here?!" Kagome flipped their positions, crying out when she was kicked in the chest and sent flying into a tree.

Sesshomaru wanted to interfere, but he knew they needed this to move on. He instead turned all of his attention to his pups, scooping the up in his arms to keep them out of harm's way. Even as humans, they were precious. But he couldn't wait to see them as youkai.

"So you ran?!" Inuyasha raced at her.

"This is one hell of a way to make me believe you missed me!" Kagome ran at him.

"Of course I missed you, you wench! If I hadn't, I wouldn't be doing this!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What? I-" She cringed as his head smashed into hers. "Agh!" She cried, clutching her head. "You hardheaded bastard!"

Inuyasha clutched his head, stumbling from side the side. "Jeez, your head his hard, kagome!"

"You probably cracked my skull."

"Oh man!" Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious with a THUD.

"Moron." Kagome mumbled, collapsing on top of him.

Miroku cocked a brow. "I assume this proves that Kagome has the harder head? Inuyasha fell unconscious fist, and he's only a hanyou while she's a youkai."

"I think it proves that his head is harder." Sango looked to Sesshomaru, who held Kagome's children. 'He's holding them like…Oh my God! Kagome had Sesshomaru's pups!'

* * *

**With Kagome**

"Ow." Kagome winced as she sat up. She glared at Inuyasha still unconscious body. "I hope you never wake up, idiot!"

Startled by her loud voice, Inuyasha shot up. "What's happening?!

Kagome crossed her arm. "Your lack of direction and coordination got us both cracked skulls."

"Oh fuck." Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway. "Miko, Inuyasha, come to the kitchen."

The pair followed him to the kitchen, holding each other up. "Pretty nice place you got here, Kagome. Big enough for a kitchen."

Kagome beamed. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I built most of it, with a little help from the villagers."

"You're getting stronger, you know. You're pretty accustomed to your youkai strength."

"Yeah. Practiced a lot in my era." She sighed, turning to him and embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I needed that for me. It helped, a lot."

"I'm glad you're alright." Inuyasha whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "And I'm glad you've returned to us, Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned as the hanyou cuddled his miko. He sat back as she embraced the others, and bowed before him, before sitting next to her babies.

Kagome smiled as they tumbled around on their blanket, looking simply adorable. "Hello, my babies. Did I worry you?"

They mewed, as if knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry." She pouted. "Do you forgive me?" They didn't make a sound, so Kagome sighed. "Alright. I understand. These things take time. Forgive me when you're in the mood." She watched with delighted eyes as they continued to roll around on each other.

"Were you going to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked lowly. He had sent Kayo on her way to ensure that she did not hear this conversation.

Kagome stiffened, but tried to hide it by stretching. She asked nonchalantly, "What?"

"You know what, miko. Your babies, the pups are mine."

"And how do you know that? I did sleep with Naraku before I left."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at her. "Inuyoukai can only have Inuyoukai pups. I am sure that they are not Inuyasha's. Father is merely a ghost. Takeshi is impossible. Your pups are indeed our pups."

Kagome didn't reply, instead erasing the spell she had on her children, and bearing Sesshomaru's real pups to him. After a moment of the tachi staring in awe, she asked, "Their names? How did you know them?"

"…My father."

Kagome hissed. "Ugh, that fucking apparition is dead! The nerve of him, telling me I could trust him! I should have known! I time traveling ghost doesn't just find out your secret and hold it. Damn fucker." She muttered, crossing her arms. "Inutaisho, I'm sure you hear me. You're dead."

"He had no choice. I was in pain, which told me that something important was occurring with you that involved myself. Father simply allowed me a painless moment."

"He's still dead."

"Hey, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, scooting closer to her.

"Touch me, and I'll rip your heart out, monk. I let you cop a feel when we hugged, don't think it will happen again."

Miroku sighed. "Of course. But what is that ring on your finger?"

Kagome gazed at her hand, a sad smile playing on her face. "I was engaged."

"To what?"

"To be married."

The tachi eyed her in shock. Sesshomaru nearly scowled. 'Father did not tell me of that, only that the male was taking care of them.'

Inuyasha arched a brow. "Married to who?"

Kagome stood, shuffling over to the bag she'd brought with her. She withdrew a brown photo album and sat back in the circle. She flipped to the first page, a picture of Hojo and her at the beach that July. Kagome was wearing a teal two piece bikini, and Hojo was wearing a pair of shorts, both stretched out of the blanket with her pups. "Him."

"Hobo?!" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Sukido Hojo." Kagome snapped, tracing the page with a finger. "A descendent of Akitoki Hojo."

"He looks at you with love." Miroku whispered.

"Yes." She replied softly. "But I didn't love him back, and I still don't. He just wanted to be there, to take care of me and my children. He was a good friend." A tear drop his the page.

Sango bit her lip, before asking, "Is he dead?"

Kagome jumped. "Oh no! Hojo-kun is well alive. I just left him to avoid pain for the both of us."

Kikyo flipped through the pages. "You two make a beautiful couple."

"Yes, people were always saying that. Hojo-kun is perfect. He's handsome, intelligent, outgoing, caring. And one day I know, he'll find someone else to love. And one day, "She flipped the page to one where Hojo was holding the twins in his arms, tears in his eyes. It'd been taken right after their birth, "He'll be able to hold a baby and say that he made it…Well, that's all the picture's…wait, no it isn't." he flipped the page, expecting to see a picture, but instead she saw an envelope that reeked of Hojo and a large, sparkling diamond ring. "What in the world?"

"That's so beautiful, Kagome-chan." Sango gushed. "What is that?"

"An envelope." She ripped it open, taking out the letter. "He wrote me something."

_**Dear Beautiful Kagome,**_

_**You are reading this now, so then you must be in the feudal era. I was on the computer, looking up a little about demons. You should live to this time! So, if things don't work well with your demon, perhaps we could give us another go? Does that sound nice?**_

_**I know you want me to move on, but you're my first love, my perfection, my world. I'll never stop loving Kagome Higurashi, and I'm sure some part of you will never stop loving Sukido Hojo. And I know that you loved me, because otherwise you wouldn't have cared about me getting hurt if you stayed.**_

_**Is the feudal era treating you well? Are you wounded, ill? I don't know what I'd do if you left this Earth. I'd rather you be here and not with me, than be gone. After I wrote this, I probably cuddled deep into your side, just to feel you against me. Your scent is the sweetest thing I've ever smelled, your hot, supple flesh the most fragile I've ever touched, even if it was only your hand, your taste, when we kiss, the most powerful, remarkable thing! So breathtaking, and yet it gives me life!**_

_**I will probably love after you. I will probably marry and have children. And I will love that woman, though she is not Kagome Higurashi, no, she will not be my Kagome Higurashi. And yet, I will love her, but not the way that I love you. She will only be my second love, absolutely nothing compared to you, my first.**_

_**Her scent will be the second sweetest thing I'll ever smell, her warm, soft skin the second most fragile I'll ever touch, even though I will touch her in places I will probably never be able to touch you, her taste, when we kiss it will only be the second most powerful, amazing thing! It will only leave me panting, not breathless, and it will not give me life, but spirit, like that of a ghost, living, but not living.**_

_**You will haunt me Kagome, but don't feel bad, because I want to be haunted by your scent, your feel, your taste, your presence. Forgetting is out of the question. I want to swaddle myself in it.**_

_**As I lay next to you tonight, I will dream of the marriage which will never be, hence the ring. I will dream of touching you like I want to, hence the condom wrapper you probably looked over. We wouldn't be using one anyway. I'll suckle your breast like **_**OUR**_**newborn children. And indeed, I do say **__**our**__**. I will dream that we grew old together, hence the dying rose.**_

_**Promise me that you will remember me, that you will hold on to a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a fourth of a meter of the love you have for me. All else can be placed upon your demon. But keep that for me, please.**_

_**Forever yours, and dreaming of you,**_

_**Sukido Hojo.**_

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a sob. Inuyasha growled. "What'd he say?" Inuyasha snatched the note from her hands, reading it quickly. As he continued reading, his face grew red from embarrassment and slight jealousy. "Oi, wench, what're you cryin' over that for?"

"It's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me-e-e!" Kagome wailed, burying her face in his chest.

Patting her back, unsure of what to do, Inuyasha replied, "Keh, it was alright."

"It's so passionate. I felt every word."

"What does it say? Read it aloud!" Sango said eagerly.

Inuyasha tossed her the paper. "Feh, you read it aloud."

Kagome, too busy crying, didn't seem to care as the entire thing was read aloud. Miroku whistled lowly. "I must borrow some of that sometime. You found quite the young man, Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled lowly, crossing his arms. The fool wasn't even there, and he was taking her attention. When he lived to her time, he would track him down and kill him. The final straw for him, though, was when Miroku held up the condom wrapper, and Kagome told him, face red, what it men. Quickly, before she could move, he'd pried the paper from her hands, tossed it to the floor, and embraced her. "Let us get something straight, miko. You are to be mine, so he will not have you."

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"I've waited far too long for you to return to lose you again."

Her eyes wide, Kagome fisted his kimono and laid her head against his chest, unsure of what to say. It was unexpected. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to reply. So, she didn't.


	31. Return to the Castle

Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter to his form. There was no way that he would release her, not now that he had her with him again. He would be damned if he let her run off to the future again. Brushing his nose against her ear, he growled, "You will never leave again, nor will you ever separate me from our pups."

"About the pups, Sesshoma-"

"There is much planning to be done. It will take a moment to prepare the pups' nursery. I will have to get Jaken straight to that. Then there is the matter of our room. Much editing will have to be done. A larger futon is unquestionably in order, ne, miko?" He trailed his hand from her back to her round bottom and sat, stunned, when her hand flew across his cheek. The tachi were equally surprised, and hardly restrained from jumping to Kagome's rescue when he growled angrily at her. "What was your point in that?"

Kagome looked away from his eyes, which were bright gold with anger and hidden hurt. Her palm stung, as did her heart. Striking him was the last thing she'd wanted to do. "You've forgotten something."

"I forget nothing."

"You, Sesshomaru, are legally mated, and I am no one's whore." She stood and regarded at him with cold eyes that nearly rivaled his own. "Besides that, I did not return for you or any other person in this era."

Sesshomaru gazed at her with narrowed eyes. "Then why have you come?"

Kagome smiled over at their daughter sadly. "Oyo-Banai needs a father, as done Kakegae. In addition to that, Kakegae is supposed to be dead right now."

"Is my girl pup ill?" Sesshomaru asked instantly, fearing the worst.

"Kake's heart is weak. According to Inutaisho, it's because I wasn't near you during her growth with me. That's also why Oyobanai is so small. I never planned to return. But I refuse to allow my daughter to die, or my son to grow up weak just because my heart hurts. I will provide the best life for them that they can possibly have even if it kills me to do so." Lifting her pups into her arms, she carried them to Sesshomaru, offering them.

Eager to get his hands back on his pups, Sesshomaru took them from her, pondering her words at the same time. "So, you do not still desire this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stiffened, and then glared at him. "I never desired you, Sesshomaru." Her gaze lowered. "Like a fool, I managed to fall in love with you. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go find something to eat so that I'll be nourished when the pups wish to be fed." She left quickly, the flap over her doorway flapping in the breeze.

Oyo-Banai grabbed his father's finger, gumming at his skin. Kakegae reached down and grabbed her feet, giggling as she showed her father and alpha her newest trick. Sesshomaru rewarded her with a brief Eskimo kiss. He flared his aura, allowing it and his scent to wrap around his pups, letting any who came within proper distance of them knew that indeed they were his. Now all that he needed to do was do the same to Kagome, without her knowledge of course. Rising, he carried the pups to the nearest female, the born again miko. Glaring down his nose at Inuyasha, he growled, "Should anything happen to them on your watch, you are a dead fool. Understood?"

"Hey, the kids are my niece and nephew, ain't they?" Was all the hanyou said.

* * *

"Here here, little boar." Kagome whispered in a sing song voice. "I won't eat you," she continued, before adding softly, "until after I fry you up over the fire." Hearing a shuffling in a thrush, she tiptoed toward it. "Gotcha!" Pushing the brushed back, she let out a startled scream when Sesshomaru stood, the boar she'd been hunting dead in his arms. "Jeez, give me a heart attack, why don't ya?"

"A heart attack?" He asked curiously.

She sighed. "Future term. Now, whaddya want?"

Sesshomaru held out the boar, offering a tiny smile. "You were hunting this."

"Yes. Erm, thanks." Carefully, she grabbed the boar from him and began on her trip back to her hut. When she noticed that he was following, she stopped and waited for him to catch up before walking off again. "Was there something you needed?"

"You are angry with me."

"No. It's not like you've given me reason to be." She remarked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru sighed silently. She just wouldn't allow him a chance to explain. "Miko, allow me to make you understand."

"Make me understand, Sesshomaru. Enlighten me, because I'm confused."

"Even with the body of a youkai, you are human. The very thought irked me in ways that you can never imagine. A human killed my father. A human took my father from me. A human bore my father a new son because his old one was just that, old." His eyes hardened. "A human brings pain into my life, and yet, she brings me happiness. With humans come trials, and I was not ready for such. However, I quickly realized that human or not, you are all that I've ever wanted."

Kagome halted, dropping the boar. "Don't say that."

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder. "I say what I feel. You are my beloved."

"Don't say that to me, Sesshomaru! I'm not your doll! You can't just take Kagome out and play with her!"

"I assure you that I am serious."

"You're mated."

"I will have you, whether I must kill Kayo in order to have you or not."

Kagome cursed loudly at him. "She doesn't deserve to die, Sesshomaru."

He nodded. "Indeed, she does."

"Look, I came back for the pups. I don't want you."

"I scent your foul lie on your breath."

Kagome scowled. "You're unbearable." She turned to storm off, tripping over the boar. Closing her eyes, she awaited the ground, but surprisingly never met it. She was instead pressed against a tight, firm chest. "Th-thank you." Her eyes opened wide before fluttering shut when Sesshomaru kissed her. Pressing up into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru coated her body with his scent as they rubbed their bodies together, breathing through their noses as they kissed, both in ecstasy. Slowly, he lowered her to the ground, straddling his waist. They parted for air for a split second before diving right back into it.

Kagome tossed her head back as Sesshomaru fluttered gentle kisses against her neck. It was when he ground his erection into her lower stomach that she began to slowly come down from her high and comprehend what was going on. Startled, she pushed Sesshomaru off and crawled away. "You're mated. I won't be the _other_ woman." She said, disgusted with herself for going so far.

"You are the _only_ woman I love." He extended his hand to her.

"No. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She turned to walk off.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called lowly.

Kagome shook her head, speeding up.

Sesshomaru rose, starting after her. "Miko, listen to This Sesshomaru."

"You hurt me, Sesshomaru! You hurt me and you're mated! I don't want to hear your sweet talk." She burst into a rapid, demonic sprint, zooming into her hut and into her bedroom.

Inuyasha blinked, then looked to the door when Sesshomaru walked in, his clothing a bit dirty, and his once perfectly straight silver hair ruffled. "So, you tried to seduce her, and she didn't fall for it?"

Sesshomaru growled warningly. "I did not try to seduce her. Everything I said was true…I simply could not control myself when I had her in my arms after longing her presence for so long."

"Well, leave her alone for a sec, at least until the pups get hungry. She'll probably cry herself to sleep in there, and then wake up right on time. But know this, Sess…" Inuyasha met his eyes with a level glare, "Harm her again, and I mean, period- whether she's only a little hurt, or she's hurt enough to leave again- I'll shove your head so far up your ass, you'll be able to see your heart as I stab through it with my claws."

"Hn."

"My ass."

* * *

_**WITH NARAKU**_

Kakudan knocked hesitantly on the wood of his father's shoji. When he heard his father speak, he slid the door back and stared in wonder at the mark on his father's back. There was one on his that was fairly similar. It'd begun to appear when his father had. When he heard his father speak, he slid the door back and stared in wonder at the mark on his father's back. There was one on his that was fairly similar. It'd begun to appear when his father had taken him away from his mother. '_My mother…_'

"Kakudan, my son, was there something you needed."

"I miss mother." He said softly, kneeling behind his father and touching his back. He smoothed his small palm over his father's burn mark. "Are you done punishing her yet?"

"No. Not yet." Naraku clenched his face. "She will suffer." She would indeed suffer for all the pain she caused him, going back and forth between him and that pesky Daiyoukai. Perhaps that was why, because he was a Daiyoukai, while Naraku himself was merely hanyou. He was inspired now more than ever to grab the entire Shikon no Tama. Kagome would love him when he was the only one left and a Daiyoukai.

Kakudan frowned, his claws lengthening and nicking his father's skin. "I don't want mother hurt. I want us to be a family. She loves me. She loves you. And we love her too. Why can't we just be together?"

Naraku scowled. "Because Sesshomaru is in the way."

"So it's his fault that you have to make her suffer and hurt?"

"In a way."

Kakudan glared at his father back. "She's probably crying, and it's his fault."

"No matter. He will be dead soon enough. If you continue improving in training as you have, perhaps I will allow you to end him."

A small smile came to Kakudan's face as his claws retracted. With Sesshomaru gone, their family would become complete again. His lips thinned into a straight line. But he didn't want Sesshomaru did. In fact, he cared for him. Sesshomaru had taken up the role of his father when his own father could not. Then there was the matter of Kagami.

His father had attacked the tachi many times since finding out that his mother was gone. Many of those time, Koga, Ayame, and Kagami had been with them. He hated watching his father, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi attacking and endangering his friends, especially his Kagami. He blushed, touching his cheek. He missed her too.

"What are you thinking of that has you blushing?" Naraku asked with a smirk, now facing his child.

Kakudan flushed further as he was brought to reality. Meekly, he answered, "Kagami."

"Oh, you care for the girl, do you?" He petted his son's hair. "As handsome, strong, and humorous as you are, it would come as no shock if she felt the same."

"I'll take her as my mate when we're old enough."

"And a nice bride she will be for you." Naraku whispered softly. Her parents would be dead, for no doubt they would deny serving him, and he would have to kill them. Perhaps she would begin to harbor hatred for his son, and that would not do. Things were becoming confusing. He found himself battling more each day with Onigumo within him. Prior to Kakudan, prior to Kagome, he'd never had any trouble controlling his emotions and Onigumo. But then Kagome had come, and things were out of whack. Kakudan was born, and all other control flew out the window. He sighed. '_But he is my little spiderling. He is worth losing my control over._'

Kakudan beamed. "Thank you for approving. She doesn't like you much because Koga and Ayame don't. But when mother comes back, maybe we could make things different."

Naraku nearly cringed. Kagome wasn't coming back. He feared this. He knew this. He'd taken things too far: Sleeping with Kagura, taking their child out of her life. He'd ruined everything, and he didn't believe it could get better. Even if he killed Sesshomaru…The only way would be to wish that she were his instead of becoming a powerful Daiyoukai. He could see himself making the wish, and Kagome flying into his arms. And he would be happy with that. But another part of him would still crave that power, and he feared that it would even harm Kagome to get it.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kakudan?"

"Your eyes…they have tears in them. Why are you sad?"

The hanyou frowned, his brows furrowed. Touching his eyes, he withdrew his hand at gazed at his moist fingertips. "The smoke in this room is beginning to get to me." He replied simply. Rising, he stomped the fire out with his foot and laid down. "Come, Kakudan. Sleep with your father."

Happily, Kakudan scurried onto the bed, curling up against his father. "Good night, father." He mumbled tiredly.

"Good night, my son."

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded as the last bag was loaded onto Ah-Un. He'd managed to persuade Kagome to bring the pups to the castle. Granted, and much to Sesshomaru chagrin, Kagome had disguised their pups as dark haired, dark eyed humans. It didn't do his pups justice, but Kagome was worried for them, thinking that someone might attack them, should they know who their father was, or something along those lines.

"Kagome, you got everything?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing at the lump on his head as he suppressed a grin. He knew that his friend didn't want to join them in Sesshomaru's castle, but he, for one, was happy that she was returning.

"I see that smile, mister. Wipe it off." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him when he openly beamed. Sighing, she handed her pups to their father, who nestled them into his chest. "Just let me run over to the Village Leader, then I'll be ready." She walked away from the group to find said man, and smirked when she found him in the woods. Sneaking up on him, she tapped his shoulder.

Startled, the old man whipped around, then breathed. "You nearly killed this old man."

"You nearly got me killed. You knew who I was, who my children were, who their father was. You wanted him to come here."

"As did you, deep within."

Kagome grimaced. "As if. I would have found him in time."

The old man nodded, stretching and popping his back. "Hm. So, tell me, how is your little girl?"

"Looking healthier the more time she spends with Sesshomaru." The miko whispered grudgingly. This was why she didn't like talking to old people. They somehow managed to know everything, and they had a habit of making you feel ashamed of yourself. "I know that I should have went to him immediately, but when I saw that she improved just by coming to this era-"

"When you saw him mating that demoness, you decided against it. Say your daughter had died."

Her eyes narrowed in anger, annoyance, and guilt. "She didn't."

"She could have."

"As much as I do thank you for allowing us to stay here, there is no way that I will allow you to treat me this way or speak such things. My daughter did not die, and for that I am grateful. I made a mistake, but you have absolutely no right to say so."

He bowed lowly. "I did not wish to upset you, miko-sama. I simply wanted you to understand."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't this snappy until I returned. Sesshomaru just puts me in a bad mood."

"May that which summons thee at night bring you together."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you feel you should." Turning swiftly, the cryptic old man continued down the path he'd been taking prior to her arrival.

Scowling, Kagome stormed back to Ah-Un. She grouched lowly about _creepy, all knowing old seers_. Setting on the back of the beast, as Sesshomaru had asked, more like demanded, Kagome pouted as it took off into the air. _'What in the world did he mean by that? _May that which summons thee at night bring you together_. Please don't tell me that Sesshomaru's going to do that hair thing again. I don't want to be tied to him.' _Her musings were interrupted by Sesshomaru's sudden floating beside her when he'd been at the head of the pack moments before. "Hm?"

Sesshomaru carefully placed their boy pup into her arms. "Oyo-Banai is beginning to teethe. He is fussy and hungry."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. "Mind getting me something to cover my chest while I feed him." Without looking up when he wrapped something around her, she pulled out her breast and allowed her little pup to suckle, despite the fact that she was sore. She'd deal with the pain for him. Lovingly, she teased his curls, smiling warmly when he grabbed her finger. '_Just like Kaku used to do._' Her eyes swelled with tears, and she grabbed what Sesshomaru had wrapped around her shoulder to wipe her eyes. '_H-his Haori?_' She recognized the pattern anywhere. Looking up, she saw that indeed, he was without his outer shirt. '_And without taking off the armor._'

Feeling her eyes bore into him, Sesshomaru slowed his cloud to return to her side. "Was there something you needed?"

Kagome looked to his haori, then said, "I meant a blanket."

"That should prove sufficient. My scent will calm the pup and soothe you."

"Who said I find your scent soothing?"

"You mumbled such in your sleep." He replied smugly.

She blushed and stuck her lips out in a pout. "I see your eyes flashing. You're laughing at me on the inside."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course I was not."

"Liar." She hissed playfully, before catching herself. He was a baka, an insufferable baka. She didn't need to get caught up in him. She was only going for the pups, and yet, she could not convince herself of that. "So…Kakudan-"

"We have not seen him in one moon cycle. Since you vanished, Naraku has attacked often, and Kakudan is always behind him, watching silently."

Kagome bit her lip. "Does he fight?"

"No. And there is pain in his eyes when he sees us battle."

"Good. He hasn't changed my baby."

"Wrong, miko." Sesshomaru corrected, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He has changed your son a great deal. His eyes are the only source of emotion on his face."

Her eyes widened. "He's become cold, indifferent? Like you?" When he nodded, she fought back the tears as best she could, but she was not strong enough.

Coddling their sleeping daughter in one arm, Sesshomaru wrapped the other around Kagome and pulled her to lean against him as she sobbed mournfully for her son.

The tachi, running on the ground below, looked up at their friend sympathetically. None of them, save Inuyasha, had heard what Sesshomaru had said, but they could all see that she was wailing into his shoulder, and they felt for her.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned! We have important news to announce. Lady Kay-" Sachio paused when he saw Kagome. A large grin nearly split his face in half. "Lady Kagome, you've returned to bless us with your presence!" The guard launched himself at her, but before he could get a good grip, he was ripped off and looking into the eyes of a very angry Daiyoukai. "I take it that she has returned as your courtesan." He felt Kagome's miko energy burning at his skin and shivered. "I don't mean that!"

Kagome nodded firmly. "Good. Now, Sesshomaru, drop him."

On command, the Daiyoukai released the guard, smirking when he hit the ground hard. "Next time, I suggest you watch how you touch her. Come, Kagome. The children should me waiting in the dining hall." Placing a hand on her lower back, he gently directed her to the dining hall.

The second she was through the doors, Rin and Shippo were clinging to her. "Momma, you're back!"

"Shippo, Rin." Kagome whimpered, kneeling and embracing them. "Oh, you two have gotten so big."

"Don't leave again."

As much as the miko wanted to say that she wouldn't, nothing was guaranteed. She couldn't promise anything, so she replied with a gentle, "I'll try."

"Kagome," A deep voice called to her, "is that you?"

Looking up, she smiled, "Kohaku." '_And he's holding hands with Akane._' "Congrats on the relationship, guys."

Blushing, Kohaku rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks." Walking up to her slowly, he embraced her, "We've all missed you so much, Kagome. Never really realized just how much happiness you brought into our lives." He released her, giving Akane a chance to hug her. Kagome was still as attractive as ever, but his love for her had passed. Akane was all he needed now.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama."

"You know its Kagome, Akane." Kagome rubbed the girl's ear, giggling when she purred. "Cute as ever." Sighing, she looked around the room. "I've missed this place a little. The fighting, the laughter, the games, the good times. Everything was so perfect. How did it go so wrong?"

"Let us not dwell in the past." Sesshomaru touched her arm gently, nearly sighing aloud when she flinched. Turning to Sachio, he inquired, "Something important to announce?"

Sachio grunted. Wasn't that important now. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru, K-"

The doors flew open and Kayo squealed. "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm pregnant!"

Kagome started at the announcement. 'P-pregnant.' "W-wow. Um, congrats, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. This couldn't be happening. Kagome had just returned, and with his pups. Kayo simply couldn't be pregnant. "Kago-" He started, but she was already out the door. He was about to follow her, when Kayo grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you happy?"

He followed the Taijiya out with his eyes. "We needed an heir."

"Yes, and now we have one."

* * *

Kagome covered her face as she stumbled out of the castle. She couldn't faint. She just couldn't. But her eyesight blurred. Blinking in an attempt to fix her sight, she failed to see the rock before her. Her foot caught, and she went tumbling down, her head smacking hard against the ground.

Sango stiffened as she heard a crash. Speeding up her search, she swiveled through bushes to find Kagome. She spotted her best friend face first on the ground, an accumulating puddle around her head. "Kagome. Oh, Kagome, sweet heart, get up." Kneeling, she shook her. Tossing Kagome's arm around her shoulder, she managed to drag the woman back to the castle. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Kagome fell!"

"Fell how?" Inuyasha asked, exiting the dining hall. His eyes widened when he saw the miko's bleeding face. "Sesshomaru, send for a healer!" He took Kagome from Sango and sat on the ground, sitting her in his lap. "Man, that wound is huge."

Sesshomaru pushed Kayo back in his hurry to see Kagome. He cringed at the sight of her blood. She'd probably been running to get away, and she'd hurt herself. "Jaken, send for Jin! NOW!"

"Sesshomaru, didn't you hear me? I'm pregnant! We should be celebrating, not taking care of this little whore." Kayo complained angrily.

"Watch your mouth, Kayo! You are fine. She is wounded. Go to our chambers and remain there."

"Ugh! I'm so tired of that wench coming between us! Even when she wasn't here."

"Go!" Sesshomaru hissed, nudging her shoulder roughly. "Jin," he called as the male healer rushed to him, "attend to Kagome."

He nodded. "Hai, milord."

Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder. "Go, Kayo."

"**UGH!!!**" She stormed off, her hands clenched at her side. There were too many things she had to deal with: the kid in her stomach, the miko wench, _and_ her father's upcoming arrival at the castle. She'd deal with them one at a time. And first on her list, was the human whore out to get her man, title, and wealth.


	32. Dungeon

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru through her bedside window, caressing the bandage on her forehead absently. This was his fault, her being wounded and stuck in the house. If he hadn't slept with her, and then denied it, she wouldn't have run. If she hadn't been pregnant when she ran, she wouldn't have had to go through the pregnancy alone. If she hadn't had to do it alone, she wouldn't have had to return to find him mated and expecting a pup.

Her low growl spread through the lower floor of the castle, causing the servants and others to shudder in fear. He'd brought so much pain on her. How could he? He'd told her that she was the only woman he loved. She was supposed to be his mate. She was supposed to be the one who birthed his pups, the only. He was hers.

She blinked and her once golden eyes faded. Her right eye bled crimson, its iris emerald. Her left smoked a toxic emerald, its iris shining crimson. Rising, she ripped off her bandages, revealing the scorching, angry red crescent-shaped scar. She flitted out the window and towards Sesshomaru, who was reclining beside Kayo as the tachi took turns playing with his disguised pups.

When she came to him, she did not stop. Instead, she continued on in a blur, and ran into him, knocking him from his seat on the stone carved bench. Leaning over him, she growled threateningly into his face, blowing a gust of poison out through her nostrils.

Sesshomaru tensed beneath her, blowing his own poison to counterattack and cancel hers. Once the smoke that remained had cleared, he looked up to find her eyes blinking at him. '_Her beast…and something else._' "Miko, what-"

"You," she growled again, interrupting him, "You!"

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, worried for his friend. "You should be sleeping."

Ignoring him, she continued to snarl in Sesshomaru's face. "You, you lying, disgusting, man-whore!" A prideful smirked cross her angry face when she saw his eyes widen in surprise at her outburst. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Kayo shoved Kagome away from him.

"You watch how you refer to my mate! He could have you rotting in the dungeon with a snap of his fingers!" Kayo yelled smugly, her hands on her hips. "You're lucky he even let you come back to our palace, you revolting once-human whore!"

"Watch it, wench." Kagome threatened, her hands clenching into tight fists and her aura flaring.

Kayo flinched back as their auras collided and Kagome's forced hers down completely. "A-are you trying to intimidate me?"

"I am warning you. Back down before I hurt you."

"Y-you two coin slut!" She shrieked. "You think you could hurt me, the new Lady of the Western Lands?! You're nothing but a weak human who, by a stroke of God-sent luck, became youkai! I know why you're here, even if you have Lord Sesshomaru and the others fooled!"

"Kayo," Sesshomaru warned as he felt Kagome's anger increase. If this went any further, he would have to intervene.

But she did not heed his warning. Instead, she pressed further, "You're looking to fuck him, to become his courtesan so that you can regain some of your honor! First, you have a disgusting little spawn from that halfbreed, Naraku. Then, you come here with these two little bastards! Ha, you-" She fall back on her butt with the force of Kagome's blow. Clutching her cheek, she drew in a shaky breath, "Y-you vagabond! Guards!"

Kagome raised her hand to strike again, when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, whipping her around to face him. She stared, stunned, as his eyes bled red and he growled lowly at her. "S-Sesshomaru."

"You will not strike her."

"You heard what she said to me." She whimpered as his hand tightened on her wrist. "Let me go."

"You will not harm my heir within her."

Her eyes widened, her lips parting. 'His heir? B-but Oyo-Banai.' Her brows furrowed and she bared her fangs, using her free hand to punch him in the chest. "Ugh, I hate you!" She suddenly felt both of her arms seized in a tight grip as she was torn from Sesshomaru. "Let me go!"

The guard holding her arm dug his claws deep into her skin. "Silence! You have physically offended not only our pregnant Lady, but our Lord! You are hereby seized by the Guards of His Court!"

"Let me go! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked at her as though he didn't even recognize her. The one thing on his mind was his pup within Kayo. He needed to take her to the healer, to check on the pup's well-being. Grabbing Kayo's elbow gently, he pulled her to him before lifting her into his arms. "We leave, Kayo." He flitted to the castle.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Kagome tensed as he walked away from her. "Inuyasha!"

"I'll talk to him, Kagome!" He hurried after his brother as his best friend was dragged away._ 'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

* * *

"I can't believe him." Kagome whimpered as she leaned her head against the wall. She tugged uselessly at the demonic chains that bound her wrists and ankles. Her head bowed, she fought back her tears. He'd chosen Kayo over her. He'd chosen Kayo and her pup over her and hers. She didn't understand how he could tell her that he loved her one day, then cast her aside the next. "How could you, Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome," I soft, but deep voice called to her through the darkness.

Her head snapped up at the sound, and she shrank back, deeper into the corner. "G-go away, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, its Inumaru, Inutaisho." The demonic apparition stepped out of the dark and approached her, kneeling before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I hit Kayo, and then Sesshomaru." Her shoulder's quivered. "She's pregnant."

"O-Oh my."

"And he told, he told me that I was, that he loved me. Why? Why would he lie?" Her voice cracked as she fell into his chest, sobbing. "Why would he hurt me that way? Why did he let them bring me down here? I've been alone for so-so long. I was so afraid."

Inutaisho sighed as he stroked her back. "I assume he's working on it." After he was done, he'd have to check on that _uber intelligent_ son of his. Running his hands through her silvery hair, he allowed her to sob into his chest. "He'll have you out of here in no time."

Kagome clutched his haori in her hands, shaking her head. "No. He doesn't care about me. He'll leave me in here, I know he will. Sesshomaru doesn't care about anything but his mate and the pup she'll bare him. I don't know why, why I let you persuade me to come here."

"It was needed."

"No. You did this for him." Her hands ignited with reiki as she tried to push him away, but Inutaisho held strong. "Let me go! You're in this with him! You want to hurt me! You're bastardssssss!" She hissed venomously.

"Kagome, dear, sit still. I'm not trying to harm you."

"Y-y-you are! I know you are! You're trying to hurt me! And I, I won't sssssstand for it! Ssssssso Let! Me! GO!!!!" Her aura formed a barrier around her body, forcing Inutaisho back and slamming him into a wall. She breathed heavily as her barrier dissipated. Blinking as her eyes flickered back momentarily, she whispered, "Inutaisho?"

The ghost groaned. He'd never felt pain before as a ghost. He'd hardly ever even felt before. To feel this hot, blinding white pain was…certainly something. Forcing him up on his knees, he just barely managed to raise his head, "K-kagome, I don't want to hurt you."

"I-Inu," Her body convulsed as her eyes colored. "Just go away!"

"Kagome, I-"

"Go away!!!!" She held her hands out in front of her, aiming a spiral of burning reiki at him.

Inutaisho howled in pain as he was tossed back, thrown through wall after wall, disappearing a little more with each second of her energy he took until he was completely gone.

Once certain that he wouldn't return, Kagome huddled back into the corner, sobbing loudly. She was so confused, so lost. Something was happening with her, she just didn't know what. Her head pounded so viciously. Gripping the sides of her head, she bit her lip from the pain, drawing blood. 'O-ow! Make it stop!' As the pain intensified, she tossed her head back and let out a loud snarl.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, are you going to get Kagome or not?" Inuyasha growled out, slamming his hands down on the table. "It's been two days. That crap they been sending down there isn't enough to feed her!"

Sesshomaru tensed. "You left her there?" His beast had been in such a hurry to be sure that the pup was alright that he'd simply left to find the best healer in all the western lands. They'd just returned that evening.

"You're the only one with any authority here."

"Kuso," Sesshomaru rose and was about to go down to the dungeon when the doors to the dining room swung open. He slowly sat as two guards led Kagome in, her head down cast. "Release her."

Bowing, they immediately released the miko, turned on their heels, and left the room. Kagome sat carefully, refusing to race her head. "Where are my children?" She whispered in a hushed tone.

Sango gazed at her friend sympathetically, flicking a tuft of brown hair over her shoulder. "They're sleeping in the nursery."

"How did they eat without me?"

"Artificial milk made with water and magic powder."

"Hm."

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't know whether he was supposed to say something or if she would confront him. And if she did confront him, what would he say in return? And something had changed about her. He just wasn't sure what. After a few moments, he realized that she wasn't going to bring it up, so neither was he. "You should eat, miko."

Kagome stiffened as he spoke directly to her, as though nothing had happened. "I'm fine." She forced out through clenched teeth. 'He has the audacity! I should slit his throat!' Her claws twitched beneath the table.

"You are thinning."

"I didn't eat that bull you had sent down there to the dungeon." She spat, annoyed that he was pressing the issue. "I am a youkai now, aren't I? I don't have to eat so often, and I must live by _your_ rules. Defending myself is completely out of the question."

Sesshomaru just barely resisted the urge to sigh heavily. So, she was bringing it up. "Kayo is pregnant with-"

"With your pup. Yeah, I know." She cut him off, tapping her claws impatiently on the table. "Did I congratulate you on that?"

"It wasn't planned." He replied, growing angry at her sarcasm in her tone.

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes. She had no right to question him. She had been the one to leave him, after all. And she'd been ignoring his attempts to make things right since he'd found her again. "She was my mate to be, and when an Inuyoukai's mate to be craves something, it is up to him to insure that she gains such. I have my honor."

"Honor?!" Kagome screeched, standing and looking him in the face with angry, wild, smoky green eyes. "What do you know about honor?! You slept with me like a common concubine and denied it! You told me that I was your beloved, and look where that got me, in a dungeon! You chose that wench over me!"

"I am legally mated to her. I am obligated to assist her."

"Well, what about naming that pup within her as your heir? What's wrong with our pups?" She lowered her voice. "Are they not good enough?"

"You didn't ask for them to be named as heir." Sesshomaru snapped back.

Kagome's shoulders sagged. "You didn't bother to offer."

Sesshomaru gave in to his urges and breathed an exasperated sigh. "Kagome, sit. We will discuss this later."

"I don't want to discuss it at all. Forget it."

Sesshomaru snarled viciously. "Sit."

"Make me, your highness." Head held high, she sashayed from the room, her eyes hardened and her lips set in a permanent line. "I'm not the fool I was when I left this God forsaken era, Sesshomaru. Things have change, and I've changed in ways unimaginable."

"You're not listening to your alpha."

"No. I am listening. You're just a liar, like your father and every other male in this time. I didn't ask to come here. You brought me and _my_ pups here. And once they're old enough…" She left the threat open as she closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and then bled red. If she thought she could take his pups from him, she was certainly mistaken. Rising to go after her, he froze when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning, he glared at the offender. "Inuyasha, I warn you."

Inuyasha patted his brother's shoulder gently, recalling a time when he couldn't do such without a battle ensuing. "Let her blow off some steam. I mean, she has a right to be angry."

"She will not take my pups."

"I doubt she'd even consider it, especially when they get older and start getting attached to you. It's a threat, to make you think. She cares a lot about you," He was a bit reluctant to admit it. "She's upset."

"I must agree with my surprisingly wise friend, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said with a gentle smile. "Kagome needs time, to get back into the habit of things. That, and she must find a way to deal with the fact that another man she gave her heart to is breaking it."

Sesshomaru growled at the monk's true words. He had no right to speak in such a way. Hurting Kagome was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't simply abandon Kayo, and by the laws, that was his mate. To leave Kayo for Kagome, someone considered to be his secret concubine, would be not only dishonorable for all three of them, but the pups as well, and it could bring war upon the lands. More people would die. He didn't need, nor did he want that. He just needed to explain that to her. But, how?

* * *

"**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kakegae's loud cry rang out through the castle, awakening all in its wake.

Sesshomaru was immediately out of the room and sprinting down the hall to his daughter's aide; however, when he reached the nursery, Kagome was already there, rocking their child gently. Quietly, he went to her side. "Is she alright?"

Kagome didn't bother looking up. She'd known it was him coming the instant he'd awakened. "Yes. It seems like it was a bad nightmare. She was fighting in her sleep when I got here."

"Hn." He marveled in how well his daughter and the woman he longed for fit together. Sure, they were mother and daughter, but there seemed to be a bond even deeper. Hearing a low whine, instinct brought him to Oyo-Banai's small, handmade crib. Carefully, he lifted him out of the crib, cradling his tiny pup to him. His aura flared on pure instinct, circling the room and calming everything, even giving Kagome's hardened face a serene look.

"Hm." Kagome sighed softly, sliding down the wall until she was sitting. "Mind closing the shoji? I'm going to feed her."

Sesshomaru slid the shoji closed before emitting a large barrier just to be sure some fool didn't stumble in. He sat beside her as she pulled her breast out from her kimono and allowed her child to drink. Their arms touched, their aura's brushing against each other's, fluttering before intertwining. Comforted, Sesshomaru found himself leaning into her, and she into him. "I do love you." He told her softly.

Kagome's aura drew back a bit at proclamation, but he snatched it back in with his own, holding it. Unable to fight him, Kagome exhaled tiredly, lying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

And for the first time in quite some time, Sesshomaru smiled a full blown grin in the darkness, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to him. "Sleep well."

"Mm-hm." She mumbled tiredly, pushing her breast back into her kimono. "G'night."

He sighed contently, wondering just how long her calm nature would last. And hours later, he had his answer as she struggled to fight him though he had possession of her wrists.

* * *

"Daiki-sama." Sesshomaru acknowledged the Lord of the Eastern Inu clan, bowing slightly.

Daiki bowed back in return. "Sesshomaru-sama. Would you like to introduce me to your pack?"

Sesshomaru stepped aside, waving his hand. "This is my younger brother, Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands, and his soon-to-be mate, Kikyo, a young miko, once the Shikon miko. This is a well known monk, Miroku, and his mate-to-be, a demon slayer, Sango, and her younger brother, a fellow demon slayer, Kohaku." They all bowed, looking up and toward the door when it flew open, Sachio hitting the ground and sliding back a few feet. "This fool on the floor is my head Guard, Sachio."

Sachio chuckled nervously, bowing. "Milord, milord."

Daiki arched a brow. "Tell me, young guard, who tossed you into this room?"

"U-um," He gulped when Kagome came stalking in, carrying her swords in her hand, "Kagome-sama, I swear to you, it was an accident."

"Yes, and my swords slicing off your head won't be one." Her aura visibly cackled around her, dark and angry. She suddenly swept forward to attack him, when Sesshomaru lifted his sword, standing in Sachio's path and blocking Kagome's blow, though he, himself, slid back a few feet.

"Calm yourself." Sesshomaru growled. "You are in the presence of the Eastern Lord."

Kagome snarled, but did not fight back. She lowered her swords, turned to face the lord, and bowed, "Milord."

Daiki smirked broadly, taking a step toward her. "My, my, my, and who is this little one?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer when Kayo burst through the doors. "Father!"

"Kayo!" He smiled lightly as his daughter hurried to him, embracing him and giggling in false happiness. Annoyed, he gently pushed her away. "As I was saying," he eyed Kagome, "who are you?"

Kagome slid her swords into their sheaths. "I am the Shikon miko."

His eyes widened, then narrowed in disbelief. "You are youkai." He stiffened momentarily when her aura whipped around her, showing off the miko in her. "My, you are a miko youkai, the only, and a beauty you are."

"Thank you for your kind compliment." Kagome smiled, her aura calming. Sesshomaru growled softly, jealous that the lord had managed to calm his miko, and was charming her.

"Tell me, little one, who has claimed you?"

"No one, milord." She answered truthfully, without hesitation and Sesshomaru tensed further, not liking her answer or where the conversation was going.

Lord Daiki licked his lips. "Truthfully, someone of your beauty and strength is unmated? You must be very intimidating."

Kagome smirked, her fangs poking out over her full bottom lip. "I'd like to think that I am."

"Hm, are you experienced?"

"In what way?" She blinked her eyes in an innocent manner, though she knew just what he was asking.

"Are you- No, here's a better question: Would you accompany me to my room?"

Sesshomaru growled loud enough for the Lord to hear. "The Shikon miko deserves respect, Lord Daiki."

Kagome scowled at him, then looked to Daiki. "I accept your offer."

The tachi turned to her, stunned. Kayo shrieked, "What?! You slut, you're not sleeping with my father?"

"Sleeping with him? Is that what you all think?" Kagome shook her head. "No. No. No. No. No. We're talking about battle tactics. I think it would be better in Lord Sesshomaru's study." She turned without another word and left the room.

"Hm. I like this vixen." Lord Daiki glided after her.

Sesshomaru growled. He didn't want her alone with that con man. He yanked his arm from Kayo when she grabbed him. "What?" He bit.

"Leave them. Perhaps father does need relief. I know the pup is craving it." She mewled.

"No."

"The pup, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nearly cursed. Pulling from her, he stalked out of the room, knowing that she would follow. As he passed his study, he listened for the sounds of sex, the sounds Kagome had made when they were together. But instead, he found complete silence. '_She is using a sound barrier._' His eyes opened wide. She was going to sleep with the lord in his room. He growled. '_Do as you wish, then, whore._'

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't like your chance at a lord?"

Kagome smirked at Lord Daiki. "Of course, I'm sure. I deserve someone of status, or honor, of beauty. And I will have that one day. My mate will be all of those, and I will be eternally happy. I thank you for the offer, though."

Lord Daiki frowned, confused. "And the barrier around the room?"

"I want to learn a few things, about Lady Kayo. I'd rather no one else heard."

"Ah. What would you like to know about my daughter?"

Kagome shrugged, sitting at Sesshomaru's desk. "This and that."

"Hm...where to begin, where to begin. Ah, here, Kayo..."


	33. Q's and A's Only

**Q: ****Is Kagome marked by Sesshomaru?**

**A: Nope. Sesshomaru wasn't rlly saying that he'd marked her. He was just saying that she was his, his woman. He wanted Naraku angry.**

**Q: Why does Sesshomaru always have 2 ruin it for himself?**

**A: The world loves drama.**

**Q: Why'd you make Kagome such a slut? Sleeping with Kiyoshiyuki, Naraku, and Sesshomaru?**

**A: I think I may be a lemon addict, even though I'm not very good at writing them.**

**Q: You make Sesshomaru's demon seem so dumb. Why?**

**A: Lot's of people ask me that. It's not exactly that he's dumb. He's beastly, wild, primal. Sesshomaru is the logical side, his beast is the one who goes on pure instinct.**

**Q: Are they [Kagome & Naraku] like enemies?**

**A: Yes. They are. Lol. Despite the love that no doubt remains.**

**Q: Will things get worse or better? Does he still love her?**

**A: Things will get worse. And yet, Naraku still loves her.**

**Q: How is Kakudan doing he does dream Naraku's life?**

**A: Yes. He still dreams Naraku's life. More about that will come. Kakudan isn't doing so well, though he doesn't show that to his father. More on that also.**

**Q: Will she EVER get Kakudan back**

**A: Dunno. I'm leaning towards no, because there will be a sequel, most likely.**

**Q: Man, why'd you have to end the chapter [29] so soon?**

**A: Really? You thought I ended that soon? Wow. My wrists were aching. I wrote it all in like an hour, but my wrists have been aching all summer. My doctor says I have a strange form of double joints. I was hoping that I was a mutant, like on X-men evolution, Scott's brother…you know?... *Crickets* Come on, I know you watch it sometimes! When you're bored? *Crickets* …I won't even dignify your silence with an answer. I'm addicted to anything Kirby Morrow, so I started watching…but I digress. That isn't the point.**

**Q: How do u pronounce Kagome's daughters name??**

**A: Ka-Ke-Gay. I think.**

**Q: Haha and this is when things get interesting. Or should i say interestinger? More Interesting?**

**A: More interesting. Lol. Grammar.**

**Q: What happened to kayo? did he like totally forget about the girl, or is she still doing as he commands?**

**A: Yerp. Kayo's under my mate's command.**

**Q: Kayo's daddy is telling Kagome about Kayo willingly? What does she want to know?**

**A: Whoever said he was doing it willingly? Hint hint. Kagome will have to do some negotiating. She wants to know as much as she can.**

**Q: Why is it kagome always getting hurt?**

**A: I don't know. It's just so easy to hurt her…That didn't' really sound right. I mean, take Sesshomaru for instance, a hu- demon ice cube. Even if I made him hurt a lot, he wouldn't show much of it. But Kagome's emotions show so easily on her sleeve. I like to stay as true as I can to the manga, but still add my own spice.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, now I have a q:**

**Q: How old do you think I am? From my writing? I want to gage my literacy age.**


	34. Whipped

In complete incredulity, Sesshomaru gazed at the sight before him. She'd lost. Kagome had fallen, but it didn't make sense. Up until the point, she'd been crushing the foolish older youkai. So why had she suddenly end up defeated? He couldn't comprehend it. Locking eyes on the miko, he found her wondering as well what had happened to fail her. The entire courtyard was silent, while the Eastern Lord gloated, and his daughter jumped up and down, cheering alone. How had it come to this?

**_{Flashback}_**

**_The previous day…_**

_"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!" The Eastern Lord, Daiki, flitted through the many corridors of the Western Palace, creating his own wind, which tossed his silver locks from his face. His cool grey eyes were aflame with barely restrained rage. His cheeks, hands, and revealed chest were charred with burn marks. Forcing open the doors to Sesshomaru's bedroom, where his daughter lay on his future son-in-law's chest, he shouted, "SESSHOMARU!"_

_Snarling at the invasion to his privacy, Sesshomaru thrust his aura out in warning. "What?" He bit._

_Trembling in anger, Lord Daiki heaved, "I demand that that wench of a Mikoyoukai be punished. Either you send her to the dungeon, or I will battle her. Your choice, for this is your room." His nostrils flared with each powerful inhale and exhale._

_Before Sesshomaru could answer, or question as he had been about to, Kagome stalked in behind Daiki. She cast a bored glance at Sesshomaru and Kayo, before glaring at Daiki. Her kimono was ripped across the breasts, on each side of her hips where his fingers had dug, and down her back. "I suggest a battle, you bastard. I'll show you what happens to those fools who attack me."_

_"F-fools?!" he cried in an angry, disbelieving voice. Surely, she didn't think she could beat him, did she? "It is you, whore, who shall see what the future has in store."_

_Sesshomaru mentally blocked out the barking that Kagome and Daiki were doing. Instead, he concentrated solely on her appearance. Those strategically placed tears and ripped, they could only mean one thing. Faster than anyone could blink, Sesshomaru was before the lord, bare of his usual clothing and unaffected by it. The restraints on his beast were nearly ripped apart as fury pumped through each blood vessel in his veins. "What did you do to her?"_

_"What did I do to her?! Sesshomaru, I know you know how devilish and sneaky this little vixen is! She practically begged me to take her, and when I began to, she attempted to purify me! A lord! It states in the Elder's rules that a demoness is to be seen, not heard, and she must obey. This disrespectful wench must learn the rules sometime."_

_Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's fingers twitching, and when his arm struck out, she grabbed his wrist to stop him from decapitating Lord Daiki. "I want to battle him. He is right. I am a youkai now. I must go along with the rules of your society. If I win," Kagome swiveled to face Daiki, "I want a public apology."_

_"Fine." The lord sniffed haughtily. "And when I win, I will beat the submission into you, in public."_

_"If you win, then I'll do so, naked. Heck, if you actually manage to win, you can touch me." Kagome rolled her eyes at the .333% chances of him winning. "But let me assure you, I will not fall without a fight. Sundown tomorrow, outside in the courtyard." Releasing Sesshomaru's arm, she muttered, "Hope you enjoyed yourself."_

_Sesshomaru watched with longing in his eyes as she left. He felt guilty for assuming that she would be sleeping with Lord Daiki. He felt even worse at the prospect her battling the disgusting old fool without knowing everything there was needed to know. She'd never learn in time, but he could try. As Kayo slept, he bathed in his private springs, considering how he would make things up to her, and teach her the basics. Sighing, he sank into the water, wondering when life had truly gotten so difficult._

_

* * *

_

_The Western Lord's entire body was stiff and frozen. His muscles twitched anxiously, worriedly. He stood on the sidelines of the patio. Kayo sat to his right, grinning like a Cheshire cat. To his left were Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame in that order. Koga and Ayame had arrived at the castle late the night before with word that Naraku was in the area, and they had stayed, because Kagome was there._

_The horns, made of the bones of a bull's hollowed out hind thigh bone, blared, signaling the battle beginning. Sesshomaru sprung into action when Daiki raised a foot to step forward. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, jerking her to him. "You do not have to do this." He whispered to her._

_"Yes, I do. Now, back out of my fight."_

_"Daiki will hit you with all of the power he has got."_

_"And that won't be enough to knock me over."_

_Sesshomaru snarled at her. "Do not be so arrogant. He is a Lord, one of great power."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru." She brushed his hands off. "I told you earlier that I didn't need your help. I'm going to fight him, for my honor. I am youkai. These are the rules."_

_"Miko-"_

_"Mikoyoukai! Now, back off!" She barked at him, eyes flickering with venom. 'He obviously has yet to realize just how strong I am. And even if I lose, this is my battle.'_

_Sesshomaru's shoulder's lowered ever so slightly in defeat. "As you wish. Fight your best." Folding his hands into his sleeves, he turned from her and walked off._

_Lord Daiki followed him, glaring harshly. "Thanks for that necessary interruption, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_"Watch your mouth, Daiki, or it will be I you battle, not the Mikoyoukai." He returned to his position near Kayo, shrugging her hand off when she touched his shoulder. 'Be careful, miko.'_

_The horns again blew, less enthusiastic than the first time. Daiki, however, couldn't have cared less as he shot forward, swiping his claws at Kagome who sidestepped and chopped him in the neck with the side of her hand._

_Gasping as he hit the ground, and the air was knocked out of him, Daiki blinked up at her approaching fist, which he narrowly avoided by rolling away from her. His leg swung out to knock her off balance, but she jumped, landing on his ankle with a pop._

_Trapping a growl behind his teeth, Daiki ripped his leg out from under her, smirking when she stumbled back, giving him enough time to shoot up from the ground. He grabbed her by the neck, slamming her to the ground, where Kagome easily rocked backward._

_Once on top, she wrapped her own small hands around his neck, putting pressure on his pulse. Gagging, Daiki slapped her across the face with enough force to knock her off._

_Kagome crouched, blood dripping from the four cuts across her cheek. Smirking at Daiki's smug smile, she flared her aura, wrapping it around him. The smile was instantly gone as his eyes went wide. He attempted to raise his own aura, but hers instantly patted it out._

_Upon noticing that Daiki's was too distracted by trying to get his aura to rise, she sprung at him, plunging her claws toward his chest. Caught off guard as they hit the ground, he twisted to keep her claws from driving far enough into him to harm his heart. 'This onna is going for my death.' Eyes narrowed into slits, he began to push himself up from the ground._

_Kagome, though, would have none of this. Grasping his shoulders tightly, she dug her knee into his back and pulled him back against it._

_Daiki unleashed a howl, knocking her off. 'It felt like someone just split my spine in half.' He spit a mouthful of his blood onto the dirt, and then wiped his mouth._

_Kayo shuddered, gnashing her teeth. The wench was destroying her father. Grinning softly, she mused, 'Not for long.' Sesshomaru was too enthralled in watching his miko battle to notice Kayo slid her left foot out of her boot, stab her toenails into the ground, and shoot a small river of poison toward Kagome._

_The Mikoyoukai was about to go in for the kill when she felt her feet flame. Looking down at the green tinted dirt, she looked up to Kayo, her eyes narrowing in hate. Her mistake, because Daiki chose her time of distraction to attack._

_{End of Flashback}_

_

* * *

_

His hand was still holding her neck, drawing a great river of blood near her pulse, while the other stroke her hip lazily. "I win." He smacked in her ear.

Kagome was frozen. Th-that hadn't happened. She hadn't lost. But when she looked over to her…'friends,' she saw that their heads were bowed. Sesshomaru was tenser than he'd been before the battle, and Kayo, Kayo wasn't even attempting to restrain the excited grin on her plumping face.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Strip." Releasing her, he let out a loud, throaty, hearty laugh. "So, the Mikoyoukai has fallen!" he laughed again, this time more tauntingly as a guard carried to him three brass poles. The first two were shoved into the ground, the third glued to the top of the two with poison. A rope was tied from the top, dangling. "And her punishment is to be whipped! Publicly! Nude! You know how humans are with their modesty!"

The crowd of nobles and shaken servants laughed nervously, only wanting to appease the Lord.

Head high, Kagome sauntered to Daiki, bare of her battle kimono. Even as she was tied up onto the poles, her feet dangling a foot above ground, she did not lower her head, and Sesshomaru hated her for it. If she bowed her head, perhaps the Eastern Lord would be gentler with her. But he couldn't help but respect and love her for being strong and having her pride.

His right hand came up to his shoulder. Her mark was almost completely gone, replaced when Kayo had bit him the day he marked her as a potential mate. Now, all that was left of it was a small blue dot the size of a tiny mole. Perhaps, if he tried hard enough, he could contact her mentally through the small connection. 'Miko.'

'Great, now Sesshomaru's in my head.' She mused with a quick, exasperated sigh.

'There is no reason to go through with this. I am the lord of this manor. I decide what is and isn't to be.'

'I…I need this, Sesshomaru. _Thanks_ for the gesture, but no thanks.'

'I am not asking.'

Kagome was about to retort when she felt Daiki's hands begin to caress her back. A shiver zipped down her spine as her brows furrowed in disgust. Her restraint just barely kept her from purifying him. His hands worked the flesh on her back, sliding down and swatting her rump.

He simply chuckled at the sight of her eyes reddening. Filtering his poison into his finger tips, he drew his arm back and lashed out at her with a teal whip. The surveyors gasped, waiting for Kagome to cry out. Frowning, Lord Daiki whipped harder, and harder, and harder still. Yet the miko kept her mouth clenched shut, and her eyes forward despite the deep wounds forming on her back.

Daiki forcefully whipped her legs, growling as she remained silent. He tore at the flesh on her arms, then circled to her front, ripping the flesh across her breasts. His whip broke skin on her stomach, the front of her legs, her arms, her neck, even her face, and she remained still.

He wanted a sound out of her. This was not as he imagined it. He wanted to hear what she would have sounded like had they rutted. "I will not stand for silence, wench! You are in pain, scream!" He cut her across her stomach again, but she only gazed into his eyes. Snarling, he grabbed her hips. "W-" His eyes lowered to her womanhood, and a cruel smirk formed on his lips.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw his intent. Her lips trembled. He wasn't so evil. It was impossible, but she knew that it wasn't…for he rammed three of his fingers into her, none too careful of his claws. Her eyes clenched shut and she breathed out, trying not to cry out.

Sesshomaru started forward when Kayo grabbed his arm. "Release me."

"Sesshomaru, this is her fault. This is her punishment for thinking she could cross a Lord."

"No." His eyes bled crimson. No one was allowed to touch her that way. He started forward, shocked to meet a barrier. "Daiki." He snarled viciously, but lowly, clawing at it.

Paying no heed to the Western Lord, Daiki slid his hands out, then shoved them back in, chuckling when Kagome tilted her head back and whimpered. "What was that? This time, a little louder for our audience, ne?" This time, he shoved four fingers within her, dragging his claws down her walls when he pulled his fingers out. Kagome let out a throaty howl as the barrier fell and Sesshomaru charged at him, shoving him away from the woman.

Quickly, urgently, Sesshomaru released her. "I should have put a stop to this before it began. I was a fool to let him harm you, and even more of one to trust him not to take it too far." He knelt on the ground, cradling her to him and muttering, "I am sorry, miko."

"My daughter is your mate, Sesshomaru. Attend to her. Let your companions take care of the wench."

"Kayo is fine." Sesshomaru snapped.

"You haven't looked at her since this battle began. She and the pup are starving. His aura is fighting with hers."

Sesshomaru looked over to Kayo for a split second. "She is your daughter. Feed her. My decision is made." Standing, he began to carry Kagome's unconscious form to the castle.

"I knew that little whore was your personal concu-" He choked on the word, clawing at Sesshomaru's wrist as he was choked.

"Disrespect her again, harm her again, even look at her…You've been warned. I want you out of my home tomorrow by High Sun."

Daiki stiffened, seething. "If I leave, I take my daughter with me."

Sesshomaru paused at this. "You may take her…once my son is born."

Daiki gaped. "B-but, she's your mate."

"By legal terms."

"Sesshomaru!"

Refusing to stop, seeing as his miko was already bleeding and in pain, Sesshomaru continued on. He cared her up to his room and laid her on his futon, ignoring the tachi as they filtered in.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Har-hardest thing…I ever…ever s-sa…" he couldn't hold it in anymore. Rushing to Sesshomaru's balcony, he tossed open the doors and vomited over the edge. Seeing her, torn into that way, touched that way…it'd sent tremors up his spine and paralyzed him, as he was sure it had the other, seeing as they had hardly been able to move even when it was over.

"I only thank God that the children didn't see it." Kikyo whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. She wished she hadn't attended herself.

"How are the pups supposed to drink wi-with her breasts that way?" Miroku whispered, holding Sango by the waist as she slumped into him. "I mean, those wounds won't heal as quickly as usual because they were inflicted by a youkai whip of poison."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, not because he knew the monk didn't need him too, but because his tongue was too heavy. He didn't' deserve her. Truly, he didn't. He'd stood, frozen on the sidelines as she was whipped and beat until her skin hung off of her muscles. He filled his hands with his poison and began to gently caress her body, cleaning out Daiki's tainted poison with his own gentle –to her- poison. Finishing, he wrapped her body in a fresh sheet. Bandages would soak through. These blankets, insulated with baboon fur and covered in crane feathers, soaked up large quantities of blood. He'd had to use some himself for severe wounds.

Nuzzling his forehead to hers, he inhaled. 'My miko, forgive this fool.' He pecked her lips, careful of the cut on her lower one. "You will be fine. I assure you." He lowered his forehead to hers again, then withdrew. "Slayer…Sango, fetch a cool rag."

"Of course."

"What can I do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Tell the servants to ready the room next door. I will be sleeping with her tonight."

A cry rang out from the nursery, and Sesshomaru cursed, covering Kagome's ears, but it was too late. Her eyes sprang open as she shot up. "My pups."

Sesshomaru forced her back down gently. "I'll attend to them."

"B-but-"

"They are my pups as well." He said softly, but sternly. "There is no doubt I can handle them."

"I'll go, Kagome." Kikyo turned on her heels and left the room.

"Let me up, I'm fine." Kagome struggled.

Miroku gazed at his friend with soft eyes. "Lady Kagome, please lie down. Would you rather the pups miss you this time, or for the rest of their lives? You must give yourself time to heal."

Kagome hissed. "I'll heal later. My pups need me." She began to pant. "Kami, it's hot! When did it get to be like 150° degrees in this place?" Her lids lowered a bit. "And when did I get so sleepy, and thirsty?"

"A fever," Sesshomaru touched her forehead gently, "A terrible one. Miko, we need to get you into some cool water. Monk, tell your woman to assist the priestess with my pups. Watch over them." Lifting Kagome up into his arm, he jumped over the balcony. Were he in the mood, he would have thought to tell his brother to watch the foul stench of his vomit from his balcony.

"W-where are we…"

"The pond, miko." Pausing at said pond, he stripped away the sheet that was wrapped around the miko. Without bothering to undress himself, Sesshomaru walked straight into the water until he was in it up to his lower chest, and Kagome up to her neck.

Sighing, Kagome leaned into him, circling her arms around his neck. "I'm cooler now…Thank you."

"I do not deserve thanks."

"Why not?"

"I brought this upon you. I knew you were not ready for the battle."

Kagome lowered her eyes. Should she tell him about Kayo? No. No, he seemed content with her. She wouldn't ruin that. "I guess I wasn't."

Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair. "During the battle, what made you look to this Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing you should worry about." She replied, before changing the subject. "I like moments," she coughed- more like hacked-, "like these, when I'm not so full of anger and hate."

"What brings this anger and hate?"

"…I don't know. A lot."

Sesshomaru tilted her head back to force her to look at him. "This Sesshomaru?" Her head lowered, and he took that as a yes. "I-"

"Love me?" Kagome interrupted bitterly. "_Yes. I know._"

"I do."

"…I'm tired." She yawned into his chest.

Gathering her up, he slowly made his way to the room next to his. He could smell Kayo and anger. 'So, her father told her. Hn.' That made things easier. Lying Kagome on the futon, he curled around her, realizing just how much he missed the few times they did spoon. "Sleep. We will give your wounds time to breathe, until morning."

Kagome nodded, drifting off against him. "'Night, Sesshomaru."

"Oyasumi, Mari."

* * *

Sorry it too so long! I got a job and I'm stressed. Things are happening that shouldn't. Ugh, anyway, hope you enjoyed! Also, the next chap will show Sess and Kaggy girl getting closer! And then, there's Naraku's arrival! Til next time!


	35. Meet Again

Rolling over onto her side, Kagome groaned loudly. Her entire body was stiff, but gratefully, she could say that she wasn't on fire anymore, and her womanhood wasn't sore, and hadn't been for three days. Her eyes opened, then squinted when the sunlight struck her. 'Ow,' She mused dryly before inhaling to see how long Sesshomaru had been gone. 'Roughly an hour,' she deduced.

According to the schedule they'd worked up, him checking up on her every hour and a half to be sure she was still there, she still had a pretty good amount of time to sneak out of the room. So, only spending a moment or so to slip on a short yukata, she crept uneasily from the room.

'Useless legs.' She thought as she slipped through the surprisingly empty kitchen. She'd expected to have to hide from a servant, but it seemed that everyone was busy elsewhere. Up the backstairs three flights, she started down a corridor. The hall was hardly ever occupied, so she wouldn't have to worry about being found. This considered, her strides became less careful, even though she had limped heavily to begin with. 'I do wonder where everyone is, th…oh no.' Quickly, she pressed herself against the wall, as though she would disappear if she did.

Turning as swiftly as she could, she started back down the hall when she heard, "Miko, even the humans' senses are not so dull."

Cursing lowly, she attempted to walk as straight as possible when she entered the room. "I feel better." She announced quickly. "So you can't send me to bed."

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed the length of her revealed arms and legs, flashing angrily at the scars that remained. They would most likely never heal. She would forever be reminded of his failure. Averting his eyes, he replied, "Come. It is time to check your wounds."

"We are glad to see you up and well, Kagome." Kikyo greeted warmly.

"Keh, the wench took long enough getting out of that bed. O-Ow, Kikyo! What'd I do?!" The hanyou of the tachi screeched, rubbing his abused ear.

Sango shook her head, though she smiled at her friend's foolish behavior. "Welcome back, Kagome-chan." She scowled deeply as she noticed her lecherous companion leaning forward to view beneath Kagome's yukata as she awkwardly began to sit down. "Monk." She growled, punching him in the arm.

Miroku sighed, stroking his shoulder. "Dear Sango, why must you abuse this monk?"

"Why must you be such a lecher?" Kagome answered for him, watching Sesshomaru's glowing hands caress her flesh.

"You are healing rather well." He said softly. "There will, however, be a bit of scarring."

"I assumed as much." She tilted her head a bit, listing the emotions that flitted across his face. "This isn't your fault, Sesshomaru."

The Daiyoukai froze, then looked up with a cold stare. "I must disagree."

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I did what had to be done, and I told you to stay out of it. It was _my_ doing."

"_I_ allowed that pathetic fool to whip you." Sesshomaru growled, thinking about how said fool was residing in Kayo's room, having found a rule that stated that he could stay so long as his daughter was fine with it. "This Sesshomaru allowed him to touch you."

As though it had heard, Kagome's sex throbbed once. "_I_ let him touch me. I disobeyed. I battled. I lost. I bled. Big Whoop."

"Now, now," Miroku lifted his hands, "calm down you two."

"The monk is right." Inutaisho's guttural voice rang through the air as he smiled and closed the door.

"H-how are you standing there?" Sango whispered, shocked.

Inutaisho chuckled. "It's rather hard to explain, I'd say." His eyes locked on Kagome's body and widened, his mouth falling open and his shoulder's trembling. "K-kagome…my-my daughter…what…Sesshomaru…Inuyasha?" He whined helplessly.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, and he whimpered. Sesshomaru began to kneed Kagome's flesh again on the opposite leg. "I allowed her to be punished."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You didn't _allow_ anything. I did what I wanted." She blinked when she suddenly found herself in Inutaisho's arms.

"My poor child." He whispered, pain thick in his voice. "Oh, my pup."

"I'm fine, really." She replied quietly, a thin frown on her face.

"Fine." He shook his head. "First…first, you're placed in a dungeon, and you think I…Do you still think that I was conspiring with Sesshomaru to hurt you? When I coaxed you into returning, it was in the hopes that my son happy to hold his beloved-"

Kagome fisted his kimono. "Exactly. You don't care a thing about me." Her hands ignited with energy again.

Inutaisho urgently grabbed her hands. "Kagome, dear, calm down. I swear, your best interest was on my mind as well. If I didn't think you and my pup needed each other, or that he couldn't take care of you the way your needed to be taken care of, then I would have left things well enough alone. You and Sesshomaru have a family."

"I have a family with a mated man?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "You're hilarious."

"Izayoi said the same thing."

"And didn't you get her killed?"

Inutaisho's eyes widened and he released her hands. "N-no. Izayoi lived after that. She lived after I died."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "Oh, she did, didn't she? A little while longer, she suffered the life of a human who begot a half demon. You damned her."

"Watch your tongue." He hissed, glaring at her. "You will show me respect. I am your father."

"You're not." Kagome answered simply. "You bestowed that title upon yourself. My father died years ago. You're nothing to me, because your son is absolutely nothing to me."

Inutaisho's face fell for a moment before he smirked. "She is your bride, Sesshomaru. Stubborn, angry at the world, a lying little bitch, she is."

Sesshomaru mimicked his father's smirk, pulling Kagome to him and stroking her left arm. "She is."

"_She is_ right here." Kagome winced as Sesshomaru pressed against a particular slow-healing wound. "Hey, watch it." She pouted. "Where are my pups anyway?"

"They are resting."

"That's all they do. I want to spend time with them."

Sesshomaru could not repress the tiny smile on his lips. She was so childish sometimes. "Our pups are just that, pups. Pups sleep, my miko."

"I- ish!" She inhaled deeply, snatching her arm away. "It always hurts there. My skin is raw."

"Yes, I know. I did cause it."

"Don't start that again." Kagome grunted. "I'm not dead."

"You say that." Sesshomaru growled deeply. "You say that, however, you fail to realize something. It is my duty to protect you…As your mate, I must do everything that I can to take care of you, everything in my power to insure that no one harms you…" He lowered his head slightly in shame. "I failed you, my mate."

The miko clenched her fists. "You dare to dishonor me, Lord Sesshomaru."

He frowned, confused. "Dishonor you how?"

"By calling me your mate when you have one whom is not me. You are not my mate, Sesshomaru. You are Kayo's. You owe me nothing. You are in no way obligated to me. Can you imagine, and this is only an example- Can you imagine me being mated to, say, Inuyasha, and claiming you as mine?"

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes, then looked away, closing them. "I say you are my mate because to this Sesshomaru you are."

"You are a Lord, Sesshomaru. What goes on in that head of yours? Yeah, your counsel of elders couldn't give a shit about it if they tried. By law, you are Kayo's. Your pup with her will be Lord when you pass. And until our pups are old enough, as I've said, I will stay. But once they are old enough to decide that they want to leave, we will leave."

"I will not allow you."

"You forget. I'm not from this time. I'm not like a lot of the submissive women in this era. You hold no control over me." Kagome touched his cheek. "I wanna take a walk now."

Sesshomaru scowled at her for changing the subject, but answered nonetheless, "You will rest."

Kagome leaned forward, placing her forehead into his shoulder. "We can go pick flowers, and maybe we can spar! But no decapitating this time! Come on, help me up." She kissed his chin gratefully when he did so. "See you guys at dinner. Come, Sesshomaru."

"I am not a pet." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"Oh, shut it! You're lucky I want you to come with me at all!" Kagome huffed loudly, the breeze she created tossing her bangs. "As a matter of fact, sit down. I don't need you." She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him.

Surprised, the Daiyoukai stumbled back two steps, then growled, grabbing her by the shoulder. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Like I want your lying cheating ass anywhere near me. I was only being nice, because you were blaming yourself. Remind me never to be polite again."

"You, miko, exaggerate things." Of course, he could have calmed her by telling her that she was getting worked up over nothing, that he would gladly accompany her to the gates of Hell. But come now, really, this is the great Daiyoukai Sesshomaru we are speaking of, proud and immovable to the core. "I suppose you are more human than I initially thought."

Kagome sputtered, "H-human?!" Crimson began to seep into her eyes, clouding her vision in a thick red fog. "Y-you're a jackass, Sesshomaru!"

He lifted his right shoulder in a half shrug. "And you are a wench."

"Bastard!"

"Whore," was his snarled response.

"Ugh, you're so…You're a…I can't…You're insufferable!" Whirling on her heels, she swept out of the room, Sesshomaru on her heels.

"You are not to walk away from your Lord!"

"You aren't my lord!"

"I shall prove otherwise!"

Miroku sighed, "I don't think they're getting anywhere."

Inutaisho chuckled. "Believe me, monk. What just happened means they're closer then they've ever been before. Now, my son, why don't you introduce me to the fine young miko at your side."

Inuyasha blushed deeply, squeezing Kikyo's hand. "This is Kikyo."

* * *

"Kayo," Sesshomaru called softly as he slid the shoji closed. No, he did not like her. And yes, id he could have her gone, he would, but she was carrying his pup. And he had, in a sense, led her on, to believe that he would mate her, that she would be lady of the Western Lands. She deserved the slightest bit of hospitality.

Rising halfway off of the futon, she turned bloodshot eyes to him, then look away. "Milord."

"Where is your father?" He slowly made his way across the room. The Eastern Lord's scent was stale in the room by a few hours.

"He left to meet Lord Takeshi, whose returning to the palace with him."

Spine rigid, he thought over her words. Takeshi, his cousin Takeshi, the very one that had tried for Kagome's affections at his mother's gala. This would simply not do!

'**Not now, master. We deal when time come. Now, feed pup.**'

Exhaling, he agreed with his beast, placing the tray in his hand on the futon. "Sit up and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You will feed our pup, Kayo."

"Our pup?!" She hissed, glaring at him. "You don't give a damn about our pup! It's all about that wench and her bastards!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch-"

"How I refer to them?! That's all you have to say! What about me?! I'm your mate! I'm carrying your heir!" Her voice lowered as her eyes did. "I never…I never expected you to care for me, that is a foolish human hope. I only expected to receive what was promised to me, you and this kingdom. I expected your protection, your attention, and you give them to her."

"Ka-"

"What have I done to deserve this, my lord?" She fell into his chest, sobbing.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly. He'd never anticipated such of her, a demoness. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, his lids lowering half way. This was the woman who had first attracted him, this fragile, weak, submissive thing. This was what had made him mark her. It had been because she was the complete opposite of Kagome, but considering it, he realized that she was feeling the same things as his Kagome. "You've done nothing wrong, Kayo."

Sniffling, she looked up at him, her eyes trailing over his thin, sculpted lips. "M-milord, may I?"

Hesitating, the lord considered it. Before he could reply, she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru found himself quickly complying, kissing her back almost as easily as he could have kissed Kagome, though there was an intense ache of guilt in his stomach.

When they separated, he pecked her once against, cupping her cheek. "In another place…at another time, Kayo, perhaps things would have been different." Setting her upright and away from him, he rose from the futon, "Eat well, Kayo." He left the room with that, stiffening the second he felt Kagome's aura in the room nearby. Had she heard, or worse, seen through a crack in the shoji. A quick analyze of her aura, however, let him know that she was asleep.

Relieved, he breathed out. He could not afford her getting angry with him, not after they'd had two hours of peace during their walk, and yet another when they played with the pups. Things were looking up with his miko, and he wanted nothing to jeopardize them. Quietly, he opened the shoji to her room and smiled lightly. She looked peaceful there, even with her legs sprawled out, her hair a mess, a thin trail of drool streaming from her mouth. His hand rose to his obi as he prepared to loosen it and take off his haori, but a voice stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Turning, Sesshomaru arched a brow at Kohaku. Once the slayer had become infatuated with Akane instead of his woman, their relationship had become far less tense. "Yes, Kohaku?"

"Sorry to bother you, but there's news that Naraku is attacking a village just outside the palace barrier. Miroku thinks he's trying to coax us out and into a battle."

"And we will give him one. Tell Inuyasha and the other's to ready their weapons. We leave soon."

Kohaku nodded, then paused, shifting his eyes to Kagome, then away. "I don't think she should see Kakudan just yet."

"Of course not. She will be staying here. If she is to awaken and find out, then I, myself, will deal with her anger." Yes, another reason for her to be angry with him. Once Kohaku left, he leaned over his miko, placing a kiss on her forehead. "This is for your own good."

Kagome inhaled, reaching out in her sleep to hug his arm. "Sesshomaru."

"Sleep until my return, dear miko." Slowly, he slid his arm from her grip and left the room, praying that she did remain asleep.

* * *

"My throat burns." Kagome mumbled to herself as she stalked out of her room. Turning onto the next hall, she found a pitcher of cool water and a note, saying that it was for her, from Akane. "You always know, Akane." Smiling, she poured herself a cup and continued down the hall toward the nursery, pausing when she heard Rin's voice come from Shippo's room. She slid back the shoji a little and peaked in.

"Shippo-kun?"

Shippo opened one eye, while keeping the other shut tightly. Once Kagome had left, he had taken to mediating with Sesshomaru, Miroku, and the others'. The improvements in his power would be crucial when the pups were a bit older and they began roaming again. "Yeah, Rin-chan?"

The young girl blushed at her playmate's suffix, then scowled at herself for getting off track. "Um, do you think it was right for them to leave okaa-san behind?"

Kagome's eyes widened, her ear pasted to the wooden frame of the shoji. 'Who left without me? And why?!'

"Well, that all depends. Do I think they did it to keep her happy? Yeah. Was it fair to her? No. So, it depends on how you look at it."

"I know, but-"

"What would they have told, momma, though? 'Kagome, wake up. We're going to battle Naraku.' She-" He froze at the sound of breaking glass, and then a whimper. Rin pushed back the shoji, and they both whispered their mother's name as she stepped back, pressing her form against the wall.

Kagome dug her claws into the wood wall behind her. "The-they," she breathed, "they went after Naraku." Heart racing, she fled down the hall, following Sesshomaru's stale scent out of the castle. Naraku was near, which meant that her son was near! Which also meant that her friends had known, and had chosen not to tell her, but she would be angry later! For now, she needed to get her son back!

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her bone carved weapon, smirking as it whipped toward Naraku's head. Her smirk fell, though, when he smacked it away effortlessly with a tentacle.

"Try again, wench." He narrowed his eyes as Miroku grabbed the prayer beads on his cursed hand. "Fool, you think I am so ignorant?" A low hum spread over the village as the hanyou's Saimyosho began to appear in the air.

"I'm so sick of your shit, Naraku! Windscar!" Inuyasha swung his sword down with skill he had acquired during the year with his brother.

Naraku placed a barrier around himself, smirking as the attack flared around him, before fading. Kikyo's flying arrow, glowing brightly with energy, rebounded off of another raised barrier. "Come down, sweet miko. Did you honestly think that would work?" Narrowly, he managed to dodge Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. "Damn you!" he hissed, patting out the fire on his robe. 'I foolishly lowered my barrier! Damnit!'

Kakudan drew his legs to his chest, watching helplessly as Hakudoshi and Kiyoshiyuki attacked his past companions. Lifting his head, he gazed at Kagura's back. She was mumbling about having to babysit a brat, obviously him, instead of joining in the action. He sighed. 'She's only so lucky as to not be in the action, dirtying her hand's with their blood.' He took a deep breath, then froze. Th-that scent. It couldn't be. He leapt from the feather he sat on.

"Yo, kid!" Kagura called after him as he hit the ground running.

"That scent!" He shouted back.

Naraku froze, turning to face his son, then inhaling fearfully. It was her. Slowly, he began to walk that way, a barrier protecting him from the onslaught of attacks the Inu tachi sent his way, until they too realized what had caught his attention, and halted. And then, there she was, in his line of sight. "Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome skidded to a stop, her eyes on her son. "Kakudan." Then she heard her name called, and looked to his father. "Naraku." She ran toward him, calling his name a little louder. At first, he'd thought, quite foolishly, that she would run into his arms and kiss him. But when she was a few feet away, she whipped her swords from her sides and screeched, "Na-ra-kuuuu!"


	36. あなたがばかです

_Recap: Naraku froze, turning to face his son, then inhaling fearfully. It was her. Slowly, he began to walk that way, a barrier protecting him from the onslaught of attacks the Inu tachi sent his way, until they too realized what had caught his attention, and halted. And then, there she was, in his line of sight. "Kagome." He whispered._

_Kagome skidded to a stop, her eyes on her son. "Kakudan." Then she heard her name called, and looked to his father. "Naraku." She ran toward him, calling his name a little louder. At first, he'd thought, quite foolishly, that she would run into his arms and kiss him. But when she was a few feet away, she whipped her swords from her sides and screeched, "Na-ra-kuuuu!"_

* * *

Naraku was shocked, paralyzed as his emotions flitted across his face. Happiness- Kagome had returned! Surprise- She's coming at me! Fear and Pain- With a sword! He locked ruby eyes with hers and waited to feel the bitter bit of her sword shoving through his chest. Faster than he could blink, Kakudan was before him, his sword pushing against his mother's. 'Son.'

Kagome blinked four quick times, then growled a warning to her son. "Get out of the way, Kakudan."

"Put your sword down." He ordered, his soft voice deepened a bit with anger. "Put the sword down!" Red began to crawl into Kagome's eyes, drool spilling from her mouth as her fangs jutted from her mouth. Taking this as his mother's stubborn reply, Kakudan placed more force behind his sword.

'When did he get so strong?' Her hands loosened on her sword, only to tighten again. "It will take more than that to make me stop, Kakudan. Once you're out of the way," she looked back to Naraku, "your _father_ is a dead bastard."

Kakudan thought over the tactics his father had taught him. 'If an opponent is too strong, catch them by surprise. How?' He noticed his mother's face softening, and frowned a bit.

"Kakudan, please, just step out of the way for mama."

"No. I won't let you hurt him." With that, he broke their swords' contact, sliding between her legs and kicking her in the back of the knee.

Stumbling forward, Kagome whipped around. "How dare you?"

"I. Won't. Let. You. Hurt. Him." He repeated again, his dark hair whipping around him as his aura flared. Sometimes he just didn't understand his mother! Somewhere inside…he just, he knew that they deserved to be together. And Sesshomaru wasn't treating her well, so why didn't she return to him and his father?

"Why do you stand up for him? Would you hurt me, Kakudan?" Her angry scowl vanished. "Would you hurt me to protect him, the one who hurt me so much, the one who didn't even want you!"

"You don't understand!" He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and swiped his sword blindly at her.

Kagome easily sidestepped him, dropping her swords to the ground with a dull CLUNK. "What don't I understand?! You're hardly 3 years old, Kakudan! You didn't see everything!"

"I've seen enough! Pick up your sword and fight me!" He ran to her, swiping his sword again.

This time dodging was not so easy. While angry, the young tike was perfectly precise, and managed to knick Kagome's leg. He fought back a whimper, setting his mental mask in place. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But if he hadn't intervened, his parents would have been fighting. And if his father hadn't been hurt, his mother would have.

"You've seen nothing, and I'm not fighting you! You're my son! I've loved you. I've cherished you. I've taken care of you. What did _he_ do for you?!" She pointed to Naraku for emphasis. "He beat me in an attempt to kill you! He snatched you away from me! He's mistreated us since he was born!"

"Stop it!"

"Kakudan-"

"Shut up!" He snapped at her, stabbing his sword into the ground and pointing at her. "Enough now!"

She dropped to her knees, grabbing his pale cheeks. "He's never even said he loved you."

"I said 'Enough'!" Tentacles shot from his sides, one smacking her hard across the face. He was too angry and hurt to hear her name being screamed by her friends as she fell to the ground. Fisting his hands tightly at his side, he wrapped his rough tentacles around her body, slinging her to the ground once again. "You don't understand! You could never understand!"

Sesshomaru snarled loudly, rushing forward to stop the boy, only to be forced back by the intensity of the rage and pain in his aura, mixed with that in Kagome's. 'Damnit!'

Kagome gasped for air as she was crushed in his grip, lifted into the air. Her bones bent at the pressure, and she was shocked they didn't break into a thousand tiny pieces. Her mouth fell open, to plead for him to stop, to ask what she had done to make him so upset with her, but no sound came out, just a raspy exhale. Were he anyone else, she would have fought back. Easily, she could have escaped literally _ANYONE_ else…just not him.

"You abandoned me! You didn't try to come after father to get me! You left me!"

'I-is that why he's angry with me?'

"And you've been back for Kami knows how long, and haven't even come to see me, in the least!" His eyes grew even harder, burning with anger. "You don't know anything about father! You haven't seen inside his head, inside his body!" His small, yet muscled body shivered involuntarily. "There's a man in there! A scared man! And he wants…he wants…" His eyes filled with tears. "You. Why can't we be a happy family…Why won't you try?! For me?!" He closed his eyes and dropped her to the ground.

Hardly conscious, Kagome remained still on the ground. Her muscles ached, her head was pounding, racing with the new information he'd given her. 'Onigumo…is still there?'

There was silence as they awaited her rising. When she didn't, however, Kakudan became the first to panic. "M-mother…mother, are you alright?" No answer. "M-mother…momma! Momma, get up!" He started toward her, falling back on his butt when Sesshomaru appeared before him, the wind rushing behind him.

"Don't you dare touch her, you spawn of Satan." Sesshomaru growled thickly, his tongue heavy with malice. Whipping away from the child, he knelt and tucked Kagome into his arms.

"Y-you put her down! N-now!" He shook his head as Sesshomaru began to walk away. "Papa, do something."

Naraku opened his mouth, and Kakudan expected him to curse at Sesshomaru. In fact, he smirked as he awaited his father's harsh words at the other demon. But when Naraku spoke, "Come, my son." His smirk faded.

"W-what? No! I won't leave her!"

"So you can hurt her, but you refuse to leave her? Think, my son, before you speak and act. Now come." Naraku's voice was tight, angry as he walked away.

"No! It's not fair!" He stomped his feet in a tantrum, not as mature as he tried to seem. "I'm not going anywhere." He pointed to Sesshomaru. "And you are going to put my mother down!"

Sesshomaru glared coldly at the twisted child. "You have no right to command me."

"You'll hurt her."

"You did that, foolish mite."

Kakudan clenched his teeth, grabbing the bottom of Sesshomaru's hakama. "Put. Her. Down. My mother, sit her down."

Inuyasha sighed as he picked Kagome's swords up off the ground. He only hoped Sesshomaru didn't hurt the little runt.

Sesshomaru slid Kagome into the crook of his incomplete left arm, raising the fist of his right to knock the little boy off.

Naraku cast a glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening. Quickly, in a flash, he was before Sesshomaru, his son cradled tightly to his chest, and his stomach sore from the blow Sesshomaru had dealt, the one meant for his son. Spitting blood, he hissed, "Attempt that again, mutt." Loathing that had not always been heard in his voice shone. "Even without the Shikon no Tama, I could kill you. Should you touch my son again, bastard…" He turned and carried his son away.

"Let me go! Momma! I have to make sure she's okay! Momma! Mommaaa!"

Naraku thrust the boy away from him, holding him at arm's length and scolding, "Do not cry now. You did this. You are no pup, so don't act like one."

"I'm-"

"And never, I mean **never **hurt your mother that way again! I ruined our relationship, understood? She was nothing but perfect." Sighing, he held his son to him again. "I am a twisted man, my son. I am evil, yet not so evil. Hated, but she loved me. I am confused, fighting a battle. Believe it or not, that man you saw was my pure side…and every time I look at you, or I think of your mother, he gets stronger…The point is, you are to respect her, for she does not wrong. If you should be angry at anyone, it is me."

"B-but you're confused. You're like two different people."

"That is no excuse." Naraku whispered. "No excuse at all. Everyone has two sides, if not more. It is those who are strong who pick a side and stick with it. I want the side of evil. I crave it. But with you and your mother near, I cannot seem to be with it."

"Oh." Kakudan clung to his father, burying his face in his chest. 'I'm sorry, momma.'

'Oh, Kakudan.'

His eyes widened at the voice, and he thought uncertainly, 'Mother?'

'What you did made me realize something…You are simply your father's son.'

'My father's son?' His eyes lowered. Did that mean he wasn't hers? What could she mean by that? 'What are you saying?'

'You are…Naraku. You are everything your father is. You were created of him.'

His heart sped up, and he decided that he didn't like what she was saying, or the way she said it. 'Wh-what do you mean, mother? Stop saying things like that. I don't understand.'

'…'

'Mother!'

'…'

'_Mother…_' He whispered mentally as he drifted off in his father's arms. One thing on his mine. _My father's son._

XXX

"You were right." Kagome whispered across the spring, breaking the silence that had hung between her and her companion. Her back was to him as she sat, soaking her sore muscles. "This certainly feels nice."

"I'm sure. However, I had not planned on you keeping your back to me the entire time." Sesshomaru walked over to the shallow water she sat in, the water level lowering until it barely his package. He sat behind her, placing his hand gently on her shoulders. When she tensed, he whispered, "Relax, miko," his hands worked at the tight muscles in her shoulders and back. "Does that feel nice?"

Instead of answering, the young miko nodded, leaning her head back onto his shoulders. _'His whole face looks just as sophisticated at this angle.'_ She giggled softly to herself at the weird thought. _'Sesshomaru's going to be aristocratic no matter the angle.'_

"May This Sesshomaru ask what is so amusing?"

"Nothing. I'm just eccentric."

"That you are, my miko." His lips tilted in a half smile when she huffed at his reply. "I find that eccentric women are truly the most wonderful type. I'm surprised anyone can deal with a female who is not."

Kagome blushed at the compliment, closing her eyes to avoid his heated gaze. She had begun to drift off when she felt his hands slide from her shoulder's and down her back. "Sesshomaru," She warned.

"Shh, enjoy." He smirked against her forehead, placing a kiss there.

Relaxing into his hold, she smiled warmly at him. "I was thinking that as soon as I'm better…we could go Naraku hunting."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I won't allow it."

"Why not?!"

"Because he will be dead long before you heal. I am killing that hanyou, and soon."

Kagome sat up abruptly, facing him. "Not without me! You're not."

Sesshomaru snarled, his glistening fangs bared. "I will."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Augh, you're just an _idiot…" _She began to mumble angrily after the word idiot, then suddenly stopped and sighed. "How can you expect us to be together, when we fight all the time?"

Sesshomaru paused in his own low rambling to look at her. "I cannot imagine being mated without arguing. Truth be told, I cannot imagine being mated with being mated to you."

Kagome quickly averted her gaze when he leaned down, as though to kiss her. "You shouldn't say such sweet things, Sesshomaru. They may make me give in. Then the chase would be over."

"Miko, I would chase you until death, whether mated or not."

"Sesshomaru, you make it so hard not to love you when you say things like that."

"Then stop your fighting." Sesshomaru gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She swallowed at the emotion in his eyes. "I need you. Going on without you being a part of me has gotten difficult. It takes much persuasion to get my legs to bring me from the bed in the morning. I don't want to live without you for a moment longer."

"Ugh! Can't you just let me hate you?!" She tried to push him away, but Sesshomaru jerked her body into his.

That arrogant smirk on his face warmed her belly, sending the butterflies to flutter. "I believe it was I that told you that hate is merely another form of...love."

Kagome's hands trembled, rising to cup his face. "You really love me?"

"With every ounce of my soul."

"I love you too." She flashed him a watery grin. "And Kayo means nothing to you?"

"Nothing."

"A-and your pup?"

Pain flashed on his face, and he looked away from her. "I could not give up my pup for you. I am sorry. He will remain here, though he will not be heir." This was it! It had all come down to this and he just knew his answer would not satisfy you. But when he felt her warm kisses trailing up his neck, and her arms around his waist, he began to think otherwise.

Kagome smiled when he looked at her curiously. "Did you honestly think I'd ask you to get rid of an innocent pup? The only issue is that it wouldn't be right to separate Kayo from her pup."

"She is a youkai, Kagome. They feel absolutely no attachment to their pups unless they spend time with them."

"I don't know."

"We will address her about it."

"Okay. But for now," Kagome pecked his chest, "let's say we," she kissed his Adam's apple, "how do you demon's say it?" She kissed the side of his mouth. "Couple?" Her lips brushed across his chin. "Rut?"

Sesshomaru growled at her, cursing her teasing nature. Clutching her to him, he crushed his lips to hers, kissing her for all he was worth. When he drew back, for less than a second, he breathed a quick, "We mate!" then kissed her again.

* * *

"You are irritating it." Sesshomaru reprimanded, grabbing Kagome's hand to keep it away from the object of her annoyance.

"It's irritating me." She bit back, scratching agitatedly at her shoulder with one hand, and her inner thigh with the other. "Why the heck did you have to bite me in two places? And when I said 'what do we do,' I didn't mean for you to mate me just yet."

Almost sheepishly, Sesshomaru apologized, his royal head bowed, "I had the control of a pup in its first heat."

Kagome snorted. As if she hadn't known that. She wasn't limping for no freaking reason! All she could remember from their mating was him pounding into her.

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru thrust Kagome against the rock that sat behind her. Hiking her leg up and around his waist, he rubbed his manhood against her opening, groaning at the feeling of her wetness on his shaft. Driving his claws into her shoulders, he began to ease himself in. She'd pled with him seconds before to be careful entering her, due to the damage Lord Daiki had inflicted. Driving in at such a slow pace was killing him, but hearing Kagome's pained pants, he slowed even more._

"_Y-you can go faster."_

"_I will cause you no pain."_

"_Sesshomaru, the point of good sex is to feel a little pain, I personally think. I mean, honestly –Ungh-, what's the most eu- ssssss- What's the most euphoric part of sex for you?"_

_Sesshomaru considered it. Pounding roughly into her tight walls, he had to admit did leave him aching when they were done, but he loved it. Oh, and feeling her claws dig into the tight skin on his ass! Yes. Oh God yes, that felt good! Then there was the biting, especially when she was giving oral sex! Kami, thinking about it made his hard-on bricklike in hardness. "Grrr." He grumbled throatily, and Kagome was unable to tell what he was saying._

_She knew he had the just of what she was saying, though, when he quickly thrust the rest of himself into her. Her howl rang through the woods, and no doubt back to the castle, but she didn't care. The pain was leaving, and she was left with nothing but pleasure as he withdrew a bit, then thrusted back in, smashing their pelvic bones together._

"_Ah!" Kagome tossed her head back, her hands clutching his shoulders, entirely too close to his neck. But he found, strangely enough, that he liked this. His next hard push brought her claws to scratch a pattern in his neck. When he let out a loud gruff, guttural growl, she let out a soft mewl. In a matter of seconds, he picked up rhythm, practically tearing into her. She felt raw! Literally! But in the most sexy, climax-inducing way!_

_Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back, so roughly that she was almost in a backbend, her head touching the water that was at her lower back. His hips rolled smoothly as he crushed into her time and time again, nipping and sucking at her stomach and breast. With the blood rushing to her head, Kagome found herself enjoying the act even more._

_She smiled lazily when Sesshomaru jerked her back up right, her face red, her hair plastered around her face delicately. Her smile quickly became a grimace of pleasure as she fought back a loud moan. Sesshomaru dragged his fangs over her shoulder, thrusting into her harder. Kagome gasped, her legs trembling. "S-Sesshomaru…"_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_Wait for me." His eyes bled red slowly as he began to lose control of his body and time. His rhythm sped up drastically, and Kagome felt as though her body were going to explode! __**"NOW!"**_

_Their loud howls blended and disappeared into the night as they panted._

* * *

She'd asked why he hadn't bit her then once she remembered, and he'd simply replied that it wasn't the proper position. He had then taken her from behind as they knelt on all fours. Each time she'd opened her mouth, water had flowed in. When she had begun stifling her screams, something that dissatisfied Sesshomaru greatly, he had gone harder, faster, further, until she was hoarse.

Their final position, the last of five, had been her sitting up on a rock, while he ate her, tasting every nook and cranny until she was dry. He'd then nibbled about two inches to the right, and one down before chomping into her.

"Why did you bite me twice again?"

"It is this Sesshomaru's way of saying that you are his from head to toe, or if you wish to be technical, shoulder to thigh. That merely pertains to sex. Your entire body is mine. Know that." He ordered softly, cradling her to him as they walked to their pups' bedroom.

"Of course…So when do I put my marks on you?" Ever since he'd bitten her, the overwhelming thirst for his blood had been itching at her.

Noticing her anxious tone, Sesshomaru made a mental note, though he outwardly ignored her. Sliding back the shoji, he smiled lightly at the sight of his pups, Kakegae cooing happily as she played with her belly button, and Oyo Banai watching her peacefully, a slight pout on his face. "Pups."

They each sat up quickly at their alpha's voice. "Fader!"

"You have them calling you 'Fader'?"

"That is what I am to you?"

"You're their daddy. And I'm their momma. Right, pups?"

Kakegae squealed. "Momma!"

"Mader." Oyo Banai replied simply.

Kagome scowled at his father, huffing, "You changed my name."

"I corrected it." Sesshomaru said in the same simple way that Oyo Banai had spoken, going over to pick up his daughter. "Hello, Kakegae."

"Kak!" She giggled warmly, nuzzling him.

Oyo Banai reached his arms up to his mother from his crib, blinking adorably. "Mader."

"Momma." She corrected gently.

He gave her a bland look, then climbed up into his arms himself. "Mader."

Sighing, Kagome pecked his forehead, "I guess 'Mader' will do." The instant she sat down, he began to scratch at her breasts, mewling softly. "No, no. I'm weaning, young man." His scratching grew rougher, his claws biting her skin.

Sesshomaru took note of her discomfort and growled in forewarning, but the pup paid no mind, growing agitated. "Pup!" Sesshomaru's harsh tone halted him, but he started up again in mere seconds. "Pup, stop this!"

"I-it's okay, Sesshomaru. I'll just let him drink a sip, then we'll give him some meat or something." Before she could pull out her breast, Kakegae was laid into her arms, and Oyo Banai taken from her. "Sesshomaru, don't-"

"_You listen here, pup, I am your alpha. You will obey, or suffer the consequences."_ He growled a command in the Inu language that pups were born knowing, or more that their instincts deciphered everything.

"Hmph." The pup looked away, letting out a whimper when Sesshomaru growled a string of angry demands and curses. "Mik." He whined.

"No milk. You are too old."

"Mik!"

"NO!" Sesshomaru knocked his head against the pups in a reprimanding manner, arching a brow when he let out a wail.

Kagome leapt up. "Give him to me." Ignored, she reached for her child, snarling when he was pulled away. "He'll get sick wailing like that! Give him here!"

Sesshomaru plopped the sobbing pup into his crib, sat on the floor with Kakegae, and pulled Kagome down into his lap, holding her tightly as she struggled to get up. "He must learn."

"He's young."

"He knows more than he can speak. He understood everything I told him, everything you told him. He is simply rebellious, a streak he obviously got from you."

Kagome frowned, then lifted her nose, looking down it at him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It couldn't possibly be one."

"I'd hate to cure my mate to hell, Sesshomaru. Shut the heck up."

The Daiyoukai sighed. "Only you, my wench, would I ever allow to speak such words."

Slowly, Oyo Banai's sobs softened to sniffle. "*sniff sniff* Fader *sniff* Mader." He bowed his head in submission.

"Very good, my pup. You learned rather quickly." Sesshomaru lifted him out and sat him on the floor where he played with his sister. Pulling Kagome against him, he stiffened slightly when she jumped, searching the area with his senses. "I sense nothing, my miko. What is it?"

"I just realized what that guy said. The old village leader in that place you found me at. He was all like, '_May that which summons thee at night bring you together._' Maybe he was talking about the pups. They bring us together at night all the time, and without them, I would have never returned to this era."

"Perhaps."

Kagome smiled at him. "You know, it's okay that you don't talk much. I talk enough for the both of us. And I like you this way." She scratched her thigh. "How long do you think I can hide these? I'm not in the mood for a confrontation with Kayo yet."

"Some time. It rather depends."

"That was so helpful."

"_I'd like to think it was."_

"You're too good at sarcasm for your own good."

Sesshomaru sighed silently, leaning into his mate for the sake of her scent and warmth. "You are mine."

"Why do you change the subject that way?" No answer. "Sesshomaru…Sess." She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms, staring at her children as they played. "I know I'm yours, my Sesshomaru, and you belong to me."

* * *

AN: Someone reviewed and said that what happened was almost predictable, so I decided to spice it up with a teeny tiny Battle, if that's what you'd call it, between Kiggy Kaggy and Kiku Kaku!


	37. Takeshi

Awakening slowly to warm puffs of breath on the back of her neck, Kagome yawned groggily, trying to recollect her thoughts and memories of the day before. Thoughts flooding back to her, she stiffened in Sesshomaru's arms, her right hand rising up to her neck. She let out a shuddering sigh of relief when her hand brushed over her bare skin. 'No mark. So, so it was all a dream. Thank god.'

Sesshomaru tiredly pulled Kagome closer to him, curling his body further around hers. They were nude again, as they often slept at night, giving them a sense of closeness they could not get while clothed. She vaguely wondered how it would be to be mated to Sesshomaru.

Would she wake up each morning this way? Cradling in his arms, surrounded by his body, warm flesh against warm flesh? Or would he always be attending to some important matter as she slept? She didn't like the thought of waking up alone, and to be truthful, she had to admit that Sesshomaru was only with her at night because she was injured. Otherwise, he would surely be in his study as he often was before.

And meals, what would they be like? It wasn't like she expected everything to change wh- _**if **_they mated. Obviously, she expected no men to enter carrying their breakfast on an aluminum platter. But maybe, if they were together, they would cuddle on the futon, spoon feeding each other as she told him her plans for the day.

She blushed a bit at the thought of feeding Sesshomaru, and could almost feel his thin, long fingers in her mouth as he placed a small slice of persimmon into her mouth. _'He'd adore that.'_ Then there came the sex. There was no way she could deny that she craved his body, at least, not to herself. Would it be wilder than their first few times, which she could hardly remember? Or would he take his time, and make love to her?

At the scent of her spiked arousal, Sesshomaru unconsciously lowered his hand from its position splayed across her stomach to her womanhood, cupping her and moaning lowly. Carefully, Kagome folded her hand over his, trying to pull his hand away, but his grip tightened, his middle finger massaging gently. Her lids fluttering, she fought back the strong urge to groan.

'_Oh, Sesshomaru, let go!'_ She whimpered helplessly at the feeling of his hard-on pressed deep into her backside. Wiggling her hips a bit in an attempt to get free, she readied her reiki to give him a soft sting when a cry rang through the castle.

"Daiki-sama and Takeshi-sama have arrived!" A servant's voice shrieked.

Sesshomaru sat up instantly in the bed. Takeshi had arrived already! Damn him! And damn Jaken! The fool had told him that it would be at least three more days before Takeshi arrived! He'd have to talk to that overgrown imp. Shrugging into a pair of plain silk hakamas and a haori, he cast Kagome a glance, narrowing his eyes when he found her to be dressing quickly, too eagerly for his liking, but then again, perhaps it was all in his mind.

Once she was dressed in a flowing, thin kimono, she followed him out the door. 'Lord Takeshi! I would like to thank him for being so kind at the ball!' On the tips of her toes, she walked closely behind Sesshomaru, awaiting her chance to once again meet Lord Takeshi.

* * *

Takeshi sniffed the air lightly, drawing his eyes from Kayo to the door of the dining room as Sesshomaru entered. "Dear cousin, a pleasure, it is to see you again." He bowed and smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru bowed in return, stiff. "As it is you, Takeshi-san."

Kagome bounced on her toes as Takeshi's eyes came to rest on her. "Lord Takeshi, it has been some time."

"L-lady Kagome. I had no idea you would be here. My, don't you look ravishing."

"You are too kind, milord."

"Please, call me Takeshi, Lady Kagome."

Smirking mischievously, Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "If you will call me Kagome."

Takeshi's own smirk spread across his face. That was what he liked this onna. She was, not only a tremendous easiness on his eyes, but she was intelligent and confident, secure. It was hard to find a woman like that, whether she be a youkai or a human. She was truly…something special. "That I will."

"I'd like to thank you for keeping me entertained at the ball. I'd also like to apologize for…for losing control of myself when I…when my son…" Trailing of, she crossed her arms and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"It is quite alright." Takeshi's face melted into one of concern, his hand rising to comfort her. He was startled, though, when Sesshomaru gripped her shoulders and pulled her back into him. 'A-are they together now?' The thought was quickly dismissed, though, when Kagome shrugged him off. "Kagome, how would you like to take a walk with me?"

Sesshomaru answered before Kagome could even open her mouth. "The miko is healing. Perhaps later. I must tend to the wounds she contracted yesterday. Come, Kagome." Turning, he started out of the room. "Takeshi, Jaken shall lead you to your chamber and assist you with unpacking."

Kagome bowed to Takeshi once again, then followed Sesshomaru closely. 'What's his deal? Jealous idiot.'

* * *

"So, is that really what you've been up to since I've been away?" Kagome grunted when Takeshi nodded and chuckled. "My, the life of a Lord is awfully dull, ain't it? I couldn't imagine that. But, then again, my life hasn't been all cherry blossoms and buttercups either."

Takeshi nodded, stepping closer to her and smiling."I've been meaning to ask you this since the gala…What's your relationship with Sesshomaru?" Immediately, he decided that he did not like the abrupt tensing of her body.

"Sesshomaru and I…are complicated. I mean, he is mated, you know." She turned to face him, tilting her head to the side. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Of course."

"I once had…a relationship with him, you could say. I can guarantee you that it wasn't like most relationships. We weren't a couple, I mean. We just…He wanted to be…and I wanted to be. And there was a tiny amount of sex." An intense blush sprouted on her face. "He just…to be this supposed perfect being, Sesshomaru makes a hell of a lot of mistakes."

Smirking despite his annoyance at her words, he answered, "Sesshomaru has always been less than perfect, as people tend to think. He is a killing machine, precise, quick, decisive. He never had any social skills though. He has absolutely no idea what a woman wants."

"Oh, you hit right on the money!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. It's a phrase from…my homeland. Anyway, it just means, you're right when you say that."

Nodding, he processed the phrase, then continued, "And above all, he never had much of an idea of how to express himself and speak his thoughts, despite the fact that he was very articulate. My dear cousin, I don't blame him. He was probably confused. His father and mother hardly spoke to one another. And then one parent was overly happy, Uncle Inutaisho, and the other always selfish and angry, Aunt Setsuki."

Kagome licked her lips nervously, "I never even considered it that way."

Takeshi blinked, mentally smacking himself. 'Don't urge her in his direction, moron!' "B-but that's merely my perception. He truly was rotten. He was utterly selfish sometimes. I'm sure you knew about him abandoning his younger brother when Izayoi and Uncle Inutaisho had both perished."

"Yes. There was that." Sighing exasperatedly, she laid her head onto his shoulder. "He's like two different people. One of his persona's, I actually love to death. The other, I want to force beneath a large body of water until he stops struggling…if you get that." She blushed prettily.

"I understand. Sometimes I feel that way about myself."

"What do you mean?"

Gazing ahead of him, a glazed over look to his narrow, Persian green eyes, Takeshi halted in his steps. "There's something you ningen don't know about us demons. But, then again, you may have realized by now. You've been a demon for quite some time as I've been told. There are _at least_ two sides to every demon. I, myself, have one persona that I despise. He is vicious, blood thirsty, rude, and ruthless. Then there is the other persona, the one you've been beginning to know since my arrival. He is loving, kind, humorous…lonely."

Kagome's heart cried out for him, for the entire demon race. No wonder they were so broken. A battle was being raged within themselves, much like within humans. But the way he described it, it was as though he had literally two different people within his body. "Takeshi," She whispered.

"Oh, but enough of that. On a happier note, I'm glad that I have you here to spend time with me. My loneliness is soothed by your presence." He started forward, pulling Kagome's arms gently as theirs were linked.

"If I didn't know any better, Takeshi, I'd think you were flirting with me." She teased with a giggle and a wave of her hand. "You know, I bet Sesshomaru still hasn't realized that I'm gone. He'll have a royal fit when he does."

"What is he doing?"

Kagome's brows furrowed, and she huffed. "He abandoned me in my room to go tend to his 'mate and heir'."

"Ah…you know, those are two beautiful children you have in there, Kagome, and so well behaved. I wish mine weren't so terrible."

"You have pups?"

"Yes, one of each gender."

"So, you're mated too?"

Takeshi replied with a quick, "No. No, of course not. I was forced to take a breeder perhaps a century ago. When we all leave the palace tomorrow, my son will meet us. I cannot wait to introduce you."

Kagome hesitated, her thoughts still on the fact that he wasn't mated. "So you had pups…with a woman you do not love?"

"So is the life of a Lord, Lady Kagome, a demon lord. We have been taught since a young age not to love so that when we do grow older, and situations such as that present themselves, we will have no problem together. I, though, have found myself going against everything I've ever been taught. I love, Kagome. And I love strong."

"I knew demons weren't nearly as heartless as they try to seem. I bet you adore your pups with everything in you, don't you?"

"With everything with me, everything in them, it's indescribable. And when we demons find something we care for, we will kill ourselves to protect it." He assured her, tightening his grip on her arm.

Kagome beamed up at him. "We humans are the same, you know. We do everything we can to protect loved ones. But, being human, there's only so much that we can do."

Takeshi nodded with a thoughtful smile. 'She truly doesn't see how different we are. All she sees is how we are alike.' "Well, we have arrived back at the palace. After you," He opened her door, bowing.

"You just say that so Sesshomaru will kill me first." Kagome scowled playfully, moving past him.

"Ah, you already know me so well." He joked in return, tickling her under the chin. Upon hearing her giggle, he decided that he very much wanted to hear it again. There was a tickle to her neck, then one to her arm, and quickly, he had her against the wall, tickling mercilessly as she laughed and writhed to get free.

Finally managing to break free, Kagome gave a maniacal laugh of triumph, then gulped at the predatorily wide grin on his face. "Shi-kun?"

Baring his fangs, he uttered one word, "Run." And Kagome bolted, with the Lord right at her hills.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Oh! I'm sorry! I'll pick that up on my way back!" Kagome cried as she ducked and dove to avoid servants. "Cut it out, Shi-kun."

Takeshi smirked when she glanced back at him, flashing his crimson eyes at her to frighten her. When she raced faster, he quickened his one steps. Rounding a corner, he skidded to a stop when he saw his cousin standing in the middle of the hall, Kagome on her butt before him.

"S-Sesshomaru. Ah, hello. How has your day been going?" Kagome gave a nervous giggle.

"Where have you been?" He asked without daring to look to his cousin, for he knew he would kill him.

Inuyasha sighed from behind his brother. This couldn't end well. It was starting the way his fights with Kagome always had.

Said girl from the future huffed, crossing her arms, "Since when are you my father?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, then narrowed so far that they nearly closed. "Miko," the deep rumbling in his chest echoed within the suddenly silent hall. His hand darted forward, grabbing her tightly, but not roughly, by the arm and pulling her up. "Now-"

"Hold up, there, Sesshomaru." Takeshi stepped forward, ripping his cousin's hand from the miko. "Don't get upset with her. I drew her out of her room and tricked her into following me."

"You fool, she is still recuperating."

"Sesshomaru, she isn't the human you seem to recall. She's all healed up. Those are simply scars that won't go away. Let her be."

Sesshomaru's chest swelled. Who did the bastard think he was to challenge _him_ over _his_ property? Face to face with his cousin, he bit, "The only reason you are not dead right now is because you are my cousin, my senior of half a century. Setsuki would be extremely upset to return to the palace and find her favorite nephew dead. So step aside."

Takeshi squared his shoulders and challenged, "Make me." Knowing his cousin, as Sesshomaru's hand rose, so did his own, and he countered the swift hand slice, though he was pushed back a bit. He looked behind him as Inuyasha pulled a worried Kagome down the hall and nodded gratefully, turning back to face Sesshomaru. "Look, you need to calm down. Weren't you supposed to be attending to Kayo?"

"The wench is asleep."

"Dear little cousin," he smirked, "you can't claim two women. You can't own Kagome when Kayo is already yours. She is free to roam as she pleases. You are not her alpha male. If anyone is, I would say Inuyasha itoko-san."

"You dare? That pup could not handle her. She is mine." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, sending a swift punch to his cousin's chest, and causing him to slide back a ways. Eyes narrowed, he watched his every move, shocked to find himself slammed against the wall, his cousin's grueling voice in his ear.

Takeshi grinned maliciously. "You forget who I am, little Sesshy. Let me ask you something…Do you love that girl?" When Sesshomaru growled, opening his mouth to answer, Takeshi forced him deeper into the wall, wrapping an arm threateningly around his neck. "That was rhetorical. I can tell you now that you don't love her the way that I do."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he breathed, "You don't know her."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for her. She's perfect. And I know enough about her to know that she will be mine."

That was more than Sesshomaru could bear. Something within him snapped, and his control was done for. Aggressively, he shoved away from the wall, and into the other, sandwiching his cousin between the wall and his back. Reaching up to the wall, he grabbed a katana, and swung, smirking when he met his cousin's blade. "You shouldn't take things from my wall, _itoko-san_."

"Sesshomaru, you have your bitch. You didn't appreciate Kagome when she actually wanted to." He drew back his sword, thrusting it forward at Sesshomaru, who immediately leapt back, then ran at him, his sword aimed at his chest. "Stab me, Sesshomaru! Right here!" He smacked his chest.

"You won't take her from me!" Sesshomaru swung his sword downward, snarling when it met Takeshi's. "She is mine. My bitch, my miko, my mate! My breeder."

Takeshi stiffened. 'Breeder?'

"Did you not know? Her children? Yes, they are my pups, Takeshi. Haven't you noticed the resemblance? Those adorable pups you care for, they belong to me."

Takeshi hissed. That wasn't possible! It wasn't! Kagome would have told him! Sesshomaru was a liar! He broke the contact between their swords and swung, each swipe stronger, faster, but sloppier than the one before. "No one likes a liar, Sesshomaru!"

"And a fool in denial will only end up broken, whether mentally," his fangs gleamed, "or physically."

* * *

Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head as she left the infirmary. 'Idiots. Lucky them all they needed were stitches and naps. Why would Takeshi do all that just to protect me? Who knew demons could be loyal not only to loved ones, but friends as well.' Strolling down the hall, she paused when she heard a noise in the dark corridor. "Hello?" There was another noise, the sound of scurrying. Carefully, she followed the sound until she came to a shoji, which she saw a shadow behind.

Instinctually, her hand went to her hip, having forgotten that her swords were being polished. Cursing lowly, she flexed her claws, and opened the door, looking curiously at the old woman who sat at a fire, rocking.

"It's about time. You're almost late, you know." The hag cackled, sipping her tea. "Sit, sit. Those white pillows there."

Uneasily, Kagome stepped into the room. "Who are you?"

"Sit, girl!" She snapped angrily, flashing Kagome a blissful smile when she sat quickly. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's seer."

"Sesshomaru has a-"

"I just said that I was." The old woman rolled her right eye, the other permanently pointed to the left, and sipped her tea again. "I would offer you some tea, but…well, I simply don't want to share. So, let's get down to business. Ask your question."

Kagome shuffled uncomfortably on the stiff pillows, and cast the woman a glance. She looked eerie, sitting in the dark room with the flicker of the fire lighting her face. "I, I don't have a question." The old woman was ugly, and looked like she'd come out of her mother looking the way that she did at the moment. Her breasts hung low in her thin kimono, the veins popping out from her skin. One of her eyes, which could move, was a startling shade of silver, the other frozen in one direction, beady and black.

The woman snorted. "Don't stare, girl. Beautiful I may be, but that's no reason for you to glare in envy."

"Wha?"

"My name is Sora, girl."

"It's Kago-"

"I know what it is, damnit! I'm a seer. God, you young people are annoying. Now, to answer your question-"

Kagome lifted her hand, uttering, "I didn't ask a-"

Sora narrowed her good threateningly, then proceeded when Kagome lowered her hand and shut her mouth. "You love him- Don't ask me who! Lord Sesshomaru!- That's what the dream meant. You love him. You want to spend the rest of your life with him. But you, little girl, are afraid. Of what, I wouldn't know? I mean, you may not be easy on the eye, but neither is he."

"Uh huh."

"Kenji couldn't pick out a better husband for you if he tried."

Kagome froze. "F-father?"

"Kenji is disappointed that you had sex before you were in a committed relationship, but he understands the circumstances. He likes Sesshomaru far better then he does Naraku."

"F-father is dead, has been since I was seven."

"If I have to tell you one more time that I'm a seer, I'll slit your throat. Now listen, your father, as well as the late Inutaisho, wish to see you happy with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wants you to be happy with him. Just, watch out when tragedy strikes."

"Wha-"

"Now get out! Out!" She slung her tea at the girl.

Eyes wide, Kagome left the room, slamming the shoji closed behind her. 'Crazy bat…but thank you.'

Sora smiled up at the shoji as Kagome left. 'You're welcome, child.'

* * *

"Rin, come over here!" Metsuki giggled happily as she a Shippo sat on the bridge, swinging their legs.

Slowly, the girl dragged herself over to her friend and his 'girlfriend.' Just the thought upset her. She'd thought Shippo had liked her, until that girl had come along. "Huh?" She sniffed softly.

"What's wrong, Rinny?"

Fighting back a scowl, Rin thought, _'Don't call me that! My name is Rin!_' "Nothing. I think I'm getting a cold."  
Shippo frowned, easily detecting her lie, but he would let it be…for the time being. "Look what I picked for you. Lord Sesshomaru said I could take one." He held up a white magnolia.

Rin smiled brightly as he placed in her hair, embracing him. "Thank you, Shippo-kun."

Metsuki giggled, pointing to the flower in her own hair. "Now we're matching!"

If that hadn't been enough the crack Rin's face, the way Shippo smiled at the other girl would have. He looked…happy. 'With her.' "W-we are, aren't we, Metsuki-sama."

"It's just Metsuki, Rinny-chan."

"Right. Um, I'm going to go see what Lord Sesshomaru is door. Later Shippo-kun, Metsuki-sama." She ran away, worried that she would cry in front of them. 'Is this how Kagome-okaa-san felt when Inuyasha kept going to see Kikyo?' She slowed down as she reached her father figure and sat at his feet, looking up at him. Upon sitting down, she'd expected him to rub her head, but instead, he was staring ahead. Following his gaze, she frowned at the sight of Kagome lying in a hammock with Inuyasha, rocking. 'So Lord Sesshomaru is hurting as well?'

Kagome laughed and tweaked Inuyasha's ears, laughing even harder as he shoved her away. "Oi, stop it wench! I knew that was you I felt in my sleep when I was on that tree! Why the hell were you caressing me! You didn't know whether I was dead or not!"

"I knew you were sleeping and wanted to know if they were real." She gripped her stomach, laughing so hard that no sound came out when he shot her a look of disbelief.

"You didn't know me, or anything about my sleep. I could have killed you or all you knew!"

"I know, wouldn't that have been bad!"

Miroku chuckled. "That is our lady Kagome, always putting herself in danger without even considering it."

Sango nodded, laughing as well. "It's always so funny to see the look on her face when Inuyasha tells her to duck because someone or something is about to slice her head off, and she's been oblivious to the fact that we were even in battle!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Kagome yelled, crying out when Inuyasha shoved her out of the hammock.

"Resent that, wench!"

Growling, Kagome stood and shoved him back, laughing as he fell, then gasping as he pulled her down with him. "OWEEE!

Sesshomaru's frozen face finally melted as he smirked. His brother was no threat, and it was nice seeing her so happy and peaceful…unlike whenever she was around him. Finally noticing that Rin was in front of him, he reached down and stroked her head. "How are you this evening, Rin?"

"Fine, Sesshomaru-sama…Can I ask you something?"

"Do as you will."

"How do you get over the pain you feel when you see Kagome okaa-san with someone else?"

Sesshomaru's face hardened against, and he averted his eyes to Kagome. "I do not, Rin. I simply bear it. I am the one who she comes to when she feels threatened. I am whom she spends her nights with. I know things about her that some others don't. So, should anyone challenge that, they would fail." He looked down at his 'daughter' and stroked her head again. "Shippo?"

Rin opened her mouth, about to reply, when she heard Kagome's shriek. Turning quickly, she watched as her mother fled to Kakegae who was lying face down in the dirt. Kagome was howling, screaming brokenly as the others tried to pry her from the child. She turned back to face her father, to ask him what to do, but he was already beside Kakegae, lifting her up and darting toward the castle.

"What happened?!" Rin cried, following everyone else. "What happened?"


	38. Mate

**Note: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for that lame attempt at a cliff. I was in a rush when I wrote it, but that is no excuse. As a writer, I must continue with what I've started to the best quality. It's like the Hippocratic oath for writers. Ya know? Right? Alright, let's continue…**

* * *

"What happened?!" Rin stumbled frantically amongst the pacing adults. Each time she stood before someone, they seemed to walk right through her, and she was forced to find someone else. She was fed up now. Standing in the front of the infirmary, she shouted, "What happened just now?!"

The adults all halted and faced her, none wanting to speak for they did not know. Inuyasha shook his head. "I- I was sitting there. Everything was fine. We were having a good time. Something, I don't know what, tugged at me to look at the kids. The second I looked at Kakegae, her eyes rolled back and she just, she just collapsed." As if on cue, all of the adults sank to their knees on the small pillows provided.

"B-but she'll be okay, right?" Her bottom lip quivered. She looked toward her younger brother, Oyo Banai, who was scratching at the door that separated him from his sister and mother. Sympathetically, she picked him up and carried him to her father figure. "Sesshomaru-otousan, are you alright?"

Kayo, who had been released from her room in the commotion, spoke up, "Why wouldn't he be? That girl's children have nothing to do with him."

An unperceivable tremor zapped up Sesshomaru's spine. He should be in that room with Kagome and their ill pup, seeing what was going on. But Kagome had claimed it would look weird to those who did not know that the pups were his. 'To hell with them!' He'd snapped at him, but at her constant protest, he'd eventually drawn back. He regretted that as he took Oyo Banai into his arms, and the pup seemed to glare at him for not being with his sister.

His attention was drawn to the door when it opened, and a pale faced, teary eyed Kagome stumbled into the infirmary. Instantly, everyone was up, asking, all at once but in different words, what had happened.

"From what the healer describes, the blood flow to her heart was cut off. We call it a Heart attack where I'm from." Her voice was gravelly, sounding hollow and dead. "According to the seer with her…it's because Kakegae's father and I are not…bound to one another." It took all of her might not to glare at Sesshomaru.

This was his doing! Her child would be fine if he hadn't been so heartless! If he hadn't mated Kayo! If he had have truly loved her! But no! Now her child was going to die if she didn't mate him!

Sesshomaru's throat was dry, his tongue feeling too heavy to move. His brows drew together as he considered this information. "There is only one thing you can do, miko." His voice broke through the noise he hadn't realize was around him.

Kagome locked eyes with him, and her breath caught. 'Is he going to just come out and say it?' A part of her hoped so, hoped that he would let it be known that her pups were theirs.

"You must find their father…and do what must be done." His heart ached as her already downtrodden face felled with her composure. "Kago-"

Letting out a heart wrenching sob, Kagome broke into a demonic sprint, tearing through the group to get out.

"Lady Kagome!" Takeshi started to go after her when Oyo Banai was thrust into his arms, and Sesshomaru glared before chasing after the miko. Growling, he sighed and looked down at the child, "You look nothing like him."

Oyobanai arched an eyebrow curiously, making a slight sound that resembled Sesshomaru, 'Hn'.

"Don't do that." He hissed at the child. "Please don't."

* * *

"Kagome, be still!" Sesshomaru called as the miko ran faster. "Allow me to explain!"

"Explain what?! She's d-dying and you won't even claim her! What kind of a father are you, Sesshomaru?!" She took a sharp left into the labyrinth of hedges in the centre of the garden, doing everything she could to throw Sesshomaru off, even masking her scent.

Sesshomaru growled to himself, taking a left, then a right, then another right, and another left. Confused, his lifted his nose to inhale, and when he got no scent, mentally cursed. Leaping up, he looked over the high hedges and spotted her. Smirking, he bounded over the walls of bush.

Kagome skidded to a stop at a dead end, and, unable to run anymore with Sesshomaru standing behind her, she dropped to her knees. "Why? Why aren't we good enough for you, Sesshomaru? What did we do that was so wrong? Is it something…something I can physically change? Do you want me to cut my hair? Do you want me to breed our pups to be strong? I…I can do that. You know how dedicated I am.

" It had to be me being human. That's it, isn't it?" She was simply saying the first thing to come to her mind, he was sure, because he knew she wouldn't change for anyone, even him. "I'd have been born youkai, Sesshomaru, if I'd known you would accept our pups. I would have, I raised myself to be reserved, like you are. I bet I'm an embarrassment to you when I'm so emotional, and in your face. And I-" She was silenced by a deep, sensual kiss from the daiyoukai she was so desperate to either have, or forget about completely.

Pulling back, Sesshomaru framed her small face in his long hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumb. "Don't change anything. I want you just this way." He smirked at her. "Loud mouthed, rude, defiant, feral, free, beautiful…mine. You are Kagome."

"But being Kagome is why you won't accept th-"

"No. My being ignorant, arrogant Sesshomaru has caused these problems." His eyes hardened. "I claim that honor is holding me to Kayo. Yet honor is what should be leading me to you. Honor among many other far more important things." Once again, he kissed her, this time more gently than urgent for her attention. "You know what we must do, about our girl pup."

Kagome nodded slightly. "We must mate." '_But we must keep it a secret._' The added thought made her stomach ache, and she withdrew from him, brushing his hands from her face.

Sesshomaru, sensing what had happened in her head, reached for her and drew her to him. "For a moment, miko. Only for a moment shall we. We will reveal it soon, after the birth of my son, my third heir."

"Th-third heir?"

"Oyo-Banai, being the male and oldest shall be under myself. Should something happen, or should he decide that he does not wish for the title, it will go to Kakegae. After her, my third heir…Toshio."

Kagome tilted her head to one side. "It's a boy? I kind of thought a girl?"

"Merely an assumption on my part. I have not been able to scent the pup, for my relationship with Kayo is not what it should be."

"Oh…Well, we don't have much time. I say we get this over with." She sighed.

Though the daiyoukai did not like the way she said it, as though it were a chore, he decided that once he was mated to her, he would work on persuading her that he really did want her, need her, and love her. Kissing the shell of her ear, he slowly untied her silver and blue obi.

Stomach trembling, Kagome searched for something to concentrate on beyond his head. The small cricket, perched on a flower above him, seemed as good a target as any. So as Sesshomaru kissed her, to swallow her moans, she concentrated on the small insect.

* * *

'_That dream was a warning,_' Kagome thought absently as she sat, nude as the day she was born, in Sesshomaru's lap as he washed her hair, every so often brushing his hand over his mark or kissing his handiwork. '_And the seer, Sora, what did she say? Oh yeah, that I loved him, but I was afraid._' Obviously the woman was out of her mind. What did she have to fear? Sesshomaru was just…he was Sesshomaru. He was perfection, born-youkai, royalty, and she, she was everything but.

"There is something on your mind, my mate." Sesshomaru practically purred. A warm heat had settled in the pit of his stomach when he'd bitten into her neck, and it had yet to fade. Secretly he hoped it never would.

"Am I pregnant?" The question hadn't really been on her mind, but she couldn't really tell him that she was wondering if she'd made a mistake my mating him. '_But it saved Kakegae. It couldn't possibly be a mistake._'

"Not at the moment. However, there will be much time for that in the future." Tilting her head back into the spring water, Sesshomaru observed her face. Her eyes were closed, giving her a serene look, but he knew there was something more bothering her at the moment. "You are not comfortable in our mateship yet."

Her eyes snapped open as he lifted her back up and rung out her generous black locks. "I-I-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with a stern look, letting her know that he understood her dilemma. He _had_ been the cause after all. "In time, will you grow to enjoy this?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"This Sesshomaru has…wronged you time and time again. How could," he paused, thinking for the right words, "What would make up for that?"

She shrugged, averting her gaze from his expressive eyes. "I can't see into the future, Sesshomaru. Just, I know, as of now, things aren't happily ever after yet." Changing the subject quickly, she stood up, "Ew, come one, I'm getting all wrinkly. We've been soaking forever. I think the evidence is gone. I just need a way to cover this mark."

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers in irritation, but slid on his robe and followed her up to his library so that she could look through the scrolls for a masking spell.

* * *

"It actually feels good to be out again." Kagura smirked widely, arms folded into her sleeves. Turning to her left, she eyed Naraku. She'd been beyond shocked when he'd awakened them, telling them that they would be heading off to meet Kagome. "Yo, Naraku, does your woman know you're coming?"

"No."

"So, no hints to her at all?"

Naraku's eyebrow ticked angrily. "No. She does not know, Kagura. And this isn't merely a visit. I am taking her back, and when we leave, those damned bastards, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the others shall be writhing in pain and breathing their last breaths."

Kagura's eyes widened, and she gaped at him. "So this is truly the end? You mean that?"

"This is the end. For the month or so, we shall gather up our strength and the shards. I am taking my mate back, and no one shall stand in my way."

Kakudan stared up in wonderment at his father. '_We are taking mother back! Yes!_' "I may help, right, father?"

Naraku glanced down at him, a broad, malicious smile on his face. "Help? My son, you shall deliver the finishing blow to those fools. I'll weaken them for you, and you can use your new sword to finish them. I am sure that you will not fail me."

"I will not fail you, father." He said firmly, then frowned. "But if we will see mother in a month, what are we doing now?"

"Now? I must revisit a…friend." He waved a hand up at the seemingly abandoned shrine house that sat atop a small, jagged hill, near a cliff. "Tsubaki owes me a favor."

* * *

Prodding at her once perfect flesh, Tsubaki's wrinkled hand stroked her face. Glaring at the mirror, she cursed when there was a knock at the door. Fists clenched and flaring with power, she opened the door and gasped. "N-naraku."

"It is time to collect your pay."

"I'm not doing anything for you! I-" Her eyes lowered to Kakudan, and she stared at him, wide eyed. Kneeling, she touched the boys face, caressing, "My, who is this youthful, beautiful little-"

"Touch my son again, bitch, and I will slit your throat." Naraku warned angrily, scowling as she continued to stare at the child.

Tsubaki smirked, "Your son, eh? Isn't he going to grow up to be a sexy little man?"Leaning forward, she placed a soft kissed on the paralyzed child's lips. Pain seared through her head when she suddenly found herself pinned by her neck to the floor.

Naraku snarled viciously in her face, knee in her chest. "You were warned, bitch!"

"Please! Please, Naraku! You know how I get around youth! I'm sorry!" Coughing , she inhaled graciously when he released her.

"Now, you will give me the necessary to open the _Taiki Chuu no Geeto_."

"The Gate of Waiting? Naraku, you can't open that! You'll release all of those who've died in the past fifty years!"

Naraku nodded. "I could, if I were not careful. However, I know what I am doing. Now, without question, you will do as I've said."

Tsubaki scowled, but bowed her head. "Fine, but only because you're the reason I live."

"Very well. I will return for it soon." Turning, he led his followers out of the house. Once far enough away, he kneeled before Kakudan, brushing the boy's bangs from his face. "Kakudan, are you fine?"

"Sh-she kissed me, and you didn't punish her." His face looked hurt. "You let her live."

Naraku sighed. "She is needed for now. As soon as we have your mother, the bitch is dead. I assure you."

Still hurt by what had happened, Kakudan merely lifted his head in a half nod. '_Daddy will kill her for touching me. I trust him._'

* * *

[One Month Later]

Kagome bit her lip as she thought over her argument with Sesshomaru. '_Maybe I yelled too quickly. He isn't at fault. His beast is getting antsy. I didn't have to scream in his face that way. With him sniffing at my neck, though! I didn't know what to do!'_

_-x-_

"Cut it out." Kagome hissed between her teeth, trying to keep her focus on Koga as he spun a tale of his trip with Ayame to the peaceful north. Sesshomaru, however, kept his nose buried in the crook of her neck. "Grrr. Get off." She nudged him off, smiling innocently when Inuyasha looked at her curiously. When he looked away, Sesshomaru's fingers began to caress her neck. "God, Sesshomaru, just quit it!"

All eyes cut to them, watching in wonder as she shouted at the Lord.

"I mean, can you like sit still for a minute?! You're like a damn child!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her by the arm. "Watch your tone."

Takeshi rose, growling in annoyance. "Loosen up your hold, little cousin."

"Ugh, come with me, Sesshomaru!" Kagome tried to drag the demon lord away, but he hardly budged. "_Please._" She added tediously. Once the pair was out of the room, she barked, "There's no point in hiding the mark if you are going to sniff at it!"

"What is This Sesshomaru to do? With my mark hidden, my beast-"

"_Your beast_?! Since when is the great Sesshomaru controlled by his _beast_?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his face reddening a bit with anger. Turning his back to her, he returned to the sitting room.

-x-

Sighing, she stroked her arms. She had been in the wrong, this time. He only wanted to be near. The mark demanded it. Standing with a determined look on her face, she headed back to the sitting room. The only free seat was near Takeshi, but she decided, as an apology, she would sit with Sesshomaru.

She acted as if it were nothing and laid on the floor beside him, her head in his lap. "We can try," she whispered with a smile, ignoring the intense looked she received from her companions. "Right?" At Sesshomaru slight nod, she grabbed his hand and rubbed it over her neck, removing the spell that had covered her neck.

"You did mate! I knew it! I knew it!" Sango shouted, clapping her hands together. She'd known it, even as Kagome told a lie, claiming that prayer had healed Kakegae. "When?!"

"The night it happened." Kagome flushed, kissing the back of Sesshomaru's hand.

Mirth sparkled in his eyes, and he opened his mouth to reply, when Jaken burst into the room, breathing heavily. "Milord! Milord! Lady Kayo is going into labor!"

Sesshomaru did not release his hold on Kagome. '_Kayo will be fine._' But when Kagome slipped from his grip and nodded, he sighed and stood. "I will return."

"Don't hurry. She needs you."

* * *

"A false alarm? Really? So, where is Sesshomaru now?" Kagome asked, holding Jaken upside down by his ankle. "Not answerin', huh?" Jerking him, she smirked at his terrified squawk. "I won't ask again."

"Lord Sesshomaru is resting now. He was up the entire night, Lady Kagome."

"Very good." She dropped the imp and turned to leave.

Jaken stuttered as he followed her. "W-w-where are you going?"

Kagome smirked over her shoulder and shrugged. "I have a little surprise for Sesshomaru. I'm leaving to the village." She stroked the sheath of her left sword and smiled.

"But why do you only carry one sword?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Her hands situated on her hips, she glared at him. "Are you worried about something?"

"N-no. Go ahead, Lady Kagome. I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru where you've gone."

Whipping to face him, Kagome shouted, "Don't! It's a surprise! Please, Jaken, just this once!"

Jaken nodded meekly, watching as she ran from the palace. "Something isn't right with milady."

* * *

Kayo scowled in pain, clutching the sword in her stomach as she stumbled to the bedroom Sesshomaru had taken to residing in, and thrust open the shoji, shrieking, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sat up in the bed, his eyes wide at the site of her pale blue kimono soaked in blood, and Kagome's sword shoved through her stomach. "My pup." Was his first thought, as he rushed to her, holding her up. "Who did this to you?" He did not lie a hand on the sword, fearing that it would harm his pup.

"Y-your whore! That Kagome! She stormed into the library while I was reading a few haiku to the pup, and attacked me. I- I didn't know where to- to…" She fainted.

"Kagome." He would not believe that. Someone had impersonated his miko, surely. And he would find the bastard, and kill him. Rushing Kayo the infirmary, he hoped that Kayo had not alerted any guards before she had come to him.

* * *

Kagome tiptoed down the EL corridor, sliding her sword into her sash. Just as she turned a corner, she ran into a hard chest. "Why hello there, sir guard person!" She beamed.

His eyes were narrowed, set upon her as he announced, "The miko has been found," he grabbed her, "and seized! We must bring her to lord Sesshomaru!" He began to drag her down the hall.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Lord Sesshomaru will want to see you, after your attempt to murder the Lady of the West and the heir to the throne."

"Oh…whoa, when I what?!"


	39. R I P

Author's note: Okay, I've been receiving several reviews and PMs, on all of my stories, from different people saying that all of my stories were 'boring' or 'shared the same story line' or my favorite 'impractical.' And to these people, firstly, I say, "Why waste your time reading if you don't like it? Why waste even more time telling me that you don't like it as though I'll say, 'OH NO! LET ME CHANGE MY WHOLE STORY THEN!' Obviously, I know I need improvement, especially with time lines. And I need to better review the grammar and spelling, but otherwise, I can't help it if you don't like the plot. Besides, I think I'm ten times better than when I started. Some of my first stories were pure CRAP. Lol. I can't help it if you think it's impractical. These stories are FICTION, meaning, they are what I want them to be, not what could really happen. Fiction is made up of what we'd like to see, but would rarely happen in the same chain of events. Also, if you're going to bother to review, at least have the courage to put your name, not anonymous or anything else. Thank you, and may you be blessed.  Now anyone who WANTS to read, read on!

* * *

Last Time: "Lord Sesshomaru will want to see you, after your attempt to murder the Lady of the West and the heir to the throne."

"Oh…whoa, when I what?!"

* * *

"Please breathe, milady. Try to stay awake." The servant whispered to Kayo as she stared through Kayo's stomach with her wide silver eyes. "Milord, the sword is not in the pup, but it cut through her side. She's bleeding profusely."

Sesshomaru's entire form was rigid and hunched over Kayo's body as he gently touched the sword. His beast was yelling for him to rip the sword out, to ignore Kayo's pain and save their pup, but the rational side of him realized that if he wasn't careful, he could very well harm the pup. "What is it that you suggest, servant?"

The woman looked to him in shock of his question, then turned her eyes back to Kayo, whose face was contorted in pain as she let out short, panting breaths. '_It must be so very painful._' "You must withdraw the sword. I will watch to be sure that you do not harm the pup."

Tying his hair back to keep it out of the way, Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and carefully grabbed the sword. Slowly, he began to draw it out, shifting to the left or right whenever the servant spoke it so. Once he'd extracted the sword completely, he tossed it to the side, where it clattered to the floor. "Kayo, you must hold on, for the pup."

"Y-yes, milord." She winced, her hand darting out to grab his.

Startled, Sesshomaru had to fight not to snatch away, telling himself that it would soothe her pain and in some way, the pup's. The servant, noting her lord's displeasure, gently pried Kayo's hands away, bringing attention to herself. "Lady Kayo, I'm going to have to induce your labor."

Kayo's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "N-no, that could kill me."

"It will not, milady. I assure you."

"Kayo, you will think of our pup." Sesshomaru said sternly. "You will be greatly rewarded when this is over."

"And you will get rid of that menace, that whore?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, bowing his head. "She did not do this. You will believe that."

"I saw her face."

"There is no chance that Kagome did this, and you will not utter another word about it." Sesshomaru turned to face the servant, "Do what you must to induce labor."

* * *

Kagome struggled to free herself from the guards. "I don't want to purify you! Let me go! I'll tell Sesshomaru! He'll fire you for hurting his mate!"

The guards froze there, the one to the left throwing her aggressively into the wall. "Say that again!"

"I-I'm his mate." She whispered meekly, shrinking away from him.

"You hear this, Monita?" He laughed loudly. "This once human _whore_ calls herself our lord's mate!"

"I am his mate!" Kagome protested harshly, bearing her mating mark to him. "See, he left his mark! He did!"

The other guard, known as Monita, who had been standing back smirked broadly. "Well, don't you look at that, Kono," he winked slyly, "Milord christened her a shared concubine." 'This human knows nothing of markings! She will believe whatever we tell her."

Eyes wide and round, Kagome flinched as Kono's hand grabbed the back of her neck, his thumb stroking around the mark, careful not to touch it. "W-what are you talking about? Sesshomaru would nev-" Her body lurched forward when he brought his knee up to her stomach.

"You will address our lord with respect, _human wench_." Monita barked sharply, silencing the annoying sound of her gagging with his hand. "I've waited a long time for you to slip up, ever since you got here. You do not deserve our lord's interests, and we shall show you your place now.

"SHEMSHAO!" Kagome shouted through his hand, gasping sharply when he grabbed her by the neck, gripping with pressure just shy of crushing her windpipe. Clawing at his hands, she fought, fingers coming to life with her reiki. Just as soon as ignited, however, the energy was suppressed. 'Wah?' Her eyes glowed with fear.

"You see this powder on our hands?" Kono laughed as he followed Monita, who was dragging Kagome down the hall. "It protects us from miko energy. You have nothing to use against us but mangy, jagged claws and fangs. I'm going to enjoy this."

She shrank into herself. "Thms?" She questioned meekly.

Monita bared his fangs, running his tongue along them. "We're going to show you your place, remember, _concubine_?"

'No.' She began to struggle as they carried her deeper into the halls. 'No! No! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaruuuu!' "SEHMESAOOOOO!"

* * *

Takeshi sighed against the glass, swinging his long legs up onto the seat before the mirror. "She really did bare his children, and she mated him…but she did such for her daughter. The young girl would have died without a father being united to her mother." The latter made him smile. "It only makes since. Kagome is a selfless person. She'd sell herself to protect her children, and that is what she did. Sesshomaru means nothing. So, even if I cannot yet be her mate, I could still be her lover."

His smile warmed with longing. "Oh beautiful Lady Kagome." Definitely, she was something special, someone who saw through the faults and issues to see to the pure, loving core. And their conversations, he'd never had any so deep with a woman, especially not a human woman. And then there were her physical attributes: a womanly muscular, yet still with soft curves, round, luscious hips, bright, expressive eyes, and her smile! 'My, does she have a beautiful smile.' There was nothing better than seeing her happy, but she made melancholy appear sexy. "My beloved Kagome, something in my heart tells me you love me. My head tells me that you need me. My groin tells me that you desire me."

His cousin was a lucky demon, had been since birth. Whatever he wanted, Sesshomaru had before he ever had a chance, and was then ungrateful about it. Takeshi had wanted a parent who cared, at least one, and Sesshomaru had gotten that, and then had the nerve to curse his father! He'd wanted another sibling, sick of being an only child. Sesshomaru had been blessed with Inuyasha and had cast the poor hanyou aside. He had craved Kagome since the moment he'd laid eyes on her form, sitting wistfully at the gala, and Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru had her. What was he supposed to do?

'**TAKE HER.**'

'W-what?'

'**Sesshomaru no deserving. Take her.**'

'I cannot take she who is unwilling.'

'**YOU SEE THE WAY SHE SMILE AT US. BEAUTY WANT US. BEAUTY LOVE US FOR US.**'

'B-but-"

'**NO BUTS, YOU FOOLISH PUP! GET MATE NOW.**'

Takeshi wasted no time in standing, hurrying from the room he resided in. Slowly, he made his way through the halls, sniffing the air for her scent. _'Just wait until I have you in my arms. I can imagine it now. I'll hold you, and you'll look up at me with that twinkle in your eyes and whisper your love for me. And I'll do the same for you._' Just the thought of it set his soul on fire, and he sped up his pace anxiously, unable to place his mind on anything else. He flitted from corridor to corridor, like a rat in search of cheese, until he came to a hall in the EL. "You must be here somewhere, Kagome."

A sudden burst of youki shot through the halls, nearly knocking Takeshi to his feet. '_S-sesshomaru?_' Someone had pissed off his baby cousin, apparently. He shrugged it off. '_Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me._' "She's not behind this door." He sniffed as he passed. "Or this one. Or th-" He paused in horror before the door, scared to inhale again, because he knew he'd take in the scent again. 'No.'

'**He dared! He dared! Kill! KILLLL!**'

And without a fight, Takeshi relinquished the reins on his beast and set it forth. His eyes dilated and tinted a bright maroon. Fangs and claws lengthened, he shoved through the door and set forth.

* * *

Sesshomaru flinched unconsciously at the sudden ache at his head, the sudden pounding of his nerves. He could barely see for the pain of it all. Eyes unfocused, he tuned into his other senses for support, but as his sight, they all left him one by one, until all he could hear, see, smell, feel, and taste was Kagome. She was screaming out to him, semen that belonged to one other than him sprayed across her chest. The scent of her fear enveloped him, beckoning him. He could practically feel her grabbing him as she tried to get his attention.

Tossed back into reality, he ignored the look he received from the servant. Kagome was obviously in danger. Could he rely on another to save her? He did have a pup on the way. But there was Kagome. This was finally his chance to show her that she was his top priority. Standing, he called to two other servants, "See to it that she is well, as is my pup. I will return."

"Lord Sessho-" But he was already out of the room, racing down the halls.

* * *

Kagome looked to the door, expecting to see Sesshomaru, when Takeshi shoved through, gazing hatefully at the guards. "Lord Takeshi!" This was a side of him she had yet to see, but she could not be afraid, in fact, she was excited. She looked behind him when Sesshomaru entered the room, beast released as well. "Sesshomaru." She whispered. 'So he did hear me.'

"What have you done?!" Takeshi and Sesshomaru boomed, not bothering to glare at each other.

"Mi-milords." The guards quivered with fear. Kono made to pull his pants up, but Takeshi was upon him in an instant, shredding viciously.

Sesshomaru wanted revenge as well, his body aching for it. But Kagome came first. Making quick work of Monita, he freed Kagome from her bounds and held her in his arms. "Mate, are you well?"

Kagome shuddered, thinking of what could have happened. 'How can I still be so weak?' "Oh, Sesshomaru!" She flung herself into his chest, sobbing as he did his best to comfort her.

Takeshi turned away from the pitiful demon he'd mutilated at the scent of her tears, and immediately resumed his logical state, hurrying to her side. Leaning to see her face, he whispered, "Are you alright, Lady Kagome?"

"I'm," she looked up from Sesshomaru's chest and smiled weakly, "fine, now that you're both here." Gently, as though afraid to break _him_, she embraced Takeshi. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He ignored Sesshomaru's disgusted glared, and smiled down at her soothingly. "Can you tell me what happened."

Kagome nodded weakly, withdrawing from him to settle back into Sesshomaru before revealing her tale of how the guards had cornered her, dragged her off, then relieved themselves on her. She decided, at the sight of their livid faces, to leave out the part where they'd whispered their disturbing plans as they kissed her in _various_ places. "But I'm safe now."

Takeshi looked away from the sight of her cuddling Sesshomaru. "I still yet to understand why they cornered you."

"Huh? Oh!" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "They claimed that you wanted to see me because I tried to kill Kayo, or something to that measure."

"Kayo." Sesshomaru muttered. "Takeshi, will you take my mate to our chambers? I must check on my pup."

"I want to come. Maybe I can help deliver the pup."

"It would not be best if-"

Kagome cut him off. "You think I did it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "I _know_ you did not, for I know you miko. She simply claims that it was you, and appears afraid. I assure you, whatever fool used your image to harm her will be killed a thousand times over."

"I don't care what Kayo says, I'm helping. I helped your father, a mere ghost, to deliver our pups. There's no reason that I wouldn't be able to help with yours. Please."

"Very well."

* * *

"GET HER OUT!" Kayo screeched, arching her back in pain. "GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT!"

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him. "Kayo, stop this nonsense. I don't know who attacked you, but it was not Kagome. We will figure that out in time. Kagome is highly skilled when it comes to healing. She will assist, and you will not object."

Kagome stepped out from behind him, and whispered soothingly, "Kayo, I won't hurt you. I swear. I just want to help. I don't even have to touch you, if you like."

"Yes, you stay away from me, vile human!"

"Alright." Kagome nodded with a weak smile. Truthfully, the moment she'd entered the infirmary, her eyes had flickered red, her beast barking inside her at the thought that someone could attack a _pregnant_ woman, _and_ pretend to be _her_. She could barely stand the sight, and this was why she wanted to help. "Alright, Mizumi," she nodded to a servant girl, "would you mind getting some Kiseni herbs? They'll take away the pain. Aoi, a blanket please? And Tsumo, a bowl of warm water would be nice. Don't worry, Kayo. I'll do my best."

* * *

Kagome paced after the pacing Sesshomaru, who looked ready to bite someone's head off. "I'm sure they'll get her to breathing in no time, Sesshomaru. Don't worry."

"Miko, unlike in your time, in this era, if a child is stillborn, they often remain that way."

"I'll s-" They both turned quickly to face the door when the servant girl came out, holding a bundle in her arms.

"Lady Kagome, please, try something. I brought your strange sack." She shrugged the bag from her shoulders and handed the child to Kagome, who was already kneeling on the floor.

Kagome fought against the tears in her eyes as she looked at the small, pale child. '_Kayo really did give him the perfect little boy. He's handsome._' Saving that for another time, Kagome swiftly dumped out the contents of her bag until she found the small nose pump she'd used when Kakudan was born. Carefully, she placed it into the infants mouth, sucking out as much of the fluid as she could. 'Please, let this work. If this child is meant to be, let this work.' Cuddling the child closer to her as Sesshomaru leaned anxiously over her shoulder, she continued.

Sesshomaru watched closely as his mate handled his pup, the pup he'd birthed with another woman, with compassion and love as though he were hers. Only she. He believed that if anyone could save his pup, it was her. Just as he leaned to nuzzle her cheek in encouragement, she slumped into him and he felt to mourning howl rattle in her chest before she let it out, and followed soon after. There simply was no helping his pup.

* * *

Kayo rolled over to face the shoji when she heard it slide open, stunned to see Kagome enter. Her face instantly contorted. "Get out."

"Kayo, what happened? I'd been gone for hours. It couldn't have possibly been me, so tell me the truth."

"What do you mean? That is the truth. I say you, it was your sword in my stomach. You k-killed my pup out of jealousy and spite."

Kagome growled for a quick moment, before she decided that anger wasn't the way to go about this. "Kayo, I want the truth. Sesshomaru's mind is to clouded with anger and pain to see that my scent was only on my sword, not on your body. Besides that, I notice you don't seem to be in as much pain as your were in before."

Kayo stiffened, then huffed. "I'm a demon, wench. I heal."

"Not so quickly." She sighed. "Tell me, and be truthful, did you do this to get back at me for taking Sesshomaru?"

"What's it to you?"

Oh, that was the last straw. Tossing up a barrier, Kagome grabbed Kayo by the collar of her kimono and shouted, "You despicable creature! That was an innocent child you killed! He never even had a chance at life because you decided that getting back at me was more important than me! That was stupid, childish, immature, ignorant, and a whole bunch of other things! Now, you or going to tell Sesshomaru that you are the cause of his pain, or I'll make your life miserable."

Kayo chuckled, shaking her head and shoving Kagome away. "I'd like to see you try, ningen. Besides, you can't prove a thing. I stabbed myself in the stomach with a sword for you? Don't flatter yourself." She laid back comfortably on her bed and smirked as Kagome left. '_Stupid wench, think she can get me to confess? He'd kill me in three seconds flat. Besides, if all goes according to plan, I'll birth him more pups, enough to make him get over this little fall. Lord Sesshomaru, you are mine, and this is your comeuppance for not taking care of me the proper way to begin with_.' She laughed softly. And that weak ningen thought to harass her? Ha!


	40. Calling her out

**Last Time**: _Kayo chuckled, shaking her head and shoving Kagome away. "I'd like to see you try, ningen. Besides, you can't prove a thing. I stabbed myself in the stomach with a sword for you? Don't flatter yourself." She laid back comfortably on her bed and smirked as Kagome left. '__Stupid wench, think she can get me to confess? He'd kill me in three seconds flat. Besides, if all goes according to plan, I'll birth him more pups, enough to make him get over this little fall. Lord Sesshomaru, you are mine, and this is your _

* * *

"Lady Kagome," Miroku called gently, "shall you assist me with the prayer?" His left hand rested carefully on the small mound that covered Sesshomaru's daughter's body. Soon, Kagome's hand laid beside his, and he could hear the soft mumblings of her prayer. Kagome's aura had seemed tormented since the death of Sesshomaru's daughter.

It had been twisted, flaming ever so occasionally to a point where Kagome could no longer contain it. She had fits of pain, where she'd whimper of tremors that felt like needles driving constantly into her brain. Seeing Sesshomaru in such a depressed state, which no other could see but herself and Rin, had also taken its toll on her, leaving the miko tired and worried.

This was a time to say goodbye, a time for Kagome to unload her emotional pain, the guilt, the anger, and hurt. The funeral allowed Sesshomaru a chance to come to terms with the death of his second born son. The weather was subdued, as were the persons involved in the solemn affair. Everyone could unwind after this, and prayerfully, they would.

Miroku rose from his knees, clasping his hands together. He prepared to give his closing words when he realized that Kagome was still on the ground. "Lady Kagome, are you well?" There was no response as she droned on in prayer, muttering in words he did not know. "L-lady Kagome?"

Hands drove into the dirt, sifting through it. Kagome seemed to be angrily searching for something. Quickly after that, those around her found out what. She was digging up the body. Sango grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Kagome, you can't. Once buried, you are buried. If uprooted…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated the phrase over and over against her sister as she sobbed. Sango walked her into the arms of the Western Lord, then stepped back with the others to allow them privacy. "I'm sorry." Kagome apologized, weeping into Sesshomaru's chest.

"You are in no way wrong." He told her sternly, hand on her lower back. "You did nothing."

"Sword…my sword. I left it. I shouldn't have."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. "Neither your scent, nor your aura were on Kayo. You did nothing to endanger my pup. We will find the fool who did this."

"He was innocent, Sesshomaru, just an infant. Why? Why did this happen?"

He had asked himself the same thing. Why had he missed his second chance of being a father from the beginning? Why had someone hated him so much that they would kill his pup, whom had no blood on his hands? But people were like that, beasts and humans alike. Some were simply vicious killers out for blood, anyone's. "It will be fine."

"Why would she hurt you so badly? Why wouldn't she just hurt me?" She cried regretfully. "Why not me?"

"She? Who is this 'she', miko?"

"I hate her."

"Who, miko?" But his mate was too distraught to even answer. God, however, decided that an answer was in need. A gust of wind blew the scent from the small hole Kagome had dug to Sesshomaru's nose, and it hit him in the face. Slowly, he pushed Kagome away, turned his back to her, faced the crowd, and ordered. "Bring Kayo to me now."

Kagome's eyes opened broadly. "No. Sesshomaru, don't." His cold eyes bit into her.

"Be silent." He demanded, and Kagome could see the transformation beginning to show in his usually handsome face. His expression was dark, so much so that it made it hard for her too look him in the eyes.

"Please, Sesshomaru." She grabbed his arm, stumbling backwards a bit when he shoved her off. She looked into the distance as Kayo was walked toward them. '_Ill_', she had been unable to attend her own son's funeral. "Sessh-"

"Kayo, explain my pup's death." His tone was hard, demanding, his eyes willing her to admit it so he could attack.

Kayo stiffened, then retorted, "I already told you, that wench of yours-"

"I demand the truth. Did you kill my pup?!" Those around gasped at the implication, awaiting Kayo's confession or denial.

"I did no such- Did that whore tell you that?" She glared at Kagome. "Human, you dare lie about something so serious?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He smelled no lie on her, but then again, he hardly smelled anything on her. Grabbing her wrist, he jerked her to him, pressing his nose to her temple, "Did you kill my pup, Kayo?"

Kayo hesitate only a little, "No, I didn't." The slight hesitation, and the stench in her barely detectable scent said it all for Sesshomaru. His hand tightened around her wrist, and the other backhanded her fiercely.

"No!" Kagome shrieked, grasping his hand when he allowed Kayo to hit the ground. "Stop it! She's despicable, I know, but still! She's a living thing!"

Sesshomaru gripped her forearm so firmly that his fingers left a mark. There was no trace of the logical Sesshomaru in his eyes, only remnants of the youkai who wanted revenge. "Release me." He snarled.

Bowing her head, she pleaded, "Milord," that would speak to his beast, "there is no need for vendetta. She will suffer in hell."

"And I shall send her there." Forcing her away, he dashed after Kayo, who had taken off.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome started after him, only for Inuyasha to jerk her back.

"Are you crazy?!" He shrieked in her face, shaking her. "He could kill you! He's not in his right mind!"

Shaking her head, she pried his hands off. "Sesshomaru would never hurt me so badly," was all she said before she took off behind her mate. When she caught up to him, he was within pouncing distance of Kayo. She watched in awe and terror as he began to transform as he ran.

His limbs grew longer and quickly, he was running after Kayo on all fours. From the tissue of flesh on his arm, long, lavish silver hairs sprouted. A trembling roar ripped from his raw throat, his eyes already melting into their intense red and emerald. Snout forward, he pushed himself. Kayo would not get away. She had killed his pup, and had attempted to blame Kagome for it. What she had done was dishonorable and disrespectful on levels beyond reason! She would die!

Kagome stumbled to catch up as Sesshomaru's large, tough paws pounded the dirt. Quickly, she began to fall behind on her slow humanoid legs. Concentrating firmly, she pleaded with her own body to convert as her mates had and, after a bit of effort, began to. Looking ahead, she watched in horror while Sesshomaru pounced at Kayo. '_N-o-o-o-o!_' She tried, but it came out as a low moan in her wild form. Faster, harder, she forced herself, watching her beloved tower over the whimpering Kayo, who squirmed frightfully beneath him. When she neared, she threw herself at her mate and forced him from the other youkai.

She held him down as best she could, pushing against his fighting and forceful movements. Muzzle pressed into his neck, she tried to growl soothingly, eyes searching out Kayo. The other female was limping brokenly in released form, on the verge of collapse. '_Go!_' She yipped, but Kayo did just the opposite, falling over to her side, breathing weakly. She hissed as Sesshomaru's paw cut her across the face. '_Se-_'

'_Traitor bitch!_' He snarled at her. '_Traitor bitch! You are mine! I command you! Release me!_'

'_Sesshou, vendetta never helped anyone._' She tried to reason, wrestling with him as he tried for control. They rolled to the side, but Kagome would not relinquish control so easily. She flipped them rapidly, so that she was atop again.

'_Perhaps you helped her kill my pup after all_! _You shall die for such debauchery!_'

'_You say that because you're hurt._' She panted over him, looking up at Inuyasha when he and the others broke into the clearing.

Sesshomaru took her moment of distraction to one-up her, tossing her off of him. The instant she hit the ground on her back, he cast himself upon her. _'Look at me!_' He demanded. '_I am your mate! You obey me above all else! Even your own foolish human nature! Understood?!_'

Kagome gave the canine equivalent of a smirk. _'You knew I wasn't the submissive type when we ma-' _She gasped in shock at the feeling of his fangs sinking through the thick mane of fur and into her neck. His threatening growl vibrated from his throat into hers, and she whimpered at the severe pain.

"Kago-" Inuyasha flinched when Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's his mate, my Inuyasha. She knew the consequences when she began this. Watch her closely." She soothed, eyes still on the couple ahead.

'_She isn't worth this, Sesshomaru. She isn't worth the pain you're putting yourself through. Your pup, you'll miss that precious boy, won't you?_' Carefully, she lifted her nose enough to nuzzle his. '_You're a father, Sesshomaru. You've been one since you first found Rin._'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and his grip loosened. He growled lowly, urging her on, curious as to where she was going with this.

'_You were born to be a father. That's why your heart aches this way. I understand you, Sesshomaru. Kayo will pay…for her treachery, for the pain she's brought you, for the pain she's brought herself…in time, her heart will burst, the worst pain you can imagine._'

Sesshomaru recalled the pain he'd felt upon being separated from Kagome for a year. If Kayo's was half as bad as his, he pitied her. Unlocking his jaw, he released her neck, shoulders sagging forward. Tiredly, he acknowledged Kagome's head leaning to the side.

'_I submit…but never by force._' Her fur was matted with blood around her neck and chest, as well as her face from the damage his claws had done. And yet, she couldn't have looked more beautiful to Sesshomaru.

Fierceness receding from his eyes, he slowly converted back with Kagome, lingering over her body in their humanoid forms. Head against her bosom, he sighed and relaxed as best he could with other's watching. After a moment of simply listening to her heart beat, he sat up and began to analyze the wounds he had given her. "We must take care of these. Inuyasha, attend to Kayo."

"Dungeons?"

"Her room…for now."

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you see that?!" Rin cried happily, pointing at the hiyoukai* dancers, who danced in rings of self-made flames. "He swallowed one!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru's firm, yet gentle hands caressed the top of her head before he sent her off with a gentle nudge to her back. "Be careful." His eyes went from hers to the flickering fire.

"I will!" She giggled happily as she ran off in search of Shippo.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he sat gracefully into a chair, before she slid into his lip. "So, you never told me the occasion for the party. With all of the tension lately, this was the last response anyone expected from you." A light blush lit on her cheeks when he wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly. "This celebration is a form of…relief, one would say, as well as a passing on for my pup."

"Well, everyone is enjoying it. Look at Kakegae and Oyo!" She laughed merrily at the sight of her little ones wobbling as they ran from Inuyasha. "He'll make a good father to Kikyo's…what do you get when you mix a hanyou and a miko?"

"Hn. One must wonder. If a miko and a daiyoukai birth full blooded youkai, the outcome of a hanyou's union with a miko should be no less."

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Him, little silver and black haired hanyou running around the Western Bastion? I like it."

"Who claims that the hanyou will be allowed to remain here once I have claimed Naraku's life?"

"Don't try to be funny, Sesshou. You'll make me split my sides," She said dryly, rolling her eyes. "I'm serious. After all, he's your general, and your brother- and so help me, if you say 'half-brother' I'll gut you like a fish."

Sesshomaru seemed to consider it for a moment, before he drawled, "Half-brother."

Kagome growled at him, pouting, "That's not fair. You're supposed to fall to my empty threats like I do yours."

"Empty threats? Foolish woman, this Sesshomaru has never uttered an empty threat."

"Really? You basically told me you'd kill me yesterday because you thought I'd helped Kayo."

His eyes darkened, and he turned away from her. "You would have died had I not come to my senses. Remember, miko, my threats are always hold meaning."

"Yes, well, you'll always return to normal before you do any real dama- ooh." She looked up at him with wide eyes when his hand rose to caress the scar that ran in a thin line from her eye to her nose. "It's alright, you know. It will heal in time." Between them, there was an awkward silence, which remained until Ayame popped up before them.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, but we've gotta steal your _mate_," she winked, "for a second. Come on, Kagome! You've been huddled up with him all night! It's girl time!" Before the miko could object, she was whisked away, only left to look forlornly over her shoulder at her beloved.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha flopped down beside his elder brother, followed by an equally inelegant Kouga and a charming Miroku. "What's wit the long face? Kagome's hardly been gone a second."

Miroku heaved an exasperated sigh, "Forgive him, Lord Sesshomaru. Some _dogs_ truly don't know when to leave let alone."

Kouga laughed as Inuyasha's exaggerated gasp, the hanyou shouting, "I ain't no dog! I'm a inuhanyou! There's a difference ya impure monk!"

"Impure? I assure you, I have no knowledge of what you're speaking of."

"Come off it, monk." Kouga sneered, tossing a piece of fruit into his mouth. "Even I know about your trifling ways. How your lady feel about you _feelin_' other onna?"

The sweet monks face tinted red. "W-well, she-"

Inuyasha cut him off, stating loudly, "I don't think you've ever met a woman that you willingly haven't felt up. 'Cept maybe that fat faced princess from that place you 'exercised'." He made use of the air quotes Kagome had taught him. "You felt Sango up…come to think of it, you groped Kagome!"

Sesshomaru, who's attention had drifted from the group of babbling fools to search out Rin, straightened and faced the monk. "My mate?"

"You see…um, milord, it was before you had claimed her as yours…back when Inuyasha claimed her!" He said, turning it on the hanyou.

"You laid claim on my miko."

Inuyasha tore his glare from the monk, fumbling, "W-well, jeez, it's not like she was yours at the time. And I never really said it out loud like Kouga did!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf. "Care to explain. Were you not well aware of your wolf mate at the time?"

"Well, you've seen Kagome." Kouga shrugged helplessly. "I fell head over heels."

"And these feelings are gone." He stated, nearly ordered.

"Yeah, gone enough. Ain't no chance for our dead relationship. But I'm happy with my mate, and you with yours."

"Hn, perhaps the wisest thing this Sesshomaru has ever heard leave your mouth, wolf." Sesshomaru smirked, "You would have been killed on the spot had you chosen to fight for her."

Kouga was about to retort when Jaken ran, squawking at Sesshomaru. "Milord! Milord! Urgent news!"

"What do you have, Jaken?"

"Your miko's first lover, that dreadful Naraku, has burned down many villages! He is calling her out! Calling _you_ out, milord! He claims to want to finish this!"

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, "How long have you known of this?"

"Two seconds, milord. I ran directly to you. What shall we do?! Do I prepare the troops?!"

"No…We shall not act till morning. My miko shall enjoy this night before she must face him. Inuyasha, you shall spend the night rallying the leagues, understood? Naraku will no doubt bring a legion of minions. I shall not waste mine or my mate's own energy."

"Sure 'nough. Been wantin' to get my hands on that bastard since forever." Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Been too long since I spilled his blood."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking away from the toad. "Have Ah-un saddled by morning, and fetch a caretaker to watch over the young ones."

Jaken bowed lowly, "Yes, milord!" He scurried off.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you think that is the best decision, hiding this from Kagome? Naraku has her son." Miroku questioned softly, not wanting to offend.

"Her son will still be with him in the morning. She must relax and rest before we set out tomorrow. I will do what is best for her, whether she is angry with me or not. You three must not tell her of this, nor your females."

"Of course not."

"Feh."

"Whatever." Kouga grabbed a dish of youkai sake and downed it. "Tomorrow's so far away though."

* * *

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to show as his tiny mate yawned and curled up against him, her legs tucked between his. "Are you tranquil, my mate?" He rubbed his cool nose against her ear.

"Of course. A few rounds with you to loosen my muscles, a nice soak in the hot spring, and then a nap. You spoil me, Sesshomaru." The moon, at its highest position in the sky, cast its glimmering light upon her face, and she smiled lazily. "Next you're gonna tell me you wanna rub my feet."

"Would you like that?"

Kagome practically purred, rubbing her cold toes together. "Only if you want to."

Rising to a sitting position, Sesshomaru grasped her feet, pulling them into his lap, and massaging gently. "Does this satisfy you?" He kissed her big toe, chuckling lowly when she giggled. What a silly, strange little mate he had gotten for himself.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, if they had guys like you in my time, I'd ne-e-e-ever have stayed here." She laughed again at his annoyed look. "But there aren't. I think I deserve the best, don't you?"

"The best," he decided to indulge her. "Who would that be?"

"Oh, you might know him. He's tall." She whispered, hissing softly when he pressed an especially pleasurable part of her foot. "He's muscular, but not overly so. He's beautiful, so beautiful sometimes I get jealous. He's a little arrogant, and a tad on the rude side sometimes. But I love him so much."

Sesshomaru kissed her softly. "I love you as well." His gentle kisses became vicious as he prepared to indulge in her body again.

Kagome quickly grabbed his roaming hands and stilled him, her carefree expression morphing into one of seriousness. "Something's nagging at me, Sesshou, in the back of my head. Why are you doing all this?"

"I want to please you." He said simply, ravishing her neck.

"You're trying to…you're try- Look at me, Sesshomaru." She grabbed his face. "You don't just tell me you love me, Sesshomaru. You pamper me, but not this much. What are you hiding? Please, tell me."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes sifted over her face. Closing his eyes, he withdrew with a deep exhale. "Naraku is in the vicinity," he confessed against his better judgment, "very near. I had planned to tell you this in the morning, after you had rested or in the least, released your tension."

She was quiet, taking in all that he had said, when a voice snarled, '**That bastard held that from us!**'

'_Ashi!_'*

'**You see this bull! He didn't tell us that Naraku was near! Naraku has our son, Junsei!**"

'_Where did you come from?! I never detected you! I thought you were gone!_'

'**That what he and his father wanted! Wanted me gone, wanted us to lose that last piece of Naraku we have. They wanted us to suffer for their gain. Why else would that human hater marry a **_**human**_**!**'

'_You're wrong. He loves me. He kept this from me to protect me. That's why he's doing everything._'

"Miko, there is no reason for you to battle Naraku," Sesshomaru began carefully.

'**See!**'

'_I see._' Kagome thought slowly.

'**Then let me take control of this moment.**'

Dejectedly, _Junsei_ fell back, allowing **Ashi** to rise. "How could you hide something like this from me, Sesshomaru?! You're supposed to be my mate! How am I to trust you now?!"

"Miko, I did what was best for you," he replied curtly. "Whether you like it or not."

"We're leaving, now! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She left the futon, slamming back the shoji, and hurrying into the hall. "Everyone up!

"Miko, you will stop this." Sesshomaru commanded, grabbed her by the arm.

"Get up! We're leaving!" She continued to shout while trying to get out of his hold. Her energy flared brightly, burning his hand from her. Kicking open the shoji of each chamber, she ordered, "Up! We've got shit to do!" She glared at the nude, half asleep forms of Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Get the hell up!"

Inuyasha snarled loudly, "What the fuck, wench?!"

Kagome huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Get up. We're going after Naraku…now." She then left to awaken the others.

"Shit." Inuyasha hurriedly dressed. "I'll be right back, Kikyo." He took off after Sesshomaru, who had followed Kagome, fully intent on knocking her out until morning. "You told her?!"

"Despite my more logical thoughts, yes." Sesshomaru nearly sighed. "I had expected anger, but this…"

"Well, this is Kagome for you." Inuyasha shrugged as the others gathered in the hall.

Kagome glared around the group. "Naraku's out there, and close enough that I can get to him. He's dead. If you're coming, I suggest you get ready."

Sesshomaru growled lowly, the rumble meant to state his authority. "Miko, you are to return to bed. The hanyou shall remain near. You shall rest, prepare yourself for battle."

"Sesshomaru, he has my son," her throat constricted, "my baby. Why are you keeping me from him?" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "I tried to save your baby. Could you at least help me save mine?"

He faltered. He could not sit there while his mate wept over the matter. He would act swiftly and accordingly. "Inuyasha, there will be no need to gather the men. You all shall be dressed for this concluding battle and waiting in the foyer for Kagome and I. We must be swift." Turning on his heels, he led his mate to their bedroom. "Miko, I do this for you."

**Ashi** scowled. "Yeah, well, you owe me more."

* * *

No one who had met the ragtag group would have recognized them. Each member clad in the finest armor, weapons at their waists, or slung across their backs, with their leaders, the most impressive of all, standing side by side before them.

Kagome tightened the knot in her shoulder plate, nodding in approval. "We're ready to head out. And look, the sky's getting a little lighter, for your pleasure, Sesshomaru." She cast him a dirty look. "Let's go so we can be back before nightfall. Rin and Shippo will miss us."

"You will watch your tone, woman. Do not order your alpha." Sesshomaru scrutinized her from head to toe, pausing at the single sword on her right hip. "Your-"

"Your sword, Kagome!" Kohaku rushed into the foyer to meet her, the sword that had killed Sesshomaru's pup in his hands. "I brought your sword, and I'm coming with you."

She gazed at it for a second, then reached out to grab it. The aura of misery and the hardly noticeable scent of the pup's blood that coated the blade called Junsei forth from her depressed corner in _Kagome's_ body. The second she grabbed it, she dropped it. "Keep that thing away from me." Her voice trembled. "I-I don't need it anymore. Tell the servants to melt it down or something and get rid of it."

"Lady Kagome," Kohaku began, kneeling to retrieve the sword.

"I don't want it." She reiterated, turning away. "Give it to a guard to get rid of it. I'll be waiting outside." She left before anyone could approach her.

The boy looked confused, but he obeyed, taking the sword to a servant before hurrying after Kagome and the others.

* * *

Kakudan flinched as his father's incarnations murdered the inhabitants of their ninth village. "Father, how much more of this will we do?"

Naraku looked down at his son, stating lowly, "Until your mother come out of hiding. It-" A slow smile spread on his face, and he stood more straightly, beckoning for his son to do the same. "It would seem that she is here." He observed as she and Sesshomaru landed mere yards from him, seconds later accompanied by the rest of their team. "It's been so long since our last meeting, miko."

"Naraku." Kagome squared her shoulders. Ashi had reinstated herself somewhere along the 4 ½ hour long journey. "I'm sure you know the cause of that."

"Why have you come, Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired with narrowed eyes, stepping in front of Kagome a bit.

"Sesshomaru-sama…You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day we laid eyes upon each other. First, you were actually on my side, in a way, but then…then you tried to kill me…Now, my mate," Anger screwed up his face, " You took my mate, fucked her, and pupped her!" He smirked. "I will stand for this no more. You will die, and you, Kagome, you shall return to my side as intended."

Kagome retorted, "Sorry to bust your bubble, pal, but it ain't happenin' that way!"

* * *

A/N: Sooooo sorry about the two week up date? I was out of town, and then I had school, and I've been sick a lot, and I'm so glad that this is the second to last chapter because I'm sick of this story. It didn't go as I had planned and yada yada yada, long story short, the **sequel** will be muuuuch better.

*Hiyoukai- Hi (fire) youkai (demon)

*Ha! Bet you all thought Ashi was gone forever, huh? Did you forget that I let her bounce back in the 25th chapter? The next chapter will explain just how the intricate Naraku returned Ashi to the body of his beloved and why. Til next time, people, Sayounara!さようなら.


	41. Finale

Last time: Kakudan flinched as his father's incarnations murdered the inhabitants of their ninth village. "Father, how much more of this will we do?"

Naraku looked down at his son, stating lowly, "Until your mother come out of hiding. It-" A slow smile spread on his face, and he stood more straightly, beckoning for his son to do the same. "It would seem that she is here." He observed as she and Sesshomaru landed mere yards from him, seconds later accompanied by the rest of their team. "It's been so long since our last meeting, miko."

"Naraku." Kagome squared her shoulders. Ashi had reinstated herself somewhere along the 4 ½ hour long journey. "I'm sure you know the cause of that."

"Why have you come, Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired with narrowed eyes, stepping in front of Kagome a bit.

"Sesshomaru-sama…You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day we laid eyes upon each other. First, you were actually on my side, in a way, but then…then you tried to kill me…Now, my mate," Anger screwed up his face, " You took my mate, fucked her, and pupped her!" He smirked. "I will stand for this no more. You will die, and you, Kagome, you shall return to my side as intended."

Kagome retorted, "Sorry to bust your bubble, pal, but it ain't happenin' that way!"

Now…

* * *

Naraku continued gazing at her for no more than three seconds before raising his right hand up. Suddenly, a thick cloud of lesser youkai spread across the sky. Saimyosho zipped around the battlefield, eagerly awaiting the instant when Miroku would unleash his cursed wind tunnel. Ogres emerged from the forests, imps, gremlins, and trolls tunneling up from the ground. "I am sorry," his voice was cold, "that it must come to this, Kagome. You will see in time, that this was all for the best."

Kagome unsheathed her single sword, clenching it tightly. Eyes taking in their opponents, she snarled as her eyes landed on Kagura. '_Sleep with my Naraku, and suffer the consequences!_' She made to attack Kagura, but Naraku cut her off. "Get out of my way! I'll deal with you later!" She howled as she saw, over his shoulder, that Kagura was battling Sesshomaru.

"This entire battle is truly only between me and you, mate." Naraku met her sword with his own when she swung at him. "I must admit that I don't understand what I see in that dog."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Even as she shouted this, hurt shown in her eyes. Ashi briefly checked on Junsei, who was huddled in a corner, silent. It only made her angrier. Her beloved Naraku was no good! Junsei's precious Sesshomaru was almost equally as bad, as she saw it. "You're despicable, Naraku!"

Naraku smirked broadly, but there was no emotion behind it. "I know. I realized such when I decided that I would not go easy on you, my beloved!" A tentacle shot from his side, grabbing her waist.

Kagome wasted no time slicing the slimy appendage from her body. "Enough talking, Naraku! Fight me!" She clutched her sword tightly, eyes glowing green. "You know, Ashi returned to me."

"Did she?" Naraku questioned, though he very well knew.

"And she told me quite a few things on the way here. Like for instance, the swords I wielded came from you. That snake demon was sent by you."

He stilled, then jumped back to dodge her sword. "S-she told you that?"

Kagome laughed. "She told me you were using the two swords to control me a little, and planned to use them in this battle! And then," she laughed harder, "then, she told me that you couldn't do it if I only had one sword. Thank goodness I got rid of the other! But, I still get to keep the benefits of that snake's powers. So, I'll show you what you created, Naraku! A terrifying enemy! I shall crush you!"

With a hiss of a taunting laugh, she darted around him, circling quickly.

* * *

"Dance of Wind!" Kagura laughed as she sliced her fan through the air, her attacks just barely missing Sesshomaru. "Ha, that once-human wench drag you here, Sesshomaru? Don't bother denying it. Kanna showed us all! Do you bow to your master's every whim?"

Sesshomaru didn't allow her taunting comments to strike him. He'd never be goaded by such a weak, foolish wench. "Do you, considering you reek of that foul Halfling and sex?"

Kagura's eyes widened, her lips parting in horror. Surely, he could not smell her! She'd bathed furiously to rid herself of the scent of that bastard, who forced himself on her several times, calling her 'Kagome' as he pounded into her. "Don't speak of what you don't know of! Dance of the dead!"

A brief smirk gracing his lips, Sesshomaru reflected her attack with the butt of Tokijin's blade. "His pathetic still clings to your womb. You must have catered to him not long ago."

"Augh!" She shrieked hatefully, tossing her fan aside. She would kill the damned, cocky dog with her own to hands. Leaping down from her feather, lifted her hands up, whipping them around through the air as she avoided his whip, dancing, "Tatsumaki*!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally as a circle of wind began to rise at his feet, in a funnel shape. Kagura cackled loudly as the tornado consumed him, wrapping tightly around his form. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she blew small, frozen blades of wind at the tornado, enjoying the sound of them slicing into his skin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he attempted to free himself. He felt no pain at the cuts to his flesh, but slight discomfort at the tightness of the tornado itself. Shifting, he lifted his hand as high as he could to cut free.

"Give it up! This tornado is going to get tighter and tighter until the vortex chokes you to death and slices you to pieces. It's really a shame. You're too sexy to turn into sushi. But, ah well." Kagura sneered, weaving her hands through the air.

* * *

Takeshi, yards away, faced off with Kiyoshiyuki. "I've head a bit about you from Kagome. She speaks highly of you, although I don't know why."

"Ah, kind words from a whore's mouth?" Kiyoshiyuki scoffed, "they hold no value."

"Whore, how dare you-"

"So, she's dragged you in too? Just like a Siren, that woman is." He tsked and shook his head. "She managed to capture Inuyasha, Naraku, myself, that wolf, Sesshomaru, and now you. It is sad, truly it is." He narrowed his eyes when Takeshi grabbed him by the throat.

Takeshi hissed, "Don't you dare speak such words of that woman. Kagome is kinder that you shall ever know. She is gentle, loving-"

Kiyoshiyuki laughed loudly, cutting him off. "Loving?! Has she fooled you so terribly?! I loved that woman with every fiber of my being, and she abandoned me! This is my first time seeing her in quite some times, and she shows me no love, her affections trapped on Naraku."

"She's over there trying to kill him!" Takeshi nodded toward Kagome, who was ripping her sword out of an angry Naraku's shoulder.

"Because she loves him. She's mad at herself for still loving him, so she is fighting to get rid of him, not caring that I shall perish with him. I hate her." His eyes glazed over with tears. "I _hate_ her! I shall kill that whore!"

"I will not allow you!"

Kiyoshiyuki fumed, planting his hands on Takeshi's chest, "And I will not allow you to interfere! Koori no Arashi*!" Ice broke from his hands, incasing Takeshi's chest and spreading, holding him frozen in place. Satisfied, he turned heated eyes to Kagome, taking off at top speed. She had something coming to her.

And something, she did. Kagome didn't realize what hit her when Kiyoshiyuki lunged at her, tackling her and sending them both rolling to the ground. Her eyes snapped open when they stilled, and she looked up into his, breathing, "Kiyoshiyuki…let me up."

He slammed her to the ground when she tried to sit up, blowing cold air into her face. Cheeks red with rage, he hissed, "I loved you." His voice shook. "I l-loved you!"

Ashi resisted the urge to vomit as Junsei started to rise. '**What are you doing?!**'

'_Kiyoshiyuki is hurt. We have to make him feel better.'_

'**No! He's nothing but an extension of Naraku.**'

'_He's different.'_

'**He's not, stay down!**'

"I'll kill you, damnit!" Kiyoshiyuki shouted, raising his hand, only to have it caught by Naraku. "Let me go!"

"You will not _kill_ my mate."

"I am not your mate." Kagome hissed hatefully, kicking Kiyoshiyuki off. "And whatever your problem is, I'm sorry. But I've done nothing to you. This is between me and Naraku!" She grabbed her discarded sword and, kicking Kiyoshiyuki aside, sliced at Naraku's neck.

He hissed, touching the small laceration on his throat. He was lucky he'd drawn back in time, but now he knew, Kagome was definitely out for blood.

Kiyoshiyuki started after them, letting out ragged, shuttering breaths. "I'm not going to let her live!" He paused, eyes widening as he looked down at his stomach, finding Takeshi's striped hand shoved through his gut. "H-how did you?"

"You honestly thought that a little ice could stop an inu?" He snatched his hand back, licking the blood from his fingers. "No."

Growling, Kiyoshiyuki splayed his hand over his stomach sealing the wound with ice. "Then I'll need more than just a little ice, won't I?!"

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha fought both Hakudoshi and Kanna, standing back to back. Kikyo fired reiki filled arrow after reiki filled arrow at Kanna's mirror, seeing as it was the only defense the girl had. Briefly, she thought to herself what a waste this was. Kanna was hardly trying anything, simply avoiding arrows. A glance over her shoulder told her that Hakudoshi, however, was out to kill.

"What, Inuyasha, tired already?" Hakudoshi taunted. "Poor half human fool. Couldn't defeat me if you wanted to."

"I have a sword here that says otherwise! Windscar!" Inuyasha brandished his sword, scowling when Hakudoshi dodged. He ducked quickly when Hakudoshi fired a small attack at him. "Ha, missed!"

"Did I?"

Inuyasha stilled when he heard Kikyo cry out. Hurriedly, he rushed to her side, gaping at the wound in her shoulder, in the same place Naraku had struck while masquerading as him. "W-what happened?"

Kikyo panted, clutching her shoulder, "Kanna absorbed and redirected his attack- ungh."

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" Inuyasha howled as she fainted in his arms. "Ah-un!" When the two headed dragon trudged over, he rested Kikyo on his back. "Take her somewhere safe." He patted the top of their heads. Once they were gone, he smirked. "You two think you're pretty slick."

Kanna lowered herself to Hakudoshi's side. The latter chuckled, "We know we are, Inuyasha. Now, to finish this. Kanna, release the last of the attack."

"Yes, Hakudoshi." She held her mirror tightly, releasing the full force of the attack.

Jagged markings upon his cheeks, but eyes still clear, Inuyasha searched for the clashing of auras, then shrieked, "Backlash Wave!"

Kanna made no move to leave, but Hakudoshi cursed, preparing to take off. It was too late however. The attacked washed over them both, burying Kanna's torn, dead body in rubble, and leaving Hakudoshi's barely breathing form in the dust.

"Now," Inuyasha smiled maliciously as he towered over him, "Let's finish this!"

* * *

Sesshomaru hissed upon finding that he'd had enough of the vortex. Tetsusaiga rattled at his side, and he clutched the hilt tightly, unsheathing it as far as he could. Eyes closing as a bright, pure light erupted from the sword, he felt the immediate effects. The vortex widened a few inches before bursting open, hitting Kagura as it thrust from him. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground. Wincing and panting as Sesshomaru stood over her.

"Foolish wench," he was no longer in the mood to prolong their simple fight. He unsheathed Tokijin, and prepared for descent.

Eyes wide, Kagura reached for her fan, only to here, "Wind Tunnel!" Her precious fan was whipped away from her by her own force, the wind, wielded by the monk.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in gratitude, then glared at Kagura. "Your death shall be far more painful for your attempt."

Trembling, Kagura clenched her eyes shut in fear, and Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango slung her bone boomerang over Kohaku's head, eliminating the sword of demons that had hovered above his head. She smiled when he nodded his head in thanks. She had imagined Naraku with far more demons, but it seemed he had gone lightly, considering that they were over 75% gone. Or maybe that was thanks to all the extra help that came in Koga and Ayame.

She leapt up to catch her Hiraikotsu, only to stumbled when she dropped back to the ground, which started to shake. "Miroku!" She cried when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. But stay close."

"Kohaku!"

"I'm here." Kohaku called as he dragged Akane over. His girlfriend, upon hearing that he was coming, had argued him down that she would go as well.

* * *

Kagome shoved her sword into the ground to keep from falling over, stunned to feel Naraku wrap around her. "Get off me!" She swatted at him when her sword, stumbling back and falling to the ground when he let go to avoid her blade.

All eyes turned to the center of the battlefield when a thin crack began to run through, before the ground parted, sending everyone falling over. A figure rose up from the ground, unseen due to the bright light that surrounded them. When it dispersed, Tsubaki drifted to the ground. "The Gate of Waiting!" She announced. "As you asked it, Naraku."

Seeing the woman, Kakudan came from his hiding in the bushes to shiver between his parents, who rested upon the ground. "F-father, that woman," he whimpered.

Naraku placed a hand upon his head, standing. "Very well, Tsubaki." Without warning, he shot out a tentacle, piercing the woman in the heart and sending her spiraling down into the whole she had opened. "Does that please you, Kakudan?" Looking back to his son, he found him cradled in Kagome's arms. Eyes softening, he kneeled beside them. "Look at our son, Kagome, what we've made. Isn't he precious?"

"So precious," she whispered. At their son's presence, Junsei had easily triumphed over Ashi, taking control of the body. She looked up when Naraku cradled her cheek.

"We are meant to be a family." This made her still, and even though he'd noticed, Naraku pressed on. "I will forgive your sins against me, and you will forgive mine. I will love you as you wish you be loved, and you shall love me as I long to be loved."

"I love Sesshomaru," she whispered meekly.

Eyes hardening, Naraku bit, "He is nothing. I was made for you. And I will not lose you. Down in that whole is the last Shikon shard." He withdrew his half from his kimono. "I will take this, that shard, and yours, and I will wish that you loved me and that I had supreme power."

"A selfish wish-"

"A selfish wish will work just as well as an unselfish one. What you have heard is a lie."

She grimaced. "You can't force me to love you."

Naraku snarled, "I can. And I'll kill your pathetic mate and pups to do so."

"Father, please," Kakudan whimpered, sensing his mother's growing rage.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kagome shouted, outraged. "You won't lay a hand on them."

"Mother, he's sorry. He doesn't mean it," Kakudan tried.

Naraku grabbed her wrist, "I will have you at all costs." He thrust forward, planting his lips onto hers.

Kagome fought against herself, Junsei unsure of what to do, and Ashi eager to return the kiss and return to Naraku. For a moment, she kissed back, tangling her hands in his hair, but Junsei realized when they parted for a second, that this wasn't what she wanted, this back and forth between them. "I- I can't do this!" Hands igniting with energy, she forced him away with a flash of energy.

Naraku hissed as he was thrown back, sent stumbling into the chasm. His hand snatched hold of a root. The combat zone was stunned into silence. That is, until Kiyoshiyuki broke it.

"Brother!" He blast Takeshi far from him, rushing to Naraku's aid. "Brother! Are you alright?!"

"Brother?!"

Naraku looked down to the seemingly bottomless pit beneath him, then up at Kiyoshiyuki, who was reaching out to him. Reaching up, he grabbed his hand. As Kiyoshiyuki tried to pull his 'brother' up, the ground beneath him began to crumble, and he found himself falling. He expected to meet his death, only for Naraku to tighten his hand around his and hold him up.

Kagome decided to come out of her shock then. She scrambled to the chasm, peering over, "Naraku! Kiyoshiyuki!" Tears sprang to her eyes, "Hang on, okay." There was no doubt in her mind that even with her newfound youkai strength, she was still only a woman. "Someone help me."

The others averted their gaze, and Sesshomaru spoke to her, "He deserves death, as does his 'brother'. Come from the edge before you harm yourself, miko."

"I can't just leave them…Takeshi?"

Forcing himself up, Takeshi looked at her, cursing himself for doing so when he saw her tear-filled eyes. He couldn't deny those eyes. Bowing his head, he muttered, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Please, help my papa!" Kakudan pleaded tearfully. "Please!"

Seeing no response from Takeshi, Kagome looked back to Naraku. "I don't mean to hurt you," she whispered, head hanging so that her bangs shielded her eyes. "I love you both so much. You have your sweet side, Naraku, and you, Kiyoshiyuki, are simply wonderful. But Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru's mine, and I wouldn't give him up for the world. I love him and my pups too much for that."

Naraku smiled sadly at her, "Onigumo wanted love, Kagome. He died wanting to feel loved, so I will forever long for love until I die."

Kiyoshiyuki sniffed, "I never hated you, Kagome."

'Ashi, there must be something we can do.'

'**Junsei, you know we're too weak.**'

'_Alone. But together…_'

'**We can't.**'

'Let's try.'

Leaving no room for argument, Junsei closed her eyes and concentrated. After a brief glowing, in Kagome's spot sat Junsei and Ashi. "Okay, Ashi, you grab them, and I'll grab you."

"Wait!" Takeshi sighed. "You," he pointed to Junsei, "sit back. I'll help her."

"Oh, thank you!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mate, for multiple reasons. Had she known that her other half was back and simply hadn't told him? Did she realize that once Naraku was pulled out, he would kill him?

Takeshi once again sighed. '_The things I do for love._' Once Sesshomaru had moved Junsei far enough away, he moved to assist Ashi. His body stiffened as he realized, once Naraku and Kiyoshiyuki were halfway up, that the ground around them was cracking. "No one move."

"What?" Ashi asked, alarmed.

"The ground is cracking. Sit still."

"Nothing you think of," An ominous sounding voice echoed, "will stop your destiny. If you fall in, then you must fall." With that, the ground spread wider. Ashi shrieked as fell in. The men, however, fell silently.

Kagome screeched as she fought against Sesshomaru, who held her tightly. Kicking and scratching, she shoved away for him, lunging to grab Ashi's hand, only to be dragging down by the same blue, sparkling magic that had snatched her into the dry well.

Sesshomaru watched in disbelief as the ground slammed shut, nearly knocking him from his feet. "Kagome," he whispered. "Kagome," his voice became hysterical. "Kagome!" He knelt where the crack had been, digging at the ground, terrified at the thought that he might have just lost his mate.

Xxx

Kagome flinched as she looked out into the darkness surrounding her. She was alone, unable to see Ashi, Naraku, Takeshi, or Kiyoshiyuki. She'd been crawling around, crying out for them for what felt like hours. She lifted her head when she bumped into something, but didn't see anything.

"Open your eyes, little one." A deep voice cooed, seeming oddly familiar.

Absently, she wondered when she had closed her eyes, and opened them. She fell back on her haunches, gaping up at the man. This, this man couldn't be her, her, "Papa?"

"Kagome, oh, my little bird." He laughed warmly, scooping her up off the ground and hugging her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't have cared less. "I've missed you so much!"

"But what are you doing here, papa?"

"Well, I managed to pull a few strings, don't thank me too much," Inutaisho smirked as he approached.

Kagome beamed, "Inupapa!" She embraced him warmly.

Kenji scowled. "Replaced me, have you?"

"Of course not. Inupapa's my father-in-law."

"But a father nonetheless." Inutaisho held Kagome to him. "Jealous, my friend?"

"I don't have to be jealous! She's my daughter! Came from my seed!"

Inutaisho snorted, "Yes, but my blood runs within her."

"Ha, only beneath mine! Seed trumps blood anytime!"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Let's put it this way. Papa, you're Papa. Inupapa, you're Inupapa. There's a difference."

"Acceptable. Kenji?"

"That's fine. Since I'm papa. So, to the point of why I'm here, Tori*. I wanted to talk to you, tell you how proud I am, but it would seem your mate and friends are up there getting hysterical. So, here's the break down. I love you, and I want what's best for you, so I must warn you. Things will happen in the future that will test you and your mate, not to mention your family, and even Ayumi, Sota, and your grandfather. I can't tell you what, but I can give you some hints. When the force arises, you will need all the knowledge you can get about the late 1600s, okay?"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything? Will I actually live here that long? And the well, will the portal close?"

Kenji smiled sadly, "If only I could tell you, but-" He looked up as the ceiling began to rip open, "Damn, Inutaisho, your boy is stubborn. Honestly, trying to reach my Tori so hard that he tears the fabric of a dream-like state."

Inutaisho shrugged, "He got it from his mother."

"One last thing, Tori. Here." Kenji handed her the last shard and Naraku's half.

"B-but where is Naraku?"

"My precious little girl, that Naraku fellow was no good for you. You must let him go. The longer you hold on to that pinch of love you have for him, the harder things will be."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Nothing will ever make me stop loving him. I won't stop loving Inuyasha."

Inutaisho cut in, "But your love for Inuyasha is different. You love him more as a brother. Loving Naraku while you love Sesshomaru is not fair to him or the pups."

"But what of Kakudan? I want him to know that he wasn't the spawn of a tainted relationship. I want him to know that Naraku and I loved one another as well as him."

"And you can tell him that, but you must let go."

"And the others? Kiyoshiyuki, Ashi, and Takeshi?" She asked guiltily.

Kenji brushed her bangs from her face. "This was meant to be, Kagome. God meant it so. Now, close your eyes, and return to your mate."

Kagome whimpered, "But I-"

Knowingly, he pecked her lips in a fatherly kiss, "You don't have to worry about leaving me. I have business here. However, you'll have a…shall I say- a piece of me in the present. Now, close your eyes." When she did as told, he whispered, "And return to your mate."

XXX

Inuyasha looked at his brother sadly. It didn't look like digging a deep hole in the ground would get him any closer to Kagome. The chasm itself had looked never ending. Sesshomaru's whole was hardly a mile deep. "Sesshomaru, come out of that thing. Kagome's gone."

His brother was before him in an instant, eyes glowing ruby with hate. "She is not gone. She will never be. Kagome-" He paused at the slight rumble beneath his feet. The ground shook harder, much as it had before, cracking open wide. Out of the chasm, he expected Kagome to leap out, but instead, and he was shocked to see, his father float out, carrying Kagome's unconscious form in his arms.

He was even more shocked to see that his father was not slightly transparent as he had always been, but opaque with a lively glow. Inutaisho crossed the distance to his son with a smile, "I believe she belongs to you."

Gratefully, he took his mate from his father with wary eyes, "You are…living?"

"Why yes, yes I am. It would seem that God decided that I wasn't truly done here on earth. I have two boys to help, a precious daughter," he brushed Kagome's hair from her face, "and a heap load of grandchildren!" He winked at Kikyo and Inuyasha, one of whom looked shocked beyond reason, and the other who blushed and bowed his head.

Kagome adjusted in Sesshomaru's arms, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Sesshomaru."

Leaning to nuzzle the top of her head, he whispered, "You gave me quite the scare, mate. I'll have to punish you somehow."

"Shall we return home, then?" Inutaisho smirked, walking ahead. "Oh, and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, father?"

"I so claim that I want nothing to do with reigning over the west. I believe you and your brother can handle that."

"Hn." Sesshomaru brought his mate closer to him. "We shall discuss this tomorrow morning."

Inutaisho marched on with the other's before pausing, smacking his forehead. "How foolish. I forgot a family member. Let me count," He pretended to take note of who was there and who was not. "Oh, yes," He pushed through the crowd back to Kakudan, who sat dejectedly on the ground. "Cannot forget me eldest grandson."

Kakudan looked up with wide, sorrowful eyes, pointing at his chest. "Me?"

"Of course you. I can't believe I almost forgot. And Kagome would have had our heads, leaving her precious baby boy."

"Mother wouldn't care," he whimpered. "She hates me…because I remind her of him. She told me that I was my father's son. She doesn't love me, because she doesn't love him anymore."

"I beg to differ. She loves you more than you think. Let her decide when she awakens. Once she clears this up, your can start getting to know your brother and sister, as well as your father."

He and Sesshomaru looked equally shocked. "My father?"

Inutaisho chuckled, scooping the boy up, "I can think of no one better than Sesshomaru to take up where your father left off. You don't have to call him father right now, but after you cry for your late father, Sesshomaru will be there, won't you, my boy?"

Sesshomaru eyed Kakudan, easily spotting Kagome within him, and nodded. "I shall take you as my own."

Kakudan lowered his eyes. "I won't cry for father. He said that strong men don't cry."

"Well, I cry a hell of a lot, I'll tell you now. So cry if you will. Whether happy or sad, allow your emotions to show. It takes a real man to control his emotions. Only a coward hides them." Inutaisho smirked. "Come now. We must get your mother out of the night's cold. Onward, tachi."

XXX

"And now," Sesshomaru announced over the silent hall, "This Sesshomaru presents to you his mate, Kagome of the Edo Village, Shikon miko, his heir and daughter, Oyo Banai and Kakegae of the West, his adopted children, Shippo of the Eastern Foxes and Kakudan of the Edo village, and the reborn power of the Inutaisho." He paused for applause, taking in the pride he felt. It had been 1 winter since the final battle with Naraku, a year as Kagome called it, and he had finally taken precautions to announce his mate, children, and father.

Upon returning home, he had placed the completed jewel in a vault low beneath the castle. He and his father had negotiated about the workings of the castle. He would remain lord. Inuyasha would remain general, and Inutaisho would be treasurer.

Sango and Miroku, free of his Wind Tunnel, had been married that spring. Inuyasha and Kikyo had married and mated that summer. And Kohaku and Akane had begun courting, by youkai standards, that autumn. Also, in autumn, had been the birth of Inuyasha's first pup, a boy by the name of Isamu, heir to the Western army's general. And at the very beginning of winter, Kagome and he had conceived another pup, this one a girl.

Yes, the palace was livelier than ever before, and Sesshomaru could honestly say he liked it. Not always, definitely not always. The monk could be too forward toward Kagome. The hanyou could be too loud. The miko could be too sure of her knowledge. The slayer could be too extravagant in punishing her husband. Kagome good be too quarrelsome for her own good, but he liked the concept of a family, especially since it had his mother away more often than before.

He would have never in a million years thought himself to be a family man, but now, looking back on the times when he would tickled Kagome's stomach, laughing as she laughed, or allow his children to win a round of tag, he found that he was…how had Kagome but it? Born to be a father!

Xxx

So, that is the finale before the sequel, which is about the eradication of all youkai... or the attempt if Kagome and Sesshomaru can pull it together long enough to fix things.

Sorry about the delayed, um, update. It's been almost a month, huh? Or just over a month. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep posted for the sequel!

**Tatsumaki**: Japanese for "tornado"

**Koori no Arashi**: Japanese for "ice storm"

**Tori**: bird


	42. Author's note

Oh, first of all, I'd like to thank all of my fans for reading my stories and reviewing them. You've helped me to grow from my first crappy story (14 reviews) to my more recent ( 300+ reviews). Second, I'd like to apologize a bit ahead of time for what I'm about to see. My decision came about with many factors, school, work on a novel, religious issues, and much more. And though I adore this website, the stories that I write, and the stories that I read, i am afraid that I will be leaving . I know! Hate me! Throw tomatoes! I'll have Spongebob sweep them up. O.O

Now, I know that I'm in the middle of a story, The Missing Link, and I hope to be able to finish it before I leave. Then there's the matter of _The Creation of Naraku's Greatest Spawn Kagome_'s sequel. I had hoped that one of my lovely reviewers would like to take over for that, because I definitely won't be here long enough to write that. Even if I am leaving, I MAY write more fanfics, though I doubt about Inuyasha.

I'd greatly like to apologize to anyone who is hurt or angered by this (there shouldn't be many. i'm not that good). Writing these stories became my passion, but it's time for me to move on. :) Anyway, forgive me once again for anyone who is upset. Thank you for reading this, and if you have any further questions or statements, write me at M_townt yahoo .com or review! :) Sayounara!


End file.
